


【待授翻】Sleep Like Dead Men, Wake Up Like Dead Men

by chansang



Category: Hannibal(TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Drugged Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, Frottage, Gaslighting, I swear I wrote the stag fire bit before I saw Relevés, Knotting, M/M, Manipulation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Procedures, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Needles, Non-Consensual Drug Use, OC-centric domestic abuse, Pet death (old age), Possessive Behavior, Scenting, Serial Killers, Sleep Sex, Sleepwalking, The following tags apply ONLY to the epilogues:, pretty wildly AU all things considered
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 163,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chansang/pseuds/chansang
Summary: 威尔知道他会梦游，他的身体会在他无意识状态下自由行动。他担心他的身体在“自动驾驶”的时候毁掉别人的生活。他从未想过他会做与此相反的事。从《汉尼拔》同人交流处得到的提示：有一种叫“sleep sex”的梦游症，梦游者会在睡梦中与别人嘿咻嘿咻，但第二天完全不记得这回事。威尔就是这样一个梦游者，当然他不知道这个。因为某些原因，他跟汉尼拔住在一起了（自家房子着火？翻新？汉尼拔这么有说服力的吗？）而且几乎每天晚上都与汉尼拔做爱。汉尼拔是知道还是不知道威尔是睡着的呢？他们的性爱持续了一段时间，直到汉尼拔试图在威尔清醒的时候跟他做爱，或者威尔恰好意识到自己在没有意识的情况下与别人发生了性行为（也许是怀孕？*强烈暗示*）一切内容都要看作者怎么写了！





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosenritter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenritter/gifts).
  * A translation of [Sleep Like Dead Men, Wake Up Like Dead Men](https://archiveofourown.org/works/852556) by [rosenritter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenritter/pseuds/rosenritter). 



> 本文作者近一两年似乎没再继续写文及活跃在AO3上了，我求了授权，但目前仍等待着回复。所以在获得确认授权的回复之前，文章标题会标上【待授翻】。如果到时候作者太太拒绝了授权，那我会删除发过的所有翻译内容。

  他正站在被积雪覆盖的深林的一片空地上，身上只着背心短裤。身旁无数枯瘦、营养不良的树木，像一群饥渴的鬣狗围剿猎物一样包围着他。风声飒飒，如喃喃耳语，在稀疏细瘦的枝丛中穿行。威尔也听不出其中的意味。

                              

  断裂的喀嚓声与一股烧着了什么的烟味传来。一束光线渐行渐近，他抬手一挡，斜眼瞥着。一只常年萦绕在他梦里和幻觉里的成年牡鹿，迈着沉重、果断的步子，从林子里出现。它的角被光亮的熊熊烈火笼罩起来，但是这野兽并没有因此而烦躁不安。带着强大有力而又充满克制的优雅，它走向威尔。它那黑色空洞的眼睛始终使他烦闷。威尔无法动弹，被那双眼睛镇住，像在昆虫学者的大头针下无力振翅的飞蛾一样。他不仅不能动，而且连想动弹的念头都没有。他只能凝视着那双眼睛。

 

  这只野兽在离他三英尺的地方止住脚步。它燃烧着的鹿角并无热度散出，反而让其因此所喷发出来的、充斥在空气中的温暖烟味更令人混乱。温暖氤氲的蒸气弯曲升上寒冷的夜空，彼此虽有距离，但威尔还是能感觉到他的温度从脖子处散发出去。衣袋中难以忍受的热度在暗示着什么，令人心慌，冷彻骨的恐惧传遍了威尔冻结的脊椎。

 

 

  毫无征兆地，这鹿用后腿直立起来，而后威尔四周的树木纷纷喷发出大火，烧成一片。

 

 

  

    威尔急促地叫了一声，呜咽着醒来，几个冰冷的湿鼻子碰着他光裸的手臂。他睁开了困倦无神的双眼，这让绝望地试图唤醒他的狗狗们骚动起来。

 

   “什-什么？”他咕哝着，他的声音仍然充满着睡意。他摇摇头以恢复意识，然后他的身体猛地绷紧，因为他发现自己正坐在客厅的椅子上，而不是躺在床上。更糟糕的是，一股子浓稠的烟雾萦绕在热得异常的空气中。

 

  不知为何，他的手机放在膝上。他抓住手机，脚步踉跄。咳嗽着，跌跌撞撞，他走向通厨房的门。此刻，他握住了金属门把手，随即痛苦地喘息着后退几步。这是一种令人痛苦的、能烫伤人的热度。他盯着颤抖的手，即使只是短暂的触碰，刺目的红色伤痕还是已经在他的掌心肿胀起来。他的视线逐渐向下，看到滚滚黑色浓烟从门下的缝隙传来。小型灭火器就放在走廊的壁橱里，但是无法抵御已经烧毁了他厨房的火狱，而且这大火似乎仍在扩张它的领土。

 

  

  “卧槽！”他拉长了骂声，然后咳嗽了起来。他的肺在反抗着充斥在空气中的窒息浓烟，他翻起他的睡衣覆盖到鼻子和嘴巴上，试图争取更多的时间。狗狗们挤到他身边来，恐慌地叫着、吠着。

 

  “来，快点，”威尔一边说一边带着狗去后门，“我们要离开这里。”

 

  一打开门，新鲜的冷空气就爽快地涌了进来，他那极度渴望氧气的肺部在贪婪地喘息着。他计算逃出来的狗的数量，当他注意到此刻出现的狗狗符合数目时，他的担忧总算褪去一层。他还在咳嗽，试图把肺部所吸入的烟都排出来，他踉跄着站定在一棵树前面。在他的膝盖要软得跟浆糊一样的时候，他及时靠在了树上，他那从房子里成功逃出的蜂拥而来的兴奋从头浇灌下来，就仿佛他是一个筛子一样。颤抖着，他靠着树坐了下来，狗狗们在他旁边杂乱地挤成一团，感激而担忧地舔着他的脸和手臂。

 

  威尔在黑暗中凝视着他的房子。他能看到浓烟从房子四周涌出，在月光下把天染成橘红。这跟当初他从远处观察他那开着灯的家大不相同。是有光，没错，但这仅仅是大火烧毁他的家的一个副产品。如果不加阻止，他那所小船一样意味的房子毫无疑问会沉没至海底。

 

  麻木恍惚着，他记起了拿在左手的手机。在他模糊不清的意识深处，他意识到自己必须要报警，通知消防部门，Jack，Alana......但是他手指按下的号码并不属于他们中的任何一人。他的双眼依旧被浓厚而不祥的烟雾笼罩，他把手机举到耳边，听着尖细的机械铃声。

 

  一声。

 

  两声。

 

   “威尔？”汉尼拔问。他的声音冷静克制，一点从睡梦中被吵醒的混乱迹象也没有。就在这短暂的一瞬，威尔突然想知道，他是不是完全没机会看到汉尼拔毫无防备的样子。

 

  “现在三点刚过，发生什么事了吗？”

 

  “我家-着火了-”

 

  “你受伤了没有，脱险了吗？”

 

  嘴里干得像沙漠，威尔咽了咽口水：“在我被...烤熟之前，我...我的狗把我叫醒了。”

 

  “你有报警、叫消防车吗？”

 

  威尔犹豫着，一连眨了好几次眼，好像在清理思绪。但这没有什么用。在报火警之前打电话给他的心理医生，简直蠢得不行了，不是吗？火势变得更大了，但是在他电话另一头的，却是没办法扑灭这火的人。他又重重咽了咽口水，摇摇头。“没有，”他声音沙哑，“你是...我第一个打给你的。”

 

  霎时之间，在电话另一头，只剩沉默。虽然只有几秒，但是这一份宁静渗透到了威尔的内心深处，有些什么不一样的东西发芽了。他开始笑。喘息般无声的笑从他的喉咙中沸腾上升，他却不知道这是怎么回事。他用另一只手紧紧捂住嘴，绝望地试图遏止他的笑，但这只能让他颤抖得更厉害。

 

  “威尔，认真听我说话，”汉尼拔说。威尔照做了，从这比他年长些许的男人的声音中抓住了精神上的安详依靠，就像一个在沙漠中极度口渴的流浪汉，拼命地匍匐爬动，让自己更靠近绿洲一样。

 

  “让我的声音作为一条绳子，来引领你；在你那如飓风一样的情绪之下，接受我的引领，让自己走进飓风那平静的中心。也许你是癔病发作了。不稳定的人遭遇过某种心灵创伤后几乎都这样，这不是什么异常。”

 

   威尔颤抖的手从嘴上滑落。鸡皮疙瘩让他手臂和脖子根刺痛发痒，让他慌神憔悴。他焦虑地吞咽着，自言自语。“您不就是说‘转换障碍’吗，医生？这几十年间，从没有人把这叫做‘癔病’。这个词是有确切含义的。从希腊语-子宫孕育而来。这个词的根源。曾经一度被认为是这个问题的根源。我以为我们都知道，我问题的根源，可比我生殖器官的问题严重得多。”

 

   “我向你道歉。我的术语用辞有时候会显得有些过时。在别人眼中，我早已是一个非常过时的Alpha了，”汉尼拔说，“但是当我到你家的时候，我们应该多谈重点。在我们说话这会，我已经出门了。你接下来要做的就是，在我们通话结束之后就立刻通知警方和消防部门。不要联系Crawford和Dr. Bloom，以免给自己添麻烦。我来负责通知他们，我唯一希望的就是能比他们先到你那边。在没有我的心理辅助之下承受Crawford带给你的压力，你说话就会不留心机，而这种情况绝不能发生。不幸的是，比起我来，他跟你更亲近，我现在先为没有到那儿去让他冷静下来、不痛骂你一顿而道歉。”

 

  “你到底-”

 

  下半句问话他没说出，因为警报声透过林子逐渐接近。两种不一样的警报声：一种是消防车的，另一种至少是一辆警车发出来的。他颤抖着双腿站起，茫然地看着红蓝色的闪烁光亮变得越来越近。

 

  “威尔？”汉尼拔叫了他一声。

 

  “警察和消防队都来了。有人打了电话。但只有我一个人在这。又没有邻居，也没有...”他小声说着。他迈开虚弱的步伐，随后又跪了下来，另一只手穿梭在卷曲的头发之间，“我...我要挂电话了。他们会来找我谈话的。但是拜托...”他的声音像是被什么钩住了一样，“拜托你快点来。”

 

 

  “我希望路上没有巡警，”汉尼拔说，“为了确保能尽快到达你那里，我已经做好违法的准备了，威尔。”威尔听到了汉尼拔低沉的声音中令人安心的保证；这人说到做到。

 

 

 

  当警察和消防队到来时，时间开始变得模糊。威尔没有恍惚，也没有耽搁什么时间，但当消防队员给曾经是他家的火狱灭火时，威尔感觉到自己同样也被水淹没了。警员和消防员问他问题，他们的声音模糊不清而渐渐扭曲，而当他回答的时候，他自己的声音听起来就像从一张离了千里的嘴里发出来的一样。他们检查他身上有没有烧痕、有没有吸入烟雾、有没有其他的伤处，这并没有花他们很长时间去清理他身上的伤痕。甚至即使在他状态糊涂之下，威尔也都能看到他们在问了他话之后互相交换的眼神，躲躲闪闪、捉摸不定，还带有怜悯。他没法读唇语，就算他可以，他也没有必要为知道他们交头接耳的内容而这样做。他们就是在怀疑自己罢了。

 

  终于，他们放过了他，让他坐在救护车后门的椅子上。有人把橘色的休克毯披到了他肩膀上，但是威尔没有在意毯子贴在他身体上的柔软。他一再呆滞地看向他那冒着烟的家，思考着。

 

  他想象着射出来的水柱回到消防软管里，火舌重新舔舐肆虐。他想象着警察和消防员向后跑动，把他们的工具收回去，然后驶离他的家。他看到大火减弱，直到变得微小，火光在一个火柴头上闪烁。他将火柴举到眼前，他的眼睛被倒映到他眼镜上跳动的火焰所掩盖。火光消失，火柴恢复原状。

 

  “如果我想要Will Graham死，我会用更确切的方式来实现它。”他低语着，“我不想让他死。或者，至少现在还不想，而且不是用这种方式。不体面地死于一场大火，很容易会被定为意外吧？”他冷笑：“这不是我的打算。低俗的艺作。”

 

  他在厨房处打转，倒了一瓶汽油。“我已经破坏了火警警报。在上面唯一能找到的指纹是Graham的。我一直密切关注着他。我也不是第一次来他家了。我对这里了如指掌。”

 

  他盯着门口，那儿没有一丁点糊涂的犬类造成的刮擦声和吠叫声。“狗狗们没有做任何反应。他们已经习惯了我的出现，如果没有异常，他们是不会警觉起来的。我现要做一件非常，非常特别的事。”

 

  他捏起火柴，擦出火来。火光再次照亮了他的眼镜。“现在问题来了：是我点了火，走进了客厅，报了警，然后在椅子上睡着...还是我离开了？我是Will Graham吗？或者说，我是别的什么人？”

 

  “威尔-威！尔！”

 

  威尔喘息着抖了一下，一只沉重的手搭在他肩膀上，他突然间回到了现实。他的视线从一张张脸上游移，慢慢地，他急促的呼吸和心跳恢复稳定。Alana Bloom, Jack Crawford,还有Beverly Katz纷纷面带忧虑，谨慎地望着他，这就跟动物管理员看到一只可能有狂犬病的动物一样。在威尔肩膀上的是Jack的手；积极的老大给了他一个自以为舒适的拥抱，但这只能让威尔畏缩着想躲开（没来得及），随即肌肉疼痛。

 

  “你们来这多久了？”威尔声音沙哑地问。

 

  “有五分钟了，”Bev回答。她的姿态放松下来，随后她试探性地笑了笑。“但是我们单单是摇晃你外加让你从你的‘威尔世界’中出来用了大概两分钟。”

 

  “Dr. Lecter通知了Alana和我，然后我们就火急火燎拼命赶过来了，”Jack说。他最终还是把手从威尔的肩膀上放下来了，“我在路上叫了Katz, Price, 还有Zeller。说到这个：Kats,去帮那俩人一忙。去看看能不能知道消防局那边是什么想法。还有，Dr. Lecter很快就到，到时候你请他过来就行。” Bev点点头然后跑开了。

 

  Alana深深呼吸了一下，屏住了呼吸。气息平缓下来，一段绵长稳定的呼气让她的一缕头发轻轻倾斜飘动。“威尔，我真的觉得不该问你，但是-”

 

  “不劳烦你开口问了，”威尔喃道。“没有，我也不知道是不是我点着了我自家房子。”

 

  Alana发愁，皱起了眉头。“在你醒来之前，你记得的最后一件事是什么？”

 

  “从我的梦游和断片来看，我不确定那有什么实际意义。我最后一个记忆，是正爬着珠穆朗玛峰，然后我突然就在我那着火的房子里醒来了，先前明明还是连绵的雪峰，下一秒我就给硬生生呛醒了。”他从Alana的手臂间瞥着她，挖苦了一个关心他的朋友，这让一阵罪恶感钉到了他的内脏上。“但是多亏你问了我，我能记得的就是，在我在客厅醒来之前，我刷了牙，然后上床睡觉。”

 

  “等这地方被彻底清查，我们就能知道是怎么回事了，”Jack说。“但是我们不能仅仅假定你是在梦游的时候干了这事。可能是线路问题，又或者...好吧，多亏了我们的好朋友Freddie Lounds，你有很多隐私被曝光出来。”

 

  Alana担忧的目光从威尔转移到Jack身上：“Jack，你这是认为可能是开膛手干的吗？”

 

  “或者任何一个能通过网络了解你的变态。我是说，还有很多种我们不能放过的可能，直到我们清楚起火原因为止。”

 

  “如果是开膛手的话，他的意图就不是杀了我。”威尔小声说道，“他不会让我死，死在这么一个像是意外身亡的地方。如果他想让我今晚就死掉，那么毫无疑问我就会死掉。”在他俩移开目光之前，他短暂地凝视着Jack的眼睛，“他会将我的尸体当做一份特殊大礼，送给你。可能还会用 Miriam Lass的头发做成的蝴蝶结来包裹。”

 

  他看向林子，他能轻易地看到林子的全貌。他失色苍白的身体就躺在冰冷的地上，他的躯干被切开、摊平。所有的器官都消失了，只剩他厌恶的一部分。用金发编织而成的丝带在他脖子上缠绕，在他的喉结之上绑了个蝴蝶结。他的双眼大大地开着，这是开膛手有意这么做的。坚定而不畏缩的眼睛就那样与他永远四目相对。

 

  “威尔，”Alana责怪他一句，来来回回看着威尔憔悴枯槁的形容和Jack烦恼抽搐的下巴。

 

  “抱歉。”威尔揉揉他困倦的双眼，把手移到脸颊的胡茬上，“这看起来-像是他会做的事。”

 

  Jack吐出一口气，而威尔几乎能听到他的内心为了平息怒火而开始数数了。“所以你认为这跟开膛手无关？”

 

  “我能确定的只是他不想让我死在火中，”威尔说，“如果跟他有关，那他就是想把我从房子里熏出去。”

 

  “除开你养的狗，你就算是独居了，所以他并不是想让你远离人烟，隔绝人群。他是想让你跟别人待在一起吗？”Alana沉思着，“但为什么呢？还有，和谁呢？”

 

  Jack一拳打在救护车的门上，随即整个车子都震动起来。威尔颤抖着，他抬起发抖的双手，重重揉动着他的太阳穴，好像心神不定充满了他大半个脑袋一样。“那狗娘养的，”Jack爆粗，“他是想让我来看管你？威尔。”

 

  “我不-我不知道，”威尔小声说，“如果是开膛手的话，我从他身上得到的印象总是...不一样的...跟我从其他杀人犯那里得来的相比。不不不...不是我从他身上得到的。是他 **让** 我产生的印象。跟其他大多数杀人犯相比，特别是那些低劣、手法相悖的，我会很容易就进入到他们的想法之中，就像他们是超大码衣服一样。很明显，而且很容易穿下去。但是开膛手...他扶着他那时装店的大门。他笑得灿烂，牙齿全露，招待我进来。就像裁缝量身定做衣服一样作案。那衣服严丝合缝，恰好合身。真正的工匠手艺。不管我在他的谋杀中看到什么，我能看到是因为他想让我看到。事实上，我不知道这场火灾的发生，是因为他想杀了我，还是因为我在潜意识里把自己这一个充满平静的小家点着了……我也很困惑。”

 

  Alana咬了咬她的唇：“你用奉承的语气把他那可憎的谋杀说成艺术？这同样让人不安。你脚踏薄冰，威尔。你要小心上面的裂缝。”

 

  “那狗娘养的！”Jack骂了一句，“这是他那该死的心理游戏。我打赌他是想让我把你也给牵扯进来。如果他真想把你的尸体用缎带包裹好给我的话，他绝对是想在我神圣的家里干这事。就像他把Miriam的头发放在我卧室一样。他在那的话，可能会带我或者，但愿这不会发生，或者把贝拉带走。”

 

  威尔盯着他的脚：“你不需要担心那个。我很确定我不会跟你或者其他人搞什么睡衣派对的，Jack。我会找一个允许宠物入内的酒店，然后待在那里，直到我的房子修好为止。”

 

  “恐怕我并不会十分赞成。”

 

  威尔听到汉尼拔的声音，吓了一跳，抬头看到Bev带着他那受人尊敬的心理医生走到了气氛紧张的小团体中。威尔暗中看了看Jack的手表。距离他给汉尼拔打电话只过了四十分钟，而且医生住在离巴尔的摩一个小时车程的地方，他必须是飙了车才那么快来到这。

 

  “有证据证明你是在无意识的情况下放的火吗？威尔。”汉尼拔问。

 

  威尔转回去看着那从他家里飘上去的最后几缕微弱的烟雾：“只是一个可能而已。”

 

  “其他的理由大概是一些变态可能想要做点肯德基威尔，”Bev对汉尼拔说道。汉尼拔厌恶这类笑话，嘴唇皱了起来。在她看到这个Alpha的脸上出现了明显的鄙夷之后，她笑得更欢了，“威尔，你有没有觉得自己被抹遍了上校的神秘香菜和香料？”

 

  “我再好不过了。”在Bev将要继续她的玩笑话或者Jack将要因此训斥她的时候，威尔继续说话，“查清楚是谁打了911，你就会知道我有没有放火烧屋了。我没有邻居，而且从任何一个大街上都无法看到我的房子。打电话报警的人当时一定是待在这里的。如果最终查明，的确是我在睡得迷糊的时候打了电话，那就要好好找一下我潜意识的问题了。但如果是其他人，我觉得他们不会那么巧就在我房子外面经过吧。”

 

  “这听起来还挺有道理。也他妈的比我们单单站这里胡乱猜测好，”Jack说，“赶紧的，Katz。我们要动手干活了。”他转向汉尼拔和Alana。“具体情况还是留给你们两位心理医生讨论吧。不过不管你们决定干什么，都不能留下Will一个人。”

 

  汉尼拔给了这怒容满面的特工一个庄严的微笑，谦和地点了点头。“终于有那么一次，Crawford探员，在什么对威尔才是最好的问题上，您跟我统一了意见。”

 

  威尔抓紧了肩膀上的毯子，有点无精打采，好像想从这布子底下消失一样。“我开始怀疑我是不是没有发言权了。”他开口说道，嘴角扭曲，歪斜出一个阴郁的笑来。

 

  “你的怀疑是对的，但这是为了你好，”Jack断言道。随即，他和Beverly将Will交给汉尼拔和Alana。

 

  “‘为了我好，’”威尔叹息一般，含糊地说出一句话来。他瞥了一眼Alana和汉尼拔，在他那不循规蹈矩的医生身上流连一会便避开了目光，“所以你的建议是？”

 

  “我的建议是，待在你值得信任的同事旁边。”汉尼拔说。

 

  “让我猜猜，你是说你自己吗？”

 

  “当然了。作为你的私人心理医生，我是最熟悉你意识的黑暗之处和深奥活动的人。而且我睡眠很浅，对身周环境很警觉可是我的过人之处。必要的时候，我绝对有能力自保外加保护别人。而且，不用说，我无比乐意接纳一个需要栖身之所的朋友。”

 

  “我觉得汉尼拔说得对，威尔。”Alana说。她抿了抿嘴唇。“从现在开始，你真的不应该一个人待着了，他无疑是最好的人选。Jack这人太固执、太咄咄逼人了，而且...抱歉，我现在没有能力帮到你。”

 

  威尔静静坐着，试着不对她的话想太多。他看向被警员们围着安抚的狗狗们：“那我的狗怎么办？”

 

  “我有个晚宴常客，非常喜欢狗，而且恰好就有个很大的地方养狗，”汉尼拔说，“如果拜托她的话，我保证她会很乐意帮忙的。狗狗们在那里能呼吸到充足的新鲜空气，尽情运动，还能跟她养的其他动物玩。而且我也敢打包票，如果到时候你想去看看，她会很乐意为你腾出时间来。”

 

  “听到没，很棒吧？你房子装修的时候，你就跟汉尼拔待在一起，装修的事我们来搞定。你也不用担心狗狗们如何栖身了。”Alana露出了她那最能让人安心的笑容，微笑着说道。

 

  “我还是觉得这不太好。”威尔发牢骚。

 

  Alana叹了口气：“威尔，汉尼拔是我所遇到过的最优雅、最有教养的Alpha了，就算把我也算在里头。越来越少举止优雅的Alpha可以克服他们所谓的的特性：侵略性和地盘意识了。而且，像他那么有礼貌的人，你真的没什么好担心的。甚至在你没有在抑制剂或节育状态下，我都很确定他是个完美的绅士。”

 

  威尔有点难为情。“我不是说我的...那个，”他说着，扯了一个小小的笑容，其中有苦涩和不可信的意味，“他房子比我那个好多了。但如果又发生点什么把房子毁掉，那我真的就无地自容了。”

 

  “威尔，如果真的发生了什么，我可以保全我的东西。”汉尼拔说着，走向威尔。他伸出一只手，帮助他站起来，“现在，来吧。我们看看消防局那边能不能让你进屋拿一下你的衣物和个人用品。不能的话，你只是比我矮小一点。保持适当姿态，差别就不会太明显了。我保证能在我的衣柜里找到合适你的衣服。”

 

 

  威尔注视了一会儿那只手，然后将自己的手尝试性地放了上去，接受了他。

 

 

 

  等到威尔坐进汉尼拔的车子的副驾驶，看向窗外不断掠去的风景时，天空正转变成接近黎明的深紫粉红色。太阳开始从地平线上升起，天空有红光愈盛；他之中的一小部分永远漂浮在路易斯安那河上，往河里抛着他的钓鱼线，认出这是暴风雨即将来临的一个预兆。他之中的一部分凝视着尸体，想象着他是这么一个杀了他们、看着他们紫色调的血从体内流出、鲜红色的血喷涌出来的人。

 

  “当Dr. Bloom说你服用抑制剂时，你没有纠正她。”汉尼拔开口说道。这是他们上车之后二十分钟开始的第一个话题。

 

  “你知道了，”Will含糊说道，“不过这也当然。你要做的不就是‘搞懂别人’么。”

 

  “我的嗅觉特别好，甚至是对一个Alpha来说，”汉尼拔解释道，“其他人可能会被你那浓重的须后水和除臭剂掩盖自己轻微的自然气味骗到，但我可不会。”

 

  “他们有点乱来了。永远也不会发现我一旦用了抑制剂或者节育之后，会比现在更糟糕。”威尔说道，“我用了抑制剂之后，我就有了书上写的所有副作用，心神不宁、想自杀、腹绞痛到感觉就像有人钳着我的内脏，挤压下去，纹丝不动，直到破裂为止。还会长痤疮。”

 

   “我还发现一点很奇怪，即使有发情的预兆，你从来都没有错过可以一连持续三四天的工作，至少，据我所知是这样。”

 

  威尔叹息着，揉揉鼻梁。他瞥着东升的太阳，开始了压着他将近二十年却很少被谈起的解释：“我第一次发情是在我十五岁的时候。那次只持续了大概六个小时。我父亲认为这是个偶然，但是三个月之后同样的事情再次发生。我们去了一家Omega免费诊所，因为是免费的，所以我们才有条件去，然后我检查了身体。得出的结论是，我有一个糟糕的、不正常的小卵巢，不能自己产生正常水平的激素和信息素。他们说我的发情期会很短，毫无价值。所以我的气味永远不能引起Alpha的性冲动。在没有生育治疗的情况下，我怀孕的几率是25%。我的基因应该像飞机坠毁那样走向灭亡，我一直把这看成大自然的微妙旨意。”

 

  “所以你就在不使用抑制剂和节育上存在侥幸心理，尽管那些能扰乱你的身体状况。”汉尼拔沉思自语。威尔用余光瞥着他，看到这个老男人的脸上出现了一种沉思的表情。“你应该要知道，凡事不可轻易下定论，大自然往往会造成戏剧性的后果。你不该认为你能免疫于自然的干预。你上次发情期是什么时候？”

 

  “一个月之前。我睡过去了。我经常这样做，而且醒来的时候仅仅觉得自己应该跑到尼亚加拉大瀑布下冲个澡。”

 

  “而我花了两个月才想到解决这个问题的方法，”汉尼拔说，“幸运的是，我有的是办法解决。”

 

  威尔不是很高兴：“你是不是没听我说话？我说我不能产生足够的信息素来让一个Alpha发情。”

 

  汉尼拔得意一笑，饶有趣味地扬眉说道：“那你是不是也没听我说？我的嗅觉是罕见的敏锐。”

 

\------- Earlier ----------------------更早之前-----------

 

  在他进厨房之前，他就察觉到威尔处在梦游之中了。汉尼拔合上双眼，深深地呼吸，让自己沉醉于一阵近乎奢侈的气味中。这阵气味清新、缥缈。使人想起在温和微风中的七彩小肥皂泡，随时都有破裂的危险。这是对威尔天然的Omega气味的一个友好的称赞，而且幸福地让他免于闻到糟糕的须后水气味。

 

  他目前有规律地夜访威尔的家好一阵子了。当他穿行过这个Omega的家时，他发现这么做尤其容易，而且值得他为威尔考虑他的计划。家是心之所在，就像他们所说，除了观察威尔的心之外，汉尼拔一无所要。他想象着自己小心翼翼地拿着威尔的心，就像轻捧着一只受伤的小鸟一样。他会感受到器官的跳动，它继续向威尔未死的身躯中努力输送血液。然后他会很小心地把它放回威尔的胸廓之内，就像放鸟归巢。

 

  通常情况下，汉尼拔会把人杀了再创造艺术作品。但是威尔...威尔是一件活着的艺术作品。

 

  自从他趁狗狗们的主人不在家，喂给它们一些自制香肠之后，它们就已经习惯了汉尼拔的出现，而且把他看作是一个敬爱的、值得信任的朋友。它们很识时务，更多的只是冲着他摇摇它们的尾巴来取悦他，而不是上前围着他，阻碍他的前进。它们坐在大厅里，然后好奇地看着这个给它们带来美食的男人破坏了火警警报，随即在厨房里浇了燃油。

 

  当汉尼拔听到一阵不连贯的脚步声时，他抬眼一看。在燃油的气味之下，他仍旧能闻到这个梦游者的气味，当威尔从卧室踱入大厅的时候，他笑了。威尔在那里站了一会儿，然后他走进厨房，站定在汉尼拔面前。

 

  这个梦游者在汉尼拔面前站了一会，用玻璃一样的眼珠子盯着他，意识模糊。

 

  “晚上好，威尔。”汉尼拔柔声说道。

 

  在那低沉醉人的声音之下，威尔紧贴了过来，手臂抵在汉尼拔的胸前。他语无伦次地嘀咕着什么，用下巴磨蹭着汉尼拔耳下的下颌轮廓。他的腹股沟推挤着汉尼拔的大腿，同时他的头部向后倾斜，暴露出修长、苍白的脖子。教科书般的Omega交配展示。

 

  低沉兴味的咆哮声从汉尼拔胸腔深处震动出来。而这只能让威尔更加软弱无骨，顺从地依附在他身上。汉尼拔的鼻子在紧贴威尔的脖子上，在威尔下颌的脉搏之上，深深地呼吸着。他的呼吸在威尔温热的皮肤之上渐渐平息。

 

  “就快了，”汉尼拔低语，“我保证。”他从威尔的臂弯之中挣脱出来，随后把手放在威尔的背上，引领着他走到客厅里。威尔发出暧昧的呻吟，以示抗议，见此，汉尼拔只是微微一笑。

 

  他领着威尔走到客厅的椅子前，轻轻地按着让他坐下了。威尔在椅子上放松下来，他闭上了眼睛；他从梦游状态中游离出来，随后他进入深层睡眠。汉尼拔碰到了自己裤子的口袋，然后将威尔的手机拿了出来。这是在他破坏威尔卧室的烟雾探测器的时候，从床头柜拿走的。他轻轻地把手机放在威尔的大腿上，而后不由自主地把手慢慢地滑进威尔的大腿内侧。他能透过他戴着的手套，感觉到一股暖意。

 

  他关上了大厅的门，走回厨房。在门前，他触碰到了他另一个口袋里装着的火柴盒。他划起了第一根火柴，随后漫不经心地，扔到威尔的木制壁橱表面的一滩燃油上面。一阵蓝色火舌喷发蔓延，着了火。他点燃了另一根火柴，扔到储藏室门前，随即那边也迅速燃烧起来。火焰贪婪地彻底遍布厨房，当汉尼拔确定他不需要再助纣为虐的时候，他随意地从威尔的家里走了出来。

 

  他开着车兜兜转转大约十分钟的样子，在树林附近的一个休息站的空停车场里停了车。在树木疯狂的沙沙声中，一阵低沉而绝望的哭泣从茂密的丛林深处传来。汉尼拔走进去，然后找到了杂货店的店员。这个店员曾为几件东西向他收取了两倍的钱，并把一份装入了自己的口袋。年轻人的脚踝被扭曲、折断，他的手腕被紧紧地一起绑在他被拴住的树后。他的嘴被塞住了。

 

  “啊，你终于醒了。”汉尼拔说。

 

  店员瞪大了眼睛，他尖叫得越来越大声。汉尼拔摇摇头，啧啧一声：“现在，你在一个要请你帮忙的人面前可一点也不守规矩。”

 

  店员安静下来，即使他还是在颤抖，战栗地呼吸着。

 

  “我要你打个电话，”汉尼拔解释道，“如果你愿意帮忙，而且都按我说的做，我可能会乐意考虑一下给你另一条路走。从另一方面来说，任何与我所说有偏差的行为都会让我很不开心。现在，你怎么看？你同意合作吗？”

 

  店员含糊地说着什么，不顾一切地点头。

 

  “很好。”店员旁边有个包，汉尼拔翻遍了它，然后从中拿出了一个预付款的手机。汉尼拔告诉这人，他要报告一宗火情，地点就是威尔的地址，如果他敢轻举妄动，在汉尼拔移出口塞的时候尖叫，或者跟急救服务接线员说他正被切萨皮克开膛手俘虏，那事情就会很糟糕了- 更重要的是 - 这种糟糕，会异常，异常缓慢地结束。

 

  汉尼拔拨通了911。两分钟后，他结束了通话。他把手机放回包里。有空的时候他会毁掉这个包的。没有人能找到它的踪影。

 

  “好了，我-我已经照你说的做了。”店员惊恐地啜泣着。汉尼拔，背对着这人，转动着他的眼珠子。他应该在通话之后立刻再塞住那人的嘴。他从包里拿出一个无暇的锋利屠刀。在汉尼拔走到他被绑的树后，假装在看他被绑住的手腕时，那人伸长了他的脖子，试图去看清楚汉尼拔在做的每一件事。“亻—你会让我现在就走，是吗？我保证，我什么都不会说的。我死都不会说，我发誓。”

 

  “噢，”汉尼拔低声说道，“我也相信你不会说。”

 

  刀光一闪。他的喉咙被整齐利落地切开，一开始的受惊叫声变成了被堵塞住的咯咯声。鲜血从他的脖子和嘴巴里喷涌而出，这人剧烈扑腾，惊慌失措。他的牙齿被染成红色。他的踢蹬减弱，几个徒劳的抽搐后，一切归于平静。

 

  汉尼拔知道他没多少时间行动了。他希望他能尽快收到一通电话。每个人都以为他是在距离这里一小时车程的家里。这应该足够他去肢解尸体，然后把肉块放到他车子后尾箱的冷藏库里了。

 

  当他肢解了店员之后，他考虑起了菜单。做成某种flambé是最合适的。

 

*flambé是一种浇了白兰地燃烧后享用的美食


	2. 第二章

当威尔在一张陌生的床上醒来时已经是大下午了。他的心跳得就像一股恐慌洗刷过他一样，他翻来覆去，踢了踢缠着他腿的缎子床单。无论如何，惊恐没有持续太久。他那狂热不安的眼睛来回扫视，看清了豪华的装饰，认知才逐渐回归。

 

房间陈设豪华精致，十分完美。房间的配色以暗绯红色为主，平衡以金色。墙壁的红色浓重得几近变成褐色，硬木地板是黑樱桃木的，抛光得毫无瑕疵。房间里的红色太深，以至于如果只有这一种颜色在，会让人很不舒服、有压迫感，所以金色的存在恰到好处。天花板只有一盏灯，散发着柔和的金色光芒，孤零零地，但与明显而富有侵略性的红色形成美妙的鲜明对比，床单和枕套也有同样风格，但它们的颜色更深更丰富。有落地大窗，用于通风的透明薄窗帘与装饰通常能很好地给房间添上自然光线，但此时外面是暗的，明显是风雨交加的时候。

 

威尔看了看右边床头柜上的古董。这一台价值很可能超过威尔所有银行积蓄的座钟正嘀嗒嘀嗒响着，钟摆优雅地摆动。已经是下午2:47了。他的名字是Will Graham。他在他心理医生的客房里。

 

他往后靠在枕头上，叹了一口气。他记得，在早上大概七点半的时候，汉尼拔带着他来到了这个房间，随后让他难看地倒在了床上，腰酸背痛。没有断片，没有梦游，没有做梦——只是久违的一次平静的沉睡。

 

他踉跄地爬下床。一堆整齐的衣物就叠放在法式扶手椅上。他踱近以看得更清楚。这一堆衣服包含着几条裤子、几件带纽扣的衬衣、一些背心和两条皮带。

 

威尔——

    希望这些衣物能足够你支撑到消防局那边让你拿回你自己的衣服为止。我相信这些衣服适合你穿。

    至于客房的盥洗室，你直接走过大厅就能看到了。

                                                   ——汉尼拔

 

威尔把便条放下，也没管合不合身，挑了几件衣服。他感觉身上脏兮兮的，就在他打开通向走廊的门的那一刻，他唯一想做的，就是马上洗个澡。

 

这个想法马上被证实是错的。在走廊的时候，一阵绝妙的香味从厨房传了出来。无数混合的香料和香薄荷被放在肉类、腌渍海鲜、黄秋葵和土豆里炖煮，直至软烂，这阵香味扑面而来。这种熟悉的气味像一辆急速的卡车一样撞击着他，从昨天中午开始就没吃饭，他的胃，终于贪婪地咆哮起来。汉尼拔正在烹饪克里奥尔风格的秋葵杂烩浓汤。

 

不过，威尔还是逼着自己去洗了个澡，然后才去厨房。这阵食物的香气跟着他进入浴室，萦绕不散。他站在淋浴喷头喷出的水柱之下，闭上了眼，他跪在泥泞的支流上。远处雷声隆隆，倾盆大雨泼浸他赤裸的皮肤。蛙在叫，虫在鸣，蚊子嗡嗡在耳边，好奇的小鱼纷纷啃咬着他的脚趾。

 

不用睁眼，他知道有一只短吻鳄潜行在水中。他只是希望自己知道它的确切位置。

 

 

当汉尼拔注意到威尔走过来、别扭地站在厨房门口时，他正检查着米饭的软硬度。

 

“你不用上班？”威尔问。

 

“我正在度假，”汉尼拔解释道，他把盖子盖回蒸气腾腾的米饭锅上，随后关火，“我本打算去Martha的葡萄园参加葡萄酒节，但很明显，我有更重要的事要做。现在我还有三天假期。”

 

“很抱歉，是我的事耽误了你。”

 

“就像我先前说的那样，我认为没有什么能比‘你的事’更重要。”

 

汉尼拔抬头去看威尔。他自诩为一个有着深刻自制力、能保持冷静的人，但当他看到刚洗过澡的威尔穿上他为他准备的衣服——而且是他自己的衣服时，他发现他这些品质正经受着考验。

 

威尔的这身衣服一看就知道是给身量比他稍微高大的人穿的，可这却好过他平常的装束。汉尼拔意识到，威尔要再穿回那些廉价邋遢的衣服仅仅只是时间问题而已，他有那么一瞬间希望自己之前已经烧掉了威尔的衣柜。不久之后，威尔就会再次把自己隐藏在单调乏味的毛呢、各种暗褐色衣服和饱经风霜的夹克衫里了，而这，让威尔在行为科学部门的一些刻薄下属那里，获得了一个秘密绰号：Goodwill Graham*。

 

不过，目前威尔秀色可餐。他穿了一条熨烫平整的、有着暗细条纹的深色裤子，和一件相配的背心。背心之下是一条长袖浅灰蓝色衬衫，这带出了他眼睛的颜色。从整体上看，要是再加上领带和西装外套就完美了，不过威尔穿什么衣服都很像样，而且这就跟他穿上了这身衣服一样，是一个小小的奇迹。

 

“你这样穿着很好看。早该让你打扮一下了。”汉尼拔说，“过来，别杵在门口。”

 

“我觉得我穿得跟个抬棺材的一样。”威尔一边咕哝着一边走进厨房。

 

汉尼拔搅拌着秋葵，扬起眉毛：“你是不是感觉你很像个无家可归的渔夫？”

 

“我就是这个意思，”威尔说着，扯了扯背心，眉眼低垂，不看汉尼拔，“我现在不就是这样么。”

 

“你并非无家可归，威尔。你的房子只是坏掉了、要修整恢复而已。除此之外，”他停顿了一下，让沉默持续足够长的时间，以至于威尔会出于好奇而抬头看他。汉尼拔微微一笑，“我真心希望你住在这里的时候，能把这里当成你自己的家。我能想到让你宾至如归的方法就是，给你家的感觉。鸡肉，猪肉香肠，还有不仅加了虾而且底下还有贝肉的秋葵浓汤。”

 

“我离开路易斯安那很久了。”深深嗅着熟悉的秋葵浓汤的香味，威尔说道。

 

“但那是你第一个家，总该很有意义的。”

 

 威尔眨眨眼又避开了目光。“谢了。”他说道。迅速转移话题，他继续说道：“我只是觉得秋葵浓汤……我不知道……你做的会怎么样。这不是什么高级的菜。接下来你该不会说你正在做炸青蛙腿了吧。”

 

汉尼拔开始小心地从大锅把炖煮了一整天的秋葵浓汤舀到精致的汤盘里：“路易斯安那州的菜肴反映的恰是其丰富多彩的文化遗产，因此，它是美国最独特的烹饪传统之一。从西班牙和意大利引进的胡椒和西红柿带来的影响，到非洲和西印度群岛的香料，所有这些都是法国烹饪技术的支柱。这没什么可丢人的。”

 

他盛完汤，开始往大碗里盛松软的白饭。盛完饭，他示意威尔去拿汤。“如果你能把它端进餐厅就好了，我们就可以开始用餐。”他说，“至于青蛙腿这回事：你想让我把它加到以后的菜单上吗?”

 

他们把食物放到了餐桌上，汉尼拔为威尔拉开了一张椅子，随后开始给他们上菜。“还是不用了，”威尔说，“我从来都不觉得这东西会好吃。在我大概四岁的时候，我父亲带我去集市，其中一个小摊就有青蛙腿卖。他们杀掉科米蛙*的时候，我就声嘶力竭地尖叫了起来。”

 

汉尼拔笑了，他浇了一大勺浓汤到米饭上，而后递给威尔：“你的共情甚至都移到了食物上？”

 

“如果它能唱The Rainbow Connection的话，我倒还真可以。”

 

汉尼拔笑了笑，给自己的米饭浇完了浓汤。“好吧，请你放心，我们吃的这只鸡歌喉非常糟糕*。”威尔从没听过一个歌剧演员对《今夜无人入睡》*如此诋毁，不管这评价是否业余。他听了这笑话，轻笑一声。而汉尼拔则享受着这妙语中真正的意味。

 

威尔喝了一口浓汤，而汉尼拔则颇兴味地看着他咬了一大口‘鸡肉’。“这个很好吃，Dr. Lecter。我觉得即使是最自豪的Cajun*，也没办法说做这道菜的人不是本地人。”

 

“拜托，你直接叫我汉尼拔就好了。而且很谢谢你。我真的有用心做这道菜。对原料品质的极度苛求可以带来很大的影响。”

 

他们在融洽的宁静之中吃了一会。威尔狼吞虎咽，而当他吃第二碗的时候，他开始说话了。“另一件一直在困扰着我的、关于青蛙的事就是它们的样子，”他说，“当它们是生的而且没带皮的时候，它们就像胖乎乎的小人腿一样。就像有人把胎儿的腿砍了下来。每次我在市场看到这些东西的时候，我发现它们都很...让人发憷。

 

汉尼拔颔首。既然话头摆在这，他就能看到相似之处了。在小威尔和他强烈紧张的想象中，那一排排摆在冰上的青蛙腿会是什么样子。汉尼拔并没有开始想象这种类似大屠杀的景象，而是希望能从威尔的眼睛里看到。“你总是这样看待它们，或者只是在你发现自己身体问题之后才这样？”

 

威尔在碗里翻搅着一只虾。“如果你非要问，”他说，“在本质上，我本来就有问题，只是外边多了一层皮而已。”

 

“谁都如此，尽管情况有所不同。既然这样，我指的是你不完善的生殖系统、渐消的Omega特征、有限的生育能力，”他能看到威尔紧张起来、微微张着嘴，很像是要因为在饭桌上还要被心理分析而发飙。汉尼拔在某人开声大骂之前继续说，“请你宽恕一下我的好奇心，威尔。我一直怀疑你有轻微的身体畸形或性别焦虑的倾向，不过现在我得到了证实和根本原因。如果我不彻底了解你的话，我就没有办法帮助你。现在，请回答我的问题。”

 

威尔紧抿嘴唇绷成一条线，好一会儿才松下来。“我只在那之后才这样想。”他小声说。

 

“这样，”汉尼拔说，“你有觉得你的身心不合一吗？”

 

“我不觉得我生错了性别，如果你是这个意思的话。”威尔说。他推开了他的第二碗饭，不是那么饿了，“我觉得我是把一个不正常的大脑塞在一个不正常的身体里了。如果这都不算完全的身心合一，那我就不知道什么才是了。”

 

“你对自己身为一个Omega感到厌恶吗？尽管在过去的几十年里，性别平等中取得了进步，但社会的天平仍然在很大程度上偏向于Alphas，还有更低一级的，Betas。而在执法机关中，作为极端少数群体的一部分，是会天生的觉得自己格格不入的，更别提是在一个费力繁重如对连环杀手孜孜不倦地追求的领域了。”

 

威尔苦笑：“是了，谢谢你，我只是太容易忘记我是个怪胎了，对同事来说，我就是一个令人不安的怪人。我只是不常想起这件事来。”他起身踱步，越发不安起来。他双手虚掩着嘴，声音诡秘。“ ‘那不是Will Graham吗。他不仅仅有着能把自己当成好些变态连环杀手、然后产生形象生动的幻觉的能力，而且他还是个Omega呢！他应该去结婚，然后开着minivan接送他那一车子尖叫的小崽子上下学吧。’ ‘等等，他是个Omega？他的气味都不对劲啊。’”

 

“我向你道歉。我不是有意让你这样想的，”汉尼拔说着，他合上他的手掌，下巴抵在靠拢的手指头上，“而且准确来说，我不觉得你很令人不安，在任何意义上。我觉得你让人很感兴趣。”

 

“一个在显微镜下、让人很感兴趣的病毒变异，”威尔低声抱怨，“对普通感冒或潜在致命的流感来说，就是一种刺激但最终无害的变异。”

 

“一个在我欣赏的团队里上班、且有吸引力的人，足够让我邀请他来家里做客了。请相信我，上门来的，有这种才干的人实在少之又少。”汉尼拔纠正道，尽管他确实希望威尔像他的隐喻所暗示的那样具有感染性。如此，世界将变得更加有趣，“但你真的觉得，你的同事们是因为这个而对你产生了这些想法吗?”

 

“我认为这算是其中一个原因。可能不完全因为“生动的连环杀手幻觉”这事。”威尔说道。他往后靠在椅背上，疲惫地叹了一口气，“我相信你就是那个说杰克把我当成‘脆弱的小茶杯’的人。”

 

“那Alana Bloom呢？”汉尼拔问，“你对她有好感，意在追求她。你一定不相信她很看不起你吧？”

 

威尔小声说着汉尼拔听不到的话。

 

“你可以畅所欲言。”

 

“是曾经有好感，”威尔低声说着，盯着他的手，“用过去时态。我已经放弃了。”

 

汉尼拔用尽所有毅力，将他眼里突然闪现的贪婪目光收回到专业的个人关注上：“你能详细给我说说吗？”

 

“我真的不是很想说，”威尔说道，“不过考虑到你是为了我好，行吧。大概在一周之前，我们谈过那一摊子糟糕事。我这个不稳定的状态，是我俩的绊脚石，但也许并非不能克服。她说，她以后想要几个孩子。”

 

“但你不想要？”

 

威尔叹气，弯下腰去，手肘抵在大腿上，把脸埋进手心里：“我想要的对我的生活几乎没有什么影响。主要是我的问题，就我自己来说，我根本没办法给她生孩子。”

 

“你并非完全不孕。这当然需要很大的努力，或者极大的运气，在大多数情况下要两者兼之，但你完全有能力养孩子。就算你不能生育，你也可以去收养孩子的。”

 

“倒不如说，这根本‘不该’那么沉重那么让人丧气的，但是在多了些我自己的乱七八糟的事情之后，就自动变成了‘做不到’。”威尔说道，“我会是一个糟糕的家长。Alana尽量温和地说了这个，然后说我们应该只当朋友。我也不能不答应吧。”

 

“你当初就把Abigail Hobbs照顾得很好。”

 

“我感情淡漠还笨手笨脚的，只会经常想起她的热血灌满我指间的热度，”威尔回答道，“那可没一件好事。而且，Abigail基本上是成年人了。一个小孩可是会完全依赖着我的，所以他根本没法在我搞砸一切的时候保全自己。”

 

汉尼拔考量的目光盯着威尔：“你是否在做假设：如果你有了孩子，你就会变成一个单身父亲。你害怕你的Alpha会抛家弃子，就像你母亲抛弃你和你父亲一样吗？”

 

威尔坐直身子：“这可不是我说的。”

 

“我只是在尽力假设而已，因为每当谈论你的母亲时，你在言语上都很逃避。你说你从来没见过她。如果她已经故去，你也没必要这么言语含糊。但如果在你还是个婴儿的时候就被她抛弃，被一个本应无条件给予你母爱的人抛弃，这对你来说是一个负担和耻辱。这也许能解释你对alpha持有的奇怪的二分看法。在大多数情况下，你会变得非常害羞和谨慎，但你又那么经常地遇到让你渴望得到他们的认可和喜爱的人，”汉尼拔说，“在精神上，是Jack Crawford，而在爱情上，是Alana Bloom。”

 

“所以到底你在那二分看法的哪一边呢？Dr. Lecter。”威尔讽刺地问。

 

“哪个？是心怀谨慎对铤而走险的二分，还是精神友谊对罗曼蒂克的二分？”汉尼拔反驳道。

 

一段短暂的沉默盘踞在他们之间，就像外面盖顶的乌云。就在汉尼拔想要问下去的时候，威尔兜里的手机响了。威尔的注意力被手机来电所转移，他明显不那么紧张了。“是Jack。”他说了一句，然后接了电话。

 

在谈话的过程中，威尔插不上多少话，只是咕哝了几句，然后低声地说些自己懂了之类的话。终于挂了电话，他重重地叹了一口气。“好消息是，他们得到了那通打911报火警的电话记录，已经可以确定那绝对不是我的声音了。消防局那边也清理完现场，让我拿回我的车还有个人物品。不过糟糕的是，这场火灾是有人故意纵火的，而且警察在距离我家十分钟路程的地方找到了一具尸体。他们觉得开膛手难逃干系。Jack要我尽快到那边。”

 

“好的，”汉尼拔说，“那我们就不要让他们空等了。”

 

 

“你看起来气色不错，威尔。”在威尔从汉尼拔的车子里出来时，Bev说道。她朝医生友好地招了招手，汉尼拔在车上礼貌性地颔首回应。Bev,Prive和Zeller陪着威尔到了犯罪现场，她继续说道：“你从来没有穿过这么精致的裤子，这让我有点意外，不过我得承认，这真的很适合你。”

 

“大概是因为这条裤子是Dr. Lecter的。这么好看。”Price说道。

 

“你知道，当我们说穿上某人的裤子时，这别有深意，对吧？Graham。”Zeller讥笑一句。威尔走快了几步，一直盯着地面。

 

“别那么嘴贱，Z,”Bev嘘他，“这只是个友好的玩笑，一笑了之就行。你知道他的情况，所以拜托有点同情心。难道没人教过你什么叫骑士精神吗？”

 

“什么？我也只是开个玩笑而已啊。你没必要歪曲我的意思吧。让Omega们工作果然就是个坏主意，就像这样。他们就是不适应Alphas或Betas这些糙汉子原本的样子，然后我们就因此要如履薄冰。”

 

在他们将要走近Jack、法医组外加死尸的时候，Price大声地清了清嗓子，试图终止这场争吵。

 

“Christian Andrew Nelson，Alpha，24岁，”当威尔站在他身后时，Jack看向尸体开始说话，“在巴尔的摩一家高档有机食品杂货店当收银员。他今早没来换班，很明显是因为他死在这了。可能是由于被割喉、失血而死。他的肾脏和肝脏都不见了。正如你所看到的一样，并不是所有内脏都被移走。”

 

这个年轻人的两条手臂从手肘处被截走，系在旁边的一棵树上。一小团线缠在手指上，食指伸出，分别指向两个不同的方向，其他的手指都被弯曲地绑着。

 

“是个路标。”威尔低声说。

 

“手臂上有很多用解剖刀刻的数字，”Bev说，“看起来像GPS坐标。我可以查一下，看看能得到什么结果。”

 

威尔走到手臂路标面前，盯着左臂细细思考。他盯着食指看了一会，转过身去面对着手指所指的方向。他就住在附近，所以很熟悉这片区域，他尝试弄清楚那个方向到底有什么。

 

他开始喃喃自语：“田地，农田，商业7/11，更多的田地，树丛，拐弯的路，我的...”他停顿下来，脸上没了血色。他继续更大声地说：“我认为我已经知道这只手臂所指方向了。查另一只的吧。”

 

Jack走向威尔，顺着他的视线看过去：“你觉得它指向哪里？”

 

“它指着我家的方向。”威尔说道，“这是开膛手干的。他纵了火，然后打了911。”

 

Jack唐突地扭过头来，他的嘴轻轻张开：“这就意味着，我们得到的是开膛手的电话录音。”Jack说着，带着些许不敢相信的欣喜语气。

 

威尔摇摇头，他的肩膀在快憋不住的笑中抖动。“当然不是了，Jack。你觉得开膛手不会想到这个吗？我敢说在电话录音里的是Nelson的声音。开膛手拨通号码，然后拿着手机让Nelson报火警，”威尔说道，“然后他就把这个负责通信的杀掉了。”

 

“Jack？”Bev走过来叫他，“你不会喜欢我接下来要说的这种事。”

 

“我就没有喜欢听过的时候好吧？！”Jack咆哮，“你倒是说出来！”

 

“这些数字很确定是GPS坐标了，”Bev说，“我们把它转为地址。靠近威尔的那个手臂指着的是...他家。”

 

“他早就知道了，”Jack低声咆哮，“另一个呢？”

 

Bev咽了咽口水：“你家。”

 

“天杀的，我讨厌被这屎玩意儿砸中脑袋！”Jack嚷嚷着，“但这毕竟是开膛手的游戏。让你有家归不得、跟我待一起，然后他就可以趁我们待在同一个屋檐下的时候，干点神不知鬼不觉的事了。他就是在嘲弄我们，让我们知道为时已晚。我真庆幸你识破了他，破坏了他这个独特的计划。”

 

威尔眯了眯眼睛。感觉这案发现场有什么不对劲。他说不清楚，但就是有点不对劲。他感觉自己似乎看错了，就像那副著名的画一样，从不同的角度看，画像里头的一个年轻女人能转眼间变成一个干瘪的老太婆。这应该有两个角度去看待这个犯罪现场，但现在他只能看到Jack的角度。他感觉自己遗漏了什么显而易见的东西，而这让他不寒而栗。

 

Jack搭着他的肩膀让他吓了一跳。“威尔，”这个长辈低声说道，“到目前为止，你待在了一个隐秘的地方。你不要告诉其他人你跟Dr. Lecter住在一起的事，除非有人带着我盖了印子的许可来找你。”

 

“我会告诉谁呢？”威尔粗声粗气，“如果我的好朋友来问我，我还能不说吗？”

 

Jack假装没听到他说的话：“因为这个，我要给我的房子加派人手了。还有，很抱歉威尔，你可能没办法立刻回到你的家，即使是在装修完备之后。可能你考虑搬家会好一点，但如果你到时候还非要住在这，那就要个彻底的安全检查了，而且会花费很长时间。”

 

威尔没有马上回应。他断断续续地深呼一口气，以至于Jack觉得他不高兴了。也许是真不高兴；他再也没法知道。Jack友好地拍了拍他的肩膀。

 

“别这样，”Jack说，“就像我在手机里说的那样，现在你可以从你家里带出你喜欢的东西。我们一起去收拾你的东西放到车上吧，然后你就可以回Dr. Lecter那里了。”

 

当在Jack的带领下离开犯罪现场时，威尔能感觉到Christian Andrew Nelson的手指正在他背后指着他。甚至是再过一小会，当他带着他的衣服，和一些放在盒子里的重要小摆设出来的时候，恍惚间还能感觉到手指仍在他看不到的地方指着他。

 

\----- 5 Minutes to Midnight ---------当晚23:55分---------------------

 

汉尼拔房间的床头柜上的钟的指针嘀嗒嘀嗒，离午夜越来越近了，巴尔的摩的暴风雨仍在咆哮。大雨泼洒在窗上，哗啦啦地响，在这令人放松的气氛中，偶尔有电闪雷鸣，汉尼拔坐在床上阅读着一本关于法餐的书。既然秋葵浓汤这么见效，他觉得自己也应该识时务地继续做法国菜。

 

他从书中抬起头，他听到了一些混合在熟悉暴风雨声中的不寻常的声音。是指甲轻慢划拉着木头的声音。汉尼拔把书放到一旁，然后等待着。另外一阵划拉声，绝对是从他的门上传来的。他把被单拉到一边，站起身来，走去应门。

 

他慢慢打开房门，然后看到威尔用咬得参差不齐的指甲划拉着木门——他没法抓住门把手。梦游者的微妙香味再次钻入汉尼拔的鼻腔，他笑了。他稍微开了一下门，伸出手，有力地揽住了威尔。他把威尔拉得更近，随后他侧过头，把唇覆盖在这个梦游者的右耳上。

 

“这就是‘就快了’，不是吗？”汉尼拔沉声说道，“我总是很守信用的。”

 

汉尼拔慢慢恢复了站姿，但还是揽着对方的背部。他设法把威尔带到床上，尽管威尔路都走不稳了。威尔摇摇晃晃的，往汉尼拔这边倾斜过来以稳住身子，而当他们终于到了床边的时候，威尔有气无力地倒在了床上。汉尼拔坐在床边，饶有趣味地看着对方不雅的躺姿，唇边带笑。

 

从兴味转变到性味并没有花费很长时间。威尔一睡到床上，就似乎非常了解自己是来干什么的。可能他是受到了汉尼拔气味的影响，但不管什么原因，威尔的动作少了笨拙，反而变得更有美感。他微微扭动着臀部，咬着嘴唇，手指抓挠着汉尼拔的床单。他的呼吸变得短促，发出不平稳的喘息声。

 

汉尼拔伸手抓起将威尔的两只手。他抬起右手，把威尔的手臂摁在他的头顶上方。缓慢而又谨慎，他跨坐到威尔的髋部，双腿钳制住威尔。左手撑在床上，他把额头抵在威尔的额头上，同时留着两人上半身的一丝距离。

 

“看着我，威尔，”他粗声粗气地说道，“看着我的眼睛。”

 

威尔对上了汉尼拔的眼睛，视线稳稳地与汉尼拔半开的深眸交接。那淡蓝色的眼睛中没有一丝人类的意识，只是像娃娃的眼睛一样，呆滞空灵。

 

“好孩子，”汉尼拔柔声说道，“你能说话吗？”

 

威尔疲倦地嘀咕着，但无论怎么想，这些发音都没法被视为真正的语言。

 

“能听懂我说话吗？听得懂，眨一下眼睛，听不懂就眨两下。”

 

威尔的眼睑颤动，弓起他的背，徒劳地尝试着要更靠近汉尼拔。当他得不到更多的触碰时，他就低声失望地呻吟起来。

 

汉尼拔笑了。“如果你不同意的话，”他低声说道，“告诉我，让我停下来。”

 

于是，他覆上了威尔的嘴唇。他渴望变得粗暴，去啃咬、去留下咬痕，那样威尔就会带着这咬痕出去见人，还要花上好几天才消褪，这让他看起来像是刚输了比赛的职业拳击手一样。不过这样做为时尚早。放弃一切就为了留下一些在几天之内就会消褪痊愈的咬痕，这无疑是愚蠢的。欲速则不达。他停止亲吻，威尔随即喘息着汲取空气。

 

仍然牵制着威尔的手臂，按在他的头顶上方，汉尼拔另一只手越过他，抓住了丝绸床单。他将床单缠绕到威尔的手腕上，再从床头板那复杂金属铁制的一个环上穿过。当他完成之后，威尔已经被绑得足够稳固，这让他的手臂无法移动，也不足以留下任何被捆绑过的痕迹。

 

汉尼拔顺着威尔的右手臂一路舔舐，从手腕开始，在手肘柔软的里侧结束。他啃咬着搏动的蓝色血管，同时用拇指指甲在威尔的前臂上描绘着几个数字。这是汉尼拔家的GPS坐标。

 

汉尼拔觉得威尔的上半身已经得到足够的关注，所以他把手放在威尔胸前的衬衫式长睡衣上，开始把它拉下。汉尼拔的手指划过威尔胃部上方的肌肉，随后往下到了威尔裤子的腰带上。他解开腰带，威尔杂乱的阴毛露出他逐渐硬挺的勃起。

 

汉尼拔注视着威尔的脸，他的手无声地覆上了对方的阴茎，在实际上在还没有碰到它的时候，因为太近，就已经能感受到它的温暖。威尔的头从一边垂到另一边，眼睑颤动。

 

汉尼拔换了个姿势，床动了一下，他的膝盖轻轻推动着威尔的双腿。威尔了然，并且立刻接受了他的暗示，张开他的双腿，给汉尼拔栖身其中的空间。汉尼拔得意一笑，手往下移到了威尔的勃起处，轻柔地摩擦起来，以示奖励。快感渐渐增加。威尔在触摸之下呻吟叹息，向后倾斜着他的头部，露出了他的脖颈。

 

“很好，威尔，”汉尼拔赞扬道，“你很棒。”

 

汉尼拔的手向下移动，轻轻地用指甲刮擦着他的会阴处。当汉尼拔探究的手指终于进入他的时候，威尔倒抽一口气，猛然弓身，臀部离床。即使是身体机能完全正常的男性Omega，在发情期之外也都只能产生少量的润滑，所以威尔产生的润滑比那更少就不足为奇了。汉尼拔的自豪在胸中汹涌起来，他那没有触碰过的勃起颤动着、充满活力。威尔被深深地唤起了性欲。

 

“哼……”汉尼拔低语着，他的手指继续摩擦、按压。威尔因他每次微小的动作而颤抖，为他手指的抽插而狂热。“似乎我们还需要一点小小的帮助。下次我会着手准备的。我保证。”

 

当汉尼拔离开的时候，威尔拉扯着他的束缚，踢蹬着。这Alpha站在床边，最后解开了他的睡衣纽扣，除去内衣，露出了结实有力的大腿和他可观的勃起。他压在威尔身上，威尔迎合这样彻底的身体接触，模糊地咕哝着什么。

 

汉尼拔与威尔拉开一点距离，手中握着两人的勃起。通过他手上的按抚和他臀部的推动，两人很快有了韵律一般的快感。威尔哼着、低语着什么，猛地弓身扭动臀部以跟上汉尼拔的节奏。

 

“嘶——”威尔从牙齿间挤出嘶嘶声来，“嘶嘶啊啊啊——”他的眼睛睁得大大的，有一阵恐慌从中闪过，汉尼拔被迷住了似地注视着。尽管他依旧能嗅到威尔身上遍布的气味，仍旧是梦游者的气味，他还是想知道这是不是威尔的意识将要回归的一个信号。

 

这不是。短暂的警觉意识一闪即逝。威尔颤抖着达到高潮，射在汉尼拔的手指上，证实了汉尼拔所想。汉尼拔低吼着，随即也射了出来，他用牙齿轻轻擦着威尔的脖颈。

 

威尔翻着白眼，他的身体软了下来。他完全陷入深度睡眠之中。汉尼拔松开了他的胳膊，然后替他清洁，给他穿好衣服。当他做完这一切后，一切交合过的痕迹都无影无踪了。

 

汉尼拔弯起手臂塞到威尔的膝盖下，另一只手在他的肩膀下。他轻易地抱起了威尔，像毫无负担一样，带着他经过走廊，走进了客房中。汉尼拔非常注重保持他的锻炼习惯，因此，他积累了大量的体力和耐力。而且，当然了，他移动死尸的丰富经验也在其中。

 

汉尼拔将威尔放下，让威尔沉睡在客卧的床上。汉尼拔坐在床边，抚摸着威尔的脸。如果不是情深一人，那这就是一种表示所有权的姿态。他俯身将吻覆盖在威尔前额汗湿的卷发之上，随后渐渐移到这个睡着的男人的耳朵上。

 

“我很高兴，你没有让我停下来。”他低语，啃咬着对方的耳垂，“尽管结果不会有任何区别。”

 

 

威尔靠在一棵树上，盯着穿过一条直穿过树林的长长小路。在很远的那边，他能看到他那被大火吞没的房子。它更像是地平线上的一个燃烧点，但他知道那实际上就是他的家。它像在慢镜头中那样倒塌，大火也烧得不能再高了。

 

他缓慢地眨眼，而当他的眼睛再次睁开时，那只牡鹿就站在他跟前。

 

“告诉我，停下来。”这个声音低沉深厚、扭曲、刺耳，听起来更像是雷电在隆隆作响，而不是能从喉咙里发出的声音。它以一种陌生、压抑的方式回响共鸣，威尔没办法判断它是来自那只牡鹿还是其他地方。

 

然后，威尔意识到这根本不是一个回声，而是很多不一样的声音。这只野兽在坚硬的地上跺着蹄子，那声音变得越来越大，越来越明显。有什么把威尔的手腕抓起，然后把他的手举过他的头顶。他抬头一看，Christian Andrew Nelson那不具形体的手臂捆在树上。那两只手就像是钳子一样紧抓着他。

 

“告诉我，停下来。”

 

“告诉我，停下来。”

 

“告诉我，停下来。”

 

这些声音嘶嘶叫着，越来越大声，一些听起来就像是渴望的恳求，其他的就像令人痛苦的奚落嘲讽。更多的手臂从地上出来，或者从树上出现，扭动缠绕，从不同的方向抓住威尔。它们抓着他。灼烧一样的触感。

 

“告诉我，停下来。”

 

“告诉我，停下来。”

 

“告诉我，停下来。”

 

威尔的舌头像一个肿块一样沉重，在嘴里无法移动。他张开了嘴，尝试着去说出话来，去尖叫，去做任何可以阻止现在正发生的事。烧灼变得无法忍受，他感觉他的伤痕随着糟糕的手的抓挠遍布全身。他深深呼吸，打算进行最后一次尝试。

 

  

“停下来！”威尔嘶哑地嚎叫，从床上跳起来。他猛地拍打摆动着身体，他的皮肤仍然像在噩梦中被针刺一样，“停下来，不要，不要，停下来！”

 

恐慌逐渐消褪，他拼命汲取着空气。他坐了很长时间，用耳朵尽可能地听着，他激烈的苏醒是否惊扰了汉尼拔。当他没听到有走近的脚步声时，他如释重负地叹了一口气，重新倒回枕头上。他盯着床头桌上的钟。

 

“现在是凌晨2:47分，”他小声说道，“我是 Will Graham。我现正在Hannibal Lecter的客房卧室。这只是个噩梦。什么都没发生。我甚至都没有梦游。我很安全。”

 

他翻身缩成一团，又盯着墙，想着他还有多久才能再次睡着，还有他是否应该相信刚刚自说自话的最后两个字。

 

 

 

*威尔的秘密绰号梗，get不到

*科米蛙是电视节目《大青蛙布偶秀》中的角色

*歌剧梗，get不到

*Cajun：移居美国路易斯安纳州的法人后裔

 

 

 


	3. 第三章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 概括自作者的话：
> 
> 1.本章涉及：非自愿性行为、下药、发情期性行为、性癖  
> 2.可以一边听Tears For Fears版本的Mad World一边看本章
> 
> 本译文为作业练习用，仅供参考，有错误之处劳烦指出，感激不尽。

汉尼拔的办公室里有一个新的钟表，但威尔有点受不了这个钟。

 

可能“新”这个措辞不太正确。它已经被摆在那里快两个月了。距离那次火灾发生大概一周之后，威尔在重新开始接受汉尼拔治疗的时候才第一次注意到。他们基本上已经做好了决定，只要他们还住一起，那尽量分开心理分析和家庭事务才是十分明智的。把治疗安排在汉尼拔的办公室，可以加深两者的界线。

 

据汉尼拔说，这个钟是同事送的。但他不喜欢这东西，所以永远不会带回家，让它与家里的装饰风格产生冲突，但因此就转送给另一无辜者，无疑是很粗鲁的行为。这黑色锻铁根本就没法好好放着。

 

这个钟大概有威尔那么高，他无法判断它是一种前沿的时尚，还是中世纪用来严刑拷打的复古设备。这个钟很笨重，但它的爪形底座看起来很灵活，好像它能轻易地展开它那类似爬虫类的脚趾而后掠过地面。钟身被不同厚度金属制的葡萄藤所缠绕，在爪形底座之上是竖立的金属制节瘤。有什么怪异形状的东西盘踞在藤上，大团大团的绕成环，扭曲缠绕；它几乎像一个人形的躯干和头部，从——或者可能是用——一坑蛇的形状制成的。这个可反射光的黑色钟面就在人形的腹部上。藤蔓变得越来越瘦小，它们扭曲缠绕，在这人形的头部形成盘根错节的迷径。

 

作为一个令人惊奇的工艺品，它有着无法反驳的怪诞之处。不过单论它奇怪的外形，不足以让威尔紧盯着它、握紧拳头放在大腿上，神经紧张。

 

而是因为那东西的嘀嗒响声。

 

之前并没有烦到他的东西渐渐变成了必然。似乎在他没有注意到的时候，慢慢地成形。在钟表第一次出现的两周内，威尔甚至都没有注意到它的嘀嗒声，但在那之后，这嘀嗒声就响得明显大声了。随后变得更大声，更大声。每次治疗的时候，他跟汉尼拔一安静下来一会，这阵嘀嗒声就在他耳里响得跟震天的战鼓一样，让他越来越难以忍受。威尔感觉在他体内有什么东西随着钟表的声音深深地跳动。也许这个噪音跟他那令人恼火的生理节拍同步了。

 

嘀嗒，嘀嗒，嘀嗒。

 

威尔盯着那个钟。

 

他看到了他自己。他赤裸着，尽管他的生殖器和下半身都被掩盖，栩栩如生的黑铁连绵着，缠绕其上。威尔无法判断这团黑铁是长而迂回的蛇行还是微弱搏动的血管。不自然的葡萄藤一样的东西裹住了他，把他固定在合适的地方，将他的手扣在身后。他闭着眼，神色安详。皮肤苍白，毫无呼吸的迹象。

 

钟表就在他的下腹。时针直立，分针发出让人无法忍受的嘈杂嘀嗒声。一阵潮红渗入钟表周围的灰白色皮肤里，慢慢分别往上下蜿蜒至他的腿和胸。一丝紫色缓慢地与浅蓝色混合至他的乳头和嘴唇处，很快，两处都变成了玫瑰色。最后，伴随着响亮的嘀嗒声，分针与时针重合了。

 

他拱起脊背，双眼颤动着睁开了。

 

“威尔，你看到了什么？”

 

那副景象消失了。威尔摇头，揉了揉眼睛，试图清除他脑中的残象。“一个丑陋的暗示，”他低声说道，“不过这倒不像是马蝇幼虫爬在我皮肤底下一样。”

 

汉尼拔从座椅中探身过去：“是什么？”

 

威尔叹气：“上周或者前周，或者在我第一次治疗之后，你没听我说过‘哎，那个钟你听起来有没有响得很大声？’吗？”

 

“啊，”汉尼拔说，“钟的声音。”

 

“更像是一个听觉上的中国式水刑，”威尔说，“你怎么可能不注意到它？这么大声，我都觉得它几乎要穿过我的耳膜了。好像它要深深凿开我，控制我，强迫我的心脏随它的节奏一起跳动。”

 

“幸运的是，你不用再忍受这玩意了。我已经找到了买家，对方很欣赏它的...我们可以称之为‘脱离传统’的设计。”

 

“真是谢天谢地了，”威尔叹息着说，“但是他们能忍受这个钟的噪音吗？”

 

“这也没有你第一次提起的时候那么响了，”汉尼拔说，“你的感觉有了变化。我怀疑是你将要到来的发/情/期让你对刺激越来越敏感。”

 

威尔的双手从他脸上滑落，他盯着汉尼拔。看不清这个男人的眼睛，所以他凝视着对方的嘴唇。他等待着，专注地寻找着任何说谎的微妙迹象。但是没有。汉尼拔的嘴唇没有潜意识地跟嘀嗒声一起抽动。一如既往地只能看到近乎完美的自控，坚如磐石一般的自信和稳健。

 

嘀嗒，嘀嗒，嘀嗒。

 

当汉尼拔把他推到墙上，嘴唇覆于他脖子之上，尖锐的犬牙陷在锁骨的红/肿/处时——

 

威尔呻吟、颤抖着，深陷在他的座位里。他闭上眼，低声说道：“每三个月都会这样，像上了个恐怖的发条，我真受不了这个。但从来没有那么强烈过。这么明显。我大多数发情期都是昏睡过去的——发着高烧、焦躁不安地睡过去，但起码没有那么不稳定。现在我都要从我这皮囊下爬出来了，但我的发情期甚至还没开始。”

 

“你有没有跟Alpha长期同居过？威尔。”汉尼拔说着，起身走向一个小壁橱，“包括家里人。”

 

威尔重重地摇头：“从来没有。包括家里人。”

 

汉尼拔打开壁橱，里面放着玻璃杯和几小瓶红酒。他检查着红酒，继续说道，“你现在的症状，跟一个接近发情期的正常Omega相比，其实是极其轻微的。但对你来说，这种独有的循环能让你的感受异常强烈，我怀疑是因为你不习惯长期受到Alpha信息素的影响。一个微小谨慎的人可能会一丝不苟地对待他们的日程安排、持家的方式、吃食的质量，以及任何能影响身体的东西，但注意：只是影响而已。身体的自然进程会不断继续，而不会顾及我们的意愿或欲/望。这样的事情，粉碎了我们控制幻觉的能力。喝酒吗？”

  

“可能不该喝，”威尔低声说道。他沉默了一下，“别倒太满。”

 

他看到汉尼拔得意一笑、倒了两杯红酒。他清清嗓子，继续说：“所以，就那样了？我们都是生物的奴隶。”

 

“也许说签了卖身契是更恰当的比喻。活着的一个代价而已。”汉尼拔说着，走近，递给威尔一杯酒。酒杯被递过去，两人手指轻轻擦过。

 

威尔把酒杯移到唇边准备喝，但是汉尼拔抬起另一只手，食指轻轻地拉开他的杯沿。“虽然也许会有点清淡，但这还是红酒，”Alpha批评道，“让酒醒一下。”

 

“不好意思，”威尔含糊道，“酒这种东西，一直是给我助眠的。在这段日子里我觉得我大概可以继续这样做了。”

 

“每天早上吃早餐我都能看到你有眼袋，”汉尼拔同意了他的想法，回到座位上，“你一直都在做噩梦。”

 

“我怎么可能不一直做噩梦？我现在就有可能正在做噩梦。”威尔说。他把杯子举到眼前，透过红色的酒液瞥着汉尼拔，“我喝这酒的时候如果它变成了血液，那我就能知道了。”

 

汉尼拔想象着威尔小口抿着红酒杯里新鲜温暖的血液。粘稠的血液挂在杯沿，随后威尔给了他一个染血的笑。这是一个令人无法抗拒的想象，他将此存在脑中，以作他用。

 

在幻想已经完全被隐藏起来时，汉尼拔说道：“但你的噩梦出现了一些新的东西。一个从来没有出现过的元素，而且深深地困扰着你。我能从你的脸上看出来。给我说说这个新发展吧。”

 

威尔坐在椅子上，很难为情：“这有点烦人。我不想说这个。”

 

“威尔，精神和身体都有着相似的愈合过程。它们能想方设法去自愈，但有时候伤口太深、毒性太强，在它们力所能及之下已经无法自愈。而拒绝寻求帮助，会让这个‘伤口’受感染，甚至腐烂。”

 

“你觉得我只是在我那千疮百孔的伤口上贴了层粗制滥造的假创可贴而已吗？”威尔抱怨道。

 

“我觉得你是一个士兵，一个受命于他的司令、拖着两条腐败的腿、毅然从野战医院里出来、投身到战壕里去的士兵。”汉尼拔说，“如果你能让人治伤，你就能战斗得更久，而不会在Jack Crawford消耗仗一样的案子里再发生什么意外了。”

 

“好了，Florence Nightingale*，”威尔厉声打断，依然坐立不安。不再管什么红酒的礼仪礼节，他猛喝了一大口酒，“你想知道是什么让我的梦境变得比平常更糟糕？在过去的那几周里，我都处在致命的危险中，甚至差点死掉。而且是以这么独出心裁的方式！我曾经...我曾经卡在铁轨上，一辆火车极速朝我冲了过来...”

 

汉尼拔粗暴一推，威尔再次被挤到梯子上。

 

威尔战栗着继续说：“路标上干枯粗硬的枝条，刮擦着我的头皮，Christian Andrew Nelson的一只手爬进我的喉咙，从里面让我窒息而死。”

 

汉尼拔用手指轻轻梳着威尔的头发，看着这个年轻男人吞吐着他的阳具。威尔的头来回摆动，像是在试着抵抗睡意。汉尼拔嘲讽一笑。

 

“然后其他乱七八糟的东西，在过去两个月，几乎每天晚上都会侵袭我的梦。”威尔说罢，摆弄着手上的空酒杯。

 

“你的移情作用和职业性质通常会让你觉得你是个猎人，”汉尼拔说，“你是因为在梦里把自己投射成猎物，才觉得很困扰的吗？”

 

“没有。好吧，确实是这样，但这不是什么大问题。而且对那个...我已经不怎么感到困扰了。”威尔低声说道，有点小小的失意闷气，“事实上，那个...已经对我构不成威胁。‘And I find it kind of funny. I find it kind of sad. The dreams in which I’m dying are the best I’ve ever had/我发现这是一种乐趣。我发现这是一种哀伤。我最好的梦，是梦到我死掉。*’”

 

“Mad World。”汉尼拔旋转着高脚杯里的酒，说道。

 

威尔讽刺一笑：“确实如此，不是吗？”

 

汉尼拔嗅着红酒的香气，让酒香在唇边萦绕，小酌一口。草莓的淡香，很快就变成了一种复杂的香味和酸味，在他的舌尖久久不散：“威尔，你真觉得是这样？”

 

“当你的选择余地只剩梦到自己当个杀人犯而不是受害人、还有梦游之后发现自己在个鸟不拉屎的地方醒来，全然不记得自己之前干了啥的时候？”威尔耸肩，“我承认里头有一些比较吸引人的地方。但每天晚上都这样是有点过火了。无意双关*。”

 

“然后，你觉得‘大问题’出在哪？”

 

“一开始只是会很恐惧。如果是天杀的一些混蛋玩意，让你感觉你快要死了，拼命喘息着醒来？这样的噩梦没毛病。但两周之前，我醒来的时候，有...”威尔紧张地一咽口水，“一些不太适当的生理反应。”

 

汉尼拔静静坐了一会儿，依然喝着红酒。对方这种坦白激起了他的性欲，他想起了威尔汗湿的皮肤上的咸味，这使酒中的味道更加完美了。它们相得益彰。他清清嗓子。“你做了关于自己死亡的噩梦，然后带着性欲醒来。”他陈述道。

 

“没错，”威尔低声说。他摇摇头。“死亡和性爱。糟糕的组合。我看得太多了。 一头扎进‘将错的极端扳到对的极端’之中。我已经很长时间没有像这样进入到一个人的思维当中去了。如果不是另一个病态思想侵入了我脑中，那这就是我自己的问题了。”

 

“法国人有个关于性高潮的委婉说法，la petite mort，”汉尼拔说，“‘小死一场’。”

 

“我知道，”威尔咕哝着，“路易斯安那，记得吗？我父亲就是那里人，在那里，所有语言都是必要的。”

 

汉尼拔无视了他的无礼顶撞：“性爱，让所有的生命都被创造出来。而死亡，让所有的生命走向结束。在这个星球，几十亿的人类在我们物种的短暂时代中更替，事实上，每一生命的生息都有一样的自然过程，这是我们所有人根本上的相似之处。因此我们这些观念与生俱来，我们试图弄清楚我们在性爱和死亡中拥有的时间，我们一个个都害怕、幻想、渴望得到它们。”

 

他喝完酒，看向威尔，对方似乎正在仔细琢磨着他的话。“换句话说，威尔，我不会为你梦到的内容而过度焦躁。你才从你那被烧掉的个人居所外加安全屋里出来两个月。梦到受害人，那是因为你以观察、思考凶杀现场谋生。梦到死亡，那是因为你的身体正在为发情期而准备。梦到性爱，那是因为你能在噩梦里能看到的所有让你不安的一切有着精确易寻的根源。我觉得这种严重的状态会在你发情期之后衰退消失，你坦率而诚实地说出的那些烦恼也会如此。”

 

“还是不太妥，”威尔低声说道，更像是自言自语，“有什么东西不对劲。”

 

“如果你的问题依然存在，我会力所能及地去减轻它带来的影响，”汉尼拔说道。他站起身来，朝威尔走来，收起他的酒杯。他将两只空杯放到桌子一边，伸出手，帮助威尔起身。

 

汉尼拔唯一要做的就是曳脚而行，手腕一转。威尔就被“不小心”绊倒、拉着他以维持平衡。汉尼拔抱着他，轻而易举地稳住了惊讶的某人。

 

“该死，不-不好意思，”威尔倒吸一口气，“不可能是酒的后劲。我甚至都没觉得喝多了...Dr. Lecter?”

 

两人靠近着，威尔身上的气味是绝妙的。经过了这几周，这气味已经慢慢变得强烈许多，而汉尼拔以记录这种微妙的增长为乐。令人陶醉的、泥土气息的气味，已经超过了前天晚上的，但对于一个Omega来说，这气味还是很淡。他有一瞬间想可怜那些不能察觉到这种令人满意的微妙之处的下等Alpha了，虽然只有那么一瞬间。

 

“Dr. Lecter?”威尔再次试着叫了一声，声音带上了恐慌的色彩。

 

汉尼拔收紧他的手，在威尔的脖颈处缓慢地深深呼吸着。他很好奇，随着威尔发情期的到来，他已经准备好生理反应的借口了。他的唇准确地掠过威尔的脖颈，那个气味最集中的地方。

 

他听到威尔发出了一小声快要窒息的声音，这个Omega开始挣扎、试图将汉尼拔推开：“Dr. L- H-Hannibal，不要这样!”

 

啊，时间到了。没关系。他往后退，让自己的呼吸变得粗重。他抬手揉揉额头，顺手梳理了一下刘海。他摇摇头。“千言万语不足以表示我的歉意，威尔。”他说着，声音沙哑。他清了清嗓子，再次摇摇头，好像仍在清理他的思绪，“你的气味打败了我。可能你的发情期几个小时后就要到了，但这绝对不是我恶劣行为的借口。真的很不应该。”

 

威尔盯着他，微微弓着身体，就像一只被逼到绝路的小动物，不知要逃往何方，才能摆脱一只饥饿的猫。“可能今晚我不该待在你家。”他说。

 

“不行，”汉尼拔说，“在这种情况下，让你去别的地方抵御你的发情期，是很危险、莽撞的行为。我对我制定的计划有十足信心，尽管因为刚才的事我失去了一点。现在我知道自己的能力了，我知道自己不能冒任何险。”

 

汉尼拔调整了一下袖口，毫不掩饰地转过头去。现在是猜谜时间了。目的是让威尔用移情作用，猜到他“为自己失控而感到震惊和羞愧”。当他用余光发现威尔的肩膀轻轻放松下来的时候，他就知道这招用对了。威尔觉得威胁已经解除，这时战或逃的刺激从他心里流失。汉尼拔转身背对着威尔，微微一笑；他唯一的观众，就是这个惊骇的大钟了。

 

“这不是你的错。”威尔低声说道，“至少不全是。是我引起的。”

 

“而且，就像之前我们说过的那样，我很可能会让你失望。”汉尼拔说，“你可以回家。我在后头跟上。我们很有可能需要错过晚餐，虽然更重要的是我们要考虑一下在没有...那种事的情况下，如何度过今晚。”

 

威尔盯着汉尼拔的后背看了一会儿，然后才走向门口。“好-好吧，”他说道，语调困惑而谨慎，“好主意。唔，待会见吧大概。”

 

 

汉尼拔颔首，礼貌而又敷衍。当他确定威尔走了之后，虚伪的悔恨姿态顷刻蒸发，就像孤独的一小滴雨水滴在沙漠上一样。他大步走向那座奇怪的大钟，轻轻地推开了它，关闭了他安装在擒纵轮上的扩音器。这座钟已经完成了它的任务。

 

 ------------------------------------- 

距离在办公室发生的那场小插曲已经至少一个小时，但威尔没办法把这个从脑海中抹除。他躺在客房的床上，脸伏着枕头。可怕而怪诞的复杂情绪依然在无情地侵袭着他。疑惑，惊喜，焦虑，悔恨，兴奋（在这上面加上一点负罪感），还有——奇怪至极——一种隐约而特殊的古怪既视感，尽管他知道那十分荒谬。

 

衣服让他感觉有点瘙//痒和不适，覆盖在他发红的敏感皮肤上，他知道这意味着什么。在接下来几个小时之内，他将会是一具充满情欲的残骸。他能做的只有希望自己找到睡过去的方法，不管汉尼拔有什么打算，那都足以阻止本性的正常发展。

 

他翻了个身，又坐起来，他听到了敲门声。“进来，”他叫唤着，“但是，呃，这开始...来了。”

 

出乎他意料的是，他听到开门的声音。威尔疑惑地皱起眉，汉尼拔走了进来，门在门档的帮助下大开着。他的右手轻松地捧着一个托盘，托盘支撑着一个小小的金属保险箱和两个热气腾腾的杯子。他的左臂环着一个沉重的布袋把手。汉尼拔将托盘放在床头桌上，威尔看清了杯中装着的东西。里头的饮料是淡褐色的，但是浑浊得有些奇怪，威尔从来没闻到过这种气味。

 

“门没锁。”威尔说着，一边继续朝杯子里奇怪的液体皱眉。

 

汉尼拔笑了。“本来就没锁。”他纠正道，“我午休了很长时间，今天下午才安装好。我本来想告诉你的，但有别的事耽搁了。”

 

威尔盯着他：“你现在待在这里没关系吗？”

 

“现在？是的。但只是现在。”汉尼拔说。他指着他几乎没有光泽的上唇，“擦了薄荷脑。一种古老但相对有用的诀窍。它会阻挡你发情时候的气味。但以防万一，我就不久留了。”

 

威尔点头：“所以...这个锁是你计划的一部分？”

 

“是的。这扇门关闭，这个锁就会自动锁上。唯一能打开门的只有这柄钥匙。”他说着，从口袋里拿出来。他打开了这个小小的保险箱，把钥匙放了进去，然后关上了保险箱的门。旋钮快速转动了一下，锁上了。

 

威尔恍然大悟。“虽然你知道密码，但保险箱在我这里。我们都没办法得到钥匙。你不能进来，我也不能出去。”

 

“正是如此。”汉尼拔说道，“等发情期一过去，我们就能配合一下，把门打开。”

 

“有道理，”威尔说着。他挠挠脖子，那儿因为衣领擦过而荒谬地开始痛痒。他瞥了瞥汉尼拔，注意到这个Alpha用意有所图的目光盯着他的脖子。威尔立刻停止挠痒，抱着双臂。他再次看着那两杯饮料：“这地沟水里加了什么？我可看到过更干净的水，在给我的狗洗完澡之后的浴盆里，而且那次他们在林子里碰上了熊屎。别名狗狗圣诞节。”

 

“实际上，这是茶。这种特殊的混合剂有让人放松的轻微镇静功效。如果你曾经喝过甘菊茶，那效果应该是相似的，尽管这种的效果更强。我觉得，在今天发生了这种事之后，我们都应该喝一点压压惊。” 汉尼拔递给威尔，然后拿了另外一杯。他坐在床边，距离刚好——近得足够友好，远得足够人畜无害。他喝了一口，继续说道：“我很久之前也给了Abigail一些，效果拨群。”

 

威尔谨慎地垂目看着这杯茶，但还是移到唇边开始饮用了。脸部抽搐了一下，他强忍着作呕的冲动，艰难地把茶吞咽了下去。“难喝。”他尖声说道。

 

“我觉得这要慢慢适应才能好喝。不幸的是，你在味觉上毫无品味，一直坚持喝那些便宜粗制的速溶咖啡。”汉尼拔说着，又喝了一口。

 

“至少速溶咖啡尝起来不像发霉的浴室防滑垫。我要这样把它解决掉。”威尔抱怨着。他深呼吸，用另一手捏住鼻子，然后给自己大口灌完了整杯茶。他抖了一下，厌恶地叹了一口气。皱着脸，他用下巴指指汉尼拔正打开的包裹。“请告诉我里头没有这种东西。”

 

汉尼拔摇摇头。他取出几大瓶水和一个装满肉干的特百惠容器。他站起身，把这些东西放在保险箱旁边。“这是一些供给，供你饿渴的时候食用。”他解释道，“饮用水和自制牛肉干。”

 

威尔闭上眼睛，向后倒回床上。“现在不要再跟我谈吃的了，”他呻吟着说道，“这茶已经够我受的了。”

 

“待会茶的余味就会散掉。”汉尼拔说，“就像你的发情期会过去一样。等到早上，你就会好受一点了。”

 

“最好是这样，”威尔低声说着，弯起了身子，背对着汉尼拔。一阵模糊笼罩住了他，让他的思维有些缓慢沉重，他不知道这是不是发情期到来的原因，或者是茶的功效。他听到汉尼拔收拾好杯子，摆了一下保险箱和食物的位置。

 

汉尼拔的脚步很轻，但威尔知道他正走向门口。“谢谢你，”威尔说道。他自己的声音听起来很遥远，“为我做了这么多。”

 

汉尼拔顿了一下，随后才回应。“这是我的荣幸，威尔。”他说道。房门在他背后关上，门锁滑动到位，大声一响。

 

在门的另一面，汉尼拔看了看手表。从现在开始两个小时内将是行动的最佳时机。这个时候，茶的功效和威尔发情期的痛苦将真正开始。威尔喝下的是用影响精神状态的蘑菇沏成的饮料，而他享受的则是一杯完美的原茶。

 

 ---------------------------

 

汉尼拔拉开客房的窗户，有些吃力地爬了进去。在他进来的这一刻，威尔的气味涌了过来。考虑到个体感觉中的无数变化，很难去用语言描述一个Omega的发情气味，即使的确每个Alpha诗人都尝试过。从最基本的打油诗到最华丽的爱情诗，都以此为主题。如果汉尼拔要投身入诗人行列，他将把威尔的气味比作他的家乡立陶宛清新的农田气味，就在初春时节：土壤的气味和可能混合了动物干粉在其中的隐约铜味，抑或是在激烈紧张的苏联审查之后“销声匿迹”的某个人的残骸气味。就假设这两种气味不同吧。

 

但汉尼拔知道自己没有必要专注于气味这回事，因为从所有感官上来说，威尔现在就是一场盛宴。他赤裸着，微弱的月光给他那潮红汗湿的皮肤披上了一层光晕。威尔的卷发贴伏在他的额头上。汉尼拔将他翻转过去。他的臀部在床上微微颤抖扭动，同时，他的三根手指正在他身体里进出着。他沮丧地小声啜泣、喘息，他尝试着去满足体内燃烧一般的瘙痒，但他失败了。

 

汉尼拔非常乐意施以援手。他解开自己的领带，看着威尔在床上痛苦地扭动，后者明显太过于沉溺于他那毫无成果的努力，以至于没有察觉到房间里多出了一个Alpha。汉尼拔脱下衣服，一股风从他身后的窗户吹了进来，这时情况发生了变化。威尔的一个喘息卡在喉咙里，他呆住了。月光仅仅足够让汉尼拔看到威尔的双眼猛地睁开、看到了他、脸上露出了不解的表情。

 

这需要花费汉尼拔极大的毅力，让自己脱下精心定制的衣物后而不邹巴巴地扔到地上去，但他做到了。在他与自己的原始本能抗争搏斗时，一阵愉悦感在他内心挣扎着，告诉他放下手头中的一切，陷入到这具绝望的身躯中。但他却与之抗争，他整齐地折叠着每一件衣服，再把它们放在一边，他饥饿的目光投到威尔身上。终于，他如威尔一般赤裸了。

 

有人说人靠衣装。汉尼拔觉得脱下衣服让威尔和他自己都变成了野兽。是该扮演野兽的时候了。

 

他用偷袭Miriam Lass一样果断的速度，大步朝床走去。威尔继续盯着汉尼拔，好像看到了天外来客一样，而汉尼拔则开始想象着威尔看到了什么。

 

汉尼拔到了床上，威尔表现得温顺、主动，汉尼拔抓住威尔那只手指已经插入体内的手，将它拉开了。汉尼拔花了些力气，把威尔翻了回来，让他的双腿大张。威尔的瞳孔扩大到了极点，只能看到围绕着瞳孔的一圈极小的蓝光。它们太美了，汉尼拔压上威尔，他做了一个决定。当他进入威尔体内时，他紧紧地捏着威尔的下颌，深深地看着那双眼睛。不浪费一句话，也不做虚假的前/戏；因为在过去的两个月已经做好了足够的铺垫。

 

在被突然进入的时候，威尔试图挣脱他的钳制，但汉尼拔抓得很牢。他喘息着，臀部向上迎合着汉尼拔的抽插。汉尼拔感觉背部刺痛。他很快知道这是在他把威尔干得陷进柔软的床铺里去时，威尔将双腿缠到了他身上，他一只脚的脚跟正敲着他的背部。很难去判断威尔这是在催促着汉尼拔，还是迷糊地在尝试着要踢开他。

 

一阵低吼声在汉尼拔的胸腔上震动，当他感觉他的结快要打开的时候，他本能地加快了动作。威尔的身体在压力和速度之下开始做出变化，他的呼吸变得更加急促。他没花多长时间就发出了一声哽咽一般的呻吟。他的身体猛地一顿，随后汉尼拔终于松开了威尔的下颌。他把脸埋在威尔脖间，威尔的肌肉变得更僵硬了。汉尼拔想咬他，想让所有人都知道威尔是他的，但他压抑住了这种本能。不行，还不是时候。最后关头，有力地在他臀间冲刺，汉尼拔猛地一顶，射在深处。他的结在威尔体内完全张开，威尔大声呻吟着，拱起他的背，被如此充实地填满让他痛并快乐着。

 

他们会被连在一起长达三十分钟。因为只有当Omega的发情引起Alpha发情时才会出现结，这样强烈的情欲余晖只有隔几个月才会出现一次。已经互相标记的伴侣在这时大多会花费很长时间来慵懒地爱抚彼此，把注意力放在对方的每一个性痕上，并揉搓来充分混合他们的气味，直到Alpha的结缩小退出。但是汉尼拔一直咬着牙。他把这次亲密接触当成一个机会，一个坐在前排、观察精神药物和发情对威尔意识的影响的机会。

 

他从威尔的脖颈间抬起头，端详着威尔的表情。这个Omega耷拉着头，但他大张着眼睛，仍然带着极度的恐慌看着汉尼拔。

 

“你看到了什么？威尔。”汉尼拔低声问道。

 

“...看到...”威尔的声音嘶哑不清，带着颤抖。

 

“是的，”汉尼拔说，“告诉我。”

 

威尔颤抖着。喉结上下滑动，他紧张地吞咽着：“野兽。”

 

汉尼拔好奇地歪着头：“你看到一只野兽？”

 

“...看到一只野兽扬起了...角...冠...”威尔模糊地说着。汉尼拔听清了他说的话，尽管威尔那发着高热并产生幻觉的大脑给出的是一个不完整的断续描述。威尔举起了他颤抖的手，放在汉尼拔的前额上，他的拇指摩挲着，试图挖出一些无意义的图案。指甲太短太钝，无法划破皮肤。他低声咆哮道：“他的头上，盖着亵渎神明的名号。”

 

汉尼拔轻轻地把威尔在他额头上无意义地描画着的手拿开。他将唇覆在对方的手掌心上，虔诚地亲吻着。

 

“‘Who is like unto the beast? Who is able to make war with him?/孰能比那兽？孰能与兽一战？*’”汉尼拔引用道，“你，我的好威尔。只有你。唯一挥之不去的问题是，怎样定义那个烦人的‘与’。但那是以后的问题。现在，战争可以先放着。”

 

他将两人的手指交织在一起。

 

很快，结就会缩小，而威尔下一个情潮将要开始，这也是下一轮性爱的开始。这个模式会在将来四个小时内重复。此后，威尔的发情期以及裸头草碱的影响就会过去，让他只剩精疲力尽，睡得更深，以至于接近昏迷。汉尼拔会为他清理、着衣，直到他身上没有任何痕迹能证明他们之间发生过的事。

 

他会将威尔抱在怀里，带着他从窗户出去。在午夜之时，街上空无一人，自然没有目击者。这就是他要布置的剧场。当此剧场完成时，他会亲吻威尔的下颌，他将手放到威尔的腹部。25%。他在为糟糕的几率而努力。

 

他会远远地看着威尔醒来，以防其他的Alpha闻到残余的发情气味而赶来。

 

他将会等着。

 

————————此后的黎明————————————

 

威尔在一阵带有酸味的狗狗呼气中醒来，有什么毛茸茸的东西在舔着他的脸。

 

“Winston，别这样，”他抱怨，将这只动物推到一边。狗狗又凑过来开舔，威尔张嘴开始责备它，觉得有点恶心。这不可能是Winston。他睁开眼睛。

 

他正躺在灌木丛下，而不是在汉尼拔舒适的的客房床上。这是一只看起来笨笨的金毛巡回猎犬，吐着舌头，它身后的尾巴高兴地摇摆着。它似乎没意识到它的新朋友正处在极度痛苦之中，威尔感觉到汹涌而来的疼痛几乎要把他烧焦了，疲惫至极，全身抽痛，但为此他还是有力气站了起来。

 

“噢天哪，你还活着，”一个女人惊呼道，“Pepper跑得太快，拉走了我的牵引绳，然后它发现了你，我只是看到了你伸出来的腿，然后我想，‘卧槽，就像在《法律与秩序》里面的尸体一样’出现了，但是感谢上帝，我为我的脑洞而道歉。”

 

心脏仍在胸腔内跳动如雷，威尔偱声看去。这是一个近三十岁的女性Omega，穿着一身粉色的运动套装。暗金色的头发在后头绑成马尾，她大睁的绿色眼睛中带着些许惊讶。她拿着一个iPhone，好像一个正挂在百尺深崖上的人，牵着悬挂着自己的绳子。她深呼吸着，皱眉。她再次深呼吸，她的姿态和肢体语言透露了些许担忧。“你...你是一个Omega。这有点...你刚刚度过发情期吗？有人伤害了你吗？”

 

威尔的轻浅呼吸随后变得越来越急促。“我在哪？”他叫道。

 

“帕特森公园，”这个女人说道。她很快收拾好心情;她的紧张变成了训练有素的自信。“试着慢慢深呼吸。你要呼吸过度了。我叫Julie Osterberg，是一个社工，我帮助受虐待的Omega。我想看看你是否安好，但我需要更靠近你一点，可以吗？”

 

威尔试着放慢呼吸，但他还是感觉这一切都失去了控制。这只狗，Pepper，正用着它的脑袋顶着他的胳膊，威尔本能地抱抱它。他虚弱地点点头。

 

“很好，”Julia慰藉地说。她慢慢走近威尔，“你叫什么名字？”

 

“W-Will Graham.”

 

“你喜欢狗狗吗？威尔。”他点头。“很好，Pepper也喜欢你。他喜欢交新朋友。在我第一次遇到我的女朋友时，她跟Pepper马上就变成至交了。如果抱着它让你觉得好一些，那就继续抱着它吧。现在，你觉得你可以回答我一些问题吗？”

 

威尔沉重地咽了咽口水：“我可以...我可以试一下。”

 

“好。你刚刚度过了你的发情期吗？威尔。”

 

“是的。”

 

“你还记得你是怎样到这儿来的吗？”

 

“我...我梦游。经常。也做噩梦。这不算什么新鲜事。但从来没有在发情期发生过，至少没有这次那么糟糕。然而我之前是在一个上锁的房间里。我根本不可能出去。”他说着，摇摇头。这些没一个说得通的。他知道昨晚做了噩梦，可能这是可怕噩梦后的余悸。他尚能感觉到梦境的记忆试着入侵他的大脑，像一个破窗而入的抢劫犯一样。

 

威尔楞了一下。那扇窗户。“窗户没锁，”他低语道，“我就是从那出来的。我在发情期的时候梦游。”

 

“你还记得什么？”Julie问。

 

他能记得这一切是多么的真实，即使现实偏向了一个不可能的方向，他感觉自己就像一堆乱麻，但这不是他发情期的典型特征。他记得野兽，恐惧，性爱。他的喉咙变得干渴。那些实际上发生了多少？是一部分，还是全部？他那发烧着的脑袋把一些他偶遇到的Alpha随机转化成了那只吓人的长角动物吗？当他回想起那玩意碰过自己的时候，他颤抖不已。那不可能是真的。他拒绝相信。

 

他抱紧了Pepper。他从没感到过这么茫然无措，他的人生之路上没有地图，只有一个坏掉的指南针。“我不知道。”他低声说道。

 

Julie叹气：“好吧，威尔。我要去报警，这样他们可以帮——”

 

“不！”威尔嚷道，如果这个消息被巴尔的摩这边的警察报告给Jack、Alana、或者，上帝保佑千万不要被Freddie Lounds知道，他很害怕会发生什么。“啊，不，我更希望…我能借一下你的手机吗？拜托。我想打给我的心理医生。”

 

他讨厌Julie脸上出现的理解和怜悯；她从他的回答中知道了很多，所以她才会出现这种表情。她将手机递给威尔，然后他尽快摁起了汉尼拔的号码。响了几声，他心里在祈祷着汉尼拔快接电话。

 

咔哒。“我是Hannibal Lecter。”他的声音显得很专业，但很明显能听出来他为一大早就有一个陌生电话而不高兴。“请问您是哪位？”

 

“是我。”威尔低声说道。

 

沉默了一下。“威尔？”汉尼拔问道，“这不是你的号码。”

 

“一个遛狗的女人发现了我。我梦游了。窗-窗户没锁。”

 

威尔听到在电话另一头小声倒吸一口气的声音。“你在哪里？”

 

“帕特… 唔, 帕特森公园。”威尔回答道。

 

“只是隔了几条街。我会在十分钟内赶到。在这期间，你要保持冷静。”

 

“要我冷静可能已经太迟了。”威尔说道。他挂了电话，还给了Julie。他听到她说，她要跟他的医生商量“在这种情况下”对他来说“什么才是最好的”。他没理睬她，只是紧紧地抱着那条狗，抚摸着它的毛。他从来没有那么想念过他的狗。

 

正如他所说，汉尼拔一下子就到了。威尔见过汉尼拔唯一一次看起来比他还凌乱是在Tobias Budge想要杀了他的那次，那次汉尼拔流着血，脸上都是淤青。他的头发还没梳，他穿着昨天的衣服。当他走近，Julie站到了威尔前面，想要拦住他。威尔觉得她是想确定一下汉尼拔不是想要前来揩油的陌生Alpha。汉尼拔递给她一张名片一样的东西，他说了一些话，似乎让她有所放松。

 

威尔发现自己在汉尼拔靠近的时候下意识地屏住了呼吸。

 

“威尔，”他轻声问道，“你受伤了吗？”

 

“我浑身都疼，我的脑袋要裂成两半了，”威尔答道，“就在我发情期之后。就只感觉到疼，还有更疼。”

 

汉尼拔做了一个深呼吸。“我接下来要问你一些你很不乐意回答的问题。但我必须要问：有没有任何Alpha，在你因为发情而丧失抵抗力的时候跑来占你便宜？”

 

威尔沉默了。他记得那野兽在他脖颈间呼吸。他记得自己被逼着凝视着对方那毫无生气、只剩贪婪和掠夺的眼睛。他记得自己凝视着深渊，而深渊也在凝视着他。这一定是一个梦。一定。就是这样。“如果真发生了什么，我不觉得我会穿着衣服醒来。”他说。

 

“这不是我问你的问题。”

 

“这是我的回答。”威尔嘘他。

 

“我觉得他想逃避问题，”Julie小声说道。只是想让汉尼拔一个人听到，但威尔还是听到了。他咬了咬牙。“他需要报案，让警察收集强奸案的证据”

 

“不要当我不存在一样说着我的事，”威尔低声说道，“我不会去的，因为什么都没有发生。”

 

“很遗憾我不能强迫威尔去做不想做的事。强迫他不得不做一些事，这可能会成为一个潜在的心灵创伤。”汉尼拔说道，“威尔，你想做什么就做什么。尽管我确实觉得Osterberg小姐说得对。”

 

“我想回家。”威尔说道。

 

“你那个在Wolf Trap的房子还在装修，而且——”

 

威尔摇摇头。“我想回家。”他坚持道。

 

汉尼拔沉默了一阵子，他的嘴唇奇怪地弯曲着，做出了一个苦乐参半的微笑.“我知道了，”他说道。他弯下身子，帮助威尔站起来，一只胳膊环抱着他的肩膀以支撑他。他把Pepper的牵引绳拿了过来，“我们会回家的，威尔。”

 

Julia有些抵触地看着汉尼拔拉着威尔站起来。这医生在催促威尔报警或者去医院这件事上没有那么的坚持，这让她感觉不太对劲。当汉尼拔递给她Pepper的皮带时，她又动摇了。

 

“还有一件事，Osterberg小姐,”他说，“我能要张您的名片吗？如果威尔在这事上改变了主意，能找到您是最好的了。而且，当然，我想要感谢您今天早上的帮助。”

 

Julie脸红着摇摇头：“我很乐意把我的名片给您，如果能帮到威尔的话，不用客气的。”

 

“我坚持如此，”汉尼拔一笑，“也许您可以跟我们吃一顿饭。”

 

 

 

 

 

* Florence Nightingale：南丁格尔，护理事业的创始人和现代护理教育的奠基人。

*Mad World的部分歌词

*原文是“When the alternatives are dreams about being the killer instead of the killee or sleepwalking and waking up in some godforsaken place with no knowledge of what I’ve done?” Will shrugs. “I admit that there’s some comparative appeal. Having it happen every night is kind of overkill, though. Pun unintended.”，但蠢译者get不到威尔说了什么双关。

*“Who is like unto the beast? Who is able to make war with him?”来自《圣/经》“ ** _Rev 13:4 And they worshipped the dragon which gave power unto the beast: and they worshipped the beast, saying, Who is like unto the beast? who is able to make war with him?_** ”


	4. 第四章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章涉及（概括自作者的话）：
> 
> 1.针，放血，孕妇暴力；先斩后奏，权力失衡，精神操纵；支持堕胎合法；情节不代表作者真实三观；务必只讨论那个处于低潮之中的困惑而烦躁的人，还有那个世界上最善于操纵别人的混蛋。
> 
> 2.本章会有更多的事件发生，涉及到案件，而且超长。本章推荐音乐：Kokuhaku Shoukoushitsu ~ Kuusou no Warui Mushi，Revolutionary Girl Utena（告白昇降室～空想の悪い虫，少女革命ost2中的曲子，百度‘告白升降室’可在虾米音乐中听到） 
> 
> 本译文为作业练习用，仅供参考，有错误之处劳烦指出，感激不尽。

汉尼拔早在威尔之前就已经知道了，但那是因为他很密切注意事情的苗头。发情期后的一周，他得到了他的答案。

 

就在他噩梦般的发情期和在公园内醒来的痛苦之后，威尔请了一周的假，理由是“生病”。而这只是汉尼拔的要求。汉尼拔丝毫不怀疑，如果让威尔自己做决定，他会在Jack Crawford的要求下，轻率地在各种地方使用移情作用，而且是他在帕特森公园醒来还没多久之后。这很费威尔的心神，但也许把他放在杀人犯或其他猎人的思想角度之下，会比他活得像个受害者一样好一点。

 

因为当汉尼拔尝试着开始这个话题时，威尔看起来就是这样。这段时间以来，威尔很安静，对他躲躲闪闪的，所以汉尼拔很快停止推动事情的进程。现如今，威尔的拒绝态度正合他意。

 

汉尼拔第一次留意到这个变化是在威尔另一次梦游后，他带着威尔回客房的时候。他们都因性事头发凌乱，威尔卷曲的发梢撩动着汉尼拔的肩膀。当他们正走在通往客房的走廊半路上时，汉尼拔嗅到一阵气味。他突然在走廊的一幅画作面前停下来，想好好地研究这阵香味。孕激素。极其微弱，只能被汉尼拔异常精准的嗅觉所察觉，但他就是闻到了。一团快速分裂的细胞成功地将自己植入威尔体内，开始了一段由无到有的漫长而艰难的过程。

 

墙上的画作所画是美丽的晚秋之景。汉尼拔内心迅速合计了一下，随后他意识到他们的孩子会出生在晚秋之际，就跟画中所描绘的一样。他笑了笑，重新开始走路。

 

他把威尔放到客房的床上去，他在威尔的额头上落下一吻。“我就知道你可以战胜这个渺茫的几率，”他说，“干得好，威尔。”

 

他会花费接下来的几个小时去将威尔头疼时滥用的止痛片换掉——换言之，换药这种行为已经很日常了——用安慰剂来换。鉴于威尔可能会做的事，如果快要开始酗酒了，他会把装着酒的壁橱栓牢，并且有那么一刻感到了遗憾：他们的把酒言欢时间，将不得不在接下来的几个月中暂停了。他会开车去一家很远的通宵药房，买一些产前维生素，他会把它们磨成粉末放到威尔的食物中去。

 

 

他会准备好的。

 

\------------------------------- 

 

威尔知道得远比他应该知道得要晚，但那是因为他一直在拒绝承认所有明显的征兆。发情期后的三个月，他再也不能逃避了。

 

他站在他的课室门口，在练习生鱼贯而入、要去就座时，把印刷资料发给他们。当发到队伍后面、人开始减少的时候，一阵难闻的气味冲击上他的鼻腔，威尔的胃开始抽搐。最后两名练习生看起来筋疲力尽，在他们接近威尔的时候，彼此还在谈论着他们的夜生活。他们散发出馊咖啡味和久久不散去的廉价香烟味，威尔简直不能理解为什么其他练习生看上去好像没有注意或者在意那阵无法忍受的气味。威尔反胃至极，几欲作呕。他勉强忍耐着，告诉练习生们去阅读手头上的资料，随后他捂住嘴巴猛冲到最近的厕所里去。

 

事实上他能吐到马桶里去而不是吐在地上，这已经是一个小小的奇迹了。他痛苦地干呕着，没有花费精力去关上身后的门。

 

当他的胃停止造反时，他摇摇晃晃地走向水槽。他紧抓着装满了冷水的瓷质水盆。他的嘴里发酸发辣，这阵味道让他又想吐了。不过幸好，他没有。

 

他重重叹了一口气，关掉水龙头。他闭上眼睛，把冷水拍到脸上去。他的右手往下摸到腹部，但是很快皱着眉地把手放回水槽里。水珠缓慢划过他的脸，滴落回水槽。当他睁开眼睛时，数滴血珠已经融到了水里去。有液体从他的鼻子滑落，他想知道这是否又是一个幻觉。滴下来的已经不是水了，全是血。水槽中满满的血液旋转着，渐渐地由红色褪为粉色。

 

“妈的！”威尔抱怨着，仰头揉捏着鼻梁。他自己的血液通过鼻道滑进喉咙，他瞬间尝到了一丝咸味。他随手抓了一些纸巾，把它们塞到鼻孔里去。

 

“现在才九点钟，你放假回来就开了个坏头。”

 

威尔转身看向厕所的门，Jack Crawford正抱臂倚在门框上。他顺着威尔看向他的鼻血，一脸谨慎和关心。

 

  “什么时候不是这样？”威尔咕哝一句。

 

“看过医生没？”Jack问。

 

“老胃病而已。”威尔能感觉到他的手指因为沾上自己的血液而变得粘粘的，“装修工人说大概一周之后我就能搬回去了。所以去打包啊、收拾纸箱盒子之类的，引发了窦炎。就是过敏了。

 

“我宁可听到一声简单的‘不，杰克，我不想说那些废话。’”Jack咬着嘴唇，“胃病和压力，是吗？Bella不想说这些的时候，她就会干脆咳嗽一声。”他低声说道。

 

“不是那回事。一切正常。我没事。”威尔说。鼻血终于停了下来，他开始把脸上和手上干掉的血液清理掉。“真的没事。”

 

“如果一直这样，你要向我保证你去看医生。”Jack说道。他走向威尔，搭上他的肩膀，“我要你的保证，威尔。”

 

“好吧，”威尔说着，借着使用烘干机的机会避开Jack的触碰。他提高嗓门以盖过烘干机的噪音，“现在如果你推测完了我的健康问题，我就要回去上课了。”

 

“不行。我去让他们下课。你今天不要讲课了。”

 

烘干机完成任务，噪音渐渐褪去。威尔还是感觉手上湿粘粘的，他不知道这是没烘干还是是他自己紧张的原因。“这是为了...？”他问。

 

“我们在半小时之前接到一通电话。Vincent Van Gore又出手了。目前为止已经有六个受害人。”Jack说道。他重叹一口气，“如果你觉得你不——”

 

“我知道Vincent Van Gore的偏好，”威尔厉声说道。感觉到Jack瞪着他的后脑勺，他在被教训之前转身，“所以你是要把我送到纽约去吧。”

 

“不是。”Jack说。他的声音就在怒气爆发的边缘，威尔因此又看了他一眼。“只是去华盛顿而已。”

 

威尔疑惑地皱眉。“但是Van Gore不会出现在纽约之外的地方。最远只是到了泽西。”

 

“这就是我想让你去看一下的其中一个原因。”Jack说，“如果Van Gore还在犯案，也许我们可以在他离开他的纽约舒适区的时候抓住他。还有，我们想要确保这不是模仿犯在作案。我们不想再有像伯劳鸟模仿犯一样的事故了。”

 

威尔沉默着摆弄着自己的袖口。他听到Jack走近，他的鞋子在地砖上发出咔擦声。“这个案子我们需要你来帮忙，威尔。”他小声说道，“你说你知道Van Gore偏爱的受害者类型。这意味着你知道谁正命悬一线。为了他们，来吧。”

 

威尔呼出肺中的空气，他都没意识到自己屏住呼吸这么久了。他点点头。

 

 

Jack为他打开了厕所的门：“很好。”

 

 --------------------------------------

 

还没到一小时，威尔就已经发现地球上任何一个地方都比他在的地方好了。他站在窗边，盯着窗外的一个小播种筒，同时Jack和法医组正在这小巧而豪华的联排别墅中忙碌。这是用亮彩三色紫罗兰摆成的一个五彩装饰，这些花儿们倾斜着它们的小脸蛋好奇地看着他。有许多奇怪的花瓣依偎在泥土上。它们跟筒里的任何一种花都不一样。

 

“这次大有收获。咖啡桌上有些纸。一张是当地艺术画廊的信息册子，其他的都是些许可证之类的东西。我们认为这间画廊在昨天举行了一个教员的招待会。我们要去问问画廊方面，确认一下受害人是否曾经来过，如果真来过，可能那就是他被Van Gore盯上的原因了。桌上的一个杯子里还有茶渣，”他听到Price说，“我们觉得这大概足够我们拿去检测了。毕竟，从Van Gore上一个受害者的血液里就检测出来重型的安眠类药物。”

 

“干得好，”Jack回道，“Katz,给我说说背景信息。”

 

   “好的老大。”Bev说道。她开始讲，而威尔一直凝视着花。有什么东西在其中发出沙沙声，但它在植物中隐藏得太好了，他没办法知道这是什么。“受害者Elliot Gardner-Flores，二十九岁。在当地一间高中教化学，还赞助了一家艺术俱乐部。估计死亡时间是昨晚八点，大约十四个小时之前。当Elliot没有去学校上班、也没接任何电话时，校长开始向可能找得到他的人寻求帮助。尸体是被一个邻居兼密友发现的，那人也是学校教师协会的一份子。”

 

“他的Alpha呢？”Jack问，“如果是模仿犯作案，而且是...这种案子的时候，罪犯几乎都是对方的Alpha。”

 

“不关那个Alpha的事，”Bev说道，“Carmen Flores，一家环境游说公司里的一个年轻上升期新人。她被证实在受害者死亡时正于费城出差，而且，现在她因为太过悲痛，几近昏厥。这个场景的一切证据都指向Vincent Van Gore。”

 

“她说得没错，”Price说，“受害者的血液几乎被彻底放干，而且他的几束头发不见了。尸体被虔诚地放好。最能说明一切的，是用受害者自己的血液画成的小型画作，但没有证据显示他用剩余的血液干了什么。”

 

“而且他这次画了一只蝴蝶。”Zeller在照相机咔嚓一响之后随即说道，“你要知道，许多文化把这个看成是再生或灵魂转化的一种象征。我敢打赌这是那个怪胎精神上的慰藉。”

 

“这是只蛾子。”威尔终于说话。他能感觉到房间里所有人都盯着他的后背，但他继续在窗上集中注意力。

 

一只小小的黄色蝴蝶在三色紫罗兰中振翼。“Van Gore在他的犯罪现场留下的画作是毫无意义的。他只是想试着画一下而已，就像有人买笔的时候试着在手上划几道一样。他看向窗外以寻找灵感。夜晚降临。他看到一只蛾子。只是这样而已。” 威尔继续说着，一边看着蝴蝶落在一朵深红色的紫罗兰上。它停歇在花上，开始吸食花蜜，花叶与花茎间的沙沙声变大。一只螳螂从花儿间的藏身之处袭出，用钳子抓住了蝴蝶。脆弱的昆虫挣扎着想飞走，但是螳螂已经将它吞吃入肚。当螳螂享用完大餐，只留下蝴蝶的翅膀时，它又躲进了藏身的地方，威尔目不转睛地看着这一切。随即威尔意识到了那些奇怪的、跟花儿颜色完全不同的花瓣根本不是花瓣，而是被丢弃了很久的飞蛾和蝴蝶的脆弱翅膀。

 

威尔听到Jack和法医组在他背后的窃窃私语，然后一阵脚步声，最后是关门的声音。随即一阵寂静。

 

“转过身来，威尔。”Jack说，“这是你该近距离观察的时候了。”

 

“我真不想待在这。”威尔低声说道。

 

“没人想待这儿，”Jack严肃地说，“所以这就是你待在这里的原因。你待在这，我们就能抓住那家伙。你待在这，我们就不会再看到这样的事发生。”

 

威尔叹息着点头。他转过身来面对着他之前想要躲避的房间。墙壁是灰黄色的，污迹斑斑，一部分白色易碎的底漆已经从里边开裂。这只是上了一层漆，威尔觉得这里永远不会再被翻新了。房间里只有两样家具，无疑只是过时的家庭遗物：一张摇椅和一个摇篮。这间还没装修完的婴儿房，是为还没出生的婴儿准备的。

 

Elliot的尸体就坐在摇椅上，双手交叠着，放在他有了五个月身孕的肚子上。他看起来就像只是睡着了一样，但是他皮肤上不自然的苍白和蜡色言明了真相。甚至因为大面积失血，他的嘴唇已经近乎白色。就在他头上几英寸的墙壁表面，有一副小小的蝴蝶画作。蝴蝶翅膀部分的深红色血液摸起来仍然是粘稠的。

 

Jack离开、关上了门。威尔闭上眼睛        

 

——————————————————————————

 

他睁开双眼，门微敞着，他正凝视着门缝。就在房间对面，Elliot坐到沙发上，从淡蓝色的杯子里小口喝着药草茶。他那暗褐色的头发还潮湿着，因为刚洗完热水澡，他的皮肤微微发红。

 

“在你洗澡的时候，我给你泡着的茶里放了麻醉药。”威尔说道，“无臭无味，你很快就会被药倒，三...二....一...”

 

Elliot皱着眉揉揉太阳穴。他尝试着站起来，但是他摇摇晃晃、跌跌撞撞，又倒回了沙发上。

 

“我慢慢地打开了贮藏室的门，”威尔说着，上前把门推开。门的铰链吱嘎一响。威尔走到沙发前，Elliot大睁着眼，眼中满是惊惧。“你看到我来了。认出了我的样子。认出了我，恐惧，还有...你向我掷来的底座的碎裂声。”

 

Elliot想要去拿放在桌上的手机，但他行动迟缓而不精确。威尔伸出戴着黑色手套的手，拿开了手机。Elliot的嘴唇微颤，想要呼救，但是他的舌头和嘴唇已经麻痹。他努力想要让眼睛不闭起来，但是很快，眼皮子就合上了。他的身体变得无力。

 

而威尔，他的目光始终胶着在Elliot身上，手放在咖啡桌上，几毫米之外就是一间当地画廊的信息册子和实习许可证的表格。他停止了移情。“为什么我不拿走这个证据？”威尔喃喃自语，“那正是给我的请柬。那是我所想的吗？我正变得草率而自负吗？如果不是，那我为什么没看到这个？”

 

他睁开眼，恍然大悟：“因为我确实看不见。”

 

他的周边视觉变得模糊发黑，他用狭窄的视野看着Elliot：“我的感官退化，我正在丧失视力。就在其他艺术家沉浸于他们将丧失灵感的存在主义厌倦和担忧中时，我知道，我将丧失光明，陷入黑暗。我能看到我逐渐增广的空虚。我很绝望。我想要在这之前做出尽量多的艺术品。我想要做出真正的杰作。”

 

他伸出手触碰Elliot的脸颊。“因此我选择了你，成为我悲剧性的艺术遗产的一部分。”他俯身抱起沉睡的Elliot，让他闭上了眼睛。

 

当他再次睁开眼时，他们都在那间未装修完的婴儿房里了。Elliot正躺在地上，威尔旁边是一个黑色的大袋子，装着冰袋和各种医学工具。

 

“我出手既快又准，”威尔说着，尽管视野狭窄，他毫不费力地把周围的工具都准备好。他把针插进Elliot右手腕下侧的蓝色血管中，血液很快流到连接着的塑料血袋里。他在对方另一只手腕和两条腿上做了同样的事。他准确地知道血袋什么时候满，从没漏出一滴血来。

 

“太快太有效率，不可能是行外人。”威尔说道，“在我的日常中，如果我没有全职搞艺术，那我的工作一定是这类型，至少与此相关。也许是一个护士或者献血站的技术人员。所以我才能这么熟练地把Elliot Gardner-Flores的血液抽干。所以我才能知道一个普通Omega在怀孕期间血量会增加原来的50%。这使得我的作品材料供应不仅顶级，而且划算。”

 

Elliot的呼吸变得虚弱而刺耳，他失去知觉的身体进入了失血性休克晚期。他的皮肤变得苍白湿冷。威尔的手指触碰着对方的脖子，感受着脉搏上渐渐消褪的状况不佳的微弱跳动。

 

威尔拔出针头，Elliot的皮肤上的刺洞没有流出任何东西。他把工具清理干净，然后放回收纳袋中。就在他把针头放回去时，他摸到包里，拿出来一把剪刀和一个塑料拉链袋子，还有一支画笔。他把大部分的血液都冷藏在冰袋里，留到最后用，然后打开了满满一大袋血液。他放到一边，跟他待会要用的工具放到一起。

 

他把Elliot放到摇椅上，把尸体摆成平静的姿势。他站起身来，拿着他刚刚放到一边的工具，回到尸体旁边。他小心翼翼地把Elliot黑色的卷发剪了几束下来，把它们放进拉链袋子里。“我会编好你的头发，做成画笔。”威尔低声说道。

 

他拿起笔刷，沾了一些血袋里的新鲜血液。“我会把你的血液混合到颜料中。每个颜色都会有，但这会让红色变得更加醒目。”他说。他看着笔刷被血液浸泡。他再次沾了沾。“那就是，你的血液能否胜任的问题了。我要试一下。”

 

他看向窗外。他的夜盲症已经很严重了，但他勉强分辨出了一只在花丛间振翅的飞蛾的形状。“妙极了。”他低语道，转过身开始作画。“This is my design.”

 

螳螂就在他身后，袭击了飞蛾。

 

 ------------------------------

 

威尔喘着气睁开眼睛。他就在摇椅旁边跪着，手举了起来支撑到墙面上，好像他在用无形的画笔在作画一样。他叹息一声，捂着眼睛，直到有奇怪的光和颜色打着转出现在他覆盖的黑暗中。这花了他好一会时间，才让他的世界变得清明起来，但在他睁开眼睛聚集视线的时候，他顿住了。

 

在他的周边视觉中，摇椅上的尸体穿着旧牛仔裤和格子衬衫。Elliot Gardner-Flores之前穿的一直都是黑色睡裤和旧的华盛顿红人队的球衣。

 

一团深深的恐惧沉在他不适的腹中。慢慢地，威尔向上望去。在椅子上的尸体是他，但没有吓人的失血苍白皮肤或者头发的不整齐剪切痕迹。事实上，他看起来明显怀孕了，而墙上的血画看起来似乎是鹿角。

 

他恐惧地尖叫了起来，没有听到身后的门猛地打开的声音。他的呼吸急促不齐，同时挣扎着想要摆脱这个景象。他撞到了两条腿。Jack Crawford跪了下来，紧紧抓住威尔的肩膀摇晃着让他摆脱发作。“喂。喂！威尔，拜托，醒过来，”他低声咆哮，“你看到了什么？你迷失在Van Gore里面了吗？”

 

仍然因为幻觉和接踵而来的恐慌而呼吸沉重，威尔冒着险又看了一眼尸体。只是Elliot。那个画作只是一只蛾子。“不，我...唔，没事。”

 

Jack皱着眉看向尸体：“你看出什么来了？”

 

威尔站起身，摆脱窘境，远离Jack。“他是个艺术家，而且不只是在现场留了东西。他还在收集受害者的血液，用来混合颜料。他把头发取走，用来编织做成画笔。他不是为了复仇才杀害怀孕的Omega。他对他所做作为毫不厌恶。一部分的他觉得他的受害者是美的，所以用来为他的作品做贡献，但是他比典型的疯狂艺术家更注重实际。可能有医学背景，特别是跟血液相关的工作。”

 

“很好，”Jack鼓励道，“还有呢？”

 

“他得了一些像视力退化失调之类的疾病，”他说，“他的周边视觉已经几乎丧失，但要花费好几年时间才能彻底失明。他甚至看不到桌上的纸张；如果看到了，他就不会留下这么大的一条线索了。他是纽约艺术展览会的一份子。他就在那。藏在花丛中，等待着蝴蝶。”

 

“这才是我想要知道的线索嘛，”Jack说着，得意洋洋，笑嘻嘻的。他恢复了原来的表情，但仍带着自信和决心。

 

他搭上威尔的肩膀，带着他出房间、下楼。当法医组带着尸袋，再次进到婴儿房时，威尔低下头，避开法医组成员投来的目光。“我们将会乔装打扮，进入展览。你在那负责跟每个艺术家聊天，看看有没有人感觉像Van Gore。让Dr. Lecter也知道一下；他对这个地区的艺术和文化场景简直了若指掌，没人比得上他。他也许能提供一些洞见。”

 

“如果那种了解是一个有意的双关，那就叫没有品味。”威尔说着，生气地皱眉。

 

Jack忽略了他的话，他带着人走到了咖啡桌前。他拿起信息册子，认真浏览上面的宣传画作：一只装满了不同苹果的桶。从超现实主义施蒂默尔皮平到点彩派红粉佳人，每个苹果都表达了独一无二的风格。“Panoply Gallery自豪地展示了我们的夏季交流项目的第一部分。快来瞧瞧大苹果/纽约的丰收吧，”Jack念了出来，“向公众开放，两天。”

 

他把小册子递给威尔：“现在我们要去找出苹果里的虫子了。”

 

接下来的几个小时一片模糊。Jack一定带他们去了Panoply画廊，买了这次展览的票，因为他在汉尼拔家门前打开车门的时候，手里拿着一个信封。威尔试图回忆起发生了什么，但他所能回忆起的是染了一层血的小镇，他眼前所见有时会倒塌到一个令人不安的隧道里。除此之外，还有寄生蠕虫在他口香糖上的恶心蠕动，让他尝到了腐烂苹果的酸味。

 

 -------------------------------------

 

之后，一开始他不是很确定是多久之后，威尔在汉尼拔客厅里那舒适的皮革沙发上醒来。一条他没有印象的毯子在他坐起来的时候从他肩膀上滑落，他的脑袋里充满了困惑。

 

当他闻到从厨房传来的一阵很浓的烤肉和洋葱香味时，他的肚子响了起来。他只吃了早餐，而且后来还吐了出来。他那久久不散的反胃现在终于消失，留下了深深的饥饿。拿起毯子披到肩上，他拖着脚步走到了厨房，好像受到了塞壬的召唤，由一阵厨具发出的叮叮当当响的召唤。

 

汉尼拔的目光从炖肉的锅里抬起。“你终于醒了。”他说。

 

“什么时候了？”威尔低声问道。他揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，“今天是星期几？”

 

“恐怕还是周三。”汉尼拔回答道，“大概晚上八点。”

 

威尔呻吟一声：“我睡了五个多小时啊。”

 

“我大概一个小时之前回到家，本来想叫醒你，可你最近这么累，我觉得你要补眠。”

 

威尔凑近去看锅里的肉，耸了一下肩上的毛毯。“所以给我盖了毯子。”他说。

 

“所以给你盖了毯子，”汉尼拔确认道。他的手绕过威尔去拿洋葱，嘴巴担忧地皱起，“你早上又不舒服了，而且从那开始一直没吃东西。”

 

“你怎么知道的？”威尔严肃地问。

 

“你闻起来依然有一股反胃之后的酸味。”汉尼拔说，“你不能不把这当回事。这样对身体不好。”

 

他想再说多一点，但他忍住了。威尔能从他的下巴和紧抿的嘴看出来。威尔转过脸去，在恐慌到鸡皮疙瘩刺痛着他后脖颈的时候，试着表现得镇静一点。他正拼命想要分散注意力，然后他发现一个装着票的信封顶起了他的口袋。他把信封拿出，漫不经心地扔在柜台上。“Jack想让我跟你谈谈这个，”他脱口而出，然后又停顿一下，“说是觉得你会知道一些什么。”

 

汉尼拔在围裙上擦擦手，把信封拿了起来。他打开信封，他看到票的时候，讶异地挑了挑眉。“Panoply Gallery，”他嗯了一声，“我的确熟悉。我以前参加过很多次他们的展览会，而且一直在期待这次即将到来的展会。我曾从一位有特色的画家手里买到过一幅原画。”

 

威尔的记忆在汉尼拔家里和办公室中他见到过的画作上切换着。“哪幅？”他问。

 

“就在楼下大厅的客房浴室附近。我知道你见过的。”汉尼拔说。他把票放到一边，又开始准备晚餐，“《晚秋》，由Stephan Waldorf所画。”

 

那副画在威尔的记忆里出现了。威尔不是很了解艺术，但即便是他保守来讲，那副画都很漂亮。画的是在晚秋之际，森林与河流的宁静之景。从画本身来看，颜料多用橙色、深黄、褐色，还有——最值得注目的——红色。前景是充满生气的火红色树叶，但在地平线上的暗红色太阳正被第一团很不详的冬云所吞没。背景的树木已经稀疏冰冷，在逐渐渗入的寒冷和黑暗中颤抖着。

 

威尔想知道那么漂亮的调色盘上的颜料是不是都勾兑了血液。

 

“所以，为什么让你问我画廊的事？”汉尼拔问道，“我非常不相信Crawford探员打算让你一个人去参加文娱活动。”

 

“为了查案。”

 

汉尼拔又绕过他拿了一个洋葱，同时用余光瞥着威尔。他毫不费力地剥了皮、开始切洋葱：“噢？”

 

洋葱刺激的气味爆出，让威尔开始流眼泪：“Vincent Van Gore的案子。”

 

汉尼拔的手滑了一下，威尔吓了一跳。洋葱从砧板上溜走，翻滚到厨房柜台上，而刀插进了砧板里。“就是杀了很多怀孕Omega的那个人。”

 

“虽然概括得很烂，但没错，就是他。”威尔说着，目光一直锁在刀上。

 

“你不能再插手这个案子了。”汉尼拔说道。他的声音严厉，不留余地。

 

这种居高临下的语气刺痛了威尔。他抱臂皱眉。“我觉得你没有任何资格命令我做还是不做我的活。”他说，“Jack才是我老板，你不是。”

 

“Jack也是一个傻子，一个没有远见的傻子，或者一个只知道依赖你、把你当成工具而选择忽视他让你陷入的危险之中的傻子，”汉尼拔争论道，“此时此刻，我觉得在这单案子里，他两样都做了。”

 

“我总是处于危险之中。”威尔生气地反驳。

 

“但那是因为你并不总符合凶手的受害者中所有条件，”汉尼拔说道。这言辞是如此的严厉尖锐，让威尔霎时之间想知道，是他们靠的太近的原因还是汉尼拔提高了声音说话。但随后他了解到了话中的深意了。他张开嘴想抗议，但是汉尼拔打断了他，“没错，威尔。所有条件。”

 

“不——不是那...”威尔沙哑着说道。

 

汉尼拔叹了一口气。他转过身，把切完的洋葱倒到沸水中去。“我让你沉溺在逃避中太久了。我之前认为，让你远离你的创伤一段时间可能对你有好处。然后当你真的要去解决你的问题时，你能依靠自身的条件和能力了。可显然事与愿违，你不愿面对这个问题，非要逼我直说。”

 

他俯身打开了水槽下的壁橱。他再次站起来，把一个盒子放在柜台之上，推向威尔。这是一个验孕棒。

 

威尔无话可说，直盯着那该死的玩意。他只是摇摇头。

 

汉尼拔脸上坚定的担忧之色渐渐褪去，少了一些严厉，被一些微弱的怜悯而取代，然而，那比刚才严厉挫败更刺痛威尔的心。“我已经从你身上闻到了，威尔。”汉尼拔轻声说道。

 

“不，”威尔轻轻地叫了起来，同时膝盖在颤抖。就在他差点摔倒地上时，他抓紧柜台以维持平衡，“不，不，不。这个可能性...这个几率...”

 

汉尼拔就在他旁边，伸手用着令人宽心的拍子抚着威尔的背部。“你一直都在否认着怀孕的几率，Will Graham,”汉尼拔说，“不管怎样。测一下吧，也许可以证明你的症状不是怀孕呢。你花费在否认命运不公上面的每一刻都在消耗着你的能量，你失去了能花费得更有效率的时间。”

 

威尔抱膝在厨房地板上坐了下来，看着腹部。当汉尼拔拿起验孕棒，把它塞到威尔的左手上时，他想知道是什么样令人害怕的混乱盘旋在威尔脑袋中。汉尼拔从跪姿中站起身来，朝威尔伸出一只手。“拜托。”他低声说道。

 

汉尼拔忍不住去留意威尔的手有多湿冷。威尔紧抓着汉尼拔，看似牢固坚实，实际上苍白颤抖。他拉着着汉尼拔的手像拉着救命稻草一样，两人沉默着走向客房的浴室。这像是个迷失在海上的人，汉尼拔想着。他的船已经开始下沉，被暴风雨击打着，在翻滚的海水中，他绝望地紧抱着一块石头。这是他唯一不变的东西了。唯一一个安全和获得解救的可能来源。他也没有看到那块石头只是冰山一角。是它把船只外壳撕碎，让船沉没，而不是暴风雨。

 

他关上了门，给了威尔隐私空间。在等待的时候，他欣赏着《晚秋》。十分钟过去，他认为时间已经足够了。汉尼拔轻轻敲门，当他没有听到回应时，他开门进去了。

 

威尔俯身坐在瓷制澡盆的边缘，手肘撑在大腿上，脸埋在手中。汉尼拔接近他，发现了水槽上的验孕棒。两条粉色的线。阳性。

 

尽管三个月以前已经知道了这个事实，汉尼拔发现他很欣赏这两条小线和它们的意义。有时候对已经知道的事实进行视觉上的确认是很好的。他叹息着坐到威尔旁边去。他已经准备要开始谈话了，为了暗中操纵他，为了制造他有选择的假象，但威尔先开口了。

 

“你说过你能闻到，”他说。他的声音空洞而呆滞，“多久了？”

 

“没多久，”汉尼拔从善如流地撒谎，“最多两天前吧。但我是在四天前产生了大概的怀疑，我意识到自己没有闻到你即将到来的发情期气味。而且我对你的其他症状感到奇怪，特别是呕吐和极度疲累。”

 

“我今天在Quantico流鼻血了。血液应该会让我的气味更明显，但是Jack什么也没有说。”

 

“很有可能是他还闻不到你怀孕的气味，”汉尼拔说，“你其他的朋友也是如此。毕竟我的感官十分敏锐。”

 

“他们多久才会知道？”

 

“现在的话，说不准。但顶多一星期。在任何时候，你的化学平衡都有可能会产生倾斜，然后你的气味就能很清楚地传播着你的状况。”

 

威尔叫了起来，抓紧了头发：“我不...”

 

汉尼拔等着他说话，但对方不说了。“不管你做出什么样的选择，威尔，我都会支持你的决定。”他说。

 

“什么选择？”威尔声音粗哑，低着头，“我没有选择的余地。”

 

“你的选择就跟其他与你情况相同的人一样多。”

 

“不对，”威尔嘘他，“寄养吗？我得到的病症都能写一米长了，现在我的心智健康就像连着一个定时定到一半的炸弹一样。万一我的病是遗传的呢？我不能捂着良心让糊里糊涂的家庭步上后尘，一个有幻觉、夜惊，天知道还有什么其他病症的后尘，我不能袖手旁观，推卸责任。我不是那个留下隐患的人。我甚至还不知道这东西的另一半基因是哪来的！但要留着孩子吗？我们之前已经讨论过如果我一个人养孩子会毁了孩子吧。所以这要…结束。这样对大家都好。”

 

他的身体传来一阵颤抖。

 

“你的生活是如此的艰难。这样对大家都好。”他就像一个摆渡者，一个无声地枪放到另一个沉睡着的流浪青年鬓角边的摆渡者。

 

“他要走了。这样对大家都好。”他像一个慈悲天使，一个把枕头覆到老人脸上的天使。

 

“世界很快走到尽头。这样对大家都好。”他像一个女先知，将掺了氰化物的苹果汁送给学前主日学校学生的女先知。

 

他如此用力地挠着他的头皮，一面焦虑地用手指在头发间穿梭，但竟然没有流血。他能感觉到汉尼拔安慰的手臂搭上了他的肩，但与所有悲痛、悔恨、困惑相比，他感到暧昧和遥远。

 

“不管你的选择是什么，威尔，你一定要慎重，”汉尼拔轻声说，“你要记住，以你身心健康为首才是最重要的。如果任何一个选择能让你陷入跟现在一样的错乱，那么从长远来看，这个选择就不是正确的。”

 

“一切我所谓的选择都是那样，”威尔坚持说，“如果我的每个选择都让我比现在更加混乱，那‘最好’的一个就是去避免别人受到这份苦痛。不管是遗传方面还是环境方面。只要尽可能缩小这份苦难就行了。”

 

“通常情况下你这话很有道理。我深知这点，就个人与职业来说。这和有抱负的医生在医学院首次被告知的话很相似。首先不要造成伤害，”他列举道，“但一个人的一生不能全被一种感情或一种存在的状态来定义，不管那多强大。通过否认孩子的生命，你的确是避免了经历身心苦楚的机会，但同时你也拒绝了经历幸福和爱的机会。甚至是你的生活，尽管它已经伤痕累累，被你天性和教养的某些更无情的层面所伤害，但这并没有完全剥夺你幸福的时光。”

 

“现在很难记住欢乐这回事吧，”威尔悲观地低语，“你做这个决定也没那么容易。”

 

汉尼拔沉默了一会。他发出一声长长的轻叹，说：“由我们此时的处境来看，大家会认为孩子是我的。”

 

威尔的呼吸一窒。他感觉他好像在万里高空的飞机上猛地推开了门一样，毫无预警也无准备。他翻滚着，自由降落。“我的天。你会被牵扯进来的。那也太——”

 

 “那就牵扯吧，为什么不呢？”汉尼拔在威尔说完之前继续说道。

 

威尔把手从头发中解放出来，无力地按在膝上。他用带着红色瞳边的眼睛望向汉尼拔，眼里充满疑惑：“什么？”

 

“我很乐意为你的孩子承担责任，”汉尼拔说着，皱皱眉，“在某种程度上，我的确感到我有责任，为你现在这个忧伤艰难的处境而负责。如果我当初记得锁上你房间的窗户，你就不会在那种脆弱的情况下梦游了。”

 

“你不能把那个归咎于你自己。”威尔伤心地说道。

 

“就像你不能因为某人利用了你，而归罪于你自己一样。”汉尼拔回答道。

 

“你的名声。你不会被取消资格吗？”

 

“我不是你的官方心理医生，”汉尼拔说，“至少，我只会从你们的同胞那里得到一些非常严厉的教训罢了，在私底下可能还会有一些反对的议论和诽谤，Crawford探员绝对会这么干，一定能从他脸上看出他正极力按捺着想揍我的冲动。”

 

威尔再次沉默起来，看着他的鞋子，思考着：“你不该因为我而遭受那些。”

 

“我的意思是，我乐意，威尔，而且这仅仅是为了让别人相信这是一件刺激的丑闻而已。当我说我很乐意为孩子负责的时候，我就要负责到底。你提到过你没有把孩子给其他家庭收养的理由，因为他们没有意识到你的困境，没有为孩子可能的遗传病做好准备。但把孩子托付给一个有这种意识的人，你会怎么想呢？”

 

“你真的...你真的愿意收养孩子吗？”

 

“我心甘情愿，但比起说愿意，我是‘想要’收养。”汉尼拔说，“当然，要看你怎么选了。如果你选择终结这一切，那么我会尊重并支持你的决定。但你毕竟是一个非常特别的人，孩子身上一定会有许多你值得保留的品质。”

 

威尔怀疑地看了汉尼拔一会，然后他看向了自己的鞋子。他还是觉得他正在自由降落，但也许他已经有了降落伞。“那只是半个我，”他低声说道，“另外一半是个完全未知的强奸犯。”

 

“一个孩子不该为父母做过的事负责。我们不仅仅是我们各部分的总和。”汉尼拔说道。他最后还是把手从威尔肩膀上放了下来，然后站起身，“你还是应该花时间好好权衡一下，威尔。即使深陷泥潭，也要深思熟虑，不要让这些毁了你自己。不管你做何决定，我都在你身边。”

 

“谢谢你。真的。”威尔低声说道。他的眉毛轻轻皱了起来，尽管喉咙发痒干涩，他还是焦虑地咽了咽口水。

 

汉尼拔仔细地注视了他一会儿，脸上出现了估量的表情。最后，那表情变得担忧，隐隐有些听天由命的意味：“你并不想从现在的困境中出来，是吗？”

 

“我做不到，”威尔说，“我可能...我现在可能是Van Gore首选的受害者类型，其他人也是。我必须为了他们而抓到他。我不能袖手旁观，让他去伤害别人，让那些对未来降生的孩子充满欣喜和希望的人变成他的艺术补给。”

 

“那我们只能希望你身边有个守护天使在守护着你了。”汉尼拔讽刺道。

 

出乎威尔的意料，他发现自己正在笑。那是个了无生气、充满嘲讽的笑，但同时的确是笑。这感觉很奇怪，在经历了今天的事情之后，他听着这笑声，只觉得很遥远陌生。“我很确定我一个守护天使都没有。守护魔鬼倒是可能有。一个热衷于把我身边事情都搞砸的恶魔。”

 

汉尼拔扬起一抹笑：“如果是那样的话，让我们希望...他不想让Vincent Van Gore这样的人来跟他分享你吧。”

 


	5. 第五章

当汉尼拔和威尔到来的时候，Jack Crawford正在画廊的阶梯上等待着。即使现在才是六月初，夜晚的空气已经十分闷热潮湿，这让威尔感觉穿着汉尼拔为他今晚准备的套装很不舒适。这是他半年前在指示牌下穿的那一套衣服，衣料在他身上摩擦的时候，他总觉得是树皮在触碰着他的皮肤。

 

有什么焦虑的东西在威尔的胸腔和喉咙中抓挠着。汉尼拔的身材比他更结实，所以衣服对威尔来说有点松。因为过去几周的压力和晨吐，他实际上还清减不少。从他脸上就看得出来，他对着镜子的时候能看到自己神色有些许空洞憔悴。不过虽然如此，但他穿的皮带比前几个月他穿的扣少了一孔，裤子在臀部有点勒紧。

 

可能只是他想多了。可能根本一点变化都没有，他之所以能感觉到，是因为他希望有所改变。可能只是因为有个不速而至的东西在他体内成长，转移了他的资源，变更了他身体的优先权，而这一切，都压在他的心头。

 

当汉尼拔走近Jack的时候，威尔咽了咽口水。

 

“威尔，Dr. Lecter，”Jack向他们点头欢迎。他全然把注意力放在汉尼拔身上，“我想威尔已经告诉你我们在这儿的原因了。”

 

“没错，他说了，尽管我早已经打算不论如何都要来参加这个活动了，”汉尼拔回答道。他紧抿了一下嘴，“你怀疑Vincent Van Gore在这群画家之中？”

 

“很多证据都指向这点，”Jack确定道，做个手势让他们跟着自己走进入口，“我们已经跟展览会的经理确定过，最新的受害者曾在他们几天前举办的教员家庭招待会上出现，这与我们在犯罪现场发现的证据相符。”

 

当他们开始混入其他赞助人之中时，他压低声音，小声地说话，确保只有威尔听到。“基于你侧写之后给我们的信息，我们查了他们的背景。这些艺术家中有三个人目前或者之前曾做过医学相关的工作。我们需要把最主要的注意力放到他们身上，如果显示毫无成果，我们再扩大范围。”

 

威尔皱眉：“那退化的视力呢？我真不觉得这次展会能出现第二个有过医药背景工作还在慢慢失明的艺术家。”

 

“公开记录上可没写这些。Van Gore对此三缄其口。”Jack面带不悦，“如果他让他的情况成为一个众人皆知、引人注目的哀伤大故事，那么肯定会让我们的工作容易多了。”

 

“这些会在他的作品中大声清晰地表达出来，”汉尼拔评价道，“如果不是在形式和目的上体现，那就一定在主题和其潜在的意义上。一个真正的艺术家总会把他自身的某些东西投射到他的作品中。”

 

“问题是这家伙把其他人也放在了他的作品中。”威尔低声说道。

 

一进入展览，Jack就把他俩推到了一边，三人从一群热衷艺术的人流中走出。他从西装口袋里拿出一张纸条，打开它，展示了展览的地图，上面画了三个区域的圈圈。“我们从这开始，”他说着，轻点着其中一个圈圈，圈圈旁边写着一个名字：Celia Clarke，“然后按照这个方向。”他移动着他的手指划出一条路来，到达另外两个圈。

 

威尔注意到其中一个名字是Stephan Waldorf。当他第一眼从地图上看到的时候，他就觉得这名字很熟悉，当汉尼拔好奇地“嗯”一声的时候，他想起来了。这是汉尼拔一直想要见到的艺术家，这个人的作品就在客房浴室外面。威尔留了个心眼，打算待会再好好琢磨一下。

 

 

Jack给了威尔和汉尼拔一个不容争辩、不容妥协的眼神。他的声音如此之小，以至于在其他参观者的私语和他们昂贵鞋子发出的咔哒声中，威尔几乎听不出来他说什么。“现在开始，我们要安静地寻找目标。绝对不要吓到我们的猎物。”

 

\----------------- 

 

当威尔看到Celia Clarke的作品时，他就已经把她从嫌犯名单中排除出来了。她是一位抽象派表现主义画家，尽管威尔从她油画布大胆破溅的混乱颜色上看到许多怒气与挫折，但这并不是他们要找的那种。向Jack解释这些可不容易，Jack命令他们在Van Gore的作品附近偷摸着转悠，而在这种地方，他们的目标可以轻易偷听到他们说话。

 

“她有犯罪倾向，”当威尔瞥着Clarke的其中一个作品时，他解释道。这幅画名为暴风雨之眼，威尔完全确定自己可以理解它，就凭他的移情作用。那是一个旋涡状狂怒的瘴气，明亮的颜色与破溅的笔触在其中心触描绘出一个小小的纯白色圆圈。那个圆圈甚至还没有一个图钉大。“她觉得社会的法律丑陋而残酷，需要被打破，而且她的画作就是对此的反应。每一段画作就是一种她宣泄攻击性的方法，她带着狂怒的义愤作画。”

 

他指出画布上的一条断断续续的、在画布底部戛然而止、好像被切断的黄色线条。“她通常会远远地扔颜料。很多颜料会被扔到她画室的地板或墙上。颜料对她而言无甚特别，不值得任何关注或保护，”他说道。他转向Jack，给了他一个意味深长的眼神，把声音降低，“而我们要找的，应该是连一滴颜料都不会洒的人。”

 

Jack点头，从精神犯罪嫌疑人名单中移除了Celia Clarke的名字。一个恭敬地拿着香槟酒的侍者经过，然后Jack让她停了下来。他为自己拿了一杯酒，看着汉尼拔也拿了一杯。当他看到威尔将要碰到酒杯的时候，手抖了一下，好像被烫到一样移开了手，他眼里闪过一丝好奇。威尔弓身摆弄了一下他的眼镜，当疑惑的侍者问他是否要来一杯香槟的时候，他摇了摇头。

 

“你可不是个能轻易放弃免费水酒的人。”在侍者离去的时候，Jack立刻评论道。

 

威尔无力地耸肩。“要集中精神。”他低声说道。

 

Jack看向汉尼拔，想找出他身上的任何痕迹来解释威尔奇怪的行为。心理医生给了威尔一个严肃但是神妙莫测的眼神，Jack本能觉得里面肯定有什么古怪。他觉得他们瞒着自己些什么，他不允许这情况出现。在威尔和汉尼拔之间多看了一眼，他咬紧了牙关。

 

“Dr. Lecter,你之前有来过这间画廊？”Jack问道。

 

汉尼拔抿了一口香槟：“是的，来过很多次。”

 

“那我很确定，你应该会告诉我去洗手间的路吧？”

 

“当然。洗手间离下一幅画不远。”汉尼拔说。

 

“太棒了。”Jack简洁地回应道。

 

当他们正走向下一个目标时，气氛开始紧张起来。威尔在两个Alpha身后慢慢走，拉长了距离，心里批评自己居然犯了这么一个尴尬的大错。他焦急地盯着Jack的后脑勺，Jack可能已经留意到在他胸腔里冒泡翻搅的东西了，就像一口装着恶臭又黏糊糊的东西的坩埚一样，而这让他恐惧起来。他感觉到紧张的小汗珠从前额流下，即使冷气强得让整个画廊都冷得像冻肉冰箱一样。

 

“洗手间就在那个大厅下面。”汉尼拔说着，指着他的右边，“威尔和我可以在这等你。”

 

Jack摇摇头：“实际上，我想让你带我去。我可不想走错路然后走到Omega洗手间去。”

 

汉尼拔的表情温和且冷漠，他跟Jack交换了一个紧张的眼神：“考虑到我们在找的是谁，我不是很确定我们三个要只留一个在这里。”

 

“没事的。”Jack回答道，咬着牙清楚说出每个词。他盛气凌人地看向威尔，后者立刻看向了自己的鞋子。“你最清楚。这是否是他的‘设想’——就像你说的那样——凶手敢在大庭广众之下动手？”

 

“不，”威尔喃喃着，心里仍有一股烦躁在翻搅，“但如果他被逼入绝境，我也不知道他会做什么，但是他喜欢一个人作画。在某种程度上，他最多只有密友在旁。”

 

“没错，”Jack说道，“无论如何，没有我们在你耳边叨叨，你也许可以更安心地工作一会儿。来吧，Dr. Lecter。”

 

威尔没有抬头看人。他听到Jack远去时鞋子敲击地板的声音，犹豫一阵后，汉尼拔的走路声也随之响起。当他终于镇静下来能抬眼看人的时候，他看到了附近Stephan Waldorf的许多画作。他皱着眉，很专注，将手指紧紧蜷曲成拳头，以至于他能感觉到他的指甲扎进了掌心肉里。如果他能专心工作而不是在想Jack是否知道了他的情况或者他在厕所里给了汉尼拔一个教训，也许这种恐怖的焦虑就会过去。

 

他抬腿走近去看Waldorf的作品，想特别琢磨其中一幅作品。当他看到它的时候，他放慢了步伐，每个试探性的步伐让他更靠近那副吸引了他的画作。那是一副初春时节、樱桃树林鲜花绽放的画。它们很美，但画作另有深意。有大风在枝节间盘旋打转，将纤弱的花瓣从树上分离下来，让它们疯狂飞散。在一棵树的底部，有一口塌毁的小古井。井部石头很古老，绿色苔藓爬满它风化的地方，有些部分已经变松将要崩塌。井下的黑暗是威尔在画作里所看过的最黑、最有强烈空虚感的地方。墙上的标语牌上写了画作的名字：物之哀。

 

随即威尔悟了。他知道那些花瓣的粉色是有人仔细混合了血液染成的。他知道那些画笔是用人的头发编成的，笔刷轻柔地划过画布，所过之处留下朵朵膨胀的白云。他知道恐怖的东西就潜伏在那些画布最黑暗的部分，深深地腐烂。

 

 

“你似乎对我的作品很感兴趣。”他耳边传来一声低语。

 

 ------------------------

 

“我很好奇你要跟我说些什么，非要避开威尔，Crawford探员，”当厕所门在他身后关上的时候，汉尼拔问。

 

Jack大步向前走去，检查了一下隔间的门，确定只有他们两人在。他暴风雨一样走到大门后，靠着它，抱臂皱眉，看向汉尼拔。“你要给我说说他到底怎么回事。”他说道。

 

“那会破坏医患保密协议。”汉尼拔一本正经地说。

 

“你又不是他正式的心理医生，”Jack反驳道，“我要知道他到底怎么回事。我要知道威尔是不是受了这个案子的影响，还是因为别的他参与过的案子。我问，是希望你能告诉我。”

 

汉尼拔挺直腰背，对Jack的要求恍若未闻。“恐怕我要让你失望了。你知道威尔的自信很难建立，又很容易失去，我不会出卖他，就仅仅只为满足你的好奇心。不管你想要知道他的什么事，你都应该亲自去问他。”

 

“你觉得我没试过吗？”Jack大喊道，他大声苦笑着，“他比平时更不肯开口。我就从没觉得能问出什么来，但现在就我们两个在。他有事瞒着我。”

 

“你觉得他隐瞒了什么？Crawford探员，”汉尼拔问，“用你的推理技能想想。”

 

两人沉默了一会儿。Jack嘴唇抽动，嘴角轻轻弯了下来，形成了一个小而紧绷的皱纹。他摆弄着左手手指指环上的金边。

 

汉尼拔的目光在对方下意识的炫耀中流连了一会儿。“我不愿意泄露威尔的详细情况，但我至少能告诉你的是，不是你和你妻子面对的那种情况。他没有患了癌症还不告诉你。”

 

“很多天前，他在Quantico感到不舒服的时候，多少有告诉过我一些，”Jack摇头说道，“他说他没事，就是压力大而已。我那时候想相信他，但...”

 

“但你背着跟你妻子有关的包袱。你已经尝试过被一个很重要的人隐瞒的滋味了。现在你看别人的每个症状都像是她的情况的重复。”汉尼拔说道，“这个思想包袱太过沉重了，很容易理解它如何让你的知觉和判断都变得模糊不清。”

 

听了汉尼拔的一番话，紧张的情绪慢慢从Jack的身体里流出，“当我第一次搞清楚...贝拉的事情时，我...威尔就坐在我旁边，说直到我能顺利谈论这事，他才会离开。”

 

“然后你们静静坐了多久？”

 

“他妈的还挺久。至少一个小时，可能两个小时。”

 

“也许你应该也这么对待威尔，”汉尼拔说，“而不是去问他的心理医生，像个爱说八卦的青少年一样想探求背后的细节。”

 

Jack看起来很羞愧，对方冷静的批评平息了他身上的最后一丝怒气。他点点头，低声说着一些可能是道歉的话。他尴尬地清清嗓子，继续说道：“我记住了。感谢你给我的指点，Dr. Lecter。我还是不太喜欢不知道威尔发生了什么事的感觉，但我刚才的确有些过分了。”

 

汉尼拔抬起手让他安静下来。“接受你的道歉，但你没有必要如此。我更想我们尽快回到威尔那里去。因为他的压力和其他状况，我担心这个案子会对他造成很大影响。”

 

 

汉尼拔经过他然后走出门，Jack困惑地皱了皱眉。他跟着出去，试着把这一切线索串起来。乍一看，Stephan Waldorf跟威尔刻板形象中的所有Alpha都不一样。他不像Jack那样身体强壮或傲慢，表现起来也不像Bev或Alana一样有从容的自信，他也肯定不像汉尼拔一样魅力十足，不怒自威。

 

他很年轻，也许还没有25岁，但他身上任何东西都让你联想不到年轻朝气。他的衣服看上去就像从一个老裁缝的衣柜那早被遗忘和落满灰尘的角落偷来的。通常情况下，威尔会认为如此年轻却穿着如此过时的衣服的人，只是一个附庸风雅的人，但Waldorf散发着诚挚的气质。至少他的时尚感与他画中的艺术审美很融洽；在他的作品中，没有一定的后现代主义般的嘲讽和前卫派般的侵略。

 

Waldorf的早衰不仅仅体现在皮囊之上。他瘦弱的身躯带有一种奇怪的脆弱感。威尔很惊讶，这么瘦小的肢体居然可以承受得住他受害者尸体的重量。他下巴尖尖，瘦削的颧骨被他从未见过这么厚的四方边框镜片所遮盖。也许是为了保护他那减弱的视力。

 

“您就是作者？”威尔问着，尝试让自己的语调变得平缓。

 

   “不错，我就是Stephan Waldorf，”Waldorf答道。他伸出右手与威尔握手，给了他一个愉快的笑容，“我从来没有见过有人能对我的画作产生这么强烈的兴趣。我想知道你的看法。”

 

“我只是很好奇你的作画方式，”威尔说。当他们握手的时候，威尔感觉到Waldorf的手很干枯，“我从没见过这种。”

 

“这是我自创的画法，”Waldorf说道，“再多说就会暴露商业机密了。”

 

威尔的胃部厌恶地抽搐着。他想着这些偷来的血液，是从Elliot Gardner-Flores，从Waldorf其余五个受害者，从他们所有未出生的孩子身上得来的。浓稠而凝结的商业机密。“当然了，”他粗声粗气，“我只是想问一下而已，因为你所用的不管什么技艺，都很能唤起感情、回忆。几乎就像是你设法把生命本身融入到你所画的任何东西里去了。除了...”

 

Waldorf的一条白金色眉毛饶有兴趣地扬了起来：“除了什么？”

 

威尔把注意力投回《物之哀》*中。“这张画中聚集了很多美丽的事物。樱桃花苞。春日里明亮而诱人的颜色。头上慵懒游移的朵朵白云。但更吸引我注意力的是那口井。这阴郁感很强烈，让人无法避免。你几乎希望空虚能沸腾上来，把这一切身边的美丽事物都毁灭掉。为什么会这样？”

 

他调整好表情，转头看回Waldorf：“因为对你来说，这些已经发生过了，真实地发生在你身上。”

 

“乌谢尔综合征三期，” Waldorf说着，用毫不掩饰的迷恋眼神看着威尔，“在三十岁之前我会彻底失明失聪。除了我的医生和亲近的家人之外没有人知道我的病症。你那可以轻易了解到画家的能力真的很不可思议。你别是个艺术评论家吧。”

 

威尔回忆起他近年来的所有设想，所有扭曲的尸体和残缺不全的肢体都遗留在他脑海中，精心构建着恐怖。这些画长存于当代艺术博物馆中，白驹过隙，画布的一丝一线、一骨一肉都不会消失。“这是一种描绘它们的方式。”他低语道。

 

“好吧，恐怕你已经占了上风咯，” Waldorf说道，“你仅仅只是通过我的作品，就能了解这么多我内心的事情，但我甚至还不知道你的名字。”

 

威尔犹豫了一下。“Graham Williams。”他回答道。一个奇怪的表情出现在Waldorf的脸上，威尔祈祷那最好只是因为他那尴尬而犹豫的回答。

 

“你知道嘛，我的嗅觉总是很好。这些年来我的嗅觉变得越来越敏锐，可能是我的弱视弱听的补偿吧。”Waldorf轻松活泼地说着，“你推理出我那么秘密的事，但彼此都要讲公道，对吧？”

 

威尔皱眉，有些听不懂他说的话，他警惕起来，没有回应。画廊导游带着一大群人从他们身边经过。威尔几乎没办法注意到他们的叽叽喳喳和走过的声音，只能听到他自己的心跳声。

 

Waldorf继续说着，他的声音低沉温和：“预产期是什么时候？Will Graham。”

 

这一瞬间，威尔不知道他的心脏是不是已经停止跳动了。但一秒之后，跳动恢复，心脏在他胸腔里激烈怦然。恐怖的寒冷已经从他脊椎上褪去，但他仍僵立不动，被这谋杀犯淡绿色眼睛里流露出的会意所震慑。Vincent Van Gore朝他微笑着。

 

“你在这啊！”

 

威尔猛地抬头看向Jack声音传来的方向，看到Jack和汉尼拔走过来。他转身去找Waldorf，但这凶手已经离开。他在人群中搜索着，呼吸变得急促，想要找到那抹白金色的头发或者过时套装。

 

“威尔？怎么了？”汉尼拔担忧地皱眉问道，“脸色苍白，还抖得跟叶子似的。”

 

“Waldorf,”威尔带怒气地说道，“他就是我们要找的人。”

 

“你确定吗？”Jack问。

 

威尔用力点头，但当他发现再也找不到Waldorf的踪迹时，他挫败地叫了起来。“我刚刚还在跟他说话。他就是Van Gore。”他咽了咽口水，把注意力转回他的老板和心理医生上。“而且...”他的声音噎住了。

 

“而且什么？”Jack问他。

 

“且他知道我。”威尔说着，在Jack和汉尼拔之间游移目光，想看看这五个词对这两个Alpha来说有什么不一样。

 

“见鬼，”Jack低声咆哮，“人哪去了？你不是说你正跟他聊天呢吗？”

 

“我刚分心了，然后他就走了。”威尔说道。Jack给了他一个不可置信的痛苦表情，他发现自己忍住了Jack式的对错误的尖刻评论。“他混进人群，我看不到人了。”

 

“他会在华盛顿出现的，”Jack说着，已经拿出了他的手机开始拨打电话，“但在我们放倒他之前，我们需要搜查证和逮捕许可证。让这地方关门然后再把那些话拖到物证检测那边去，实在太让人头疼了，但至少这也是个法子。”

 

“等等，”威尔说着，举起一只手。他转向汉尼拔，眼中闪过一丝启发的亮光，“你有一副Waldorf的画吧。你什么时候买的？”

 

“大概在半年前，”汉尼拔回答道，“尽管现在我后悔买了那副画。”

 

“那恰好就在Van Gore的第二个受害人被发现之后，”威尔说，“我们需要它。”

 

经检测，《晚秋》里的确有人类血液的存在。这足够在结果出来之后的一个小时之内，相关部门发下逮捕Stephan Waldorf和没收其财产的授权书。画廊已经关闭，以让警方收集Waldorf的作品，而媒体上也充斥着让私人买家们把Stephan Waldorf的作品转给当局的请求。

 

威尔脑海的一个角落里冷嘲热讽着，深知不是每个人都会答应这种事，而且Waldorf的作品价格在非法艺术贸易圈里肯定会飞涨。有太多人是揣着明白装糊涂，花大价钱去买这些用偷来的受害者血液画成的田园风景画，而都只是为了纪念这么一段病态的历史。

 

当FBI闯入艺术画廊附近的酒店套房时，凶手已经走了，但是他的作画供应还在。一瓶瓶绘画颜料、血液、两者没融合完毕的混合物被放在豪华大冰箱里。一张打了初稿的画布，上面半干的一大群迁徙的君主斑蝶说明他已经开始投入使用最新的受害者血液了。检测发现套房里所有的血液都属于Elliot Gardner-Flores。

 

但是揭露Vincent Van Gore的身份远不如他将在何方与他欲作何为重要，特别是现在还找不到凶器。

 

这种情况在大约一小时后升级了，当Jack和Alana进行紧急头脑风暴和分析会议的时候，威尔的生理状况在这最糟糕的时候绊了他一跤。

 

“在大概晚上九点的时候，我们有过谈话，所以从他知道我们在找他开始已经差不多六个小时了，”威尔低声说着。他感到极度的疲倦。他揉揉眼睛，怀疑黑眼圈要出来了，“他现在唯一想做的，就是在我们抓到他之前留下一副杰作。我认为他知道那是时间问题，而不是能不能做到的问题。作为他艺术生涯的绝笔，他只想尽他所能画出最好的作品。”

 

“问题是他到底有没有找到目标，”Jack着，他抱臂看着Van Gore所有受害者的照片，“他在找谁？”

 

威尔尴尬地耸耸肩，在假想的聚光灯一样紧张的视线和无形伸来指责他的手指中没精打采地站着。

 

他感觉到肩膀上搭下一只轻柔、友好的手。他惊讶一下，抬头看到Alana正笑着看他。她给了他一杯用塑料杯子装着的廉价速溶咖啡，他感谢地接过咖啡。即使是在凌晨三点的危机事件中，她看起来都如此稳重、精神振作，这让他对Alana逐渐褪去的迷恋伤口上的小小结痂悸动起来。

 

当她的笑容渐渐消失的时候，暖心的小泡泡破了。Alana的眉毛皱在一起，困惑而警觉。“威尔，”她谨慎地开始话题，“为什么你闻起来有那种味道？”

 

威尔沉重地咽了咽口水。他用余光能看到Jack放下了手臂，放松在两侧。然而，那两只手没放松多长时间；他的手蜷成拳头，看起来正因紧张而发抖。他想着转移话题，他的意识在不可避免地混乱。“这可不是个洗澡的好时候，当Van Gore这样的凶手逍遥法外的时候。”他绝望地试着开玩笑。

 

几秒钟的沉默。

 

“你他妈到底什么时候才肯告诉我这件事？！”Jack怒吼道。威尔退缩了一下。“见鬼，你到底要不要告诉我？或者我特么要在收到迎婴派对邀请的时候才能知道？多久了？”

 

“我没——”

 

“多·久·了！”Jack怒吼。

 

“三个月了。”威尔哑着嗓子说。

 

“这三个月以来你都知道自己怀孕了？！”

 

“不是！”威尔嚷道，“不是，没有。我也是在周三那天晚上才知道的。怎么可能在三个月前就知道....那得多大了。我是说，那也太早了。”

 

“这也是在我让你去追踪一个目标跟你状况一样的凶手两天之后了，你让我把你放在Vincent Van Gore面前，就像在一个快要饿死的人面前放一顿诱人的自助餐一样！在发现怀孕的时候你本应该立刻来找我。”

 

“我还没准备好要怎么解决。”威尔说着，左顾右盼，避开同事们脸上或震惊或生气的表情。

 

“没准备——”Jack打断了他的话。他闭上眼睛，深呼吸，吸气几秒，从齿间呼气，低声地发出嘘声。当他再次睁开眼睛时，职业性的冰山脸上出现了一丝后悔。“你退出这单案子吧。别理这个了。以后的事以后再说。”

 

威尔的血液变冷，他看向Alana，期望着她给自己说情。她勉强压抑住因怒气而颤抖的手，同时笨拙地拿起了她的手机。“你要做什么？”威尔问。

 

“我要打给汉尼拔，让他知道对于他所做过的那些不可原谅的事，我们有多惊骇、失望、恶心。”她发出嘘声。

 

尽管疲累和压力已经让他的膝盖不稳定地颤抖起来，威尔还是走过去按住了Alana将要拨完号码的手机。“不要，”他说道，“这不是他的错，而且——”

 

“不是他的错！”Alana难以置信地叫到，“威尔，那想法太恶心了。作为你的心理医生，他的权力已在你之上。作为一个不稳定的、处于发情期的Omega，你当时无法给出明智而镇静的许可。他对你所做的一切，绝对是凌驾于权力之上的不可接受的虐待。这是强奸，威尔！”

 

这些话像一道重拳一样击中了他，威尔让自己从激增的不适而困惑的想法中镇静下来。他记得汉尼拔说过，如果能让自己不必承受必然而令人不适的问话，或不再体验那天晚上所经历过的难忘的恐怖，他愿意为孩子负起责任，接受他人的谴责。但他的道德感侵蚀着他，坚持着说，让汉尼拔承受来自Jack的非难和Alana的义愤是不对的。

 

“我说这不是他的错，是因为他从没有对我做过这些事！”他大吼道。他的腿终于支撑不了了，他摸索着扶住他的椅子。但他仅仅能及时抓住它。他跌坐到地上，手肘压着大腿，把脸低埋到手中。

 

Alana睁大了眼睛，她红色的嘴唇惊讶地轻张。Jack向他们走近几步。“到底是谁？威尔。”他轻声问。

 

威尔没有回应。

 

“拜托。我们想帮你一把。”Alana也小声劝他。

 

“我不知道。”威尔摇摇头，“我真的不知道。我那时候梦游了。我仅仅能记得一些模糊的东西，但它们可能只是我噩梦里的内容而已。”

 

“天哪，威尔，”Alana呼吸一窒，她的声音接近哽咽。她跪坐在威尔旁边，搭着他的肩膀，轻轻抱着他。

 

愤怒的情绪已经在房间里消失，但留下了浓厚的怜悯。威尔几乎能感受到它像一团污染的雾霾一样堵着他的肺部，刺痛他的双眼。但他坐着，面无表情，对这种悲哀的关心同时充满了感激和怨恨。

 

“你当时为什么没有报警？”Jack问，尽管他的话背后另有一层明显的深意。你当时为什么不告诉我们？

 

“我不想再想起这个。我也不想在开始有怀孕迹象的时候想到这些。”威尔说。

 

Alana松开了她的手。她擦了擦眼眶。“威尔，不管你做何决定，我都会支持你。你是我的朋友，不论什么时候我都会帮助你。你以后打算怎么办？”就像Jack一样，她所说的话也另有深意。记住，你会是一个很糟糕的家长。

 

威尔耸肩。“我不知道。”他回答道。他摆弄着把自己的衬衫弄平整。“我还没决定好。但是...如果我没办法独自抚养孩子的话，汉尼拔可以收养他。他是真心的。”

 

“而我差点就在凌晨三点半打电话去骂他，”Alana说着，抬头看向天花板，“他甚至还不会因为这个而责怪我。”

 

“把歌颂Dr. Lecter圣洁品质的时间留到后面去，”Jack说。结束了Alana和威尔的谈话，他快步回到了放着证据的桌上，瞥着犯罪现场的照片，沉思着。“现在Van Gore逍遥法外，威尔却没办法跟这个案子，怎么办？”

 

“我理解你为什么想让我退出这个案子，Jack，但我不会罢手。”Will争执道。

 

“很遗憾，我就是要让你罢手。”Jack直率地说道，他沉思着摩挲着下巴，一直盯着证据看，“之前你说你的房子快修好了，对吗？”

 

Jack语出突然，威尔困惑地看向Alana寻求建议。她只是耸耸肩。“是啊，”他说道，“装修工人还花心思把我的家具搬了出去，装修完之后又搬了进来。现在我就差带着东西住进去了。”

 

“住那儿安全吗？”

 

“那是我觉得住着安全的其中一个地方。很平静，”威尔说道。他沉默了一会儿，开始轻声继续说，“我是想再住进去的。”

 

Jack点头。“没错，”他说着，转向威尔，“在我们抓到Van Gore之前,你需要待在安全的地方，低调入住。你的房子就在Wolf Trap外，是让你觉得非常舒服和熟悉的偏远地方。你住回去，我们会安排当地的警察来保护你。”

 

“但是——”威尔想开口，但是Jack脸上的表情看起来没有争论的余地。威尔轻轻皱眉，随后点头。“知道了。”

 

“很高兴你能同意。”Jack说着，“来吧，我们快没时间了。我会让你的第一班保镖去收拾你的衣服和一些Dr. Lecter给你的必需品。”

 

 -------------

 

当Jack把他交给守在他久违的家门前的两位警员时，威尔已经疲倦到要倒下的地步了。他勉强跟两位警官互相认识了一下，然后双眼朦胧地跋涉进房。

 

他倒在床上，床上没有床单，甚至没有枕头，他沉重地叹了一口气。很快他就要睡着了。当他的手机因为来电而轻轻震动起来时，他禁不住想无视他的手机。他睡眼朦胧地拿起手机看来电人，来电信箱里只有一两个未接来电。是汉尼拔。

 

“喂？”威尔低声说道。

 

“威尔，发生了什么事？一个小时之前有两位警官前来取走你的衣物。我给你打电话，但你没有接。”

 

威尔呻吟一声。“啊，不好意思。我刚刚累瘫了，没注意到来电。我要回Wolf Trap住，Jack派了几个警察来守着我，防止Van Gore生事。”他犹豫了一会，“我的气味变得更加强烈了。Jack和Alana都知道了。”

 

“原来如此，”汉尼拔说，“既然这样，我很讶异凌晨五点的访客只是警员，而不是双眼充满怒火和仇恨的Crawford探员。”

 

“我觉得Alana才是那个想给你一刀的人，”威尔说着。他现在不能让自己因此笑出来。也许未来有一天会，但这是一个遥远而陌生的概念，它实际上很抽象。“但是我把真相告诉他们了。我不能让他们认为你是一个利用了我的人，你只是个好人而已。”

 

汉尼拔沉默了几秒。 “谢谢你，威尔，”他最终说道，“如果有什么需要，不要犹豫给我打电话。你现在的声音听起来很疲倦。请休息吧。”

 

威尔感激一叹。“日出而睡，像个该死的吸血鬼一样。你就别提了。掰。”

 

“祝你好梦。”

 

威尔挂了电话，把手机放在床边的小桌子上。他随即陷入深深的睡眠，太过疲累，没有做梦。

 

\--------------------

 

当他醒来的时候，他头昏眼花，不明方向。太阳已经完全升起，散发着刺眼的光亮，他眯着眼伸手摸索着他的手机。已经是下午3:45分，手机闪烁着告诉他电量低——仅剩1%电量请充电。他叹了一口气，把手机放进口袋里。

 

有个硬纸箱摆在床边，但是他之前因为太累了完全没注意到。里面装满了他的衣服和毛巾。他拿起一条深蓝色毛巾挂在肩膀上，又随意地挑了一条内裤、一件深绿色法兰绒有扣角领的衬衫和一条卡其色休闲裤。他折起凌乱的衣服，夹在手臂间。

 

他走到厨房，揉了揉他惺忪的眼。这个崭新改造好的房间无可挑剔，设计巧妙，但是这些优点让他感觉陌生空洞没有人气。这太乏味、太干净了，没有钓鱼用具，也没有调皮的缕缕狗毛。厨房只是首当其冲，他意识到整个房子都是这样。这里只有他最大件的家具，房子没有人住过的痕迹，也不再显得自在舒适。

 

另一个箱子就在厨房柜台上，他走去查看，试着把不安的想法放到一边。箱子里有一些必需品，像是塑料餐具、纸碟，一些餐巾纸和他的旧咖啡壶、一些杯子、一包过滤器，还有一些廉价咖啡，汉尼拔总是对他买这种咖啡颇有微词。在箱子最上面，有可以吃上几天的罐头食品，像是从便利店或药房买的。他拉起一个小罐头的扣环，拿出对半切开的桃肉，一点也不顾形象地吃了起来。

           

当他吃着甜甜的桃子时，他看向房子正门的窗户。其中一个警员就坐在那边的椅子上，他背对着威尔。警员耷拉着头，他要么在发呆要么在玩手机，威尔也不觉得有什么奇怪的。

 

他把空罐头放在柜台上，摆好了咖啡壶，把磨好的咖啡粉放到过滤器里，打开咖啡壶开关让它工作。他能想到的只有在洗澡之后喝杯咖啡。他一走进浴室，就很高兴地看到了警员已经给他摆上一些沐浴露、肥皂和面巾，但是没有挂浴帘。他洗了个澡。

 

这个澡让他恢复了活力，也多亏了桃子里的糖分，他终于觉得更精神了些。当他进厨房的时候他能闻到咖啡气味，这么多周以来这阵气味第一次没让他反胃。他不知道是因为他终于慢慢地不晨吐了，还是因为不管怎么想下午4：30分都不算是早晨。

 

威尔走过去要握住咖啡壶的把手。他愣住了，在离把手两英寸的地方。

 

这个把手不在他刚才放的方向上。

 

他清楚地记得当他把咖啡壶放在过滤器下面时，把手是转向左边的。这是他养成的一个习惯，每当把手转到右边的时候，就会很紧。他从来都不会转到右边去，但现在却到了右边。而更糟糕的是，咖啡壶是全满的。没有警员们进来喝咖啡的迹象。

 

抛去血液中的战栗，他强迫自己表现得若无其事。他拿起咖啡壶，倒了半杯咖啡。他尽可能随意地走进大厅，脑袋转都没转，但眼睛秘密地左右查看周围的线索。

 

就在那里。靠近门口的储藏室门开了一条缝。

 

威尔心脏猛跳。房子里有人。

 

他坐在破旧的沙发上，思绪在运转着。如果他大声叫警员进来，Van Gore可能会采取过激行为。如果他转身看向储藏室，Van Gore可能会怀疑自己知道他在那里。也许他可以表现得无所事事，然后查看手机，他可以发一条呼救信息。这值得一试。

 

保持表情无聊与自然，他把手机从口袋里拿出来。当他看到手机完全没电的时候，他感觉自己的喉咙发紧，带着疼痛与挫败。他把手机又放回了口袋里。

 

战或逃的选择来了。战。但是要智取。

 

他把杯子放到唇边，倾斜着，假装喝了很多。他保持了一会姿势，逼着自己充满刻意的放松，然后慢慢躺下。杯子放在地上，他抓着他的脑袋，好像感受到了一阵眩晕。他放松着，无力地回到沙发上，让自己的眼睛微睁，盯着储藏室的门。

 

慢慢地，它嘎吱一响，打开了。

 

Stephan Waldorf从黑暗中走出来，手里拿着凶器。他眼下挂着深深的眼袋，唇边拽起一个淡淡的笑容，充满了残忍的意味。他慢慢靠近威尔。

 

肾上腺素在体内活跃起来，威尔敏锐地感觉到了Waldorf与他每一步靠近的距离。五步之外。四步。三步。两步。Waldorf在他上方弯下身子；威尔能嗅到随着他呼吸而散发的薄荷味。

 

就是现在。

 

威尔猛踢一脚，脚跟痛击Waldorf的肩膀，他咒了一声，同时趁Waldorf因疼痛而缩成一团发出嘶声时滚了过去。他本来想给对方的肺部来一拳，至少把对方打得不能出气，最好让对方断一两条肋骨。他踉跄一下，冲到了厨房。他能听到Waldorf开始恢复，跟在他身后的声音。

 

“Waldorf在这里！”威尔猛地打开门朝外大喊道，“把你的枪给我然后报——”

 

话语在猛地一窒中消失。警员并不是因为无聊而萎靡着，而是因为他死了。他的眼睛膨胀充血。他的喉咙从一边的耳后割到另一边的耳后，黑色凝结的血液沾满了他前面的制服。

 

威尔只能惊骇地看着这具尸体，直到他被人从身后逮住。他在对方的桎梏中挣扎着，试着向后踢Waldorf的小腿或者拳打对方困着他的手。当他感觉到有什么细小尖锐的东西戳进他皮肤里时，他在疼痛中发出了嘶声。一开始他担心他是被一把小刀或者碎冰锥之类的东西捅到了，但是他的视线开始模糊扭曲。他的肌肉在强大的麻木中开始不听使唤，随即这股麻木渗入骨髓。

 

在整个世界变暗之前，他能听到的最后一个声音是Waldorf在他耳边的低语：“让我们开始，创造艺术吧。”

 

 

 

 

 

*《物之哀》的说法，我简单找了相关解释<http://www.doc88.com/p-1798603703155.html>


	6. 第六章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 简单翻自作者的话：
> 
> 1.章末涉及很多很多血，针，其他形式的暴力，很多医学相关的东西，比如对癌症和世界上最恶心的肿瘤的讨论。
> 
> 2.本章涉及很多医学术语，作者花了很大功夫查资料，但也许会出现不正之处。
> 
> 3.抗NMDA受体脑炎跟本章所说的肿瘤有关系，所以作者用到了这部小说中。真的真的不要去百度那玩意的图片。真的恶心。
> 
> 本译文为作业练习用，仅供参考，有错误之处劳烦指出，感激不尽。

威尔在一阵响得刺耳的心脏监护器声音和一阵他没听到过的急速柔软的呜呜噪音中慢慢醒来。尽管这种声音随着思维渐渐清晰，他还是不知道这不寻常的声音是什么发出来的。

 

他的眼睛颤动着睁开，随即他立刻皱起了眉。整个世界变得模糊洁白，而且太过光亮，让他鬓角边的脑仁有点钝痛。他试着举起手挡住光，但是他的动作碰到了传感器，心脏监护器尖叫般地响起来。

 

警报器尖锐地响了几秒钟，随后一个中年护士进来，看着像是要准备实施复苏措施一样。当她看到威尔笨手笨脚地摆弄连着他手的仪器，想要关闭糟糕的噪音时，她明显地松了一口气。带着训练有素的耐心，她帮威尔解决了监护器的问题，一边解释着说他在Johns Hopkins医院里，她待会要把他醒来的事报告给他的医生团队。

 

威尔思绪万千，满头疑惑，但他的意识有些朦胧，他的舌头太过迟钝，让他无法恰当地问出问题来。他脱出虎口已经多久了？他之前被扎的是什么针？为什么他需要一个医生团队？为什么他在医院的床上活了过来，而不是在他家大厅地板上被抽光血液？

 

所有重要无比的大问题都混在一起，积压堵塞在他脑中。他在要开口说话的时候就已经能感觉到淡淡的尴尬了，要真问出那些问题，无疑会显得很小声外加听起来很蠢的样子。

 

“那些水汪汪的噪音是什么？”当护士准备离开时，他大着舌头问道。

 

她朝他微笑着。“那是你孩子的心跳声，”她说道，“健康强壮，而且很有规律。”

 

他没有非常认真去听接下来她还说了什么，即使他还继续注视着她。他从她的嘴唇猜出她说了什么。大概是‘耐心等待’和‘医生们会跟你待一会’之类的话。他的全副注意力都放在了心跳声上。他想知道这个甚至还没有小豌豆大的器官是怎么发出这么大声音来的。几分钟后，房间里只剩他和那个心跳声。

 

终于，房门再次被打开，三个医生走了进来。第一位医生是身材高瘦、有着深色头发和橄榄色皮肤的Beta，自我介绍她是Dr. Angela Mueller，毒物学专家。第二位是一个活泼亲切、身材丰满的Omega妇产科医师，Dr. Josephine Cheung。Dr. Cheung向他介绍最后一位医生，一个四十来岁的秃顶的Beta，神经内科的Dr. Everett Preston。Mueller检查威尔的心肺等重要器官，而Cheung检查胎儿监护器。一切正常，心满意足，他们把监护器关掉了。威尔有点惊讶，那水汪汪心跳声一消失，病房就显得格外安静。

 

Cheung和Mueller轮流向威尔解释了他的身体状况问题。他们告诉他，现在是早上七点，在昨天晚上八点过后没多久，他被FBI与当地警方带到了医院来。稍微有点出乎意料，威尔意识到自己已经沉睡或者失去意识已经超过了24小时。也许那就是他闻着自己有股重新加热的垃圾味的原因。他们消除了他在无意识的时候受到严格监护的疑虑，而且在他被Waldorf强行注射了麻醉剂与抗凝血剂的混合物后，他和胎儿现如今都没有表现出任何后遗症。

 

所有疑虑在漫长的解释中得到答案，Preston什么也没说。他仅仅站在了他健谈的同事身后，看起来有些不舒服。这正是在Cheung和Mueller的令人舒心的安慰之外。威尔所注意到的地方。

 

“你什么都没有说。过来痛快地给我讲讲吧。”在Cheung和Mueller说完这些药物在他身上没留下任何影响的话之后，威尔说道。他指指两人，“这两位明显负责说好消息。很容易就能知道你是来负责通知坏消息的。”

 

Preston看起来有一瞬间的惊讶，威尔发现让这个人畏缩不安的，是他要想出一个方法把一些敏感扰人的内容讲出来。这个中年医生跟Cheung和Mueller交换了一下眼神，两人让路，让他走到床边来。

 

“也许并非坏消息。”Preston说着，但是他谨慎的语调出卖了他，“就是一些例行的检查。”

 

威尔让他说下去：“说吧。”

 

“一开始被送进来的时候，你表现得很奇怪。”医生解释道，“你似乎短暂地醒来过，但是你毫无意识，而且你的肌肉痉挛、运动得非常不规律。你还记得那些吗？Graham先生。”

 

威尔皱着眉摇头：“从被Waldorf袭击，到在这里醒来之间的事情，我都不记得了。”

 

“我们认为你有轻度癫痫，”Preston医生说道，“但这绝不像是药物造成的。你有过任何不寻常的症状吗？”

 

“比如说？”

 

Preston耸肩，歪歪头。“呃，任何你发觉不寻常或者不舒服的症状。除了我们所怀疑的癫痫之外，像是重度头疼，睡眠习惯改变，甚至是产生幻觉之类的症状……”

 

威尔感到全身血液变冷。“都有。”他低声说道。

 

Preston咬住了他的下唇，威尔几乎能看到在他淡褐色的眼睛后面弹出来的一大串长而又长的潜在糟糕的诊断。“我想给你做一次磁共振，看看是否能找到源头。这些症状符合很多疾病，而这些病症从小病到...绝症都是有的。我们越快知道是怎么回事，情况就越乐观。”

 

“这安全吗？”威尔问。他突然感到口干舌燥，很惊奇他已经能够说出这么多话了。他低头看着他的腹部，“你们知道的。考虑到这情况。”

 

Cheung抬起了她的手。“我之前就向我患过不同病症的很多病人建议过，让他们去做磁共振了，”她说道，“全程是绝对无伤害的，但我建议不使用有助于让图像清晰的对比染料。这可以通过胎盘屏障，但现在没有任何研究证明它是否能造成伤害。只是不用对比染料会让我们到时候看图像有些困难而已，不过我们已经从其他病人身上经历过很多次这种挑战了。”

 

“但是，你要给我们完全同意书，这是很重要的。”Preston说道，“如果你觉得跟你的伴侣讨论一下会好一点，我们可以——”

 

“不用了，”威尔直率地说着，扭过头去不看医生们的反应。很明显，这个磁共振的事越少人知道越好。“直接去做就行。”

 

医生们沉默了一会儿，Preston再次开口了。“在大概半小时之后会有空机子安排下来，”他说道，“同时，有个FBI的探员已经在我们的等候室等半天了，走来走去快踩出一个洞来。在你所有的来访者中，他是最没有耐心的了。如果你认为你可以接受盘问，我们会让他进来。”

 

一个安慰的眼神。他的思绪在糟糕的可能间旋转着，但是他没有太多时间细想这些了。房门被大声敲响，他扭头一看。Jack在威尔应门之前就走了进来。

 

Jack眼底下挂着黑眼圈，脸色灰白。他身上的衣服皱巴巴的，右边袖口上还有一些咖啡渍。他左手拿着一个黑色皮革公文包，手指紧紧抓着它。他的神情憔悴，脸色复杂，隐隐有些安慰和挫败。“威尔，”他致意道，“谢天谢地，你还活着。当我们到你家的时候，我看到你和所有的血，我几乎都确定——”

 

“所有的血？”威尔皱着眉打断道。

 

Jack伸出大掌揉揉自己的头脸和脖子。他沉重一叹，抓过椅子坐在威尔床边。“没错，”他没精打采地坐着，说道，“所有的血。”

 

“你要再给我说清楚一些，Jack，如果你不是打算故意说俏皮话逗我。”威尔说道，“Waldorf如愿以偿。给我插了根针头，把我放倒了。但是我却在这里，不符合逻辑地醒了过来，血管里的血还好好地待在原地而不是被涂到了画布上。到底发生了什么事？”

 

 “这才是关键问题。”Jack把嘴唇抿成一条线，好一会儿，手指敲着公文包，细细思考着，“我有现场的照片，但我不知道你现在该不该看。”

 

威尔伸手，什么都没说。Jack看着他张开的手，又看了看公文包，又看回了他的手。他叹气，拉开公文包拉链，打开来。他把照片递给威尔。

 

这是威尔家里一面没有窗的墙。血液涂得到处都是，而且比Waldorf的经典作品潦草许多，且是用手指作画，而非画笔。这是一个模糊的类人形，向着什么逼近，伸展着它那长而似骨的手臂和纤弱的手指，指向地面。这副姿态散发出致命的威胁感和激烈的保护欲。这东西的背部有双翅伸出，翅根粗糙多节，威尔不知道翅膀是羽毛的还是皮质的。其中一条翅膀的根部是一个手印，一直顺着墙壁涂下来，好像画家想要给翅膀加一些最后的纹理，但是没有成功。

 

Jack伸出食指指着照片其中一个部分，就在这东西手指的下方区域。“你当时就被放在那里，”他说，“你的眼睛紧闭，手臂交叉放在身体上，就像一具尸体。我们当时都觉得你死了。”

 

威尔专心地盯着照片，想象着他静卧在画下，脆弱的样子。

 

血腥的想象开始变得缓慢而断续，像早期投影的默片一样。它的手指从墙上脱离剥落，变得坚硬如实物，伸下去触碰到已失去意识的威尔的脸颊。

 

他像被烫到一样丢下照片。他摇摇头，沉下脸来，揉揉鼻梁想摆脱幻觉。言语无法表达出他有多么庆幸他早已经拆下了心脏监护器；他的脉搏正在胸腔中猛跳，他很确定监护器到时候会有多响，足以把死人叫醒。

 

“如果上面的血不是我的，那是谁的？你是怎么抓到Waldorf的？”他问道。

 

Jack警惕地看了他一会儿，威尔突然想知道当他短暂的幻觉发生时，路人视角是怎样的。Jack似乎很快做好了决定，不论如何，他还是翻了翻公文包。“我们没抓到Waldorf，”他说着，一面找到了一张照片。他递给威尔。“他死了。明显自杀。他用自己的血画了墙上的画。”

 

第一张照片是Waldorf的尸体照，明显就在威尔和被发现的画不远处。他的身体因为极度失血而显灰白。他的衣服大小不一地染着血，他的双手则全被鲜血覆盖。在两臂的内关节处，有针插在静脉里，连接一些管子排入一个用于油漆滚筒的托盘中。白色盘子里还有一些血液，但很明显大部分都被涂到了墙上。

 

“这不可能啊，”威尔发疯似的浏览着照片，低语着，“当时我能任凭他摆布，他自杀做什么？”

 

Jack叹气，跨着腿把手合上。“我希望你能给我一些启发，”他说，“我需要你的看法，威尔。”

 

困惑着，威尔回忆起从上次他看到Jack到他被尖锐的注射器刺痛身体之间发生的事情。Jack全程表情冷酷而禁欲。当威尔提到被杀的警员时，他唯一的反应就是嘴唇向下抽搐。

 

“两个警员被发现死在了现场。你在厨房门口看到的那个被割喉了，另一个在后门，她的脖子被扭断了。”Jack说着。他皱眉深思着。“你说你在大概四点的时候醒来，约半个小时后被Waldorf袭击，对吗？”

 

威尔点头。“是。”

 

“根据尸体解剖的结果，两位警员的死亡时间大约是在下午一点钟，就在他们跟你早上遇到的警员们换班的一个小时之后。”Jack说道，“如果没有出错，Waldorf在没有任何警察前来打扰的情况下，已经在你家待了超过三小时。为什么他不趁你睡觉的时候袭击你？为什么要浪费这个机会？”

 

威尔听到意料之外的事，不知所措。他以为Waldorf是趁他洗澡的时候袭击了两位警员的。他的手发抖着摩挲着下巴，思考着，他的胡茬刺痛了他的手掌心。“我觉得是因为他非要按照自己完美的计划行事，但这无法解释他为什么会突然自杀，或者为什么他画了那个东西，他平日里只习惯画自然景物。”

 

他猛地意识到了另一个想法。“或者...”他说着，触碰到这些照片。他一张张排好，手轻轻颤抖。“为什么这血量少了一点？”

 

Jack皱眉：“什么意思？”

 

“看这张，Jack。”威尔要求道，“这画的尺寸。还有血液留在盘里。还有一些留在Waldorf的衣服和手上。一滩滩血流在了地上。这绝对足够杀死一个男人，但这甚至没达到一个人类身体所含血量。Waldorf所有的受害人几乎都被抽光了血液，如果他也要用这个相似的过程对待自己，那他也会这样做。”

 

“清洁员没注意到这一点，”Jack说道，“血液渗透进了地板的缝隙里，或者在墙壁护壁板下面。我们上上下下里里外外把你的房子搜索了一遍，除了你、Waldorf和牺牲的警员们之外没有别人的痕迹。血液也不会自己长腿跑掉。”

 

威尔盯着照片，仍然被这古怪的情景烦得心慌意乱。

 

Jack叹气：“还有什么发现？”

 

威尔丧气地垂下肩膀。他能看到的只有他自己，Waldorf，还有被画在墙上的生物，好像它也有自己的生命一样。“没有。”他妥协着，他的胃部在抽搐，他的思绪仍在这谜题上旋转，但是他却找不到答案。

 

Jack凑过来拿走了照片。“如果我们发现了什么，第一时间告诉你——任何头发丝或者脱落的皮屑或者奇怪的纤维——不属于在现场的人的。但现在，重要的是Waldorf再不能伤及无辜了。在你出院之前，你应好好放松一下。”

 

威尔无精打采地靠在枕头上，挫败地闭上眼睛。“如果到时候能出院的话。”他喃喃说道。

 

“什么？解释一下。”

 

“我一会儿就去做磁共振了。其中一个专家说我可能会有癫痫，但也可能是因为压力大和偏执或者其他原因。”威尔说着，他嘲笑道，“如果他们发现了什么，他们会第一个告诉你——那些把我身体搞垮的——任何肿瘤任何动脉瘤或者奇怪的退化情况。”

 

话毕，他转了个身，背对Jack。房间陷入死寂，威尔希望Jack能在不可避免地爆发和问出其他问题之前处理一下情绪。他不想再继续说话了。他不想再去思考什么东西会或者不会从他脑袋深处开始侵蚀他的大脑。他不想去思考在经历了Bella的事情后，Jack又开始下意识觉得他得了什么不能开刀只能等死的癌症。

 

 

幸运的是，谈话结束了。在Jack能开口之前，门被敲响了。一个年轻的护士走了进来，解释道她是来带威尔去磁共振房的。Jack让开路，他的道别草率但充满了担忧。威尔持着最坏的打算，跟着护士走了。

 

\----------

磁共振房间一尘不染，略带消毒剂味。整个房间只有一台巨大而罕见的机器。机器是管状的，带有复杂的机械装置，看起来不像是实际的医学装备，而更像是从科幻电影里面拉来的。在对面的墙壁上有个窗户，威尔能看到里面有不同的各种屏幕和机械。技术人员让他躺在这笨重机器的床身上。他想找个舒服的姿势，但因床身的形状和只穿了单薄的住院服而感到太冷，他很快就放弃了姿势的调整。他环顾四周，仅仅只能看到Dr. Preston和几个年轻的住院医师进到了窗后的房间里。

 

“现在，Graham先生,”对讲机里传来Preston的声音，“一切准备就绪。你不会有任何感觉，因为这是无创的。尽可能试着不要动就可以了。”

 

当这个装置开始移动的时候，威尔试着放松下来。一被送进去，他听到了奇怪而大声的声音。他尽自己最大能力去忽视它，但是这阵噪音很快扭曲成快速的嗡嗡跳动声，让他感觉失去了方向感。他等待着，静止不动，心在怦怦跳，刺耳的气流从肺部排出，他看到有什么东西从他余光中出来。一行血从机械内室的墙上渗出来，在天花板上不顾重力与合理性，弯曲变形。

 

这些血是从哪里来的？当血液不再流动时，他竭尽全力，快速将目光投到它的源头上去。最后，他看到了。这血液来自插在他手腕上的支支针头。血液从他身上快速而大量地流出，与开始吸引了威尔注意力的滴滴细流差别极大。血液传送着，在内室的天花板上涂成了一个明显的形状。

 

似乎由一个无形的画笔画成，一幅画从血液中出现。这生物奇异长角，骨瘦如柴，长而呈锯齿状的鹿角从它光秃的头部伸出。如果它嘴巴部分细小的膜一样细薄的东西可以称之为嘴唇的话，它的嘴唇，没有扭曲成一个魔鬼的假笑，也没有威胁般的咆哮。它们只是展示着最纯粹最饥渴的空虚。

 

他立刻认出这只野兽来。在过去的几个月里，它频繁地出现在他的噩梦里，经常只是能被短暂一瞥注意到，或只潜伏在黑暗角落中。这是一个在他发情期那天晚上才能清晰看到的模样。

 

甚至在画上的血滴下落、落于脖子之上时，他都试着让自己不动。甚至在这只怪物像前三个月一样盯着他时，他没有动。甚至当磁共振的噪音渐渐增强时，他都没有动。

 

随即，突然之间，他动了。响亮的嗡嗡声和敲打声消失，随之取代的是当床从内室移动出来的时候，机器传来的简单嗡嗡声。当然，没有血。没有插在皮肤上的针头，那可怕的画作也不可能存在。磁共振机器和它的房间一切如常。

 

“Graham先生,我们已经能查明您这些症状的原因了，”Preston说道，“我们要继续做一个盆腔扫描。其中一位医师对您的状况有了些预感。如果她是对的，我们就会知道接下来该怎么做了。可以吗？”

 

“这次我可以闭上眼睛吗？”威尔哑着声音说道，“你们有耳塞吗？”

 

“当然有了，”Preston用略带迷惑的声音回应道，“你一开始就能闭上眼睛的。”

 

其中一个磁共振技术员取来一对耳塞，交给威尔。他点头致谢，塞进了耳朵里，紧紧地闭上了眼睛。床身再次移动，把他送进机器内部深处，进行第二次扫描。闭眼消声一点用都没有。他的眼睛紧闭，耳朵也塞住了，但是他能感觉有股热息吹到了他的脖颈和耳后。闻起来有股血腥味。

 

不知怎么的，他强迫自己忍耐下来。在扫描全程中，他感觉自己特别迷失方向，意识模糊，他缓缓走在给他耳塞的技术人员身后，被带着去附近的诊察室。注意到他茫然的行为，她帮助他坐在检查桌旁，告诉他，医生们要跟他待一会。

 

房间很安静，不大，东西相当得少。在检查桌的旁边，只有一个平滑的白色屏幕，威尔觉得这是显示x-ray，MRI或者PET扫描成像的东西。这个房间的照明也跟他往常在医院诊所看到过的明亮耀眼的照明不一样。这里的色调有些柔和、昏暗，也许是为了安慰准备接受坏消息的病人吧。既然他适应了这个情况，他发现他还挺欣赏这种情绪的。他本应该感到紧张焦虑，但他现在只感到隐隐的麻木。

 

他没等多久。门被敲响，他转头看着门被打开。Dr.Preston和其中一位住院医师进来了。这个年轻的金发Alpha带着一个马尼拉纸大信封，脸上还带着激动讨论之后的余味。这让威尔的疑惑戛然而止；无论这年轻女人要说什么，她这个样子显得很急切。

 

“Graham先生,这位是Dr. Emily Schwarz。她是我们其中一位肿瘤科住院医师，她是最终做出诊断的人。”Preston说道。

 

威尔深深吸气，不自在地屏住呼吸：“所以诊断是？”

 

Schwarz用手指在电屏上滑动，从她的文件夹中移除了一个图像。她将大脑的图像放在亮着的屏幕上，指着图像中威尔的右脑部分。“严重的抗NMDA受体脑炎。”她着，继续描述了威尔的病情，尽管这解释了他所拥有过的大部分越来越令人担忧的症状，但仍有一件事非常困扰他。当她开始将其性质描述为自身免疫性疾病时，他才开始担心起来。

 

“自身免疫，”他在她解释的间隙重复着。“身体感知到入侵，开始攻击自己。但你是肿瘤医生，你就是那个发现了这个、并解释良多的人。那么告诉我，医生：我到底有什么癌症？”

 

Schwarz听了之后，看起来有些吃惊，但很快，奇怪和兴奋在她灰色瞳孔中一闪而过。“你很直率，不是吗？好吧，那我长话短说。”她说道，把第二张图像放在第一张旁边。这是盆骨扫描。尽管脑部图像已经十分让人气馁了，带着像胡桃肉那样错综复杂的皱纹，盆腔图像更令人畏缩。上面有许多阴影和形状，威尔只能开始猜想这些结构是什么。

 

他的眼神特别专注在其中一个地方。它小小的，图像有些不清楚，但他觉得那是在扫描的时候，胎儿没领会到这一点所以一直在乱动的原因。在一天之中听到它的心跳，在这模糊的图像中看到它，他处境的现实远远超过了任何东西。他完全不知道要想什么才好。

 

“你的生理健康状况如何？Mr. Graham。”Schwarz问道。她像是在跟他聊天一样说话。

 

威尔摇着他的头，从图像上移开目光。他清清嗓子。“呃，我曾经被告知我那衰弱、不定期的发情期和低育性都是因为有一个畸形的卵巢。”

 

“这并不完全正确。你有两个卵巢，就像其他Omega一样。看，在左边的那个是健康的，只是比较小。怎么说呢，它只是有点害羞而已。如果你之前去过的诊所拥有的是老旧设备，里面的员工过度劳累且没经过训练，他们就会完全错过它。特别是跟这个相比，”Schwarz说着，指向在威尔右边较大的一团，“这个大概就是他们看到的那个了。这个卵巢不仅仅是畸形那么简单；它有肿瘤。”

 

威尔难以置信地皱起眉来：“从青少年时期开始，我就已经有癌症了？如果脑炎是癌症的一部分，为什么我现在才有脑炎？”

 

“那才是有趣的部分：没那么简单。当我们一看到你的特殊型脑炎，我就知道这可能完全是其他疾病的症状。抗谷氨酸受体跟那个慢慢生长的畸形瘤有关，而它潜伏的时间比你想的要长。你还没出生的时候，肿瘤大概就已经开始成长了。在你产生免疫性应答之前，它都能隐藏在你体内。”

 

威尔流露出一些焦虑。如果这肿瘤在他体内潜伏了这么久，就不可能是恶性的吧？但很确定的是，如果它能扩散、大肆破坏他的身体，那么在多年以后，它会将他侵蚀一空，然后杀死他。“你们要怎么治疗？”

 

“我们要动手术，把这个卵巢移除，做一个活检，然后看看‘成熟’还是‘不成熟’。这些分类还有待商榷，但大体上讲，成熟的畸形瘤是良性的，不成熟的可能是恶性的。如果是成熟的，我们就开始你的免疫疗法，直到脑炎治好为止。如果是恶性的，我们会从长计议。老实跟你说，我敢打赌这是良性的。”Schwarz说着，像个孩子一样不断看着那个肿瘤，仿佛这是圣诞老人放在圣诞树下的礼物一样。

 

一开始，威尔想知道Schwarz那奇怪的兴奋，是否仅仅是她对良好病状诊断的可能性感到宽慰的一种方式，但现在他看到了更深的一层意思。她是对肿瘤本身感到兴奋。威尔不知道他是该感到困惑还是感到被侮辱了，他因此有些沮丧。“你似乎为我有了个肿瘤感到十分高兴。”他小声说道。

 

Preston皱眉，向住院医生耳边私语着让她注意一些的话。Schwarz的肩膀微微一扭，灰色的眼珠盯回威尔。充满了诚恳的悔悟和愧疚。“很抱歉，Graham先生。我真是太不专业了，”她说道，“我只是觉得畸形瘤很有趣而已。关于畸胎瘤的问题是，它们形成的组织，让它们能够长出你根本没料到能在囊肿中能看到的东西。比如说，在它们身上能长出毛发是很常见的，在非常罕见的情况下，你可以找到部分或完全形成的身体部位，如眼睛、器官或手。”

 

她指向图片，指着图中阴影的三个白色斑点。“看到这些了吗？”她问。当威尔慢慢点头时，她露齿一笑，“我觉得那些是牙齿。这些肿瘤有可能长出丑陋的小球来，或者干脆能长出别的惊喜来，我觉得它们很迷人。我真的不是要侮辱你什么的，Graham先生。这只是工作的一种极端满足。根据你的档案来看，你现在为FBI工作，曾经也是警察。也许这跟你把罪犯逮捕归案的感觉是一样的。”

 

威尔能感到手上的枪的重量。他的肌肉因后坐力的力量而绷紧振动。一发又一发子弹穿过Garret Jacob Hobbs的身体。热血溅到他身上。他的心脏砰砰的响。爆炸声让他耳鸣。这很糟糕。明尼苏达伯劳鸟的眼里发出光来。这很神妙。

 

 

“我可不这么觉得。”威尔直白道。

 

\-------

 

几个小时之后，威尔躺到了医院病床上。他等着护士给他送来允许吃的最后一餐，他将要为明天的手术而禁食。他之前没能吃完他磁共振检查后不久吃的午饭。脑中一直想着可怕的肿瘤，而食物太过普通无味，他的胃口都被隐约的恶心感败坏了。这样一来，他都不是很期待晚餐了。

 

门被敲响。他坐起来，开始准备系在床上的内置餐盘，但是他疑惑地皱起眉来，因为敲门的那个人没有进来。门又被敲了一遍。

 

“进来吧。”他应道。尽管那敲门声比起请求来更像是一个询问。

 

令他吃惊的是，汉尼拔走了进来，而非是他意料中的护士。他拿着一个纸袋，威尔能听到里面银器发出的微弱声音。一如既往，他的表情是一种经过训诫和职业性质带来的谨慎，但是威尔能看到这个恬淡寡欲的男人举止之中的一丝如释重负。“晚上好，威尔，”他说着，走近前来，“很高兴能看到你在承受了这么一件恐怖的事情后，恢复得这么好。”

 

“相对来说是好了一点。”威尔说完，看着汉尼拔把袋子放到了椅子上。

 

汉尼拔开始把装着食物的容器、餐具、还有两个碟子从袋子里拿出来。“我本想尽快见到你，”他说着，“一被告知你被Stephan Waldorf袭击了，我就尽可能快地来到了这里。不幸的是，你的医生们告诉我，在你完成身体检查之前，不能受访。”

 

“Jack来看过我。”威尔说完，深深闻着香肠和放在碟子里配菜的香味。

 

“他需要你在这场袭击中的描述，还有一些对犯罪现场的看法，”汉尼拔更正道，“那真能叫做一场友好的看望吗？不过不管怎样，如果我不能立刻看到你，至少可以给你煮一顿好吃一点的饭。”

 

他把一个碟子放到威尔面前的托盘上：“Himmel und Erde。在英文中就是‘天上人间’。传统德餐特色血肠，佐煎洋葱、马铃薯泥，苹果酱。丰盛，营养，恰好是你所需。”

 

“你怎么带进来的？我都在确凿地想着今晚要吃无聊的医院餐了。”

 

汉尼拔淡淡一笑。“你忘了我在当心理医生之前，曾在这间医院当过外科医生吗？在这里我还是有些熟人的，其中大部分不乏管理层的。我得以拉动关系。”

 

威尔切断一条暗红褐色的香肠，从黄油似的土豆泥中切成一口大小，叉进嘴里。他闭上眼睛认真咀嚼，享受着美味。多亏了这美味的食物，他胃口大开。“真的，谢天谢地，”他说道，“谢谢你做了这个。太好吃了。尽管之前我知道我应该感到饥饿，但在吃过一些午饭之后我就没有胃口了。我不知为什么。而且那些还没有我自己做的饭难吃。”

 

汉尼拔轻声笑道：“也许孩子有精致的味觉。”

 

他们在沉默中吃了一会儿。汉尼拔也没有急着开始谈话，可能是感觉威尔在想事情。威尔盯着桌上的食物，终于开口说话。“我今天听到了孩子的心跳声。”他说道，“在磁共振图像中还见了孩子一面。”

 

“哦？”

 

“他们说孩子很健康。”

 

威尔用余光一瞥，看到汉尼拔把他的碟子放到一边，稍稍欠身。心理医生什么都没说；他的肢体语言反而表现得很明显，他是在等着威尔继续深入谈话。

 

威尔叹气。“我不觉得我能做...我应该去做的事。”他低声说道。

 

这是一个含糊的言辞，但汉尼拔很快探知到其中的意义。“在这种情况下，威尔，没有这样的事。你唯一‘应该’做的事情，就是遵循你的感觉，不管那是什么。”

 

威尔叉住最后一块香肠，在碟子上旋转摆动着它：“当你提出要收养这个孩子的时候，你是说真的，不是吗？”

 

“当然了。一字不假。”

 

威尔紧紧咬住下唇，以至于尝到了血的味道，但当他用舌头去舔的时候，他没感到有伤口。他一定是在想象之中。“如果我同意了...你会...我是说，如果我以后提前通知你一下，你会让我常见到孩子吗？”

 

汉尼拔眨了眨眼睛，有些惊讶地看着他。“如果你想参与到你自己孩子的生活当中，我永远不会剥夺你的权利。我也不会剥夺他或她那能知道你的快乐。”

 

微妙的赞美让威尔有些惊讶，胸腔有种被钳住的感觉，带着暖意，并无不适。*为了分心，他将最后一口香肠吃进嘴里，开始享受它。他必须感激这些平静舒适的小泡沫，虽然它们最终会爆开。它们总会稍瞬即逝。

 

他们沉默了几秒。随后，汉尼拔叹息着说道：“威尔，我觉得我似乎没有完全说实话。我之前以为我可以迟些再说，或者干脆不向你坦白，但你最近与死神擦肩而过，这让我改变了主意。继续保守秘密会让我抱憾终身。最重要的是，我觉得我欠你一个真相。”

 

威尔看着他，等着他继续说。

 

汉尼拔向前坐到了椅子的边缘，把他的手肘搁到了大腿上，合上手掌。威尔想知道这是否是潜意识的举动，因为他看起来就像是一个在牧师告解室里的人。“在你住进我家不久之后，我开始注意到我对你的看法有所改变。这种变化，超越了职业和友谊的范围。”

 

威尔眼睛大睁，一会儿嘴也张开了，他难以置信，嘴唇轻张：“你是说你对我...有想法？”

 

“是的，”汉尼拔说道，“而且这种想法每天变得越来越强烈。三个月之前，我一直在犹豫是否应该跟你坦白，然后推荐你到另一位心理医生那里去，或者只是简单地克制住我对你的感觉。但是你在发情期发生了一些事，之后我决定我不能再昧着良心告白，给你增加负担了，所以我保持沉默。所以你看，如果你不想或者没有能力养孩子，当时我说了我会收养你的孩子，我的确是真心的。但在我的脑海中，我却更想让你跟我一起养孩子。我发现那是一个非常自私的想法。”

 

好一会儿，威尔都在试着处理这个新的信息，但是他的大脑似乎变得完全空白。他终于把他震惊的目光从汉尼拔脸上转移走。他往下看着自己的膝盖，右手紧抓着床单。他又看回了汉尼拔，但是很快又转回视线。慢慢地，他伸出左手触碰到汉尼拔的紧扣着的双手。他犹豫了一会，几乎好像在想着缩手一样，但他还是把手覆盖在汉尼拔的手上了。

 

“我还需要时间。”威尔低声说着，仍然转移目光。

 

他没看到汉尼拔脸上出现的满意的笑。汉尼拔松开双手，握住了威尔的手，温柔地用拇指按抚着这个Omega的手指：“幸运的是，我的耐心跟我的私心成正比。”

 

\----- Before Heaven and Earth -----做饭之前------------------

 

当汉尼拔把车停在威尔家附近林子里的废弃营地中时，已经是十一点半之后了。他从副驾驶拿出一个中号背包，悬在肩膀上，一路四周看着环境。今年以来，废弃营地已经向汉尼拔证明了它的极大用处，但愿，在今天之后这里不再是必要之地。如果一切按照计划进行，威尔对他房子持有的依恋会被完全抹除。

 

Waldorf是唯一的变量。汉尼拔对待像他那样的人无比熟悉，对这个血腥的艺术家该何去何从的问题，他已经有了一个合理的主意。在警察和FBI来到之前，他会不顾一切地在最后的杰作中取得成果。他会千方百计找到威尔，他最后作品的目标。幸好，无论Waldorf如何行动，汉尼拔都有所应变。

 

从树林走到威尔的家花了大约二十分钟，没有明显的小路来区分方向。大部分人会很容易在这些看着差不多的树木和灌木中迷路。但汉尼拔不在此列。他的步伐自信、快捷，他尽力在走过灌木丛的时候不发出任何声响。

 

当威尔的家进入视线时，他停住脚步。有两辆警车停在屋子前面。透过他藏身的茂盛灌木丛，汉尼拔能看到两个警员正在威尔房子前廊谈话。他们握了握手，然后其中一个走向了其中一辆车。另一个警员沿着房子走，对新来换班驻扎的警员友好地致意。两个道完别的警员都上了车，然后车子开走了。

 

汉尼拔选择等待。新来的守卫在换完班之后会特别警觉。如果他给他们一些适应环境的时间，拿下他们会更容易一点。一个小时应该可以了。与此同时，他会潜伏在房子周围，决定先解决谁、如何解决。

 

时间很快过去，行动时间快到来。后门的警员从每隔五分钟会在后门和屋子两旁巡逻一遍，变成坐在为她准备的椅子上。她已经在那里坐了十五分钟了，从她萎靡的肩膀和她把腿靠在栏杆上的随意举动来看，这个年轻的Alpha已经开始觉得无聊，且为自己的任务感到自满。

 

汉尼拔无声地从树林中出现在警员身后。他移动得很慢，右手拿着他从树林捡到的一个大而光滑的石头。他慢慢移动，越来越靠近，让自己靠近房子一侧慢慢走，在警员随意向这边投过目光的时候停止脚步。当他知道自己足够靠近，警员还把头转了过去时，他将石头扔进了灌木丛中。

 

声音惊动了警员，她拴上门，把枪拿了出来。她谨慎靠近灌木丛，汉尼拔跟在了她背后。他抓住了她，在她发出惊叫之前，一只手自然而然地捂住她的嘴，另一只放在她头盖骨上。快速一扭，一阵令人作呕的爆裂声后，警员滑向地面。汉尼拔把她的尸体搬回椅子上，把她摆成从远处看她仍在坐着的样子。只有很靠近的人才能看到她脖子上凸出的可怕碎骨和她那呆滞无生命的眼睛。

 

他必须尽快行动。如果另一个警员想过来跟同伴聊天的话，汉尼拔会处于一个明显的不利地位。他回到树林中，拿起了他的包，然后从后门进了威尔的房子。

 

他穿过房子，当他走过威尔陷入沉睡的卧室时，他确定自己保持特别地安静。他走到前门，把背包靠在墙上，拿出来一把他最好的刀。他抓住门把手，慢慢地打开门，而自己站在门后。

 

“您醒了吗？Graham先生。”这个中年警员问道。汉尼拔听到他起身靠近前门，“Graham先生?”

 

警员经过前门，一走进厨房，汉尼拔就猛冲过去。他踢中警员的小腿，让这个Beta倒下。汉尼拔充分利用时机，抓住警员左手腕，反关节扭曲。警员在疼痛中喘气，但是汉尼拔用刀深深横切对方的气管。喘息声很快变成惊骇的汩汩声。

 

汉尼拔将垂死的警员拖回前门走廊。他看着生命从警员膨胀而惊恐万状的眼中流失。就像他对那个年轻的警员做的一样，他把尸体放回原位，维持原状，这样从远处看来他还是活着的。大股大股的血液从警员的身前流出，对营造错觉并无帮助，但也无可厚非。

 

将他的刀和厨房地板上的血清理干净，汉尼拔关上了门。他现在可以自由支配威尔的家了。如果Waldorf聪明足智到就在这里动手，那么汉尼拔就可以准备截击他了。如果他不来，汉尼拔就会再给房子放一次火，当然同时会确保威尔活着逃出去。但他不是很想返场。

 

必须保持警惕，但汉尼拔禁不住沉溺于诱惑之中。他折返到威尔的卧室，轻轻打开了门，走进去。他靠近毫无装饰的床垫，威尔就在另一边蜷缩着。即使睡得很深，威尔还是语无伦次地梦呓着，当汉尼拔坐在床的另一边时，他轻轻地动了一下。汉尼拔伸出手触碰着威尔的脸颊，拇指拂过对方的嘴唇。威尔下意识地有所反应，迎合着触碰，发出微弱的低语声。汉尼拔笑了，俯身在对方唇上留下一个缠绵的吻。幸运的是，威尔不是睡美人；这个吻，不会唤醒他。

 

汉尼拔直起身子，站了起来。威尔发出了小小的抗议声，但很快陷入到无声的睡眠之中。

 

他低头看了看手表；下午快两点钟了。在Baltimore，凌晨五点时第一班警员从他家里拿了一些威尔的东西，大概一个小时就到了Wolf Trap。中午他看到了警员换班，这意味着警队是每过六七个小时换一次班。既然如此，直到下一班警员到达，他有大概五小时的时间行动，但是天知道威尔什么时候醒来。

 

接下来的一个半小时过得很慢。无事可做，无人看管，只能静候。他在威尔家里走来走去，检查过许多窗户，足够谨慎以确保不留下他来过的痕迹。

 

终于，就在下午3:30分之前，有事发生了。汉尼拔当时在客厅，恰好就在他要去查看靠着警员的窗户时，他看到有什么在外面的灌木丛中移动。他迅速移到一边，确保能在不被看到的情况下窥视窗外之景。

 

Waldorf看起来疲惫不堪，但是异常坚定，慢慢从林中出现。当他逐渐走近屋子时，他警惕地检查着周围环境。当他朝窗户越走越近的时候，汉尼拔背过身去。他走进了厨房，把厨房和客厅之间的门稍稍打开一条缝，让他可以暗中观察。

 

一靠近窗户，Waldorf再检查是否有任何干扰。随后，他拿起一把玻璃刀，在窗户上切了一个圆，宽度足够把手伸进去。他的动作十分谨慎、从容，他把手伸进去，从里面打开了窗户的锁。他打开了窗户，带着他的杀人工具，爬了进去。

 

汉尼拔认为这充其量只是成功私闯民宅的一种中庸的方法。Waldorf动作安静，富有技巧，但汉尼拔不禁怀疑，若是警员们还活着，他们就会逮到他了。但如果Waldorf被逮住带走，他就不会满意于自己即将要做的事情。

 

他看着Waldorf蹑手蹑脚藏进储藏室。如果他仔细地听，他觉得他可以听到威尔在卧室走动的声音。这是他最好躲起来的信号。他走到前门，拿起墙边的背包，走了出去。他走到前廊，在一边等着；他藏得还好，如果开门的话是看不到他的。他又一次等了起来。

 

汉尼拔在失血过多的死尸旁边监视了四十多分钟。在屋内传来重击声和恐慌的跑动声时，他警觉起来。门突然打开，威尔叫道“Waldorf在这！”他看着这个Omega一个人站在前廊。“把你的枪给我然后报——”

 

威尔没有机会把话说完。他已经注意到被杀掉的警员了，而Waldorf利用他震惊的时机，从他身后抓住了他。

 

有着引以为豪的教养与克制力如汉尼拔，一部分的他还是有着本能和地盘意识，就跟其他Alpha一样。他并不像其他现代绅士那样对自己的特性感到不满。根本就不是这样。潜伏在每个人身上的、深埋在一层又一层的虚伪和否认之下的原始动物性，常常有得心应手的忠告。当他外出狩猎时，这帮助了他，一次，又一次。关键只是何时施用的问题。所以，在Waldorf——一个在任何方面都属于下等的Alpha——胆敢将黑手伸向威尔时，他压制住了体内古老而狂野的一部分，在皮肤之下怒起而张牙舞爪的一部分。

 

威尔，从他的角度来说，在搏斗中占了上风。有那么一瞬间，汉尼拔想知道如果威尔在对抗中获胜之后自己该怎么办，但是Waldorf给他扎了一针。威尔变得无力，在药物进入身体系统之后，他的眼睛眨了眨，终于闭上了。

 

汉尼拔仍在尽力压制着他那想复仇的怒吼和翻滚在胸腔中的血液。很快就能饱享欲望，这值回所有等待。

 

Waldorf把威尔拖回了房子，汉尼拔让他拔得头筹，随后才抓起背包跟进去。Waldorf把威尔带回大厅，把他放到墙边，准备放血。汉尼拔耐心等待，直到Waldorf背对着他。时机一到，他朝这个瘦弱的Alpha突袭过去，完美地从身后一把扣死对方的脖子。Waldorf徒然地挣扎抓挠，没过几秒他就失去了意识。

 

在Waldorf失去知觉期间，汉尼拔熟练而快速地行动着。他从包里拿出一个白色油漆托盘、一个注射器和许多连接着引流管的针头。他摁了摁注射器，排出气泡，把里面的液体注射Waldorf上臂的血管之中。他用锋利的针扎进了Waldorf柔软的内臂。血液立刻流进引流管，汉尼拔调整了一下，让血液流到托盘里去。

 

没有任何让他失去意识的麻醉，Waldorf很快呻吟着醒来。当他看到他的血液从他身上涌出时，他的呼吸猛地一窒。

 

“你必须非常认真地听我说话，Waldorf先生,”汉尼拔平静地说。Waldorf挣扎着扭头要去看他。“最后通牒，而且我不想说第二遍。懂吗？”

 

Waldorf看着他，没眨眼，他的呼吸因为震惊而变得参差不齐。最后，他点点头。

 

“很好。我已经给你注射了强抗凝血剂，但如果你保持冷静，慢慢动作，就有可能活得足够长，长到足够让你用自己的血液画完自己的画。你会让这个世界参与进你最爱的情景之中去。”汉尼拔说，“但如果你想要反抗我，或者尝试丧心病狂地谋取威尔的性命，你的血压会骤然下降，进而陷入昏厥。届时我会把你的血管撕得宽宽的，让你死得快一些。但对于Vincent Van Gore来说，这种死法是不光彩的，且毫无艺术性。虽然在这两种情况下你都会死，但很明显其中一个较另外一个好。”

 

不知怎的，Waldorf身上的疼痛完全消失了。他的肩膀放松，表情变得温和，似乎要接受他的命运。“我接受你的说法，”他说，“我会完成我的作品。”

 

“我希望你能够接受指画。”

 

“我也没得选啊。”Waldorf说着，用手指沾了沾他自己温热的血液，开始擦着墙壁。

 

“你说的没错。”汉尼拔承认道。

 

Waldorf画得很慢，有条不紊，好像是在保持速度确保自己能够完成作品。“你知道的，”他说，“我从来都不喜欢被称为‘Vincent Van Gore’。我更了解Thomas Cole和Casper David Friedrich。我的技术手法跟梵高一点关系都没有。”

 

“我理解。”汉尼拔说，“我也不是特别喜欢被叫做‘切萨皮克开膛手’。一点内涵都没有。”

 

Waldorf踉跄了一下。他转头去看汉尼拔，眼睛惊讶地大睁开来。不过不管怎样，他也没把想法说出来。他只是又转了回去，继续作画。

 

就在Waldorf画画的时候，汉尼拔折返去拿他的背包，拿出来一个梅森瓶。他蹲伏在画画的地方，拿起其中一条导管，让血液流到瓶中。

 

“你在干什么？”Waldorf问道，声调坦然。

 

“不用担心。你的血足够完成你的杰作，”汉尼拔说，“但你不是唯一一个能为作品而寻求欣赏最好最新鲜原料的人。”

 

Waldorf嘲笑道：“你是开膛手。我以为你只是想杀人。”

 

等到罐子装满之后，汉尼拔把导管放回托盘中。他把盖子拧紧。“你观察得很仔细。”他陈述道，“但我的热情也延展到了烹饪之中。我很久没有做过正宗的血肠了。”

 

Waldorf略带兴奋地吃吃笑，汉尼拔把瓶子放回包里。也许他已经开始受到失血的影响。他原本有光泽的肤色随着时间已经变得灰白。

 

“如果你不介意分享，我想听听你的方法和动机。Waldorf先生。我很好奇，而且我不想在你即将死去的时候失去这个机会。”

 

“一切都在枯萎。一切都在消褪。一切，都将会走向灭亡。这就是艺术这么重要的原因，你懂的。美丽稍纵即逝，我这个只是一种记录的方式而已，就在黑暗浪潮涌入，将他们永久地洗刷殆尽之前。”Waldorf说着，一边小心着继续落笔，画着逼近威尔的类人图形。“我用着他们的血液，不仅令画作上的颜色更加生动，而且同时我捕获了他们的美。我，让他们之中的一部分，不朽。”

 

汉尼拔饶有趣味地嗯了一声。“这的确为你的艺术添加了一分妙不可言且令人愉快的丰富，所以我才会很高兴地让你继续作画，不做打扰。但不论如何，你选择忽视了我的警告，犯了一个大错。”他摇摇头，几乎遗憾地说，“确实十分无礼。”

 

“所以，你就是那个在周四晚上，从我酒店房间门口塞纸条的人。上面是怎么说的来着？”Waldorf沉思道。他开始画一只翅膀的结构，从图像的背部伸展出来。“啊，没错。‘我是您作品的忠实拥趸。您对颜色的运用和其媒介都十分细腻。但你并非是唯一一个用非典型材料创作艺术的人。离Will Graham远一点。’这名字，在犯罪揭秘网站上很常见啊，但正是那张纸条，让我知道那个在画廊里跟我说假名字的人就是他。”

 

汉尼拔耸肩，道：“我已警告过你，然而你并没有选择听从。”

 

“诱惑实在太大了。要不然我就能跟一个唱诗班那么多的孩子说话了。*”Waldorf说着，再次咯咯一笑，“那是你的孩子，对吧？”

 

“猜得不错。”

 

Waldorf咯咯的笑声渐渐消失，如果他仍然有足够的能量的话，那小声将是大声而狂躁的。他的皮肤从奇异般的苍白变成白垩色的死白，甚至他的嘴唇都带着青白色。他将目光投到附近的翅膀画上，笑得肩膀抖动。“天哪！该锁在FBI他们家束缚衣里的切萨皮克开膛手的种，那种血统的孩子究竟会长成什么样呢？”

 

“ Waldorf先生，你在找的一个形容词，”汉尼拔说着，坐回威尔的椅子上，舒适地看着Waldorf为死亡添砖加瓦，“是‘完美’。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

*原文是The subtle praise surprises Will, and his chest feels as if it’s being squeezed be a warm, not-unpleasant vice.我觉得是作者太太误把by打成了be，所以按照by翻译了

*译文词不达意注意：原文Waldorf说的是But then, I’m probably speaking to the choir on that


	7. 第七章

畸形瘤的摘除顺利无阻，但这只是威尔那漫长而蜿蜒的治疗之路中的第一步而已。外科手术的影响降到最小，但还是让威尔的腹部疼痛了几天。在摘除畸形瘤仅三天之后，活检就已经做完了，被归类为完全的良性。Dr. Schwarz问威尔想不想去看一下肿瘤内容物照片：四颗牙齿，一缕头发和不同的脂肪组织。威尔拒绝了。

 

解决了肿瘤问题，从此再没有什么可以让威尔的身体产生错觉，传送抗体去攻击他的大脑、四处点火了。不幸的是，移除畸形瘤并不能清除已经存在于他系统内的抗体。如果没有长期、大量的免疫治疗，它们就会继续攻击威尔的身体，就像顽强的小士兵一样。

 

在他的治疗进入了手术后期，威尔开始想自己到底处于什么状态。尽管Dr. Preston和其他神经学团队的成员向他保证，绝大部分的抗NMDA受体病人在治疗的一个月之内就会有所起色，他们强调道，他在经历着严峻的考验。这可能会花费超过一年的时间才彻底痊愈。从他们的眼中某些情绪的流露或者嘴角微微隐藏起来的抽搐中，威尔看到一些言外之意：如果他能完全痊愈的话。

 

考虑到脑炎的严重性，还有怀孕所带来的密切监护和谨慎对待，威尔被告知他可能要在医院待上几个月。如果他的初始疗效很好，一旦他稳定下来，他就可以搬到康复房。虽然还是要待在医院，但至少可以让他更有隐私、更加舒适。要被长期关在医院的这么一个地方，是威尔听过的最不好玩的一件事了，当他知晓这些安排的时候，毛骨悚然的黑暗之物在他脑中嘶哑着、尖叫着；意识之中的一部分嘘道这就是如此；这就是加上了糖衣和得意洋洋的虚伪笑容的体制。他试着不去想，但这并不容易。

 

尽管没有很多人来看望他，但有几个的确是经常来的。有时候，这能让他驱逐那些更黑暗的想法。

 

威尔住院的第一个月，Bev来看过他两次。第一次是在他刚做完手术不久，他当时觉得自己的情况比平时更糟糕了，因为在几个小时之前才刚有人翻动过他的内脏，把一个恶心的肿瘤移出来。他这边的回话多是单音节的，因为镇痛剂麻醉了他。但是第二次看望是在他恢复得可以让他们聊得足够久之后，她朝他露齿一笑，有些不敢相信但很高兴地说他气色好了很多。很快，在‘烤箱里的小包子/威尔肚子里的孩子’已经大到能被注意到而不用靠气味才能被人知晓的时候，一些建议随之而来了，而这意味着她终于可以建议一些婴儿名字了。他们都是三十好几的人了，大部分明显被英雄漫画所‘欺骗’。当她露齿一笑，给他一个‘无敌浩克格雷厄姆’的名字时，他喝水差点呛到。

 

威尔第二常客是Alana，她至少一周来看他一次，非常规律。她是一个温暖友好的存在，当他发现医院的气氛特别沉重沮丧时，是她的鼓励让他一天天地放松下来。他曾经担心过自己会陷入尴尬甚至怨恨她的情绪之中，因为她轻描淡写地结束了他们之间挥之不去的潜在的爱情问题，也许这些悲哀的愁云本不该在他心里沉郁这么久。随着他的精神逐渐好转，他发现这股迷恋确实已经逝去。它只留下一种温暖的感觉，那是一种强烈而支持鼓励的友谊。当他的世界在它的轴心上倾斜时，他不再觉得他需要抓住她，争取稳定了。

 

他想知道，这种舒适的过渡非常归功于汉尼拔和他之间的那种缓慢、安静的秘密求爱。

 

汉尼拔是最常来的访客。这个心理医生坚持每天来看他，常常是带了晚餐来，两人一起享用。当威尔被转入其中一个康复房继续治疗的时候，在遵守医院管理条例和日常安排的情况下，他被允许去附近宽敞漂亮的院子里玩。在那个院子里，他与汉尼拔度过了许多个温暖的夏夜，他们会坐在绚丽的喷泉旁边，或者在人行道上散步。

 

在其中这么一个晚上，威尔决定开始谈一下某个明显缺席的访客的问题。

 

落日刚刚西沉，天空中烧红的橘色唱罢，蓝色调登台。嘈杂的知了声充斥在温暖潮湿的七月中旬的空气中。这些天来每当烈日当空，都会酷热不已，但一到了晚上这个时候，热量褪去，就会满是舒适的闷热。威尔坐在原木长椅上，汉尼拔就坐在他身边。Alpha的左手握着威尔的右手，这是一种微妙而又明显的情感表现。尽管这是汉尼拔向威尔表白之后的一个多月之后了，他们的身体接触还是仅限于牵手和纯洁而局促的触碰。威尔要求过他们之间要慢慢来，而且当他发现，汉尼拔在他变化无常和神经衰弱之下，还能如此体贴的时候，他如释重负。

 

但每天接触的时间变长。每天威尔都会觉得这变得更明显，尽管这相当于是沙漏里的一粒翻腾出来的沙子。一粒在里面的沙子可能不惹人注意，但它们聚在一起，就会变成广阔的沙丘和无边无际的沙漠。

 

当谈及日常的时候，威尔提到他接到过Bev的电话，是有关另一个访客的。

 

“你知道吗，我想了一下，觉得很奇怪，”他说，“你除了一两次有事没来之外，几乎每天都来这里看我。我也能看到Alana和Bev老在我面前转悠。见鬼，她甚至还问我下次来的时候能不能带上Jimmy Price。但是我能看到Jack，唯一一次，是在我刚入院，他来这里找我谈Waldorf这单案子的时候。”

 

汉尼拔若有所思地嗯了一声。“我觉得Jack有他的原因。首先最重要的是，在知道你有了肿瘤之后他会有多崩溃。”

 

“就算这样，这也不是一码子事啊。我又不是得了癌症。或者至少不是大多数人说起癌症的那种癌症”

 

“这不是重点。忧伤和创伤都是强有力的事物。甚至仅仅只是有一瞥相似的情形，都能导致极度的不安或悲痛。”汉尼拔皱起眉来，有些不同意他说的话，威尔的余光捕捉到对方的表情。“至少，这是我所希望的，Crawford探员明显放弃你的原因。”

 

威尔疑惑地斜视他：“你这话什么意思？”

 

“啊，没什么。仅仅只是宽慰人的推测罢了，我很确定这是全然错误的。只是随口一说。”

 

“不，”威尔聚精会神地说道，“告诉我。”

 

汉尼拔叹气。“我只是想知道为什么Crawford探员要把你藏到在Wolf Trap那边的家里。”

 

他伸手阻止威尔开口打断他说话。他继续说道：“我知道他的正当理由，你在熟悉的地方会感到舒适。但你同样很熟悉在Quantico的FBI训练机构。如果他真的想确保你的安全，他可以把你藏到练习生宿舍去，直到Waldorf被逮捕为止。Van Gore也不会在无数FBI探员和练习生中杀出重围，像对付那两个当地警员那样割喉勒死人那么简单了。他明明已经知道你的房子被喜欢横插一脚的Miss Lounds写文章暴露出去了。不然为什么在冬天的时候，开膛手会把你家作为纵火目标？他知道Waldorf已经清楚了你的身份。取得你的地址简直轻而易举。我不想怀疑Crawford探员故意陷害你，让你以身试险，引蛇出洞，可当你现在没办法再给他做牛做马的时候，他看起来就像忽视了你一样，我承认，我没办法不这样想。”

 

威尔的脑中充满了猜测。一旦他知道怎样去理解，他就会发现这个解释明显至极。汉尼拔的逻辑十分合理，但这根本不可能。Jack根本不愿意让他铤而走险，仅仅只为捉住凶手。

 

跟Miriam Lass说去啊，他脑中一个冷嘲的部分这样想道。

 

当他感觉到汉尼拔紧紧抓着他的手时，他从沮丧的想法之中摆脱出来。“待在我身边，威尔。不要迷失在疑惑的迷宫当中。我很后悔告诉了你这些怀疑。尽管Crawford探员和我对每件事的看法都不一致，我很确定他跟你保持距离，是有一些不那么阴险的理由。”

 

威尔只是慢慢点头，什么也没说。疑惑仍留在他心里，像铅一样沉重。

 

“当Crawford探员准备好了，他就会来见你。如果你自己试着去联系他，只会让你们之间的隔阂更深、更具有毁灭性。让他以自己的方式来解决他对肿瘤的错位担忧，就像你在可以回去工作之前，专注在许多其他的事情上面一样。毕竟，我们要先学会走路，然后才能跑。”

 

“你说得对，”威尔小声说道，“我会给他空间。”

 

汉尼拔安慰着摸摸他的手：“很好。对你们两个来说，我觉得这是最健康的选择了。”

 

他们就这样静静地坐了一会，同时夜更深，天更黑。威尔感觉到汉尼拔松开了他的手，他转头去看这个Alpha在做什么。汉尼拔正俯身去拿他随身带来的背包。他伸手进去拿出来一个罐子，罐子里充满了两只萤火虫发出的柔和的绿色光芒。汉尼拔旋开盖子，轻轻拍着罐子的底部。两只昆虫飞动着，懒洋洋地飞进潮湿的夜空当中，它们的光亮齐齐闪烁着。

 

“在我家附近的公园里有很多萤火虫。我觉得他们会在这个院子里适应得很好。点点迷人光亮可以为一些美景增色。”汉尼拔解释道。他转向威尔，唇边溢起一抹笑，“包括一对妙人。”

 

威尔凝视着他，屏住了呼吸。Jack潜在的欺骗所产生的疑团仍然在他的胸口盘踞着，但它被愉快和温暖的涌现所减缓了。他很高兴周围环境足够暗，能掩盖住他的面红耳赤。试探性地，他凑近了汉尼拔。汉尼拔理解了他的暗示，他捧着威尔的下颌，慢慢减少两人的距离，直到两人嘴唇相覆。

 

威尔在他所认为的与汉尼拔的初吻中放松下来。

 

\---------------

 

一个小时之后，天色已晚，汉尼拔陪着威尔回房，再从医院里出来。他走向访客停车场，那里只停着他的车和另一辆刚好停在旁边的车。随着他的走近，他看到一个人影坐在那辆车的主驾驶上。他们注意到他，便打开了他们的车门，下车了。甚至当距离还远时，他能从身形大小和阴影判断出那是Jack Crawford。

 

“晚上好，Crawford探员，”他问候着，一边走到自己车子旁边，“允许我问一下，你为什么看起来像在一直等着我呢？”

 

 Jack皱起嘴：“他怎么样？”

 

“在身体上，威尔恢复得很好。他在恢复之路上确实很有希望。”汉尼拔说道，“但是我很遗憾地告诉你，其他方面，他不是很有进步。”

 

Jack的肩膀垮了下来：“所以他还在责怪我，我差点让他死在Waldorf手上。”

 

  “我不觉得‘责怪’是个恰当的词，”汉尼拔沉思着说道，“那比责怪还更要潜意识得多。不幸的是，他依然认为你与他家的安全和圣洁的缺失有关系，因为那让他连同他的孩子与死亡擦肩而过。直到他的脑炎和其他肿瘤并发症彻底痊愈为止，直到他稳定、重新适应健康的生活为止，我才会建议你跟他有所联系。威尔应该在他准备好的时候接近你。如果你在此之前去给他施加压力，你就会彻底失去他。”

 

Jack点头，沉重疲惫的眼神投向自己的脚。

 

“有一件事你必须首先明白，Crawford探员，”汉尼拔说，“成为一名家长可能对威尔的优先事项有深远的影响。他可能会觉得自己不值得通过冒险来建功立业。如果这样的话，你要尊重他的选择。”

 

“我知道，”Jack在长时间的沉默之后，粗着嗓子说道，“还有一件事，说完了我就会...我就会走。”

 

Jack转身开了主驾驶后面的车门，汉尼拔怀着冷淡的好奇心，歪了歪头。他触碰到什么，然后将在乘客席上的一个纸袋拿出来。厚纸发出了沙沙声，Jack打开纸袋，拿出了一个汉尼拔始料未及的东西，他从未想过这是一个坏脾气的特别探员会拥有的东西。

 

这是一个泰迪熊。尽管明显是一个古董了，它经历了多年的好时光，充满了某种在一些物品经历了多年热情的爱和关怀之后才能拥有的光环。尽管它的毛发曾经很可能是黑色而粗糙的，但现在成了灰褐色，在频繁的浆洗之后变得很柔软。它闪光的黑色纽扣眼睛凝视着远方，汉尼拔想知道，当小孩在父母身边为弄坏的小熊哭鼻子的时候，这只小熊的眼睛被其中一位慈爱的家长缝回原处多少次。

 

“它叫Bosco，”Jack说道，“在三十年代，它是我父亲的，在六十年代，它是我的。已经在仓库里放了好几十年了，我总想着有一天能把它传到我孩子们手中，但是...我猜这不太会发生在Bella和我身上了。如果你能把它给威尔，让他留给孩子，那这对我来说意义重大。你不用必须告诉他这是我送的。我只要知道他过得很好就可以了。”

 

汉尼拔笑着伸出手。Jack把熊放回袋子里，递给他。

 

“当然，Crawford探员，”汉尼拔说道，“我会让这只熊得到他应得的温暖而真诚的家。”

 

眼里闪过宽慰和幸福，Jack Crawford对汉尼拔道了晚安。

 

随后，汉尼拔用厨房刀撕开了小熊的缝合线。他翻动过每一处填充物，把里面的绒毛抖了出来。他把皮毛投进火里，看着那几乎存在了一个世纪的旧玩具的每一根纤维被烧毁掉。饱经忧患的原材料很快燃烧起来，黑色的钮扣眼睛发出明亮的橙红色的火光，闪烁地控诉指责着什么。

 

一周之后，FBI将会发现切萨皮克开膛手最新的一个受害者。这个中年男人的双腿从膝盖以下被切断，而且他的心脏被割去了，但是这并不是把法医组和分析组彻底难倒的地方。这种可疑的‘殊荣’在于，有大量血淋淋的棉花堵塞在了心脏原本应该在的位置上。

 

而就在Bev俯身给这些拍照的时候，她会问Jack能不能跟医院说一下，给威尔‘放个假’，让他来这里看看。

 

 

Jack将会在这幅场景中困惑地沉下脸来，摇摇他的头。

 

\------------

 

就在威尔的同事们收到开膛手送的棉心尸体的两周之后，威尔迎来了非常重要的一天。他住了三个月医院终于要出院了，而且他已经准备好要学一些很重要的东西了。

 

正好在八月末，威尔怀孕二十四周了。他怀孕时间已经过半，这意味着他只能把孩子生下来，而无法终止妊娠。他对于这件事的情绪依然是复杂的，他一天天疯狂地犹豫着。有时候觉得他所做的让自己继续怀着孩子的决定是最好最无私的，而有时候他又觉得这是最残忍最不负责任的。一部分的他会怀疑自己仍带着模糊且不稳定的情绪，虽然多亏了他疾病的治疗和汉尼拔的支持，这些情绪明显改善。

 

今天威尔要去做超声波的日常检查，在他自己看来，这真不完全算是日常。早在一周之前，就有一个护士进来给他安排检查的事了，她随口提到过，如果胎位正的话，他们有可能可以查明孩子的性别。在他们晚上约会时，威尔说了这件事，汉尼拔对到时候能在现场看他检查很感兴趣，答应道他会重新安排病人的预约，这样他就可以来了。考虑到这是威尔住院的最后一天，汉尼拔打算陪他一整天，陪他检查，再安顿他住回家。

 

威尔也没问他，自己是睡客房还是跟他一起睡主卧。当他坐在床边的时候，他一直都在认真想这个问题，漫不经心地摆弄着他那件有扣角领的最大的一件衬衫。衣服有点长，所以穿着不太合身。剩下的衣服和别的他在住院这几个月里收集到的小物件塞满了他脚边的行李袋。

 

敲门声让他从思考中猛地惊醒。他转过去看到一位护士给汉尼拔开了门，后者朝他微笑致意。护士让他们跟着他。威尔抓起行李袋，但是汉尼拔提议让他来背，威尔同意了。

 

去超声波房的一路上都很安静。到了那里，一个等在那边的技术员就带着他们进去了。她提示威尔躺倒检查台上去，解开他的衬衫。他照做了，一阵突如其来的尴尬紧张情绪让他不停地左顾右盼，每扇墙都贴着各种各样的医用图表和宣传海报。它们大多是关于怀孕各个阶段对男性和女性Omega身体影响的解剖图。海报大多数是咨询正告，但是这些信息都是众所周知的常识，比如说在怀孕期间要戒烟酒之类的。

 

当威尔感觉到有一些冰冷黏糊糊的东西在腹部上时，他缩了一下。技术员微微歉意一笑，同时用传感器把超声波凝胶涂到他腹部上。“你还是不太习惯这个，是吧？其实这就像小时候打果冻仗一样。”她愉快地说。

 

“这更像是被冷藏的盲鳗黏液覆盖一样。”威尔低声说道。他觉得他听到汉尼拔小声偷笑了。

 

技术员稍微有些结结巴巴的。“呃，那真是...一个有趣的比喻。”她的笑容有些勉强，但幸运的是她有了可以分心的地方，不必把气氛弄得更尴尬。

 

她欠身打开设备，随后屏幕的灯嗡嗡地亮了起来。她把传感器继续放回威尔的肚子上，灰色的阴影出现在了监视器上。像往常一些，很难一下子就看清图像。技术员稳稳地按着传感器找角度，动作没有让他感到不适。没花多长时间，奇怪的影子就扭成了能认出来是人形的东西。

 

威尔已经在很多次扫描里见过孩子了，大多数时候是为了确保药物治疗对孩子没有影响，但他总是对在屏幕里的小东西感到惊奇。他凝视着。

 

“心脏和其他结构看起来跟平常一样，很健康。看起来它们就像是在睡午觉一样。”技术员说着。为了看清胎儿的样子和它在肚子里做出反应的动作，她用力按紧了一下下。威尔感觉到肚子一阵胎动。技术员笑了。“噢，抱歉。我看是某个小宝贝在不高兴咯。”

 

孩子在肚子里那闹脾气的举动让他感觉有点奇怪。在一个月之前，他第一次感受到肚子里面的试探性的轻击和蠕动，这真是吓坏了他，他感觉他自己根本就没有调整好过。这种病态的倾向对他现在的情况根本一点帮助都没有。自他他出生以来，这个世界就告诉过他，身为Omega，当他们感受到胎动时，应该含羞腼腆，应该充满母爱，应该感到高兴。他们应珍爱着胎儿每一个小小的轻击，觉得那很可爱。但他一直想到的，是他从恶心的寄生虫自然纪录片和外星人恐怖电影中看过的乱七八糟的影像。他知道那样想很荒谬，但他还是没办法控制不去想。

 

从屏幕上看到孩子的动作，有了些许帮助，他这样想着。这让他看到，在他肚子里搞破坏的是一个小小的孩子，而不是那些可怕神秘的外星人或者怪兽。他扫了汉尼拔一眼，想看看他在看到屏幕图像之后有什么反应。心理医生凝视着监视器，他的头轻轻歪着，正在沉思。其他人可能会发现他的表情紧张而禁欲，但威尔从他黑色的瞳孔里看到了敬畏。

 

“现在，让我们来看看，能不能看清楚刚刚被我激怒的小宝贝，”技术员说着，仍在操控着传感器。传感器在威尔的腹部滑动着，在他肚脐下方停住了。“啊，在这呢。你们想知道性别还是类型？有时候我们会碰到只想知道一个或另一个的父母，有的都想知道，也有都不想知道的。”

 

“都想知道。”威尔毫不犹豫地回答道，“我获得的惊喜已经够多的了。”

 

技术员点头，没有多问。“既然那样，三个月以后你的人生中将会迎来一个小Alpha姑娘。恭喜你。”

 

威尔呼吸一窒。就像当他第一次听到孩子心跳、看到孩子模糊的影像那样，他感受到了肩膀上负担的重量和实感。现在，他终于确切地知道是哪个小小人儿在他肚子里搞事情了。

 

汉尼拔的右手摩擦着他的手指。

 

房间里安静了一会儿，技术员也完成了这次的检查，保存了一些特别清晰的图像，以作后用。“你在FBI工作，是吗？”她问着，一边擦掉威尔肚子上的超声波凝胶。

 

“如果我现在是请无限期病假的话，就算是吧，”威尔说道，“方便起见，我会说我的确在FBI工作。”

 

“那种职业领域就像是美国Alpha们的天下，就像你手中牵着的那位一样。如果你曾经期待过Omega团结起来的话，我希望你不会失望。”

 

“还好吧。”威尔说着，一边给衬衫系扣子。“当我身边绕着其他Omega的时候，我很少知道自己该做些什么。”他叹息着耸耸肩，疲惫地挑眉，自黑着。“或者，你懂的，我在其他类型的人面前也是这样。”

 

接下来的半小时是医生给他的关于他的一大堆药物的建议，搞得他团团转，加上频繁检查的安排，以确保免疫治疗在他从住院病人过渡到门诊康复的过程中发挥作用，医生们祝他好运。这些蜂拥而上的事让他有点恍惚，但只要他遵医嘱吃药，有了汉尼拔这种善于安排的人为他提供的计划，他认为这种迷惑的感觉无足轻重。

 

把交通时间算在内，Johns Hopkins到汉尼拔家的车程只有半小时。威尔看向窗外，看着他数月不见的街景，迷幻的感觉一闪而过。他想知道当他终于有机会去看他的狗的时候，它们会不会还认得他，这时他抓紧了放在他腿上的粗呢行李袋。如果他今天能给汉尼拔那个养着狗的同事打电话，那他可能明天就能见到它们了。他想知道，如果带了一大袋好吃的给它们，是不是就能减缓他对它们的歉意。

 

汉尼拔停好车，将手搁在威尔膝盖上。“欢迎回家。”

 

威尔在与宠物们长久不见后、宠物们毫不夸张的围扑白日梦中猛地惊醒。“我想这儿的确算是我家了，”他轻轻沉思着说道，“所有在我老房子里的美好回忆，都已经被烧得一干二净，浸没在血泊之中了。我再也没法忍受了。发生了这些事儿，天知道谁还愿意买我的房子。”

 

“不幸的是，我怀疑我们生活在一个这样的世界中，那就是有人乐意拥有一个声名狼藉的连环杀手在里面终结生命的房子。”汉尼拔说道，“如此可怕的历史会赶走你的一般买主，但在一类非常特别的顾客中，你的房子会有明显的增值。”

 

他下了车，威尔也下了车。“但卖房子的事，远远不是当务之急。”汉尼拔继续说着，指指行李袋，“如果你能把那个放到你的房间去，然后在厨房跟我碰头，我们就可以在我准备迟来的午餐的时候谈事了。”

 

威尔有些左右为难，一阵安慰和一阵意外的奇怪失望感在内心翻腾，因为他还是一个人睡一张床。这是他有过的其中一种最奇怪、最困惑的复杂情绪了，另一种是令他印象深刻的发情期时候的感觉。他试着不去多想。“可以啊。没问题。”

 

等他把行李袋丢到客房，走到厨房的时候，汉尼拔那翡翠色衬衫的袖子卷到手肘上了。他腰间系着白色围裙，深色细条纹马甲的下半部分被遮住了。他正给一块肉做按摩，使它软化，研磨了一些香草香料下来，给划了几道的肉调味。

 

“要吃什么？”威尔问。

 

“羊肉。”汉尼拔回答道，“我的屠夫告诉我，这羊已经长了特别蓬松又柔软的羊毛。但是呜呼哀哉，我仅是个厨子。我只能在动物的里头作文章，而不是在外面。”

 

“我也不能轻易看到你织毛衣的样子啊。是真没见过。”

 

汉尼拔得意一笑。“羊肉会加上菠菜沙拉，配上淡香油的调料。你想吃野生稻米饭还是香草烤土豆？”

 

“土豆，但仅限于用你最近特么做什么菜都放进去的香草，”威尔说着，嘲笑道，“我觉得在这小孩让我一直很想吃这种香草之后，我可以给她起个名字。作为她胡闹的惩罚。”

 

“虽然你是在开玩笑，但那样做会让她有一个可敬的名字。”汉尼拔说着，同时为了烧烤，用细线绑住肉，把它放到一边去了。他洗干净手，在围裙上擦了擦。威尔看着他，他认真看着一排古老但保存妥善的、有着不同烹饪技术的书。汉尼拔挑出一本褐色表皮、有黄色书页的厚书；这些厚重的书看起来似乎在威尔曾祖父母出生之前就已经存在多年了。小心地翻动着书页，当汉尼拔找到了他想要找的内容之后，他饶有趣味地嗯了一声。他把书递给威尔。

 

书中的文字威尔看不懂，但是基于他知道的汉尼拔早年生活的些许信息，他猜这是立陶宛语。在右边一页里，有着手绘的草药植物图。关于这植物的一切都被不可置信地细分描述，从它针状叶子的质地纹理到它花朵的图案。

 

“迷迭香，”汉尼拔说道，“一种确实十分非凡的香草。它在医学和烹饪方面有着悠久而高贵的历史。它增添了一种十分独特的香味，那就是你最近很喜欢的气味，而且传统医学认为它是一种记忆辅助物，它象征着时光的记忆、心爱之人长存。”

 

“这些花是什么颜色的？”威尔问道，指向书中的说明。

 

“各有不同。白色和粉色是最多的，但它因十分迷人的蓝色而著名，”汉尼拔说，“你知道这名字的词源吗？”

 

“我可以猜一下，”威尔说道，“Rose是花的名字，那Mary就是...Mary的名字。”

 

“不管你信不信，那只是一个巧合。”汉尼拔说着，继续把注意力集中到烹饪上。他开始给土豆削皮，切块。“它来自一种植物的拉丁名称，Rosmarinus officinalis。第一部分可以翻译成‘海中之露’，因为据说那些贫乏的海雾是所有在恶劣土壤或酷暑严寒条件下存活的植物所需要的东西。各种各样实际的功用和关联：用途广泛。好看的花有着吸引人的颜色：美。它因决心和坚强的天性，在困难或逆境中茁壮成长：力量。所有的特性都值得赞美。”

 

“Rosemary。”威尔喃着，在舌尖感受着这个发音的形状和重量。

 

“有更糟糕的烹调用名字可以给孩子取，”汉尼拔评论着。他把土豆皮推进一个容器里，到时候用来做肥料。“比如大茴香。”

 

“像个脱衣舞娘的名字。”威尔低声说道，他的注意力仍在迷迭香的图画上。

 

汉尼拔莞尔一笑。“是有那么个意思，”他承认道。他们沉默了一会，威尔能感觉到严肃的浓云笼罩在房间之上。“我倒是有一个可以给你考虑的名字。也许能用来当中间名。”

 

威尔眨眨眼，把书放下了：“什么名字？”

 

汉尼拔沉默了几秒钟才回应。“Mischa。”他说道。

 

“她在你心里一定很重要。”威尔说。

 

“她是我过世的妹妹。”

 

威尔听完他说的话之后，垮下了肩膀。他并不是十分清楚汉尼拔早年的经历。他能感觉到那并不十分愉快，所以他从来不过问。当别人试着让他把自己的童年说出来的时候，他也并没有很兴奋。所以如果汉尼拔不想说以前的事，威尔不会去问他。“‘过世’。”他重复着，声音嘶哑。

 

“没错，过世。”汉尼拔也没多说什么，把肉和土豆放进烤盘中，再放进烤箱。等肉正在烤的时候，他继续说道，“这个名字对我来说比我的姓还重要。如果你选择它作为孩子名字的一部分，这将是我无上的荣誉。”

 

“这真的不会给你造成困扰吗？”威尔脱口而出，“真的完全不会？”

 

汉尼拔转身看向他，眉毛困惑地挑起：“很遗憾，真不会。”

 

“在…取名字这方面，”威尔抱臂说着。他从汉尼拔身上移开目光，“大多数Alpha不会这样想，那就是他们的Ome——”他猛地闭口，他讨厌这样的共通用语，让他的类型听起来像是一件别人拥有的东西。这在汉尼拔和他身上都不适用，他们现在只是在谈恋爱。他们还没有结合。

 

“你的意思是说，大多数Alpha会断然排斥、拒绝他们的非亲生孩子？”

 

威尔不知怎的，同时尴尬地点头耸肩。

 

“我承认这样的现状不是很完美，但那完全是因为，你被置于这种不安而艰难的境地，这不是你乐意发生的事。如果每一个Alpha都拒绝非亲生孩子，那收养就是完全不可能发生的了。家庭的一个因素是血缘，但不仅仅只有血缘才是。”

 

汉尼拔离开烤箱，向威尔走近。他的手搭上威尔的肩膀，同时让他更靠近他。威尔从地板上移开目光，与汉尼拔对视。“我将孩子视为己出，威尔，孩子的每一件事对我而言都很重要。”

 

 

威尔急促笨拙地亲上汉尼拔，他知道他从来都没有感受过这样的恋爱感觉。

 

\-----------

 

几个小时后，威尔已经回到了客房中去。除了除尘和其他的普通维护保养之外，似乎汉尼拔没有碰过他的任何东西。所有他因为怀孕而不适合穿的衬衫裤子都好好地放在老橡木衣柜里。不过他很快就要再买这号码的新衣服了。

 

威尔换上了他的睡衣。衣服在他腹部处有些紧了，他有些心烦意乱地抚摸着肚子。他从来就不是个无用之人，恰恰相反，但他真搞不懂那些关于怀孕的故事里，让人‘喜悦’或者看起来更吸引人这些话到底是从哪来的。他一直在改变的身形让他大多数时候都觉得很奇怪、很矛盾。

 

他感受到了有力的一脚。“你最好不要认为你整晚都能这样做，小姑娘。”他抱怨着，继续铺床。

 

又一脚转移了他的注意力，而且比之前踢得更有力了。他在一阵轻微短暂的疼痛中喘息。宝宝一定踢中了一个让他容易疼的地方。他试着忽视这股疼痛，当做没什么大问题的样子，但另一阵可怕的疼痛侵袭了他。肚子上是尖锐撕裂的痛苦，他蹒跚着、眩晕着、呻吟着。一定有什么不对劲。

 

他颤抖的手抚上肚子，沾了满手滚烫粘稠的液体，他喘息着。是血。

 

他的呼吸变成了充满恐慌的刺耳喘息，他看向他的肚子。他的衬衫很快被——一滩扩张的血液染红，一个鹿角的尖端刺穿他的腹部，血液正是从那里涌出。他并不是像Marissa Schurr 或者 Cassie Boyle一样被刺穿。这是从他体内出来的。

 

\----------

 

威尔忽然睁开眼睛，上气不接下气。房间是暗的，但他能感觉到羽绒被正尴尬地挂在他脚上，被他在断续的睡眠之中粗暴地对待，已经凌乱不堪了。

 

仍在奋力让自己砰砰猛跳的心脏和恐慌运动着的肺部平静下来，威尔从床上坐了起来。他的手抚着肚子，没有被自己的血覆盖，也没有被刺穿。他的手离开肚子覆盖在眼睛上面，他的手指穿过他额头上汗湿的刘海。

 

他思忖着躺到他枕头上，希望自己不会再做噩梦。扫了一眼床头桌，才11:30。很有可能汉尼拔还没睡。

 

威尔咬了咬下唇，为接下来要做什么而焦头烂额。最后，他移到床边，把脚落到凉爽的硬木地板上。

 

\------------

 

沐浴在古董床头的发出柔和的灰黄光芒中，汉尼拔又靠回床头板，无所事事地拿起带炭笔的笔记本。随意挥笔，给威尔的下巴处添上更多的阴影、给头发加上一些零散的卷发。素描极其精美，画中的威尔正盯着某处看，眼中带着坚毅。迷迭香花环点缀在他头上。

 

门被敲响。汉尼拔从他的素描中抬起头来。他合上笔记本，放在床头柜最上层抽屉里，关上了。他仔细嗅着空气，威尔的气味中没有兴奋梦游者的痕迹。从他让他住在家里开始，他清醒着来找他的情况从来没出现过。真遗憾。他之前让威尔的脑炎越来越严重，因为这对威尔不稳定的睡眠模式和记忆有着迷人而令人满意的影响，尽管已经被免疫疗法和药物治疗清除掉了，他多少还是有些怀念的。尽管如此，如果这个疾病在他体内留得更久，那他们的女儿可能就会有危险了。自己对威尔的睡眠性交症的损失，能换来她的安全，权衡一下还是值得的。

 

“进来吧。”他应道。

 

慢慢地，威尔打开了门。他尴尬地站在门口，似乎突然不确定自己做得对不对，尽管前不久他才做好决定的。“呃，嗨。”他低声说道。他再也没说什么。

 

没有出声，汉尼拔的手移到床的另一边。他掀开羽绒被，把被单拉了回来。一个邀请。

 

威尔明显如释重负地松下肩膀，因为他不用像个被吓坏的孩子一样，跑过来要求一起睡。精美的被单移动着发出窸窸窣窣的声音，他滑进汉尼拔床上的另一边被子下面。“谢了。”

 

“做噩梦了，还是看到幻觉？”汉尼拔担忧地皱眉问道。

 

“只是噩梦而已。”威尔回答道，“在我得了脑炎之前，我就一直在做噩梦了，我觉得我还是会继续做噩梦，年复一年直到永远，如果我还能活那么久的话。”

 

汉尼拔关了床头灯。他挪到威尔旁边，直到他们面对面躺得足够近，只有威尔的肚子在挡住为止。他伸出手，缓缓用拇指轻轻勾画着威尔的脊柱。他能感觉到这个Omega的肌肉慢慢开始紧绷。“你会的。”他说道，“如果我能决定的话。”

 

威尔的喉咙里发出一阵轻笑，汉尼拔抵着他的额头，也笑了。他们在沉默中躺了很久，久到时间的概念开始模糊。汉尼拔专心按抚这威尔的后背。他假想自己正在漂浮，让自己的动作变得缓慢而沉重。实际上，他仍然十分清醒。

 

他能闻到威尔身上发出的性奋气味，而且这变得越来越无法抵抗。如果他要霸王硬上弓，那就十分简单了。他可以抓住威尔的两只手腕、拴住他、然后上他。考虑到威尔已经散发出这种气味，他要做的做一步也不会不被欢迎。尽管如此，从长远来看这不可行。如果他那样做了，威尔可能会出于惊讶而无所反应，又变得容易受惊了。汉尼拔最近在他身上取得巨大进展，他不会在拙劣不良的估算错误中失去一切。

 

现在，这种行为必须是威尔主动，由他自己来才可以。

 

终于，可能是几小时之后，他等到了。威尔扭动着，把手放到了汉尼拔的肩上，轻轻地推了一下。汉尼拔一仰躺回来，威尔就挪开自己的腿，骑到了汉尼拔跨上。

 

汉尼拔眨了眨眼，像被意想不到的事情惊醒的人一样困惑，眯着眼睛。“威尔？”他确保在自己的声音里添上额外的粗哑，让自然的声音变得厚重。

 

“来吗？”威尔低声说道。

 

“我觉得这是你要花很多时间去思考，才能做这种需要承担后果的事，特别是你现在这个状况。”汉尼拔说。

 

“我们已经谈了三个月的恋爱，”威尔说，“我一直知道有些人约会中途就能滚上床单。他们甚至都不是在什么好地方约会。比如说，在卖炸鸡和墨西哥饼这种地方。”

 

“但你又不是那种人。”

 

“我又不是处男。”威尔看似无意地突然说出这句话来，“在...那件事发生之前，我就不是了。我在大学的时候就跟别人做过了。”

 

“我不觉得我有说过你是处男。”

 

“我只是说做爱这种事对我来说完全不是一个陌生的概念。我有做过。但无可否认，没有大多数人那么多，也没那么好过。”威尔说着。他默默加了一句，“不过至少有过一次是很享受的。”

 

汉尼拔脸上的表情仍然有着些许不确定。他知道威尔能看到，而且会对这个表情有所想法。还差一点点，就完美了。

 

“拜托，”威尔耳语道，“我真的很感激你，你一直这么愿意迁就我的病，也一直在迁就着我对恋情的接受速度。但是现在，我想要。我——我觉得我需要。”

 

你瞧。

 

“如你所愿，威尔。”汉尼拔说着，手掌心触碰到威尔的大腿，带着老茧的手指抚摸着，“如果你觉得你准备好了，我心甘情愿，随时奉陪。”

 

安心地叹息一声，威尔倒向汉尼拔，急切地将他们的嘴唇贴在了一起。这个吻是极度渴望而连续的，很快让威尔的嘴唇变得肿胀而敏感。汉尼拔咬着威尔的下唇，双手在这具年轻的身体上游移着。他们拖拽着威尔的睡衣。圆钝的指甲轻轻划过温热的皮肤，威尔发出了绵长而沉重的满足叹息。

 

亲吻结束，威尔坐直身子，磨蹭着下体，他脱下了睡衣。Alpha兴味地低吼一声，轻轻加快了威尔的动作。他双手游移着，各种角度揉捏着威尔的臀/部。缓慢地，他开始脱着威尔的短裤。威尔小声地哼着，改变位置以让他顺利脱下。短裤一脱下，他的勃起就弹了出来，涨红着，依偎在杂乱的阴毛中。

 

脱光了身上的衣服，威尔开始解开汉尼拔藏青色丝绸睡衣的扣子。解开对方上衣，他跪起来，俯身吻了下去。汉尼拔胯下没有了威尔的重量，他理解了他的暗示。很快，脱下裤子，他就如威尔一般赤裸了。

 

亲吻结束，他们喘息着。“你需要任何...帮助吗？”汉尼拔声音嘶哑。

 

威尔轻轻地摇头，尽管只有月亮洒下光辉，汉尼拔还是能看到对方面颊绯红愈深。“不用，我...我这几个小时以来都在想这个。所以，我...我是说，我应该...”他挫败一叹，移到汉尼拔耳边耳语道，“用心感觉。”

 

汉尼拔依从了他。他的手顺着威尔的背部越滑越下。Omega在汉尼拔的抚摸之下弓起身来，在喉咙下发出了愉悦的小小哼声。当汉尼拔的手指压在潮湿、敏感的肉上时，这些小小的声音变成了尖锐的喘息声。

 

“足以见你刚刚并不是在夸大事实。”汉尼拔说道，他摸索着将中指插了进去，在威尔的呻/吟中有条不紊地揉捏伸展着。这跟他上次占有威尔的时候形成了一个非常有趣的对比。他每次都需要给威尔用润滑剂，在威尔发情期的时候可能用得少一些。也许是因为这棘手的畸形瘤被移除，能有助于平衡他的系统，或者至少能在怀孕的时候平衡系统。

 

他们靠在一起好几分钟，在汉尼拔给威尔扩张的时候互相磨蹭着。他们激烈地亲吻，随即分开，威尔再次跨跪在汉尼拔跨上。“好了，”他喘息道，“可以了。”

 

“很好，威尔。”汉尼拔说着，向上伸手捏住Omega的下颌。

 

威尔颤抖着手环住汉尼拔勃起的根部，把它控制在合适的位置，随后慢慢地朝着竖着的勃发坐上去。他的呼吸猛地一窒，他的肌肉散发着令人愉快的滚烫，直直延伸到容纳着勃/起的地方。他把手移开，最后往下一坐，他们终于结合到一起。

 

汉尼拔欣赏着威尔的表情，这个年轻的男人适应着Alpha在他体内的感觉。威尔双眼紧闭，头部微微仰起，他双唇微张，仅仅能让他发出浅浅的喘息。一如既往，威尔沉浸在快感之中的景象真是绝妙的。汉尼拔的思维中有一个长廊，挂满了威尔因性事而痛苦扭曲的脸部画像，而现在，他把这新的一副挂上去，挂在它同胞们的身边。

 

威尔开始动作。他一开始惊人地慢，仅仅往上提了一两英寸，随即坐下深及根部。他没花多长时间就找到了节奏，每一个动作都能让自己呻/吟出来。汉尼拔随着威尔的动作，按照节奏往上顶着，话语简短而沙哑，回应着威尔。他偶尔说出一两句母语，发现威尔为此而缩紧下/体、微微颤抖时，他留了个心眼。

 

与他们早先激烈的亲吻不同，威尔和他的吻缓慢而从容。他的动作几乎带着一种仪式感：一丝不苟、干净利落的动作着，而不是狂野急切的肉体的碰撞。在抽/插的同时，汉尼拔继续抚摸着威尔的身体。爱/抚着对方的大腿，按摩着对方的腰背，揉捏着对方的臀/部。

 

汉尼拔的手游移着、开始温和地摩挲着Omega凸出的肚子，威尔的手往上移，盖住了他的手。他有那么一瞬间想知道威尔是不是要把自己的手拍开，但威尔反而五指紧抓着他的手，发出了颤抖的喘息。他不是要把汉尼拔的手推开；他只是确保他的手停留在那里。

 

在那时汉尼拔才明白为什么威尔的节奏速度如此吃力。因为这对他来说的确是一种仪式，虽然他只是下意识地那么做。这是他怀了六个月孩子的象征。威尔大脑中一个原始的部分在坚持着说，这个孩子是你的。这是爱的果实，而非来自一个陌生人的侵犯。

 

他可以等。

 

“是我的。”汉尼拔咆哮着，加快动作，保护性地爱抚着威尔的肚子。

 

威尔弓起背部，在高潮中恸哭出来。

 

汉尼拔随之射了出来，沉浸在真实谎言的快感中。


	8. 第八章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 简单概括自作者的话：
> 
> 本章涉及：
> 
> 妊娠并发症、难产；
> 
> 在阅读本章之前，可以跳到第三章，从“此后的黎明（即从第三章最后一个分割线开始看起）”看起。

夏去秋来。橘红色染上绿叶，这几周来，从公园的树木到更阔气的林荫大道都充满了生气。令威尔吃惊的是，这幅景象在他的脑海中永远不会发黑溃烂消失掉。当他看到炽烈的红光在树顶上肆虐时，他没有被他前一个家的烟囱喷出的火焰烧着，而是被熏了出去。他没有再想那副《晚秋》里面的森林，也没有去想自己数月来是如何经过那副画、却对画布上渗入的真正意义上的血汗泪一无所知的。

 

在他和脑海里太过渴望而无法回忆起的恐怖回忆之间，就像有着一个保护性的温暖缓冲器。夜更长、更冷、更黑，但他感觉到他的世界越来越明亮、安全。并非这个世界突然之间变成了一个庞大而美好的童话世界，而是多亏了爱和希望的力量，所以现如今他被魔法般地治愈了。他仍然时常做噩梦，他终生都要负担着的恐惧和困惑仍会在他耳边萦绕蛊惑。但现在已经是他能想起来的、最易驱散黑暗的时候了。

 

他想，这是一个让自己不再茕茕孑立、形影相吊的礼物。在漫长的黑夜醒来时，他能看到身边有人陪着，实在是一个恩惠。

 

现在当他突然醒来、因依稀记得的恐惧躲在他的脑中的某处而惊惧喘息时，他不再需要自己照顾自己了。他反而能感觉到一条强壮手臂搭在他腰间的力量，和他的爱人靠在他背上传来的温暖。有时威尔会惊醒，他的动作随之也会把汉尼拔叫醒，而当这种情况发生时，他的爱人会抱紧他。他会紧靠过来，用下巴蹭蹭威尔的肩颈，在威尔的耳边，低声安慰他。

 

“我在呢。你还有我。”

 

在拥抱和美好的低声承诺下，威尔会变得柔软顺从。有时候这种暖心的感觉会澎湃在他心间，积水成池，蒸发到他心中需要填补的地方，积累到他的腹部中。这个时候，他会露出脖子，疲倦地靠到汉尼拔身上，用这样无声而坚定的方式传达他的邀请。汉尼拔也总是知道该如何回应他。在其他时候，汉尼拔的安慰是他所知道的最好的一种安眠药，威尔会因此重新快速陷入睡眠。平静、深入、连续，直到阳光透过窗户照射进来。有时候，爱是做出来的；但有时候，爱是培养出来的。

 

他们的关系能驱逐黑暗，因此近期会有更少的黑暗需要被驱逐。万圣节的前些日子，他去做定期检查。他从脑炎中恢复得十分顺利，所以他可以选择回到Quantico教书。他有那么一瞬间其实是想回去工作的，但自己已经怀孕快八个月了，这不太行得通。站着给FBI练习生讲课是简单，但那是在他的身体重心陷入混乱之前，外加他长期站着脚踝不会浮肿的时候。

 

过了几天，他去了Quantico，向上司们解释了他现在的状况。他们告诉他，“不管他有什么借口”，他现在是最受欢迎的见习讲师之一，甚至与正式讲师和其他讲师相比都是如此，当他将来选择回来的时候，他们会确保一切如常进行。总之，他的心里放下了一块石头，同时他十分感激上司们给予的关心。

 

他出去的时候，路过了Jack的办公室。他看到这个比他年长些许的人对着满办公桌的文件皱着眉头，一会之后他思忖着想要敲门。但他记得汉尼拔的建议，Jack需要一定空间，如果他准备好了的话会主动来找他。他站了好长一会儿，还是转身离开了。

 

“FBI的那些神秘的大佬对你的缺席怎么看？”当威尔打开副驾驶的门、叹息着坐进车里的时候，汉尼拔问道。

 

“谢天谢地，他们很理解我的状况。”威尔说道，“他们说，如果我决定要回去的话，他们会很高兴地继续接纳我。”

 

汉尼拔启动了车：“你会想念你的工作吗？”

 

“‘想念’是个很讨厌的词语，”威尔系好安全带，调整了一下带子，越过怀孕的肚子和易受伤害的胸腔。“这意味着你喜欢上了被夺走的任何东西。如果我能喜欢上那些被拉到人间地狱现场去、还要跳进连环杀手思维中干活的日子，那才是值得担忧的吧。”

 

“好吧，现在暂时不会再有那些拖垮你的负担了，”汉尼拔说，“你可以让处在恢复之中的思维继续休息了，我们能一起把注意力投放在Rosemary出生的准备上。”

 

所以随即的几周，他们的确这么做了。他们一起收拾好威尔睡过的客房中所有的家具物什，将它们放到仓库中。宝宝会在他们卧室的摇篮中待上一个月左右，但他们已经开始把那间旧客房改造成她的卧室了。他们搬出老家具，把婴儿车、换尿布台、方便孩子使用的五斗柜，还有一把独特的摇摇椅放了进去。慢慢地，他们开始朝里头堆放玩具和衣服。

 

但当威尔看着房间里新的家具物什与墙纸相冲突时，他发现自己无法忍受了。汉尼拔对这间婴儿卧室似乎有些随意，但威尔不确定是不是因为他们对室内的设计看法暂时一致。即便如此，墙纸还是一定要改，所以他想征求一下汉尼拔的意见，重新粉刷墙壁。当天，他们就在一间家装店挑了一个新颜色。

 

威尔满怀热情地解决了这件事。在接下来的日子中，汉尼拔下班回家时，常能看到威尔忙活着婴儿房墙壁的事。今天也是如此，汉尼拔走来、站定在门口，他看到房间墙壁已经弄好一半了。他笑笑，看着他的爱人，后者正给托盘倒着嫩黄色的油漆。

 

“虽然你没有选择更传统的颜色，但我觉得房间更好看了一点。”

 

威尔扭头，目光越过肩膀，示意汉尼拔进来。“这不传统吗？”他问。

 

“世俗传统提倡用暗红色，以衬托一个Alpha女孩火热炽烈的精神。”汉尼拔说道，“墙壁之前是绯红色的，按照那个标准来看，那是一种完美的颜色。”

 

“世俗传统可以被打破。性别本质主义说得都是狗屎。不是所有的Alpha都是英勇无畏的侵略者，就像不是所有的Omega都是只会傻笑的孕育者一样。这种充满专制的期望和教化的荒唐文化居然就要在这开始——在一间新生宝宝的房间里——这真的很恶心。”威尔嘟囔着抱怨。他把滚筒推上墙壁，开始刷墙。“我看够了这辈子的红墙。”

 

汉尼拔笑着伸手，从卷发间贴上威尔的额头。“我觉得你小时候的房间也肯定不是给Omega男孩用的粉蓝色。”

 

“首先，我不觉得我父亲那辆摇晃的拖车里能有我的婴儿房。”威尔气鼓鼓地继续刷墙，“但是不管怎样，你应该对我没有屈服于家里人、坚持把房间涂成黄色而不是用廉价的木画板和裱好的鲶鱼装饰墙壁而心存感激。”

 

汉尼拔脱下他的外套和背心，把两件衣服叠好，放在摇椅上。他解开了衬衫的袖口，把袖子提到手肘。屈身跪在威尔旁边，他伸出手要拿滚筒。

 

“休息一下。”他说，“显然你已经卖力干活不久了，所以现在换我来负担一会。”

 

威尔怀疑地看着汉尼拔身上昂贵的酒红色衬衫和深色的长裤。“你知道吗，我穿成这样是有原因的。”威尔说着，指指身上的装备。T恤是过时且滑稽的大码衣服，尽管现在除了肚子之外其他地方看起来都松松垮垮的。套在T恤上的格子衬衫当然没有系上扣子；也许在很久以前这衬衫是红色的，但岁月使得衬衫已经变成了俗套的粉色。他的眼镜盒从纽扣衬衫的小袋里露出一角。他的牛仔裤洗得发白，在膝盖和其他地方有撕开的口子。拉链和纽扣都解开了，大大开着以适应肚子和臀部的变化。所有衣服上都有各种各样的油漆斑点，有些斑点明显已经被沾上不久了。“而不是穿成你这样讲究。”

 

汉尼拔接过了滚筒，轻笑着开始刷墙。“我觉得你穿成这样只是因为没有品味，不关刷墙的事。”

 

“我知道我对时尚不感冒，但我还不至于这么不感冒吧。”威尔说，“我只是在需要给什么刷漆或者杀鱼的时候才这样穿。希望不是要在刷漆的同时杀鱼。但我说真的，你怎么才能不让衣服沾上油漆？”

 

“我的手精确、稳定。”汉尼拔说道。他越过肩膀去看威尔，暗示地扬眉。“你应该比任何人都熟悉这个才对。”

 

威尔的脸颊瞬间绯红发烫。他游移目光，专心找一个能让他比较舒服的地方，让他脸上尴尬的绯红消失。当他试图找到一种舒服的坐姿时，他的腰背因为他近两小时不断的刷漆工作而开始疼痛。

 

“我之前都没注意，现在我才知道我刚刚这样干活有点勉强了。”威尔说着，按摩着腰背上酸痛的肌肉。“感谢您老接班。”

 

“不必客气。说到感谢，下周就是感恩节了。”汉尼拔说道，“我们有什么特别的传统活动要举办吗？”

 

“啊，呃，应该没有。从小到大就只有父亲和我一起过。当你跟我们一样穷困的时候，你真的不会有时间金钱去举办一场盛大的节日晚宴之类的东西。不过我们还是想办法准备了火鸡。”威尔的肩膀随着他短暂而讽刺的笑声颤抖着，“我可以吃到三两个从7/11买的火鸡三明治，他就喝着野火鸡*。你呢？”

 

“当我来到这里的时候，我还年轻。在这里住了二十多年，我偶尔会在那一天施展厨艺招待别人，但那并不是我家乡人文景观的一部分。”汉尼拔说道，“我也不是很喜欢烤火鸡。它被端上桌的传统样子几乎没有任何神秘感可言。”

 

“好吧，那我们就不需要做什么特别的事情了。”

 

“恰恰相反。显然下周四来拜访我们的客人们，对过去的感恩节有着珍贵的回忆，因此我们要亲切待客。”

 

威尔沉思着嗯了一声。“谁要来？”

 

“比如说，有Alana Bloom。两天前我跟她聊了我其中一个病人的事，随即她提起她的哥哥们会各自跟他们家里人过节，他们的父母会在巴哈马巡航中过节。”

 

“考虑下周这种像一辆冷藏车撞到我们然后给我们来一场暴风雪的天气，我觉得她父母和哥哥们的算盘大概打得不错。”威尔说道，“但你刚刚说客人们。还有谁？”

 

用着长而稳的滚筒，汉尼拔完成了涂层。三面墙都刷完了，就剩一面。他把滚筒浸到托盘里，转身专心回答威尔的问题。“啊，当然有Abigail了。”

 

威尔大睁眼睛，为没有立刻想到她而有些羞愧。“Abigail，”他低语着。他将目光投到地上，肩膀略微垮了下来。“天哪，我好久没跟她说过话了。上次是在...我住院的两周之前了。所以，多久了呢，大概五个月了吧？”

 

他沉默了好一会，才开始说话，他的声音带着些许厌烦。“差不多半年了。惨。”

 

汉尼拔起身，迈了两步靠近威尔。他坐在他旁边，伸手揽住这个比他年轻些许的人，将手搭在他肩膀上。“一点也不惨。”他在威尔耳边轻声低语着。“你害怕Abigail会因为你的疏远而怨恨你？”

 

威尔耸了耸肩，但他更近地靠在了汉尼拔身上。眼睛刺痛着，他摸索着口袋里的眼镜盒。自从他待在汉尼拔身边，到现在好几个月，他都没戴过眼镜，但他太想用自己的小眼镜当做盾牌了。“我不是怪她。我杀了她的亲生父亲，还保证过不管怎样，要像个父母一样照顾她，直到这个世界上有人关心她为止。一个很成功的故事不是吗。”

 

汉尼拔的手从威尔的肩膀上落下，慢慢上下按抚着Omega的前臂。“你知道为什么Abigail没有在这件事上跟你对抗吗？”

 

“她突然十分合乎情理地领悟到，设法跟我保持联系是很不健康的？”

 

“不是。”汉尼拔在威尔的前额覆下一个绵长缓慢的吻。“自从她搬到大学，我就一直用手机和邮件跟她保持联系，我也时常跟她说说你的事。她知道你今年不太好过，所以不想再给你添麻烦。”

 

威尔叹了一口气。他感到了一丝安慰，从焦虑边缘退回了一点点。这有点用处，但并不能真正让他安心下来。“你有告诉她....”他越说越小声，手放在了肚子上。

 

汉尼拔也伸手放在他肚子上。“她知道个大概而已，我没有正面回答她的问题。但她是个聪明的姑娘，我猜她知道一切尽在不言中。你自己有权利，决定什么时候告诉别人，决定要不要告诉别人。”

 

威尔的手指与汉尼拔的交缠在一起，他们沉默着坐了一会儿。“当Rosemary长大了，问我为什么别人家小孩或多或少长得像父亲、而她却不像你的时候，我要怎么说？”

 

“船到桥头自然直。或者也许我应该说‘如果’。她也许不想知道这个。现在，我觉得你想得太多、太远了。毕竟，她还有三周才出生。”汉尼拔说。他轻轻摩挲着威尔的肚子，那里比之前往下垂了一点。“当然也许会有误差。”

 

他站起身，拍拍衣服。他看遍了自己的衣服，当他为自己没沾上油漆而满意时，他像一个优雅的魔法师一样，做了一个一扫而过的手势。得意一笑，他说道：“你看，没有脏。”

 

威尔嬉笑着摇摇头，伸手让对方拉他起来，他现在没办法自己起身。汉尼拔施以援手。威尔一站起来，就发现自己的格子衬衫上还有一块没干的油漆。沉溺了数分钟的苦恼后，汉尼拔精湛演技带来的突然乐趣让他有些眼花缭乱，在他能给自己做事后批评之前，他用手沾上一点油漆，伸手给汉尼拔左脸颧骨涂上一抹淡黄色。“瞧瞧这样子，”他说着，窃笑，“像战前的迷彩涂鸦。”

 

汉尼拔突然皱起眉来。“很明显，唯一能弄干净的方式就是洗个澡。”他说道。他伸手摸到威尔裤子上另一处未干的油漆。他顺着威尔一边的下颌轮廓，慢慢把油漆涂了上去。他在威尔下巴上停住，倾斜了一下，随后给了一个吻。当恢复姿势时，他低声说道，“现在，似乎你也需要洗个澡了。”

 

 

威尔笑了。“给我带路。”

 

\---------

 

剩下的这一周在准备感恩节和婴儿房的忙碌中飞速而过。周一，墙壁终于刷好了。周二，威尔做了收尾和清洁工作，与此同时，汉尼拔出门为感恩节晚餐采购食材。他必须遵从传统，准备一只火鸡，但汉尼拔还是决定自制一些香肠，可以当很好的配菜，也可供客人二选一食用。威尔给桌子抛着光，对放在水槽里解冻的绞肉视若无睹。

 

在周三早上，Alana致电，愿意在晚上去机场将Abigail接过来。这样一举多得；不仅仅给了汉尼拔和威尔更多的准备时间，而且也能让Alana和Abigail行程上保持一致。

 

通完电话不久，接近早上十点了，寒风开始凛冽，深灰色的云团打着旋，就像女巫的锅里煮着的那些黑暗的东西一样。雪开始下大了，当地天气预报所说的“百年一遇暴风雪”已经持续了一周多。

 

威尔对外头那令人生怯的天气没什么看法，因为屋内温暖安全。一开始他忙碌于给汉尼拔准备接下来要烹饪的材料。他给土豆削皮切块、洗菜，还要在汉尼拔顺着管子装肉的时候帮忙拿着香肠的肠衣。虽然快要到中午了，他旁边摆满了许多菜肴，但是他没有胃口。当湿粘的生肉粘满他的双手时，他甚至感到有些恶心。灌完香肠，汉尼拔就用平底锅煎炸了几条，在那股惊人的香味之下，威尔还是勉强啃着他的三明治。

 

他停止了过度疲劳、对久别相逢的Abigail那种挥之不去的焦虑相结合的怪异行为。但随着时间流逝，他变得越来越疲累。大概晚上七点，他的肌肉开始酸痛，特别是他的腰背。他脸上表情抽搐，在洗菜的时候直起腰来捶着自己腰背。他痛苦地紧闭眼睛，他没看到汉尼拔朝他走过来，虽然他的确感受到对方从背后拥抱过来的暖意。

 

“你又把自己逼得太紧了。”汉尼拔在他耳边低语道，“我应该让你戒掉这个习惯。”

 

威尔靠在他身上。“我想变得有用一点。而不是个在有活要干的时候就坐着不动的怀孕懒蠢货。”

 

“你已经很厉害了，你帮了我很大的忙。”汉尼拔说，“但我认为，你建立的所有紧张的能量都已经耗尽。Abigail大概晚上九点钟才会过来；你为什么不在她来之前回房好好休息一下呢？你应该为你接下来的团聚好好休息、恢复精神，而不是让自己浑身酸痛、疲惫不堪。”

 

威尔捏捏鼻梁，考虑了一下才点头。“嗯，好吧。”

 

“很好。”汉尼拔说着，鼻尖沿着威尔修长的脖子往下轻嗅，在他的脉搏之上落下一吻。“需要我扶你上去吗？”

 

威尔把他推开了。“谢了，这事我还是可以自己做的。”他嘟哝着。摸摸肚子。“至少，这是个让我真正睡一场好觉的机会。她今天出奇地安静。”他皱了皱眉，扭头看回汉尼拔。“这样真的没事吗？”

 

汉尼拔摇头。“在这个阶段，安静是完全正常的。”他说着，一边切着芹菜的茎。“你想让我陪着你吗？”

 

“不用，这里还有很多东西要准备呢。可能听起来有点奇怪，但是我有点想单独待一会儿。”

 

“重申一遍，在这阶段孩子变得安静是完全正常的。”

 

如释重负地喃喃着什么，带着从宝宝开始做最后生长冲刺而一直折磨着他的那缓慢而不平稳的步态，威尔走向了主卧。等到他那怀孕的Omega安全回到他们的卧室，汉尼拔把刀搁在砧板上。他走到过道中的储藏室里。抛开整齐盖着的亚麻织物，他取出一个大大的白色金属盒。这是个急救药箱。不管怎样，这是它的职责所在；他曾经用过急救药箱里的一些东西，用在其他方面。但只能说用了解剖刀和一些针而已。

 

他打开盖子，拿着清单，仔细看着里头的材料。十把不同形状用途的解剖刀被捆在箱盖里头。针——有粗大的皮下注射类型和细小的缝合类型——整齐地收在一边。医用缝合线、棉签，数卷纱布和绷带紧挨着那些针。一副绿色的医用手套在棉签下露出其指尖一角。汉尼拔将一瓶防腐剂举在眼前，随后点点头又放了回去，为它还装满感到满意。最后，是一些装着可注射麻醉剂和抗生素的广口瓶。一切妥当。

 

汉尼拔合上盖子，把它放回原位。他回到厨房，继续切芹菜，但是他的思绪却不在这里。他正回忆着有关阵痛和分娩的知识，重新熟悉着这些过程。根据威尔所有的症状——疲劳、疼痛、食欲不振，对安静和独处的需求，而最有说服力的，是他的气味，略带一点即将分娩的浓郁奶香——毫无疑问，他们的女儿会在接下来的二十四小时内出生。她将会提前两周出生，但那仍在健康生产的时间范围之内。现在，威尔没必要再为自己担心了。

 

 

此时此刻，他所能做的只有等待，直到威尔的不适从较小而又容易忽视过渡到活跃状态为止。当那一刻到来时，他会准备好的。

 

\----------

 

在躺下床的前五分钟，威尔发现自己根本不可能放松下来。他辗转反侧，不管他用什么睡姿，也不管他怎样盖被子，都无法放松下来。他的挫败感和不适感达到顶峰，一种强烈的欲望冲击着他。他不知道为什么，但他就是需要有尽可能昏暗又不至于完全熄灭的灯光来支撑、指引他，更重要的是，他能被他和汉尼拔的气味包围着。他把灯调到最暗，从洗衣筐中取来把他们的睡衣，把汉尼拔的长袍取来，把一叠穿过的衣服取来。被单和羊毛围巾同时也散发着他们的气味，他把这些衣服堆成一个不对称的圈，围着自己。朦胧的灯光之下，寝具和衣服紧密地牵扯着他，一种怪异的平静落在他心间。这就像最终能挠到难以捉摸的痒处一样。

 

他颤抖着闭上眼睛，不适的感觉挥之不去，但他终于能小睡一会了。在门被轻轻敲响而惊醒他的时候，他感觉自己才睡了几秒钟。他微微动了一下，眨着眼睛醒来，同时房门轻轻开了一条缝。

 

“Hello？”一个轻柔的女声唤道。

 

威尔立刻清醒了过来。“Abigail？”他问着，他的声音带着浓厚的睡意。他试着坐起来，但Abigail进来了，她抬起手。

 

“你不用起来的，”她说道，“Dr. Lecter跟我说你觉得不舒服，做其他事也是这样，我是说...你应该要放松一下。”

 

“谢了。”威尔移动着要看清她，下背部肌肉酸痛，让他轻微地发出嘶声。她看起来很健康，穿着得体舒适的冬衣。尽管室内很暖，她还是在脖子上围了一条深蓝色围巾，用来挡住疤痕。也许只是他心情的原因，但威尔仅是看着她，就感到一阵认知失调。她就像他记忆中那样，但她身上有了些不一样的地方，既深刻同时又易被忽视。

 

是她的眼睛，他判断道。它们变得更强大，有了些独立的意味；极度渴望活下去的纯真已经从这个聪慧的年轻女人身上消失。

 

“你看起来气色不错啊。”威尔说道，“你到这里，是——什么时——九点吗？还是九点十五分？”

 

Abigail嘲弄一笑。“打算12:30分来。但是那边的天气真是见鬼了。我幸运一点。在他们取消所有航班之前，我坐了最后一班。Dr. Bloom和我驱车穿过暴风雪，我们花了很长时间才到的。”

 

威尔示意她坐下。Abigail朝着床走近几步。她靠近威尔，后者将自己围在本能的安慰中，但她突然停下了。她鼻孔翕张一会，脸上出现了若有所思的表情。她收回这脚步，坐在床角离他有些远的地方。“呃，如果你需要更多空间的话，就跟我说。”她轻声说道，“在我十岁的时候，我母亲的闺蜜有了个孩子，我还记得，当她快要生孩子的时候，她不想让任何一个Omega待在她家里。”

 

“你这个距离还好。”威尔说着，默默庆幸他不是那个让她离他远一点的人。当她一开始靠近时，一种原始而具有领土性的冲动在他心间沸腾冒泡，但现在已经平息了。“你那边的天气也这么糟糕吗？”

 

Abigail点头。“而且越来越糟糕，”她说道，“我现在才到Alaska，而不是刚刚离开那时候，所以你能想象那边现在的天气了。”

 

“你在那边过得怎么样？”

 

Abigail的嘴角扬起一抹笑容。“很不错。Fairbanks那边的人对我都很好，特别是我最近认识的校友们。我猜，他们要么是不知道我是谁，要么就是他们家教好。”她指指她的疤痕。“即使在夏天，我也能穿得这样酷，却没有遭受过任何异样的目光。”

 

她沉默了一下，但威尔知道她并没有说完话。她有那么一瞬间看起来不是很确定，但她很快找到了恢复点，随之一笑。“你以后可以来看我的。我觉得你会喜欢那里。那里很清静，有各种各样的漂亮森林，还有河流环绕着，是打猎或者钓鱼的好地方。”

 

“那很棒啊。但是，呃，可能我这一时半会没法去。”

 

“因为这宝宝嘛。”Abigail说道。当威尔点头的时候，她咬了咬下唇。“我能问你这个吗？因为我觉得这有点涉及隐私。”

 

该来的还是要来，威尔想道。幽默的气氛一扫而空，随之而来的是那意味着尴尬、困难、可怕得无法避免的烂泥开始像一个油桶上的洞一样漏出来。他清清嗓子。“问吧。”

 

“孩子不是Dr. Lecter的，对吧。”她轻轻说着，说话没多大声。

 

威尔叹气。“这还用问嘛。”他低声说着，“但是...没错。不是亲生的。”

 

“如我所料。”Abigail的手放在自己大腿上，摆弄着。她温柔地问道，“你当时为什么没有服用抑制剂或者至少避孕？”

 

“我是个白痴，自以为生殖系统足够失调而无法怀孕，”威尔后悔地说道，“你不要步我后尘。”

 

“从十六岁开始我就一直服用强效抑制剂了，”Abigail说道，“我母亲总是说，即使我们不想让我们的发情期成问题，Alpha们也会制造这种问题。”她沉默下来，低头看着夹克衫上大号的纽扣，焦虑地摆弄着它们，“那就是发生在你身上的事，对吗？”

 

威尔只是点点头。Abigail那双大大的蓝眼睛充满了哀伤，但当威尔与她对视、在她眼里没有看到居高临下的怜悯时，他松了一口气。那里只有同情。“你这一年来过得很不容易。”她低声说道。

 

“我们都经历了不少磨难，”威尔说道，“生活一直处在最低点，而这个最低点的壕沟，挖得特别深，特别黑暗。在这种情况下，我能做的，只有循着一抹光亮而行，一边希望这不是一只正在捕猎的安康鱼。”

 

“你觉得，你已经找到这抹光亮了吗？”

 

威尔在羽绒被下深深皱起了眉，窝在汉尼拔的长袍旁边，嗅着令人欣慰的气味。“可能是我这辈子头一次，没错。”他叹息着，“但尽管我这一年经历了很多，我也没有理由这么久不联系你。我应该更关心你的。很抱歉，Abigail。”

 

Abigail摇摇头。“不用道歉。我承认，一开始我很难过，但是...最后，我觉得这可能对我也有好处。我一直靠别人来获得认可。我做过一些引以为耻的事。但我可以一边在治疗中恢复，一边修完高中学分，Dr. Lecter有时间也会帮助我。父亲与我太过互相依赖，如果我当时注意一点，事情就不会持续失去控制。后果就不会那么糟糕了。”

 

威尔笑笑。胸腔中散发出一股暖意，层层愧疚开始像融冰一样在他身体内融化。“你在学校学的是心理学，对吧？”

 

Abigail暖暖一笑。“我现如今能看到其中的吸引力了。”她说道。她轻微地歪歪头，她长长的黑发从肩膀垂落。“但如果你还是觉得愧疚，有件事你可以去做...”

 

“做什么？”

 

“我一直想要个比我小一点的同伴，特别是一个妹妹。我觉得我母亲也想要一个孩子，但我父亲总是不同意。他说，我已经足够完美，再没有另一个小孩能比得上我。那时候我听着觉得很高兴，但也许那就是事情开始不妥的第一个迹象。”她的表情变得些许忧郁，但当她转回去看威尔的时候，脸上的一些阴郁已经消散。“你可以让小孩把我认作姐姐。”

 

“当然了，本来就应该这样。”

 

Abigail微微一笑。“总之，预产期是什么时候？”

 

“大概就在十二月十号的样子。”

 

“正好赶在我期末考的时候，”Abigail说着。她傻笑道，“当在我这个年龄的时候，她会恨这个考试的。”

 

威尔笑了，但是他一直在经历的钝痛突然升级，这股愉悦感被突然而受惊的喘息打破。他在一阵撕裂般的疼痛中蜷缩起来。他本能地将手按在肚子上，那里的肌肉抽搐得厉害。当这股疼痛有所缓和时，他震惊地感受到一阵潮湿从他体内涌出。

 

Abigail震惊着，笨拙地站了起来，她惊讶地抬起了双手，手指颤抖。“你还好吗？”

 

“去叫汉尼拔。”威尔在另一阵疼痛袭来的时候挣扎着。年轻的Omega点点头，跑出了房间，门都顾不上关。疼痛平息下来，但他知道很快它会卷土重来。过道上的灯光不自然地亮着，在他眼里扭曲着；他闭上眼睛想挡住光亮。当他听到一阵急切的脚步声传来时，他又睁开了眼睛。汉尼拔大步走向床这边，威尔能看到Alana和Abigail在周围徘徊的身影。

 

“跟我说说怎么回事，威尔，”汉尼拔说道。他的动作急速而自信，有力的双手摸索着威尔的身体，检查他的脉搏，寻找着微小的体征。心理医生汉尼拔已经消失，被前急诊外科医生汉尼拔完全取代。

 

“羊水破了，”威尔呻吟着。剧痛再次汹涌而来。他紧紧咬牙发出嘶声。“好痛。”

 

“什么样的痛？”

 

威尔喘息着，尝试在一阵达到顶峰的疼痛中控制呼吸。“宫缩。我就觉得——觉得我今天一整天不仅仅只是腰痛。”他摇晃着头，几缕卷发黏在额头上，焦虑的汗水流下，他开始极力忍耐。“这太早了，太早了。”

 

“听我说，威尔，”汉尼拔命令道，他用手钳住威尔的下巴。“我将帮你度过这个难关。这不是早产。Rosemary会没事的。现在，我要开始找到她的位置，然后给你宽衣，看看你现在到了哪个程度。”

 

威尔喘息得厉害，点点头，不知道还能做什么。

 

汉尼拔将手按在他肚子上，按得稳稳的，但没有用力。很痛，但是威尔紧咬牙关，强迫自己极力忍耐。强壮有力的两只手静静覆在肚子上，汉尼拔禁欲的表情刹那间出现了一丝裂缝。这幅样子让威尔脑中警铃大作，随后他几乎呜咽着挤出下面的话，“有什么不对劲是吧。”

 

“孩子头朝上了。”汉尼拔说着，言语不带情绪，“我没办法让她颠倒回来；她待的位置太下了。自然分娩会给你们两个同时带来许多风险。”

 

这一番话似乎吸走了房间里所有的空气。不祥而沉重的沉默持续了数秒，另一阵宫缩带来的疼痛席卷了威尔的身体。“我们要怎么做？”Abigail小声问。

 

“厨房附近有间储藏室。在那里你能看到一个急救箱和一些床单。把它们都带到厨房去。”汉尼拔命令道。Abigail紧张不安地点点头，转身离开。吩咐完Abigail的任务，汉尼拔转向了Alana。“拿手机打911。然后在厨房跟我们会合。”

 

Alana皱起了眉。“汉尼拔，你该不会是想...”

 

“在这时候，这是唯一的选择。”汉尼拔说着，把注意力转回到威尔身上，让Omega紧抓着他的手以分担痛苦。

 

“你没让我说完，”Alana说道，“我会尽我所能来帮忙的。”紧接着，她离开了。

 

“来，威尔，我需要你站起身来，”汉尼拔轻声说着，帮助威尔从床边移动。

 

威尔摇了摇头。“就要在这里。动起来感觉很不好。这个位——”

 

“我知道这很困难，但我需要你克服本能，就像我现在克服本能一样。通常情况下你的本能会保护你，但这是例外。”汉尼拔说着，将手臂环在威尔的背上，把手放在威尔腋下以支撑他。“靠着我。”

 

汉尼拔承受着威尔大部分重量，他们走得很慢。幸运的是在他们走去厨房途中，威尔没有再宫缩，但他已经浑身酸痛、疲惫不堪，所以这根本没什么两样。“你跟Alana说只有一个选择，”威尔低声说道，“什么选择？”

 

“就像我刚才说的那样，孩子头朝上了。在一些很罕见的案例中，即使十分困难，但在绝对严密监管之下还是可以自然分娩的。但你的臀部过于狭窄，无法自然分娩。”汉尼拔说道。威尔觉得他爱人的手臂挽得更紧了。“你会遭受数小时的痛苦而无法分娩，然后你们其中一个死去，或者更有可能一尸两命。唯一的选择是剖腹产。”

 

威尔的心脏在胸腔中跳动，鸡皮疙瘩蔓延上来，他记起来了Abigail早先跟他说过的话。“雪下得太大了。根本没办法开车去医院。”

 

“不。”汉尼拔说道，“不是这样安排。”

 

“所以呢...？”威尔低声说道。

 

“所以我会亲自动手。”汉尼拔回答道。他在厨房门口停住他们的脚步，威尔能听到Abigail摆动工具的叮当响声，还有Alana试图向电话另一头解释当前状况的声音。他的爱人闭上眼睛，与他额头相抵，表达着一种亲密的姿态。当汉尼拔再次说话时，他的声音低沉而稳健。“你信任我吗？”

 

威尔花了一小会让自己颤动的心肺平息下来。他哽住，没说话，但是对着汉尼拔点点头。这个Alpha在他唇上落下一吻，随即贴近着带他走进厨房。

 

Alana正在来回踱步，把手机举到右耳上，同时左手比比划划着在强调着她沮丧的话。“——是，没错，我知道，但是...”

 

“Alana，”汉尼拔说道。她停下来扭过头看他。“把手机给我。我会解释我接下来要做的事情；你去给Abigail帮忙，让威尔尽可能舒适并放松下来。”

 

“等一下，我把电话给他。”Alana向电话那头说着。她把手机递给汉尼拔，继续说道，“因为这天气已经有很多交通事故发生了，街道交通十分糟糕，急诊的地方太少了。”

 

当Alana帮着他躺倒铺着床单的地上时，他痛苦地呻吟着。阵痛加剧，且来得越来越频繁。他的意识搅成了一团，Abigail给他垫上两个枕头，一个在他后脑勺下，另一个在他腰上。

 

在Alana和Abigail帮忙的时候，他能听到汉尼拔在跟911接线员说话，但是汹涌而来的疼痛干涉着他的感官。当一阵极具侵略性的宫缩袭来时，他的视力短暂模糊，耳朵听不清声音，所以错过了汉尼拔说的许多话。他说过他相信汉尼拔，所以他极力忍耐。他专注在忍痛上，尽管疼痛变得越来越明显，这意味着他们必须尽快做些什么。

 

当尖锐的宫缩疼痛过去，他恢复了感知汉尼拔的知觉，轻轻地试着看向他的方向。“他们正努力派救护车前来，但我们不能再拖延了。Abigail，穿得暖和一点，去给外边的路铲雪，好让救护车过来。我们要尽快把威尔和孩子送到医院。Alana，留在这里给我搭把手。威尔，我要给你用麻醉剂，好让你不那么痛。这个情况下药物不是个好选择，但情况紧急。你需要你为我坚持下去。”

 

威尔点头，在感觉粗大的针管刺进他腰部时，咬着牙。仅仅几秒过去，他开始感到一阵麻痹扩散到下半身。他变得没有感觉，所以不会痛；他发出粗糙的喘息，糟糕的痛苦随之慢慢消失。

 

汉尼拔让他再次躺了回去。在余光之下，他能看到汉尼拔戴了手套的双手正拿着解剖刀，给它灭菌。这个Alpha快速高效地行动着，他那与众不同的深红褐色眼睛有着激光般的精确度，集中于手头的活。麻木感渐渐蔓延上来，威尔的视力开始从边缘一点点地模糊。他的脑袋在药物、疲累和恐惧中晕眩着。

 

在他的听力跟视力一样变得模糊之前，有一阵短暂的铃声。汉尼拔简短地说了些什么，但是声音难以辨认清楚。他又重复一遍，仅在那时威尔才一直到汉尼拔是在叫着他的名字。他调用着仅剩的一点力气去仔细听着。“怎么？”他含糊说着，他的舌头待在他嘴里，沉重而迟钝。

 

“我正触碰着你的腹部。你能感觉到吗？威尔。”汉尼拔声音朦胧不清。

 

可以感觉到，但只有一丁点。那是一种奇异而遥远的感觉。“感觉不是很明显。”威尔说道。

 

“那我就开始了，”汉尼拔说道。威尔的听力又开始模糊，汉尼拔向Alana说的话是闷声模糊的，Alana点着头。威尔不确定他的恋人说了什么，但他猜想Alana举着一张床单一定跟让自己不必经历到看汉尼拔为自己接生而产生的额外紧张有关。他能看到Alpha的头和肩膀露在床单之上，但只能看到那么多了。Alana用着温暖而鼓励的语气低语着些什么，但他没办法理解话语的含义。

 

他能感觉到在汉尼拔努力在救他和孩子。当然没有疼痛，但是这种感觉到自己没有感觉的感觉是很令人困惑而不安的。他模糊的意识也失去了时间的概念；任何时刻都能如毫秒短，或如分钟延伸那般漫长。他们也是如此感受。在他脑炎最严重的那段日子里，在他的发作中有许多可怕的回忆，而这再次点燃了他脑中深处的一丝丝恐惧。他合上双眼，几乎像是能够关掉正蔓延在他脑海中的阴影一样。

 

当威尔睁开眼睛时，发现简直比不睁眼睛还糟糕。汉尼拔不见了，取而代之的是常在他幻觉或噩梦中出现的带鹿角的纤长怪物。他看其他东西依然模糊不清，但看这只野兽却是清晰而明确的。虽然他没有感觉，但是这只怪物正在他身体上抓挠着，试图取出他的内脏或者...

 

威尔的心脏漏跳一拍，随即疯狂跳动。他开始挣动着要避开这只可怕的的生物，但是他的身体在麻醉之下迟钝而毫无反应。他能做的只有在绝望地颤抖中摆动着他的头。“不，”他叫道，“不，不行，你不能拿走她。不行，不要带走她。”

 

这怪物的目光从正把威尔劈开两半的手上抬起。当它说话的时候，其他声音模糊，但它的声音却十分清晰，就像其他地方模糊着，只有它所在的地方十分清晰一样。它的声音不可思议地熟悉，但是冷酷而无情，就像一个老旧缺口的墓碑一样。“威尔，你现在正处于麻醉的负反应中。这会很快过去。Alana，试着让他冷静下来。”

 

在薄雾中不知何处传来女性阴柔的低语之声。威尔在不断摆动着头部的同时，将一丝意识投到那一串抚慰人心的连祷低语中，他呻吟着，请求怪物饶恕他的孩子。他忍受着这种看似永恒的地狱，怪物可怕的薄唇扭曲出一个张大的笑容。

 

随着微小而松软的咳嗽声，新生儿的第一声尖叫啼哭随之而来。威尔睁大了眼睛，他屏住呼吸，好像让肺部的空气排出会破坏掉一切，把他带回他刚刚所经历的恐怖的世界一样。身周一切听着越来越清晰；他的视力远远没有那么模糊、令他害怕，最重要的是，怪物已经消失了。他又能看到Alana和汉尼拔了，但是他的眼神附在汉尼拔怀中的东西上。

 

“她很完美，威尔。”汉尼拔说着，一边温柔地清理着新生儿的脸蛋，一边用Abigail取来的毛巾包裹住孩子依然血淋淋的身躯。他将孩子放到威尔怀中。“很完美。”

 

 

在救护车行驶期间，他终于精疲力尽。考虑到他刚才经历过的折磨和将近凌晨四点的时间，他的身体在他从来没感受过的疲劳中放松下来。他迷迷糊糊睡去，Rosemary仍在他怀间，汉尼拔在他们旁边守着。

 

\----------

 

威尔的思绪在进院的最初几个小时里如旋风一般纷乱。由于在医院之外的地方出生，Rosemary被快速带走以检查身体，紧密监护。通过紧急剖腹产出生在一个没有医院可提供资源的地方，这意味着她面临感染、疾病或其他严重并发症的风险更大。威尔也是如此。他被置于更全面的麻醉状态下，被彻底检查身上有无任何手术损伤。当一切变得明晰时，他正打着预防性抗生素的点滴，只是为了以防万一。尽管是一个人主刀，且情况艰难，汉尼拔还是令人钦佩地完成了手术。

 

幸运的是，尽管这一切检查都不讨她喜欢，Rosemary还是被宣告完全健康。她不会在NICU过着漫长而充满压力的生活。一个护士推着孩子的摇篮车进入了威尔的病房，让他们待在一起，即使他们仅仅只是分别了几个小时，威尔抱着Rosemary，就好像她离开了好几天一样。

 

此后不久，威尔能见访客了，汉尼拔和Alana走了进来。“Abigail哪去了？”威尔问。

 

“她在等候室睡着了，我总不能叫醒她。”汉尼拔解释道，把两张访客座椅拉出来放在威尔床边。“我觉得她待会会过来看你的。”

 

Rosemary在威尔怀里醒来，而且宝宝很冷静地接受了房间里几个大人即刻的目光洗礼。“看那双蓝色眼睛！”Alana说着，朝宝宝一笑。她看向威尔。“你觉得眼睛会一直是蓝的，还是以后会改变颜色？”

 

“我不知道。我是说，我是蓝色眼睛，但是...”威尔尴尬地耸肩，扭头看向别处。

 

“如果是蓝色，随着她年龄增长，颜色很有可能会变深。”汉尼拔说着，伸手抚摸着Rosemary浅棕色的头发。“不过她还会有一段时间是淡蓝色眼睛。”

 

“你想抱抱她吗？”威尔问道，“你上次抱她的时候，她满身都是血，还黏糊糊的。可不是最好的第一印象。”

 

“胡说，她本来就很可爱。”汉尼拔说着，侧身将新生儿抱在怀里。一种自豪和占有欲般的激动在他体内流动，同时他感到了他女儿小小身躯下的温暖重量。他的拇指拂过她柔软的脸颊，随后他将她抱起，在她耳边用他的母语低喃。“Su Gimtadieniu/生日快乐，Rosemary。”

 

“你知道吗，你上了新闻，”Alana对威尔说道。当他困惑地皱起眉时，她继续说。“相比平常的感恩节题材，本地新闻已经一直在报道关于暴风雪不停的消息。通过紧急剖腹产，一个宝宝，在巴尔的摩百年一遇的最严重的暴风雪期间，降生在家里，这显然是个重大独家新闻。”

 

“不错，几个小时之前，有一个新闻工作组来采访我。”汉尼拔说道，“显然，有个在医院工作的匿名者将消息给了他们。我希望能知道是谁，为他们如此粗鲁而不尊重隐私，我得跟他们算算账。”

 

Alana摇摇头。“汉尼拔，你做的事很不寻常。当然有报道价值了。”

 

“那只是铤而走险，而且如果不是幸亏我还有点点手艺和好运气在的话，结局可能会很糟糕，我怀疑是新闻采访让Abigail如此疲倦。”他看向威尔，做了一个小小的不赞同的鬼脸。“她躲着媒体，事后还惊慌得不行，可怜的姑娘。”

 

“他们不会闯进来打扰我吧？”威尔闷闷不乐地问道。

 

“他们想这样做，毫无疑问。但幸运的是在那时候还不允许有访客进来，”汉尼拔说道，“我觉得我已经设法让他们相信，你是个非常注重隐私的人，而且你会因为他们的闯入而产生不良反应。除了会报道她是个健康的女孩之外，他们同意避免使用你的名字和提供关于Rosemary的任何细节。”

 

Alana看看手表。“不管怎样，新闻大概在一个小时之前就发布了。除非有人要刻意窥探，不然你没什么好担心的。”

 

威尔有些放松，但这并没有持续多久。汉尼拔的手机在他的裤袋里嗡嗡振动起来，而这阵意外的噪音惊醒了正在浅眠的Rosemary。宝宝晃动着她的两只小拳头，紧张不安地开始啜泣。威尔本能地朝她伸手。

 

汉尼拔笑着把孩子抱给他。“很抱歉这么粗鲁地叫醒你。”在威尔让Rosemary渐渐安静下来的时候，汉尼拔看着手机。脸上的愉悦消失了，剩下冷漠的表情。

 

“怎么了？”Alana问。

 

“很抱歉，我要去处理一些急事。刚刚收到了一个病人的邮件，似乎我需要打一个紧急电话了，”汉尼拔说着，把手机滑回口袋。“总有人每逢佳节倍想死。”

 

威尔睁大眼睛，随后他点点头。“我理解。”

 

“谢谢。我保证会尽快回来陪你。”汉尼拔说着站起身来。嘴角扬起一抹笑容。“事实上如果一切顺利，我会给你带晚餐来。可能不是火鸡，而是感恩节大餐。”说完，他俯身在Rosemary前额落下一吻，随后给了威尔一个离别吻。

 

汉尼拔一离开，威尔就看向了Alana。“嗯哼？”

 

“嗯哼什么？”

 

威尔俯视着Rosemary，特意看着再次陷入睡眠的孩子身上的毯子，作为避开眼神接触的借口。“在这些事之后，我和汉尼拔的关系应该是板上钉钉的了。”他微微清了一下嗓子。“我似乎记得你之前...让我们来热烈讨论一下，当你之前觉得他是Rosemary父亲的事吧。”

 

“而且考虑到我觉得他之前趁你发情期的时候，利用你对他作为心理医生的信任占你便宜，我必须要说，我的愤怒是合理的。”Alana反驳道。她叹气。“威尔，如果我说我对你们两个要在一起的事完全不有所保留的话，我就是在说谎。你们的关系在道德上站不住脚，而且一般这样的关系结局都不好。”

 

威尔没有回答。她的话语破溅了他全身，他的肩膀紧张地绷着。

 

这个Alpha女性的眼神变得柔软而同情。“但是...”当威尔在那出乎意料的话中抬头看她时，她微微一笑。“我从来没见过你这么高兴、这么稳定的样子，甚至是在这一年你经历完所有可怕的事情之后。他真的给你的生活带来了极其乐观的影响。而且当他不再作为你的心理医生时，不健康的权力失衡就随之消失了，我很愿意变得开明一些。”

 

威尔发出细弱的气息。胸腔中流动着一种愉快而释然的暖意。“谢谢你，”他低声说道，“真的很谢谢你，Alana。而且...我想请你帮我一个忙。”

 

“帮什么忙？威尔。”

 

他清清嗓子。“如果我和汉尼拔遇到了一些事，再没法再照料Rosemary，那对我来说非常重要的就是，你能够愿意照顾她。就像她的教母一样。”

 

Alana惊讶地张开嘴巴，一只手上抬捂住嘴。一会儿之后，她把手放下了，展现出一个受宠若惊的笑容。“我会感到荣幸。”她默默地说。她笑了，轻轻抽噎一下，伸手擦了擦喜悦的泪水。“现在，我觉得我们应该盖个章了，让我抱抱孩子。”

 

 

威尔高兴地答应了。

 

\----------

 

由于乘救护车来医院，汉尼拔坐出租车回了家。雪已经停了数小时，越来越多的扫雪车全力出动，许多街道慢慢再次变得可以上路。房子的窗户附近，覆盖着一条条白色雪链，汉尼拔再次看起了手机邮件。

 

在新闻上看到您了。终于记起您的名字。我需要尽快跟您谈谈Julie Osterberg的事。

得便务请从速拨打(410) 555-0166。

-Kell Münz

 

他一进家门便拨打了号码。响了两声，一个嘶哑的女声回应。“Hello？”

 

“请问您是Münz女士吗？”

 

“没错，我是。”

 

“我是Hannibal Lecter医生。我在大概四十五分钟前收到了您的邮件，但是那时候没有太过注意。我为这个迟来的回复而道歉。”

 

女人沉默了一会。电话另一头传来轻柔的沙沙响声，她继续说话，她的声音更警觉了一点。“不用道歉，谢谢您这么及时。”她说道。

 

“我是否可以假设一下，您在邮件中提及的Julie Osterberg，就是今年早些时候就已失踪的那位不幸的年轻Omega？”汉尼拔问着，一边打开了冰箱，拿出装着一些生香肠的容器。

 

   “是的。她是我的女友。”女人说道。汉尼拔挑起了眉，随即得意一笑。

 

“您这种让她的名字一直出现在公众眼中的方式实在令人钦佩， Münz女士，”汉尼拔说道，“有着她照片、名字和统计资料的广告牌；集结巴尔的摩失踪人口的意识；当地报纸上催促大众不要忘记她或者让她永远消失的频繁通告...我尊重您的热情。但恐怕我并不是十分确定您联系我的原因。我仅仅在她帮助过我的一位病人时遇见过Osterberg女士，而且很不幸，她在我可以跟她安排后续之前就销声匿迹了。”

 

“这就是我想跟您见面的原因，Dr. Lecter,”Münz说道，“我一直在试着和每个可能在她失踪前见过她的人谈话。迄今为止，你是少数几个设法蒙混过关的人之一。”

 

汉尼拔在她说话的时候走进了车库，咔哒一声打开灯，伸手去拿仓储货架高处的一个盒子。他把盒子拉下来。“您打算什么时候见面？”

 

“越快越好。”

 

 “我同意。”汉尼拔说着一边从盒中拿出一段绳索。“我能在大概两小时后跟您见面。虽然我觉得我没有任何可以帮到您的信息，但我非常乐意尝试。您的地址是？”

 

Münz提供了她的地址，随后通话结束。汉尼拔收集好一些其他的东西。他绝对需要手套，但他不是很想用刀子。万不得已时才用刀子，只是那种让他无法执行当前计划的万一。

 

他将到时候需要的一切都打包放进了车子的后尾箱，但是现在还不会离开。毕竟，他要先准备晚餐。Kell Münz的住宅就在去医院的路上，浪费来回时间是可耻的。

 

 

 

 

*野火鸡是一个威士忌的品牌

* Su Gimtadieniu是立陶宛语中的“生日快乐”


	9. 第九章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 简单翻译自原作：
> 
> 本章预警：涉及很多暴力画面，谋杀、自杀情节，慎看 。

车子嘎吱压过卵石小路，威尔减速停住了车。威尔拔出钥匙，顺手滑进他的夹克衫口袋中，金属相碰叮当响。后座传来柔软的咕咕声，威尔听了咧嘴一笑。“可这不能给你，小姑娘。”他说着，转头去看。“上次我让你瞧我的钥匙，结果它们就进了你的嘴。待会我就会满身狗狗口水了，所以我在这方面不需要你帮忙。”

 

Rosemary在她的汽车座椅上盯着他，她笨拙地弯曲手指，想要尽可能都吞进嘴里。最近有一种新的奇怪暗色开始在她瞳孔边缘蔓延，她深蓝色的大眼睛天真无辜地眨着。不管怎样现在是没办法确定她眼睛颜色的，所以威尔只能等待，到时候再看这种新的色调是否就是Rosemary注定的眼睛颜色。

 

已经三个月大了，这个女婴像野草一样猛长，该长的都在长着。她现在可以自己控制头部，这一点新发现的自主权似乎让她心情很好。她已经适应了她人生中前两个月的大惊小怪状态，威尔猜那是因为她感受到的挫败。随着视力的慢慢敏锐，她能更好地把头转向感兴趣的地方，她非常冷静。威尔怀疑当她学走路的时候，她会成为一个所向披靡的充满好奇心的飓风。

 

她还学会了抬起头来，她长了更多的头发。但她是还很小，所以头发还不是很长，但是威尔能看到暗蜂蜜色的金发有开始卷曲的迹象。除开这颜色，至少他知道了她这头卷发是遗传自谁的。

 

威尔打开驾驶座位的门，踏进初春早晨略微的寒冷之中。他打开了后座门，开始松开在座位上的宝宝。“准备好要见爸爸的朋友们了吗？Rosie。”他将她抱进胸前的婴儿背带中，一边问着。她又发出一阵咕咕声，一边摇晃着悬空的双腿，沉迷在自由活动当中。

 

碎石停车场的尽头是一座构造优美的小屋风格大房子，巨大的栅栏在后面围了一圈。这个围起来的地方大概有半个校园足球场那么大，但是栅栏之外土地延伸更远。栅栏的尽头是一个连接上另一个碎石小路的门。威尔知道如果顺着那条路走下去，最终会看到几个宽大而装备良好的谷仓，牲畜棚，养殖场，飞禽巢。

 

一年多以前，那时候他正面临着要给他的众多狗狗们找一个新地方栖身的糟糕境地，他曾经不是很确定汉尼拔提过的熟人是否靠谱。威尔的狗都是流浪救助回来的，他怀疑它们大部分也都被抛弃过或者从被虐待的家里逃出来过。它们也许能在临时的地方住得很好，跟别的被收养回来的狗狗们活跃相处，但威尔知道，狗狗们亲近他真的不算是它们全然融入社会、对人类改观的标志。将他那些可能有心理创伤的狗狗们，暂时托付给一个养了那么多动物的人，看起来就像个灾难。

 

但是随后汉尼拔让他摒弃了这个想法，将他介绍给Matilda。

 

   “威尔！”一声响亮活跃的呼唤声传来，立刻夺走了他的注意力。站在门口的是一个六十岁出头的灰发Alpha女人，她的头发梳起一个蓬乱稀疏的圆髻。

 

身高达六尺的Matilda Valsar是个威风的存在，看起来每天的运动都是那种与山羊和猪群作斗争、并使它们屈服的人。要不是知道她有三十年的歌剧团职业生涯，威尔就搞不懂她是怎么和汉尼拔认识的了。但即使知道她对养育、照料动物的强烈热情，她看起来似乎仍然过着戴瓦尔基里头盔并高歌着瓦格纳歌曲的生活。

 

这个高大的女人大笑起来，大步走向威尔。“这一定是小Rosemary了。让我好好看看。”她说着，俯身端详着孩子。她吹了长长一段口哨。“我已经可以断定某人以后会是一个多情种子了。学校里的所有Omega都会朝她放电的。”

 

威尔轻声一笑，耸耸肩，看着Rosemary笨拙地伸出手想要抓住眼前那个陌生的面孔。

 

Matilda将她橄榄色的食指伸到宝宝的右手中去；Rosemary本能地抓住。用手指上下摇晃着，Matilda说，“幸会了，Rosemary。”抬头看向威尔，她继续说道，“她脸部轮廓长得像你，但是她其他地方长得跟汉尼拔一模一样呢。”

 

威尔的笑容褪了下来。他喜欢Matilda，但他不打算将真相告诉她。如果她认为汉尼拔是Rosemary的父亲，那她的大脑理所当然会虚构留意到的相似之处了。威尔发出一声含糊而感激的咕哝声。

 

“好吧，我待会再继续拍拍这个小不点的马屁。”Matilda说道。她转过去，示意威尔跟上。“来，我带你去后头，然后你可以向她介绍你的一窝狗狗。”

 

“狗是论群的，不是窝。”威尔喃喃道。Matilda只是笑笑，拍拍他的后背，但力气大得足够让他跳起来了。

 

威尔跟着走的时候，他的眼睛扫过Matilda家里现在开始熟悉的装饰品。外形维持着优雅与质朴之间那柔和但明显的古怪平衡。每个褒奖着Matilda戏剧生涯的闪光奖品和错综复杂的绶带之下，都放着一个奇怪精巧的木质或陶制的一些动作滑稽的家畜小摆件。墙上都镶着Matilda年轻时期的照片，那时候她穿着复杂的华服和长外衣参加着庆典，两手各自挽着一个美丽的Omega，也有牙齿还没换齐的小学生们来实地考察“一个真正的农场”时，她穿着泥泞的工作服，摆出滑稽动作的照片。

 

“它们乖吗？”威尔问着，看到了更多最近的照片。他在一群逗乐了住养老院的老人们的狗狗中认出了他的两只狗狗。

 

“噢，它们一直都是宠儿呀。”Matilda在他们走向后门的时候说道。“我试过只安排你的狗狗们今天待在门口，但是其他的无视了我的命令悄悄溜进去了。希望没出事。”

 

威尔走进了用围栏围着的地方，随后他看到远处有一群狗狗闲散沐浴在上午的阳光之中。毫无疑问，大部分都是他的狗狗，但他能隐约看到其中的一些陌生面孔。他吹一声口哨，然后每只狗狗都警觉起来。他的狗狗立刻开始奔到他脚边要亲近他，极其兴奋地摇尾巴。

 

当狗狗们靠近发现他胸前抱着宝宝时，它们放慢了速度，威尔笑了。它们簇拥着他，好奇地对着Rosemary嗅来嗅去。许多湿湿的鼻子拱着她的手，毛茸茸的身体让她腿部发痒，小女婴尖叫着玩乐。当温斯顿凑过去舔她的手指时，那小小的咯咯笑声就变成了完全的大笑。

 

“看到没？上次在这我都已经告诉你们我不是长胖了。”威尔爱抚着狗狗们，一边说道。他开始向狗狗们逐一介绍Rosemary，宝宝被迷得不行，狗狗们见到她也超级开心，这让他有些后悔没带相机了。

 

介绍完毕，他感觉有什么在推着他的右手臂。一开始他没多想，因为他被狗狗们围在中心了。但是他又被推了一下，这次他看到他所有的狗都挤到他前面和左边去了。好奇着，他扭过头看到一只陌生的金毛猎犬正盯着他。这只狗的尾巴无精打采地摇着，它再次用头撞撞他的手臂。

 

不，没那么陌生。这个动作让威尔想起了点什么，他疑惑地皱起眉来，一边两两分好狗狗。这只狗又撞了一次，这让威尔彻底想起来了。

 

“Pepper？”他低声说道。

 

听到自己的名字，这只狗的尾巴摇得更欢了。它伸出舌头，这让它看起来更有神了些。它略微抬头推了推威尔，这次威尔让它依偎到自己身上来了。

 

“你在这儿做什么呢小子，”威尔问着，用手撸撸这只金毛脖子后的毛。他试着忽视沿着脊椎爬上来的寒意，强迫自己想起他上次拥抱这只特别的狗狗时所处的环境。“你为什么没有和...她叫什么来着...”

 

他咽了咽口水，继续回想。在公园里醒来的困惑。他身上带着的小小刮擦和淤青，但并非所有的伤都是在那个意外的公园造成的。还有那些害怕知道但不知道他遭受了什么有害的行为。援助之手和关切的声音。

 

“Julie，”他低声说道。他抚摸着狗狗的脖子，拍拍它的胸脯。“Julie Osterberg。她的名字。”

 

Pepper绷紧了脖子，凑近了Rosemary。它好奇地闻闻她的脚，随后完全改变了行为。它懒散的耳朵轻轻竖起、转着贴近头骨。威尔的手掌心下能感受到狗狗的心跳如雷。痛苦地呜咽着，Pepper从威尔的拥抱中扭开，夹着尾巴跑开了。在牧场的尽头，Pepper踱着步，它的姿态焦急，一直紧盯着威尔。

 

威尔凝视着它。他从来没在一只动物上看到这种深刻的变化。毫无疑问那的确是曾经安慰过他的金毛猎犬。但Pepper只是一只简单的狗狗，友好的面孔掩盖住了它的呆头呆脑。在那尽头肯定是发生过什么，让Pepper变成了有犬类创伤后应激的动物。

 

“发生了什么？”威尔皱着眉低声说道，“你看到了什么？”

 

他的思绪被Rosemary的啜泣声打断了。他垂眼看下去，宝宝对狗狗很感兴趣，但她吸吮着自己的小拳头，当她开始饿的时候就会这么做。意识到这小拳头刚刚已经沾满了狗狗的唾液和毛发，威尔皱着眉轻轻从她嘴里拉开了她的手。他站起身，略微抱起孩子在她头上覆上一吻。“来吧，让我们进去。我们很快就能再看到小狗狗了。”

 

当他走进房子的时候，他的狗狗们就欢欣地在他旁边小跑着。他忍不住越过肩膀最后回望了一次。Pepper远远在后面坐着，焦急且沮丧。

 

他回到Matilda的卧室，给Rosemary喂奶。等她吃饱肚子，威尔回到了厨房。因为吃饱喝足外加跟狗狗玩得够累，就在威尔坐到厨房的小桌子旁边之前，宝宝在背带里睡着了。

 

Matilda就站在柜台旁边搅拌着大碗里的什么东西。“对不住啦，我没办法做比吞拿鱼沙拉更复杂的菜式了。”她说道。她微微耸肩，一不小心从碗里举起了抹刀，让一坨蛋黄酱扑通一声滴到了大理石台面上。她对着那坨蛋黄酱，扬扬黑色的眉毛。“你看。我们都没办法成为汉尼拔那样的大师级厨师。”

 

威尔摇摇头，“你真的不用这么...”

 

“我坚持如此，”Matilda说着，开始把金枪鱼沙拉涂到切片面包上。“这是你应得的。特别是从我看到你在Chili身上取得这么大突破的时候，至少现在是这样。”

 

“Chili？”威尔喃喃而语。他睁大眼睛。“那只猎犬。”

 

Matilda叹息着点点头。“可怜的小东西。很显然它是个大甜心，只是有些傻头傻脑而已。”

 

“如果你不介意我问一下的话，你是怎样得到...呃，chili的？”

 

“汉尼拔送过来的。”

 

威尔惊讶地眨眨眼睛，轻微地倾斜了一下身子。Rosemary在背带中困倦地抽抽鼻子，威尔下意识伸手支撑了一下她。“汉尼拔？”

 

“唔-嗯。”Matilda递给他一个浅绿色的盘子，上面装着两个吞拿鱼黑麦面包三明治。她坐在桌子对面，把自己的那一份放在面前。“大概在...噢，三个月之前，把它带到这来的。感恩节那天晚上。我跟你说，那家伙的记忆力一点瑕疵都没有。大多数人可能会认为那个假期我会出门去，但我告诉他，9月份我会在这里和一些歌剧的老朋友们一起聊天，和他们一起扯扯淡什么的，同时欢迎他过来。他-”

 

“他有说是从哪里得到它的吗？”威尔突然说道，“这只狗。”

 

Matilda摇摇头。“就只是说他有个病人不能再照顾这个可怜的小东西而已。”

 

“他为什么没告诉过我？”威尔喃喃自语，眼神不安。

 

“医生病人之间的保密吧，我猜。”Matilda说道，“也许那么多乱七八糟的事情堆起来，是不想让你担心，考虑到你在医院里头刚生完孩子还在恢复身体。他知道你是爱狗一族。”

 

信息在脑海中嗡嗡作响，威尔皱起了眉。他想不出别的办法来，味同嚼蜡一般，他咬了一口三明治，心烦意乱地慢慢咀嚼着。她轻松活泼地推动着谈话，他对Matilda的问题和评论做出了回应，但只是在机械地敷衍而已。他忙于一遍又一遍地把这些信息反复地翻出来。不管他怎么看待，都觉得不对劲。就像杂七杂八缺失的拼图谜题一样，他没法把完全不同的曲线和棱角整齐地排列在一起。

 

 

他需要联系Julie Osterberg。

 

\--------------

 

古怪，矛盾，还有Pepper那凄惨的孤独，这一切都充斥在他脑海中，在他打包开车回家的时候如影随形。他将她从座位中解开，幸好Rosemary仍然睡得很熟。他将她放到婴儿车里让她继续睡午觉，亲了亲熟睡着的女儿的太阳穴。

 

他看了看手机的时间。仅仅过了两点而已。他可以再等五个小时，然后就着脑海中的一堆困惑且乱七八糟的事，问问汉尼拔。他似乎能听到他爱人的声音变得低沉而抚慰人心，用一种简单合理的解释平息着他所有的疑惑，毫不费力地填补好所有让一切事情都变得很难理解的缺口和漏洞。

 

叹了一口气，他还是坐到了电脑前面。打开浏览器，在搜索引擎里，他输入了“Julie Osterberg”，又加入了巴尔的摩这个地名。

 

接下来所发现的，让他呼吸猛地一窒。

 

在他面前延展开的是令人担忧的无数有关“年轻Omega失踪”和“遇害或逃亡？社工人间蒸发。”的标题。当他点击进去时，他被这一年来他所错过的感到震惊，那时候他正把大部分精力放在所有令他焦头烂额的事情和从灰烬中浮现出来的星点希望与幸福之上。

 

这个在他低谷时帮了他一把的女人，在她行善的仅仅一周之后就失踪了。他皱起眉，浏览着这件事的所有细节。她的住宅处于杂乱状态，但没有入室抢劫的迹象。Samsonite牌子的行李不见了，随之不见的还有Osterberg的钱包，几件衣服，还有其他的一些私人物品。依照这一切来看，这个情景就好像是她匆忙收拾衣服逃走了一样，尽管不可能知道她是自己这么做还是被胁迫如此的。

 

威尔的视线集中到这个话题最早一些文章的几段话上。

 

Osterberg的女友，Kell Münz。不接受Osterberg选择逃亡的说法。“那根本就不可能，”33岁的Münz接受采访时这样说，“Julie对她的家庭、社团和客户们充满热情。她永远不会主动抛弃这一切。”

 

Münz，一位软件分析师和网站设计师，排除了这个可能性。她接养了Osterberg的狗，强调自己会致力于寻找真相。

 

“如果Pepper从Osterberg到了Münz手上，那Münz又发生了什么...”威尔低语着，继续浏览着链接。一则三个月前的大字标题吸引了他的注意：“Omega失踪案再添悲剧”。

 

期待着这篇文章是发现了Osterberg的尸体或者一件类似的黑暗真相，威尔看着这篇文章，目瞪口呆。

 

在近九个月的对她女友失踪之谜辛苦寻求后，Kell Münz再也没法继续下去了。34岁Münz的尸体，在周五的下午被邻居发现。尽管在搜查了她的家之后没有发现任何遗书之类的东西，警察还是把她的死亡归咎到了自杀上。

 

“这是个悲剧，但每年这个时候你都能看到诸如此类的事情发生，特别是当人生对他们来说已经如此艰难的时候。”巴尔的摩警察局的Barry O’Hare刑警如此说道。

 

文章继续以Osterberg失踪案敲着警钟，但威尔看着盯着电脑，眼神已经飘忽。现在这情况比之前更不合理了。他下意识删掉了浏览记录。他站起身来，轻轻颤动着他的脚，似乎依附到他脑海中的信息量有了实质的物理重量一样。他近恍惚地走动起来，随即在客厅的皮革沙发前停住了脚步。重重坐下，他歪着脑袋回想起刚刚知道的一切。

 

似乎所有信息都融到了一起，在他脑海中创造出一个模糊的影像。如果他集中注意，他也许能够看到全貌。一种寒冷刺骨的恐惧在他喉咙中抓挠着，他不是很确定他有没有能力去面对那种迎面而来的焦虑。他闭上眼睛，绵长而断续地呼吸着。慢慢地，他睁开了眼睛。这是一个误区。他仅仅是没有得到完整信息而已。如果他挖掘得深一些，他会找到这一切的原因，同时证明他自己只是个偏执狂而已。但他一定要这么做。

 

威尔从口袋中拿出手机，在他的快速拨打名单中翻找着。他的手指在汉尼拔的名字上徘徊了一会，不确定着，然后他又滑动手指，打给了Beverly Katz。

 

“运气不错啊，在我假装去抽烟但实际上是在玩消消看的休息时间中打给我，威尔，”Bev说道，“你们家小可爱怎么样了？”

 

“她，呃，还好。在睡觉呢。”威尔说道。他的声音在自己听来既疲惫又粗哑，他清清嗓子。“听我说，Bev，这很重要。我需要你帮我一个大忙。”

 

听到他语调中的颤抖，Bev的声音变得更严肃了一些。“我能帮上什么忙？”

 

“是一单旧案子，但是我需要Julie Osterberg失踪案的现场照片。是O-S-T-E-R-B-E-R-G。还有Kell Münz自杀案的相关现场照片。M-变音U-N-Z。”

 

Bev念叨着两个名字，一边用笔沙沙地在起皱的纸上写着。“Osterberg 和 Münz，记好了。”

 

“你什么时候方便给我？”

 

“如果我动作快点，明天就可以拿到。虽然这不是仅仅把东西直接扔到你台阶上那么简单的事。”

 

“我懂的。我知道你还不瞭我的兼职时间，不然你会就知道我明天要回去上课的。如果你有时间，能在我下课之后把档案给我吗？”

 

“行啊。”Bev说道，“你是知道了什么吗？威尔。”

 

 

威尔楞了一下，咬了咬下唇。“我真的，真的希望不是如此。”

 

\-------------

 

剩下的半天过得飞快。在Rosemary打盹的时候他仔细审查了一遍明天的备课安排，等到她醒来时陪她玩。他的身体强迫自己在不同房间中徘徊踱步，参与到自己为自己建立起来的愉快日常中，但与此同时他感觉自己好像迷失在了困惑中。

 

八点不到，Rosemary开始昏昏欲睡，威尔带着她回到了婴儿房。他将她放到床上，关上了灯。片刻之后房间里只剩下门厅照进来的光。威尔俯下身靠近婴儿车，调整了一下连接着栅栏的陪睡玩具。那是个能播放轻柔音乐和随着旋律发出柔和颜色的光的小盒子。它的边缘被长毛绒材质所包裹软化，当威尔摆弄完它时，Brahams那轻快调子的摇篮曲顿时充斥在空气中。

 

威尔看了一会儿，Rosemary对玩具的颜色和音乐好奇着，尽管这是她每天晚上都能看到的景象。宝宝沉浸在红光中，困倦地伸手触摸着她的玩具的柔软轮廓，威尔突然感觉到，同样的，他也被谁盯着一样。他甚至没有听到脚步声，直到他身后贴近一个温热的身躯，两只强壮有力的手臂将他揽住。

 

他的心脏漏跳一拍。不知道是因为恐惧还是因为爱意。

 

汉尼拔将下巴靠在威尔肩膀上，慵懒地哼了一声，随即看向昏昏欲睡的宝宝。“她今天乖吧？”

 

“很乖，”威尔答道。他咽了咽口水，强迫自己表现自然，好像他今天没有被未解之事搞得不愉快一样。“很快，呃...很快她就完全是个爱狗一族了。”

 

汉尼拔暗自一笑，在威尔的下巴上覆下一吻。等到Rosemary终于沉睡，汉尼拔抓住威尔的肩膀，温柔地让他转过身来。“你看起来似乎很紧张，”他说道，“怎么了？

 

不要说谎。他会知道你说谎的。像滴在水中的血一样明显。威尔立刻想着。这个自发想法的阴郁让他吓了一跳，他的思绪混乱着。误会一场而已。你明天就会知道真相了。如果你说谎，你会毁掉一切。这份美好。你现在拥有的这份美好。不要毁掉它。

 

他叹息着耸耸肩。“只是...今天在一只狗狗身上看到的一些事情而已。”

 

汉尼拔挑眉。“噢？”

 

“嗯...”他回忆起Pepper的不安而绝望的身体语言。不要说谎...“其中的一只狗狗表现得很奇怪。我是说可能有什么让它很心烦吧。我猜是这个影响了我。”

 

威尔感受到了汉尼拔粗糙的双手——对于一个有教养的人来说，反常粗糙的手，他注意到——抚摸上他的脖颈，托起他的下巴。“不要担心。Matilda有注意到那个不寻常的行为吗？”

 

“有啊。”

 

“那我确定，她知道该怎么解决这个问题。”他靠过来轻柔地吻着威尔，“我知道你的移情作用延伸到了你的狗狗身上，而这让你很担心他们。这就是你迷失的原因，或者反过来说，你被迷失所控制的原因。”

 

 

威尔点点头，但是胸腔内如雷的心跳并没有平息下来。尽管汉尼拔带着他出了婴儿房，它还有着不稳定的节奏，在颤动着。这让他无法安心享受爱人为他们准备的美餐，让他在他们睡前谈话中如履薄冰，让他无法入眠。今天之前，他在汉尼拔的臂弯中能感到万分慰藉。但是现在，他盯着墙上的影子，强迫自己停止这种不合理的猜想——环抱着他的强壮手臂或是毒蛇的死亡缠绕。

 

\-------------

 

第二天威尔很憔悴，焦躁不安。他垮着肩膀，拖着脚步走在走廊上，眼睛下挂着黑眼圈。他笨拙地处理着他暗绿色衬衫的纽扣；那小塑料纽扣好像存心要从他指间滑开一样。他走向厨房，同时能闻到早餐的味道。他走到厨房门口时，能听到汉尼拔用立陶宛语朝发出偶然抗议或咕咕叫的Rosemary低声说着什么。

 

威尔下意识加快脚步走了进来。汉尼拔正用灶台上的平底锅煎着蛋饼，左手抱着Rosemary。小女婴两手抓着一个木制勺子，这个用具的尺寸让她的小拳头和小手指看起来更小了。

 

感觉到威尔过来了，汉尼拔抬头看他。“早上好，威尔，”他说道，“我刚刚教Rosemary做饭呢。”

 

“对她来说做饭还太早了些，她可还在只能喝奶的年龄啊。”威尔说着，接过汉尼拔抱过来的宝宝。

 

“胡说。基础要从娃娃抓起。”汉尼拔关掉炉火，开始盛蛋卷。“比如说哪块切割下来的肉最适合搭配有机鸡蛋和手工奶酪。她很快就会知道高级烹饪中的秘密。”

 

威尔坐在柜台前，抱紧了Rosemary。她吸吮着勺子宽的那一头，用着一直都是暗色的眼睛凝视着威尔，威尔见状则怜爱地笑着。当汉尼拔端给他一份早餐时，他看向了汉尼拔。当看到威尔脸上的不安时，他的爱人歪歪头，轻轻皱起了眉。“我知道你昨晚几乎没睡。我不是很确定你今天适合回Quantico。要开那么长时间的车，你看起来像是能在开车的时候睡着一样。不过，我今天没有病人，本来想小小改建一下客房的浴室。但我也不反对陪你去。”

 

威尔摇摇头。“我可能是累了，但我还是能开车，还是能上课。”他轻轻颠了一下Rosemary，宝宝则在啃着勺子的时候给了他一个大大的笑容。“而Rosie会喜欢在托儿所里看到其他宝宝的。”

 

汉尼拔坐在他旁边。“毫无疑问，你对狗狗的关心并不是让你睡不好的原因。”

 

“不是。今天我有一些在工作上的东西。”威尔承认道。他调整了一下姿势让自己空出一只手来。他用叉子切了一口蛋卷下来。

 

“什么东西？”

 

威尔耸耸肩，吃了第一口早餐。“我终于要在今天讨论 Van Gore系列的案子了，”他说道。汉尼拔不需要知道课题变化。“这个案子的事我是首次公布于众。棘手。”

 

汉尼拔叹气。“既然那样，如果你发现自己实在受不了，需要提早离开学校的话，通知我就可以了。你没有必要封闭自己，担心自己，然后失眠。”他伸出手，牵住了威尔空出来的那只手。他的皮肤温暖而干燥。“你不会、永远也不会是独自一人。”

 

“我知道。”威尔低声说道。不要说谎，他想着。所以，这次，他没有说谎。他紧握住汉尼拔的手，让他自己的手不会开始颤抖，他接下来的话勉强可闻。这句话从他喉咙深处挤出来。“我爱你。”

 

 

汉尼拔笑了，探身过去亲吻他。

 

\-----------

 

当威尔看到教室里坐满了热切的观众时，他鼓足了勇气。焦虑的能量刺痛着他的指间，穿过他的脚底，唯一能解决的方法便是绕着他的讲台踱步，烦躁地翻着他的备课本，摆弄着讲课的设备。当他连续三次检查好他的材料时，还有人在陆续进来，他拿下眼镜，神经质地用衬衫袖子擦着它。

 

他按下控制面板上的按钮，座位的灯光纷纷暗下来。他清清嗓子，参加者们静了下来。

 

“当许多人思及连环杀手时，他们只会想到毁灭。那些连环杀手会宰人，让别人流血，让别人家庭破碎，终结别人的生命。通过做这样的事情，他们一定没有创造出任何价值。而这种想法，犯了一个大错。因为许多杀手确实过着非常精致而富有创造性的生活，还有一些人被强烈的艺术冲动驱使着去作恶。一些杀手会精心筹划受害者们的身体，将这个视为艺术。还有一些人，将人类的躯体仅仅视为装满了他们所需材料的容器。”

 

威尔按下按钮，许多画作和尸体照的拼贴填满了他身后的屏幕。

 

“而其中一些，比如Stephan Waldorf——在犯罪揭秘上被叫做‘Vincent Van Gore’的人——两样全中。而且他有偏好类型：怀孕三到八个月的Omega。他杀害了六个，但总共有十二个受害者。他取出他们的血液然后用来作画。不幸的是，由于这些因素的结合——Waldorf的杀戮中高度宣扬的性质，他受害者的简况，还有艺术倾向——我觉得他极有可能会激发启发其他有相似倾向的人。因此，我们必须彻底研究他。我们必须比任何一个受他激发的粉丝更了解他，如此我们才可能一直走在他们前面，防患于未然。在下几周里，我们会揭开让他成为一个杀人犯的诸多因素，学习他谋杀的方法，分析他策划之中的内容和结构。我希望你们之中的一些人，在学校里学过美学原理。”

 

人群中发出一阵小小的笑声。威尔皱起眉来；这不是在开玩笑。他略微尴尬地清清喉咙。“我们开始吧。”

 

在接下来的一个半小时中，他展示了Stephan Waldorf早熟但是被疏忽的童年，他在一家血站中当了一名技术员，他的医学问题和早期的艺术挫折，他第一次杀人与后来的《晚秋》作品，还有他作为一个杀手的作品演化。一旦他能假装自己是一个人待在教室里，自己理论着Waldorf，他的大部分焦虑都会消失。课程将要结束，他看向门口。他看到Bev靠在门框上。他们四目相接，她点头致意。在她身后，威尔看到了一个大大的轮廓。这个人形富有男子气概，而且体格魁伟；他宽阔的肩膀被心事微微拉垮。他在威尔能看清他之前走开了，但他不需要看清脸就知道是Jack Crawford。

 

“这就是今天的所有内容。”威尔看着那道身影离开时说道。“下一周我们会进入Waldorf的最后三宗谋杀案中：Crystal Stevens, Kazuo Kitamura, and和Elliot Gardner-Flores。思考一下你们在他早期谋杀中看到的原理，写下一些潜在的主要相关串联并以此跟进他的作品。还有一个我要你们每周都仔细思考的问题。我们也许仍然没解开这个谜，但我想让你们时常头脑风暴一下，为什么Waldorf在他第七次谋杀的时候偏离了他的计划。”

 

他按下了控制面板的另外一个按钮，灯光再次亮起。他面无表情地看着所有好奇的面孔。“是什么，让他用了自己的血液，而不是我的？”

 

纸张的刮擦声与轻轻的低语声响起，实习生和其他部门的好奇听众从房间里鱼贯而出。他们经过Bev身边，她还是站在原地。灯光亮起，威尔能看清楚她拿着一个大马尼拉文件夹。

 

人都走光了，Bev转头去确保只有他俩在。她关上门，走向威尔，Waldorf的档案资料仍然散落在讲台上。“讲得不错嘛。”Bev说道，“但我感觉到他们有一些人对你没有展开自己跟Van Gore的轶事有些失望。抱歉，无意双关。”

 

威尔耸耸肩。“当我很确定他们中的一些人，会一转身就给Freddie Lounds抖露信息的时候，我很难因此对他们感到遗憾。”他说着，看向她手中的文件夹。“是我要的东西吗？”

 

“没错。”Bev站在他旁边，把文件夹放桌上然后打开。“很多照片是Osterberg失踪案的，但更多的是 Münz的。拍照片的是一个积极的新人，所以拍了很多。”

 

“照片没有直接待在现场好，不过也可以了。”威尔说着，拿起了文件夹。

 

Bev看着他铺开照片，把它们分成两个照片谜题。“我有一个问题，威尔。”

 

“什么？”

 

“Osterberg的案子暧昧不清，但这些迹象通常表明只是一个社工逃亡的案子而已。而Münz的是一个非常简单的自杀案。你的绝活是能让自己转换到凶手的角度想问题，那这两个案子你哪来的凶手？”

 

“更好的是：没有凶手。一般好的是：找到每个人可能遗漏的脚度。”

 

Bev噘嘴。“你要一个人待着咯？”

 

威尔深呼吸一下，然后开始安排着照片。“拜托了。”

 

这个Alpha女人点点头，友好地拍拍他的肩膀。“那我就出去了。”她说，“我知道你一会儿之后会毫无胃口，但如果你想的话，Price，Zeller和我会使出吃奶的力气订回一尸袋那么多的超级好吃的墨西哥卷饼。想吃的话给我打电话，我会去干点卖力不讨好的活——阻止Price偷吃。”

 

“谢谢你，Bev，”威尔回应道，“谢谢你帮我做的一切。”

 

门在她身后关上，威尔随即深深呼吸。他止住气息，然后慢慢呼了出来。他低头看着前面的照片。颗颗汗珠聚在前额。他闭上了眼睛。

 

他站在Julie Osterberg那廉价小公寓的客厅中。纸箱满地，有的装了半满，有的翻倒在地，里面的东西撒到了地板上。他试着重现这个区域，这个空间变得整洁起来：箱子都直立着，成对的文件纸张整齐地叠在咖啡桌上，卧室的门紧紧关着。

 

终于，Julie像是瞬间移动一样出现在他旁边。她的眼睛闭着，耷拉着脑袋。她轻微地抽搐着，睁开了眼睛。她眨眨眼。突然，她开始用一种笨拙的姿势东倒西歪地移动着，跟一个上了发条的玩偶没什么两样。

 

威尔跟着Julie进了她的房间，在那里她猛地打开了衣柜，拖出一个大行李箱。他看着她在衣柜里把衣服从衣架上扒拉下来。一样地，她从抽屉里拿出一些珠宝，但明显只是拿了充满感情的传家宝，而不是什么值钱的东西。

 

她折返到客厅，匆忙走到门前时她撞翻了许多箱子。她抓起在沙发上的钱包。手一触碰到门把手，她就愣住了，变得放松下来。

 

“这就是我想让人们看到的，”威尔说道，“那就是许多人曾经看到过的样子。Julie Osterberg，在差不多要搬进她女朋友家里的几天之前，无缘无故决定逃走。目前，她都快收拾好了，以至于她的狗都已经可以跟Kell Münz整天待在一起。这里没有抢劫和搏斗过的痕迹。但，事实并非如此。”

 

他眨眼，房间再次回复平静。行李箱不见了，但是Julie放松的身躯仍在门前。威尔站在门框上。

 

Julie再次开始移动，但相比之前伪造性的局促猛烈动作要更自然一些。她眨眼，望向威尔，礼貌得体一笑。她的嘴唇蠕动着，但是没有发出声音来。

 

“她邀请我进来。”威尔说道，“但我不是朋友。我是来杀她的。为什么？”

 

他记得自己在公园的时候，看到汉尼拔递给Julie Osterberg一些东西。他的胃部翻滚着，喉咙干渴。“她拿了我的名片。”他粗哑着声音说道，“而且曾经让我好好检查Will Graham的状况。她很和蔼，体贴，专业，而且毫无恶意。她对所有这样的人都是如此，和一个放荡的女人差不多。而那些，需要被修正。”

 

“我差点都要后悔我将要做的事情了。”他说着，从口袋中拿出一副手套，此时Julie转身走向厨房。他戴上手套。“差点。”

 

威尔冲到这个对他毫无疑心的社工身后，用手夹住了她的头。在她可以大声呼救之前，他猛拉自己的手，随后一阵令人作呕的折断噼啪声。他缓缓地将Julie无力的身躯放到了地上。

 

他走向沙发，拿了女人的钱包。他在里头翻了翻，最后在钱包中找到了一堆名片。他甚至不需要在名片中翻找；他的目标就在开头第一张。他把那堆名片放了回去。

 

“我会带走这个行李箱，一些衣物，还有这个钱包。我将会煞费苦心地布置这个公寓，让它看起来像是她无故逃走一样。有些人会相信；其他人就不会了。他们会看到牵线木偶舞动着，在舞台中旋转，而不会看到丝线或者傀儡师的手。”

 

他低头看着Julie的尸体，他的眼睛在她脖子扭曲的凸出和她大睁的双眼上停留。“这就是谋杀。我并不为此而自豪，因此我不会说这是我干的。This is not my design.”

 

威尔喘息着，从他预测的场景重现中挣脱出来。他呻吟着，手掌根重重按着太阳穴，努力抑制变得病态的怂恿。“不不不，”他恳求着，他的声音只比参差不齐的耳语大声一些。“拜托，不要。”

 

强迫自己站稳、继续面对下一组照片，这些比他想象中更花费力气。呼吸颤抖着，他看向Kell Münz和她房子的照片。比Julie失踪之后的公寓更整洁一些，但是远远没有暖意和人气。空虚的光秃墙壁，大多缺乏装饰，威尔猜测Münz在Julie失踪之后，任何想要将房子变成家的心思都没有了。

 

 

Münz的身躯就松懈地躺在卧室门口，她的脖子上套着绞索。她的深色皮肤变得苍白，隐约有死亡带来的蓝色和刺骨寒冷。奇怪的是，通往院子的玻璃推拉门和前门都带有雪的痕迹。威尔看着巴尔的摩警察局对这事所写的自杀报告，

 

\---------------

 

邻居们发现了死者，他们在周五早上回家，发现前门开着。估计的死亡时间是2013.11.28，大概是17:00.没有撬锁或者擅闯的痕迹。通往后院的玻璃推拉门也开着。在其中一扇门上只发现了属于死者的指纹。死者的狗，是四岁的成熟雄性金毛猎犬，失踪了。没有脚印，无论是狗的还是其他人的，在现场都没有找到。很有可能是这只狗从开着的门出来，脚印被雪覆盖住了。除了脖子上的划痕，尸体没有侵犯痕迹，也没有潜在证据。在死者的指甲里面发现了组织。正在等待验尸报告的DNA报告。

 

另外在2013.12.5的一份报告：验尸之后列出的死因，跟尸体所在场景的死因一样。指甲下的组织属于尸体。脖子上的抓痕是自己造成的。至此，当局结案。

 

 

死因：上吊自杀。

 

\----------------

 

威尔皱眉，把报告放到一边。他注视着那堆杂乱摆在一起的场景照片，闭上了眼睛。

 

他恰好就站在两扇开着的门中间。寒风凛冽，大雪在两边朝他蔓延。Pepper，它那厚厚的冬衣被大雪盖了一层，从院子的门一路小跑进来。它停在威尔脚边，抖着身上松散的雪。狗狗的尾巴欢快摇动着，它环顾客厅四周。无视了威尔，因为根据他的设想，他当时不在现场。

 

Kell Münz就站在她卧室门口前，手里抓着一段绳索。就像Julie一样，一开始她静止着，耷拉着脑袋，像个放松的发条玩具。然后，慢慢地，嘎吱嘎吱开始动作，她开始移动。她的动作像机器人一般，给绳子打了一个结。一旦打好了结，她把剩下的一段绳子抛上了门顶。她拖拽了一下，用全身重量测试着绳子的承受能力。绳子没有问题。随后她在末端弄了一个绳套。

 

她慢慢将绳套绕过她那短短的卷发。她把脖子上的绳套收紧。Kell静止了一会，闭着眼睛，像是在沉思着。然后，她让自己吊在了绳套上。

 

这不是个快速或容易的死法。她的身体猛烈地摆动着，喉咙挣扎着却无法汲取空气。她开始失去意识，她抓住脖子上扣紧的绳索好一会儿，痛苦了一会儿，最终全身松弛了下来。

 

Pepper困惑地开始激动狂吠，绕着它那垂死的主人小跑着。它嗅嗅她的脚，哀鸣着。狗狗在那里坐了好长一会儿，随后站了起来，再次开始哀鸣，从开着的前门跑了出去。

 

“这就是我想让人们看到的。”威尔重复道，“这就是大部分人所看到的。但，这不是真的。”

 

他眨眨眼，后院的门关上了。他再次眨眼，Kelly垂挂的尸体和绳索从门上消失。他又眨眼，随后他站在门边，在他跟前的Kell Münz憔悴，更加逼真。在关着的玻璃门后面，Pepper绕着清理后院的一铲子雪跑动着，欢欣地抓咬着飘动的雪花。

 

Kell因为焦虑而清减憔悴不少，她深色的皮肤略微松弛，唇边和前额都有许多皱纹，这掩盖了她的真实年龄。眼角带着皱纹的眼睛中流露出一些奇怪的情绪，带有浓厚而阴郁的绝望、怀疑和希望。

 

“我并非不请自来，”威尔说道，“是她让我到这来的。她......”

 

一阵回忆的尖锐刺痛在他脑中闪现。“不错，几个小时之前，有一个新闻工作组来采访我。”汉尼拔说道。

 

威尔双手颤抖着，对他所获知的场景踌躇着。 Kell Münz和她的公寓忽然开始闪烁，在他的感觉之间快速交替着，在她复杂眼神的满满压力与在课室中看到的她冰冻的尸体照片间交替闪烁着。

 

另一阵刺痛。汉尼拔看着他的手机。他脸上的愉悦消失了，剩下冷漠的表情。

 

两行热泪从威尔眼中流出，他强迫自己闭上眼睛。他的手不再颤动，而是在狂乱地抖动。尽管如此，他双手还是放上了太阳穴，试图把刺痛盖下去，在场景下集中注意力。“看到了，”他低声说道，“她看到了...而且联系了我。我们在她家里小谈一会。她迫切想要知道一些事-任何-有关于 Julie Osterberg失踪的事。她想知道，我是否能回答她。”

 

他的脉搏在指间悸动，他按紧了头。他深呼吸好几下，才能锁起脑中的门，把恐慌关在里头。但是，恐惧怦然而动，在他摇摇欲坠的防御中咯咯作响。但这足够让他继续了。

 

威尔睁开眼睛，表情冷漠得像覆盖了一层冰霜。“我的确这么做了，”他说着，从他的上衣内衬的一个隐藏口袋中拿出一段绳子。“而且我毫不犹豫地给了她答案。”

 

就在Kell因看到绳子而震惊地退缩时，他扫了她一脚。这让她失去了平衡，踉跄了一下。威尔的动作，从另一方面来说，在充满速度和力量之下还是带着优雅。当这个Alpha女性仍然试着匍匐躲开时，他在她脖子上绕了一圈绳子，开始拉动。他强迫窒息着的她站起身来，并收紧了绳索。她试着反击，踢打肘击他，但他看清楚并应对着她每一个自卫的反击。

 

Kell的喘息变得低沉而虚弱，她抓挠着围绕在她脖子上的绳索。她试着将指甲伸到绳索之下借力，但她仅仅只能在她喉咙上留下暗红色的抓痕。

 

几声呻吟之后，她眼睛颤抖着闭上了，身体变得无力。她还没有死亡。创伤和缺氧让她失去了意识，但他留意到，她再没有机会恢复了。他灵活地在她脖子上系着绞索。完全不费时间，他做好了Kell Münz自杀的蓝图。他清理现场，清理了所有显示曾经发生过搏斗的痕迹。

 

“警察连一根掉落的头发都不会找到，也不会找到皮屑或者不对劲的衣物纤维。”威尔说道，“我不会留下任何，能让我和这个地方有所联系的东西。”

 

急切的抓挠声伴随着含糊的几声哀鸣。他看向声音传来的地方。Pepper用后肢支撑着站了起来，疯狂地用它那被雪覆盖的泥泞爪子挠着玻璃门。在狗狗的抓挠和它沉重的呼气下，玻璃很快有了刮痕，变得肮脏。威尔看了一会儿这只动物的狂乱恐慌举动，然后他走了过去。

 

“我的犯罪有目击者，尽管它不会说话。”威尔说着，在玻璃门前停住脚步。“如果我把它丢在这，在有人发现Münz的尸体之前，它就能被彻底冻死。”

 

这受到心理创伤的狗狗抖缩着，在害怕和寒冷中颤抖着。这只单纯的动物不会想要去攻击人类，尽管亲眼看到有人杀死它的主人。它透过玻璃凝视着威尔，深褐色的眼中满是震惊难过。

 

威尔略微歪歪头，带着冷淡疏离的好奇心，观察着这只狗。他推开玻璃门。狗狗试着爬开，但威尔抓住了它。“但就在...一种十分不寻常的感情之下...我另有选择。我决定带走能将我与现场联系起来的东西。我很自信，我能够如此筹划，没有人能够将我跟现场联系在一起。”

 

他让门开着，带着狗，离开了。“这是我唯一的一个错误，相对而言的一个小小善心。在这么一个地狱般的黑暗中，异乎寻常的一束光足够显示出我堕落之深。”

 

威尔突然睁开了眼睛，又是他自己了，再次站在Quantico的空课室中。好一会儿，他一动不动，只是肩膀些许颤抖。目不转睛地盯着前面的照片，在他的视线开始模糊、眼眶中充满泪水时似乎才注意到什么。他微微张嘴，但他发现自己没办法发出声音，肩膀颤抖得更厉害了。他举起手，手指与头发缠绕在一起。他就站着，惊栗越来越强烈。

 

他终于爆发。他双手撑着桌面，热泪落下。他呜咽着，重重捶打木制桌面，许多照片散落到了地上。膝盖一软，他滑到了地上，仍然捶着桌子侧边。

 

Osterberg和Münz的现场照片与他带来上课举例用的Waldorf杀人案照片夹杂在一起。他的视线投到了两张相似的照片上。第一张：Waldorf最后的艺术作品的照片，充满占有欲的带翅怪物从高处指向用粉笔画的一个轮廓，那是威尔失去意识的时候所躺的地方。第二张：《晚秋》的照片，在发现这幅画可怕的本质被发现时，汉尼拔献上了原画。这个联系如今太过鲜明，已经无法用巧合解释了。

 

“这绝对足够杀死一个男人，但这甚至没达到一个人类身体所含血量。”他记得自己曾在看过这矛盾的血量之后说过的话。

 

“这血液不会自己长腿跑掉。”威尔声音嘶哑，盯着这些照片，重复着Jack数月之前所说过的挖苦的话。

 

又一次，威尔看到了傀儡师的双手。当这不是自杀时，Waldorf那难测的自杀十分就耐人寻味了。他已经见识过这出戏了，完美的舞台，偷来的残骸。

 

“开膛手。”威尔低声说道。

 

房子被人纵火的记忆不由自主地在他脑中迸发。他的心声在他脑中响起，让他发现这一切清晰得刺目而猛烈。“我一直密切关注着他。我也不是第一次来他家了。我对这里了如指掌，”他曾说，“狗狗们没有做任何反应。他们已经习惯了我的出现，如果没有异常，他们是不会警觉起来的。”就在威尔追踪着那些失落的男孩*时，他的狗狗就因为汉尼拔给它们喂东西吃而爱戴着汉尼拔。

 

那场大火。那棵路标树。Julie Osterberg。Waldorf的自杀。Kell Münz。还有更多的，如此之多的死亡、毁灭和谎言塞满了他的大脑，阴冷的恐惧在他的血管中流动。而做出这所有的一切的人都是同一副面孔。这副面孔上的眼睛是他曾凝视过的，面孔上的嘴唇是他曾经亲吻过的。

 

他停止了设想。他的神情突然变得冷漠疏离，好像所有的表情都被锁到盒子中深埋地底那样。不知道为什么，他知道那只是一种暂时的自我防卫措施，因为带着毒气的恐怖终将会侵蚀掉盒子上的锁，然后冒上来销蚀他。但至少目前，这一股麻木正拖延着他那无法避免的崩溃。他可以在这有限的时间里做些事情。

 

茫然着，他伸进口袋里拿手机。摸索着拨通了手机号码，他在桌下颤抖、蜷缩，恐惧的暗流要将他淹没。没有锚，也没有桨。

 

响一声。两声。三声。咔哒。“我是Alana Bloom。”

 

“Alana。”他低声说道。

 

“威尔？”

 

“你在Georgetown吗？”

 

“没有，今天我没课，也不值班，所以我在家，在写精神病学的期刊论文。问我这个干什么？”

 

他清清嗓子。“我需要你照看Rosemary。就...一会儿。我有急事。”

 

“可以啊，但是-”

 

“谢谢你。”他说道，“我一个半小时多一点之后就到。”

 

“威尔，怎么回事？”

 

“我会亲自来告诉你。只是...拜托，Alana。”

 

她沉默了一会才答道。“好。”

 

他二话不说就挂了电话。他软着双腿站起身来。他收拾好地上的照片。也收拾好桌子的时候，他再次拿出了手机，拨打了另一通电话。

 

一声。两声。三声。四声。咔哒。

 

“抱歉啦威尔。如果是要吃墨西哥卷饼的话，我没办法给你留番茄碎了。我低估了Jimmy的堕落程度，他-”

 

 

“我要说正事，Bev。跟马里亚纳海沟一样深而黑暗的事。我还需要你帮我。”威尔说着，关上了课室的门。“你觉得你能帮我签个字吗？”

 

\-----------------

 

从日托中心接走Rosemary再开车去Alana的家的这个过程飞速而过。为了让这些黑暗的想法从他脑袋里出来，威尔陷入了空虚。他算着车道上的线条，记着前面的一个个车牌号，着魔般地换着无线电台-做任何可以分心的事。快到目的地时，Rosemary的咕咕叫开始变成急切的呜咽。他在Alana的家门前停好车，但相比立刻去敲门，他来到后座去给Rosemary喂奶。

 

宝宝躺在他怀里，在她进食的时候发出了满足的声音，某种情感澎湃在他心间，威尔费了好大力气才压制住。他啜泣着将女儿抱紧了一些。“我好爱你，”他低声说道，“胜过我爱过的一切。而你却永远不会记得这个。天哪，这有多不公平？你这辈子都不会记得这段时光。我也永远不会想让你知道这种感受。”

 

他抚摸着孩子头上新长出来的一点暗金色头发。他弯下身子在她耳边低声说道，“我真觉得你应该有一个好一点的童年...过上好一点的日子...胜过我所能给你的。我真的真的，很抱歉。”

 

车窗被敲响，威尔惊了一下，看到了现在再熟悉不过的切萨皮克开膛手的样子，他的心脏在胸腔里打鼓一般跳动。坚定而严厉的眼神，扯成冷漠线条的唇角，无数受害者的血液斑驳上他那洁白无瑕的礼服衬衫。但当他最后冒险一看时，只有Alana站在另一边车窗外，关心地皱着眉。

 

他给Rosemary收拾东西，Alana开了门。“发生什么事了，威尔？”Alana问着，她的声音低沉而抚慰人心。

 

威尔无法直视她的眼睛，所以他一直看着他的孩子。“我已经知道开膛手是谁了。”他低声说道，“我看清了他的样子。简直瞎了狗眼。”

 

Alana倒吸一口气。“我的天，那将是这十年来的一个突破啊！你有通知Jack吗？有没有报警？”

 

“事情一时之间没那么简单。对宝宝也没有好处。媒体，闪光灯，难啃的提问，还有更难啃的回答。”威尔说着，无视了Alana的话，将Rosemary扣到婴儿车上，开始这种累垮人的事——将婴儿车从后座移出来。

 

“威尔，你还没有回答我的问题。”

 

“我自有打算。”

 

“你在敷衍我。”Alana说着，抱臂，“而那只能让我想到，你要孤军奋战。如果有必要，我会摁住牛顿的棺材板，然后徒手在你的轮胎上凿几个洞，避免让你成为下一个Miriam Lass，别以为我不会这么做。也许如果你让我参与到你的‘打算’里面，我可以更好地帮上你一把。”

 

“在警察面前让我女儿保持低调，保护她，让她不受到危险和压力，Alana，这就是你要帮我的。这是我能向人求助的唯一最重要的一件事了，永远都是。”威尔猛地反驳，最后鼓足勇气直视她。她一定从他通红的眼睛中看到了凄凉，所以她才屏住了呼吸，极度忧虑地凝视着他。

 

她微微点头。威尔将孩子送过去，他们都沉默着。他犹豫了一下，朝Rosemary凑了过去。他将鼻尖凑上孩子的卷发，紧紧闭着眼睛，让自己冷静下来。当令人作呕的想法也许是最后一次翻搅着他的内脏的时候，他在她清新而满足的气味中慢慢呼吸着。终于，他把孩子连带婴儿车送到了Alana手里。这感觉就像在他摇摇晃晃挂在悬崖上面的时候放弃了安全绳一样。

 

“威尔，”Alana在他回到车里的时候说道，“小心一点。不仅仅是现在，以后也是。你看到的所有有关于开膛手的东西都深深刻在了你内心深处。开膛手就在你脑中。深深隐藏。你得让我们帮你把他弄出来。”

 

威尔看着她。他没办法说出来如果那样做会更加糟糕到什么地步。开膛手就深深刻在他体内，没错。他能看到这个印记被恰好深深刻在骨子里：一颗刻着首字母H.L和W.G的心。再强力的治疗也没办法把那个涂鸦抹掉。

 

“谢谢你，Alana。”他低声说着，将钥匙插上了点火装置。他转动方向盘，他抓着方向盘，指关节发白并颤抖着。他不忍心看后视镜，尽管已经开出几英里又几英里；不管距离多长，他觉得他都只看看到焦虑的Alana怀抱着Rosemary，站到她家门前的车道上。

 

他拿起放在副驾驶的手机。他要找的号码已经不在最近拨号中了，但是还在通讯录里。

 

 

一声。咔哒。

 

\---------------

 

新油布被锋利的刀片平均切割开来。汉尼拔将油布举起，欣赏着他的手工。他放下去，用直尺比对着，确保在他的精确规格之内。感到满意了，他把油布放到一边，正好听到了前门打开的声音。他听出来到是威尔拖着脚步走路的声音，他走到走廊上。

 

“欢迎回家。”汉尼拔说着，转移目光看着威尔，这个年轻人站在门口。Omega苍白着脸色，战栗着，他的肌肉紧绷，就像一触即发的瞪羚一样。“怎么了？”

 

威尔没有回答。他盯着汉尼拔，嘴唇微细地哆嗦着。

 

“威尔，”汉尼拔说着，他的声音低沉而威严，“Rosemary在哪里？”

 

“她在一个安全的地方。”威尔低声说道。

 

“在哪就不安全了？”

 

“在你这里。”威尔发出嘶声。他伸手进外套里，拿出一把手枪。尽管他的手指在颤抖，他还是瞄准了汉尼拔。“我知道为什么Pepper会跟Matilda其他被解救的动物待在一起。我知道Julie Osterberg 和 Kell Münz到底发生了什么。我也知道是什么让Stephen Waldorf‘自杀’。我还知道刻在Christian Andrew Nelson手臂上的数字到底在耍什么花招。我知道是谁放的火。我更知道，你到底是个什么东西。”

 

慢慢地，汉尼拔偏过头去看他已经切好的一条条油布。尽可能让他的背部保持静止，他从衬衫袖子里滑出一把刀来。他转过来，用同样精确且经过计算的姿势站着。

 

“我看到了你手上操纵着的丝线。你的受害人的。FBI的。”威尔说道。他颤抖的手指略微扣紧了扳机，尽管力道不足以射出子弹。“还有我的。”

 

汉尼拔举起了他空出来的那只手，掌心对着他，一种平静的姿态。就在威尔看向那只举起来的手时，汉尼拔慢慢将他背后的另一只手露了出来。刀柄滑到他手中。他尝试性地向前一步。

 

“别动！”威尔大声说着，枪握得更紧了些。

 

汉尼拔不顾后果地走得近。“把枪放下，威尔。我们可以冷静下来谈谈。”

 

“‘谈谈’？”威尔说道，“有什么好谈的？你甚至都没否认我的指控！”

 

“没错，我没有否认。”汉尼拔说道。他凝视着威尔的双眼，紧张，目不转睛。他又慢慢向前一步。更近一点，如果威尔要开枪，他可以在近距离平射和直接接触开枪之间跑开。 “我能看到你眼中的坚定。对于纵火这件事，我没什么好争辩的。”

 

“你是打算...”威尔喘息着眨眨眼，将眼中的泪水抹下。他咆哮着，以至于汉尼拔能听到他的牙齿咯咯作响。“你是不是一直打算，在杀人、布置完假象之后，回到家里，用你那染着血的嘴亲吻我和我的孩子，你是不是打算这样过一辈子？”

 

“不是这样过一辈子，不是。”汉尼拔说着，又走近一步。枪口就在他胸膛的一英寸之外。“我原本希望，等日子一长，你会接受我的生活方式。我想慢慢向你介绍这个理念-”

 

“就像温水煮青蛙，”威尔唾弃道，“慢慢升温，它就不会知道它正被活生生地煮熟。”

 

“我不是这个意思。”汉尼拔说道。枪口堵在他胸膛上，恰好在心脏部位。“像一个园丁小心翼翼地照顾着一朵珍稀而美丽的兰花一样，关注着它的长势。他每天辛劳工作，等待着它开花升华的那一天。”

 

“不幸，”威尔咆哮着说道，“我已经枯萎了。”

 

汉尼拔皱起眉来。“你有跟别人说过你对我的怀疑吗？威尔。”威尔没有立刻回答，尽管那已经能让汉尼拔知道答案了，他再次施压。“回答我。”

 

“没有。”威尔低声说道。

 

这是句实话。汉尼拔缓缓摇头，脸上出现一丝失望。“噢，威尔，”他叹息道，“你不该犯这个低级错误。”

 

他空出来的那只手抓住了威尔的肩膀，与此同时Omega开了枪。枪声在汉尼拔耳边震荡，但子弹没有射中他，它嵌入了浴室的墙壁，而非汉尼拔的主动脉。在威尔能再次开枪之前，汉尼拔挥动另一只手，将刀子深深插进了威尔的下腹。热血从伤处涌出，染上了汉尼拔的手，泻在地板之上。

 

威尔在疼痛之中战栗着，枪从他手中掉落。转动刀柄，汉尼拔慢慢让威尔躺倒浴室地板上。他空出来的一只手把威尔双手禁锢在他头顶上，另一只手继续切割着。“噢亲爱的威尔，”汉尼拔低声喃道，“这事本来可以不发生的。”

 

“你会跟他们说什么？”威尔低声问道，“当他们看到我的尸体时。”

 

“严重的迟发性产后精神病，”汉尼拔说着，继续动着刀子。威尔呻吟着，刀身撕裂他的肉体，疼痛在他体内愈演愈烈。“在我的书房里，他们会发现我那些关于日本武士道的书籍。切腹自杀仪式的许多章节会被做上记号，在边缘会有潦草的注释，字迹与你的相似。你的指纹遍布其上。尽管一切证据都表明与我无关，但我认为我会被严格审查，直到他们勉强接受你的自杀为止。我将会表现得悲痛不堪。”

 

汉尼拔他空出来的那只手，抚摸着威尔的脸颊。他的拇指刮擦着威尔的下唇。威尔仅仅只能在肚子烧灼一般的疼痛中睁着眼睛，泪水从眼中迸出，染湿了他的睫毛，他看到汉尼拔唇边轻轻皱起。“但这悲痛不需要演出来。”

 

“厉害，”威尔声音沙哑，“不过还有一个问题。”

 

汉尼拔哼哼一声，但带着一丝高人一等的意味。他解着威尔的衬衫纽扣，以更好地布置场景。“所以，是什...”当他看到威尔胸膛上的东西时，他愣住了。

 

“你问过我，有没有告诉别人我怀疑你是开膛手的事。我说没有。我说的是实话。”威尔说道。他的喉结上下滑动一下，发出奇怪而扭曲的小噪音，他甚至无法判断这是笑声还是他因为外伤、隔膜剧烈振动的声音。

 

威尔胸膛之上捆着一个隐蔽的窃听装置。这个高度先进的设备恰好就在汉尼拔切开威尔肚子的血腥伤口之上。汉尼拔从它的设计样式和机制上看出这不仅仅是一个录音机，同时也是个发射器。这是他记忆中第一次，完完全全地因为被智胜一筹而震撼。

 

“这个设备是我从Quantico借用的，”威尔低声说道，“通知了Jack。给了他频次。你向他承认了罪行。你亲口承认了。你可以逃跑，但你可没办法跑太远。Jack和巴尔的摩所有的警察可能都在十万火急朝这里赶来。”

 

“噢，威尔。”汉尼拔呼着气，话里充满祈祷的意味。“了不起的孩子。如果你只看到你自己的潜能就好了。我们该有多相衬啊。”

 

威尔颤抖着手指扬起了手。鲜血更快地从他体内涌出，他的四肢已经渐渐变得沉重迟钝。他摸索着装置，按下了隐蔽的按钮，把装置关掉了。“那该有多可怕。多丑恶。多凄惨。”他低语着。他甚至再没办法听到自己的声音了。“我当然可以了。”

 

尽管威尔再也听不到自己那细微而破裂的声音，他确实听到了模糊的击打声。那在他垂死的头脑外边一定很大声了，但汉尼拔没有看向声源，也没有逃跑。相反的是，他托起威尔的下巴，拇指摩挲着他的脸颊。他的手上的血液滴在威尔脸上，留下一条血线。

 

威尔听到狂乱的喃喃声和含糊的轰隆声。那些一定是大声的叫喊。一个声音一遍又一遍地重复着一样的话，汉尼拔丢下刀子，把双手放到脑后，表示投降。鲜血一直浸到他的右手手腕。穿着黑衣的两人冲上前来制服他。威尔的视力比听力还要模糊，但他料想他们是特警队员。他们一个人抓住汉尼拔一只手臂，拉着他走了。

 

更多的人围着他。至少有两个人正按着他的腹部，互相嘀咕着什么。他完全搞不清楚他们在说什么，所以如果他们想从他嘴里听到什么答案的话，那是根本不可能的。他感觉自己像被推挤着，但他不确定自己是否正被移动着，或者他垂死的躯体仅仅只是发僵而已。这是一个令人惊恐的想法，但他有的只是愈来愈分离的感觉，好像他的身体是一具脱壳之后被丢弃的外骨骼一样。

 

耳边传来一阵熟悉的声音。从这怒气冲冲的语调来看，毫无疑问就是Jack。他试着将注意力集中在深深的威严声音中，这次，他能确切听到词句了。“你别挂掉了，威尔。清醒一点，该死。你抓住了他。你抓住了开膛手，所以你别...你敢做他最后一个受害者看看-”

 

集中精力很累人，很快他失去了支撑的能量。他颤抖着眼皮子闭上眼睛，透过眼皮子他能看到的只有红色而朦胧的灯光。他的双唇苍白破裂，做出了一个词的口型；他用力汲取的肺部最后一丝空气发出了一个声音。

 

“Rosemary。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

*失落的男孩：此梗大概与彼得潘有关


	10. 第十章

在这三小时中，威尔死了两次。

 

救护车将他那苍白撕裂且失去知觉的躯体送到Johns Hopkins的急诊部去，在那他迎来了第一次死亡。他大量的血液已洒在了汉尼拔家的地板上，因此不管团队中的急救员们努力输了多少血回去，他还是陷入了急性低血容性休克中。他的心跳停止跳动，胸腔趋于静止。这持续了二十秒，但他最后还是在除颤器下活了过来。

 

第二次死亡发生在手术台上，当时医生护士们都在尽力拯救他。这次他的脉搏停了四十多秒。他的脉搏恢复的时候十分微弱，鉴于他极其虚弱的状态，医生们有点怀疑如果他再次死去，就不太有可能再成功活过来了。如果这样，他们只能放弃他了。

 

 

威尔的心脏继续跳动着。

 

\----------------

 

威尔觉得第一个来探望他的人是个幻觉。

 

他睁开了双眼，睫毛在天花板的灯光下虚弱地颤抖着。这止痛药还真挺管用，特别是对一个被开膛破肚的人来说。以防什么意外发生，他被插了管子，这种空气自动涌进他肺部的感觉实在有点奇怪。他几乎感觉不到时间的流动了，他感觉不到自我，感觉不到现实，但是他感觉到自己正一头撞进逐渐增长的恐慌中。他昏昏沉沉，神志不清，许许多多的管子插在他喉咙、双臂和其他令人特别担忧的地方。

 

有什么在远处移动着。一个模糊的人影向床边袭来。那绝对是人一样的东西，但他的视线太过模糊，所以他几乎只能看到那东西身上和头上的绿色，还有脸上的白色。

 

那人摘下了口罩和手术帽。威尔看到了红色，他那被麻醉的大脑极力理解着这一切。他眨眨眼睛，这人影变成了另一幅样子。这东西仍穿着卫生服，但它的头部是熊熊燃烧的橘红色火焰。火焰盘旋在脸部，那张脸虽然模糊，但却有种奇怪的熟悉感。威尔麻痹的大脑冒出某些记忆来；在他面前的东西跟那些折磨着天使制造者的恶魔*很像。

 

这恶魔环顾四周，在它动作的时候发出了奇怪的嘀嗒噪音。它俯视着威尔，当它看到威尔睁开的眼睛时，它止住不动了。它静静站了一阵子，当它看到他眼中的亮光和不解时，它似乎放松了下来。它更靠近病床，仍然发出着嘀嗒声。威尔太过麻木，无法感觉到这只恶魔掀开了他身上的毯子和病号服。嘀嗒声更胜，它将毯子和衣服恢复原位。

 

它拉上了口罩，戴好了手术帽，燃烧的大火立即熄灭了。筋疲力尽再次向威尔袭来，让他眼皮渐渐垂下。就在闭上眼睛之前，他看到那只伪装的恶魔将食指举在了口罩前。

 

“嘘。”

 

 

威尔再次失去意识，陷入空虚。

 

\--------------------

 

威尔再次醒来的时候，他的呼吸管已经被拔走了，喉咙遗留着一股子酸痛。手臂腿脚的肌肉感觉更痛了些，而关于那恶魔的记忆变得遥远恍惚。他的脑袋跟着疼了起来，他有那么一瞬间希望继续沉浸回那毫无痛苦的空虚中，哪怕只是一小会。他还没来得及细想，一阵柔和而熟悉的声音传了过来。

 

“And Max the king of all wild things was lonely and wanted to be where someone loved him best of all.*”

“可他这百兽之王却孤独了起来，他想到一个有人爱他的地方去。”

 

威尔硬撑着睁开了眼睛。他转头寻向声源。Alana就坐在床边，右手揽着Rosemary，左手举着一本绘本。他从来没见过她这么糟糕的样子。她的头发张牙舞爪着，全然不是她平日梳的整齐发型。她的双眼红肿，很明显她就没睡过多久。

 

“Then all around from far away across the world he smelled good things to eat so he gave up being king of where the wild things are,”

“这时，从遥远世界的另一边，飘来了好吃的东西的香味。所以，他决定放弃当百兽之王，离开这个野兽生活的地方。”她继续轻声说道。

 

“But the wild things cried, ‘Oh please don’t go – we’ll eat you up – we love you so!’”

“但百兽哀鸣，‘哦，请你留下——我们要吃掉你——我们如此爱你！’”威尔嘶哑说道，他的声音因久不使用和内心深处的苦涩而显粗糙。

 

Alana闻声抬头。两人四目相对，威尔看清了她的眼睛，其中并没有疲惫，而是充满了愧疚和震惊，盈满泪水。“威尔，”她低声呼唤。

 

他又望向了Rosemary，小家伙正呜咽着，伸着两只笨拙的小短手想要够着他。“Rosie，”他念着孩子的小名，刚想动弹一下，但神经随即传来的隐约抽痛让他缩了起来，他疼得咧牙咧嘴。

 

“嘿，”Alana说着站起身来，“你抱着孩子不会伤到你自己吧？”

 

“伤到都值了。”

 

Alana点点头，弯腰将孩子送到威尔怀中，孩子的小脑袋正好顶着威尔的下巴。呼吸间都是孩子干净的气味，他听到孩子带着鼻音咿呀说话，听到她发出的咕咕声，泪水刺痛了他的眼角。

 

“她可想你想的不得了了，”Alana轻声说道，“她能认出我是照顾她的人，但她知道我不是她的父母。她之前哭了好几个小时，我却没办法哄好她。”

 

Rosie在威尔怀中可怜地轻轻呜咽一声。大多数时候，他的移情作用对他来说是个负担，但现在却能让他更能感受到孩子的需求，而这正是其他新手父母所缺失的。当然了，他认得这声音；当她想让汉尼拔注意到她的时候，她就会这样发出这种声音。

 

“她想念的可不止我一个人，”他说道。他紧紧闭上眼睛，沉重地叹了一口气，“多久了？”

 

“刚好过一周。我今天才带她来看你。你之前的情况太严重了。”她沉默了一小会，斟酌着说道，“你在手术台上待了差不多20个小时。他们焦头烂额想尽一切办法把你从鬼门关救了回来，你只丢了胆囊和一部分肝脏。当时你差点没能挺过来。”

 

威尔想吞咽一下，但他的喉咙干巴巴的。“外面……外面怎么样了？”

 

Alana长长呼出一口气来。“噩梦一样。Hobbs给我打了至少上百通电话。说实话，把你所有参与过的案子加起来乘一百次，我都没接到过那么多电话。我的手机响个不停，不断有狗仔队想要知道你，你的情况，Lecter担任我导师的时候，还有……”她愁眉苦脸，咽了一口苦水。她带着低沉嘶哑的声音继续说道，“还有他的晚宴。”

 

威尔一下子就知道是怎么回事了。他肠胃翻滚着，如果他还有东西能吐出来的话，他肯定会拼命忍住的。他深深吸气，屏息，呼出一口绵长而断断续续的气。他记得汉尼拔给他准备的每一顿饭，那些滋味仍萦绕在他的味蕾之上，血腥，愧疚。

 

他们在沉重的气氛中安静了好一会儿。对Alana来说，这意味着她待会再继续说话。而现在这段时间，是治疗时间，别的医生那长而艰难的来访观察时间，是她的脊椎突然窜上一股当她路过杂货店的肉食区才会感受到的彻骨寒意的时间。对威尔来说，他的未来已经被一团不可知的乌云所笼罩。虽然之前已经是这样，但这阵阵雷声从来没有这么响亮过。

 

Alana手包里传来一阵电子元件的刺耳滋滋声打破了这糟糕的气氛。她抱歉地看了威尔一眼，伸手把手机拿了出来。她看了看屏幕。“好像是Jack发来的。”她小声说道。

 

一开始她疑惑地皱皱眉，但很快，她憔悴的脸上连最后一点血色都没了。她用另一只手捂住了嘴。“噢天啊。”

 

“怎么了？”威尔哑着声音问。

 

Alana的肩膀颤抖起来，紧抿的嘴唇成了一条坚固而充满怒气的直线。她盯着手机中的内容。威尔有些不安，他从没见过这么生气的Alana Bloom，那些事让她的内心充斥着义愤。

 

“我以为她已经触到了自己的下限，”她怒气冲冲地低声说道，“但她挖了更深的坑。”

 

“Alana，你到底在说什么？”

 

Alana深深呼吸着，发出刺耳的呼吸声，闭上了眼睛。她又深呼吸几次，让自己平息怒气好继续说话。“Freddie Lounds。”

 

威尔一愣。他慢慢举起他那沉重不堪的手臂；他的左手保护性地环绕着Rosemary，右手伸向她。“给我看看。”

 

“我觉得你不——”

 

“给我看。”威尔紧咬牙关怒喝道。Alana沉重地叹气，勉强同意了。

 

不管威尔以为能看到什么，那上面绝对不是他躺在现在这张床上、苍白无力全身插满管子的照片。那新闻文章上方的框里放着四张照片。第一张照片是从病房的另一个角度远远拍的，第二张是他的正脸近照。他微微睁着眼睛但看不清。尽管这样剩下两张照片还是抽走了他肺部的空气。他才刚醒来不久，还没清醒到可以私下直视身上的伤的时候。几千，几万，甚至成千上万在网上的人能先他一步，看到他腹部上那条鲜红色的长线和手术缝针的痕迹。

 

有太多让他心烦意乱的事情了，但是幸好，他首先感觉到有一丝愧疚的是，横跨在他已经愈合的剖腹产疤痕之上那可怕的新伤口。他对伤疤这玩意并不陌生。他修船马达的时候长的很多老茧；偏移的鱼钩给他带来的割伤擦伤；他在新奥尔良出警时的捅伤；还有平日里造成的许多几乎看不到的小伤口。但这剖腹产伤疤，尽管在没彻底痊愈的时候还这么疼，这么吓人，却让他感觉更愉快。这是一个标志，他和Rosie从那件所谓的十分棘手的事件中奇迹般地全身而退的一个标志。

 

那手术缝线几乎完全遮盖住原先的疤痕。等他的新伤痊愈结痂，大概他永远不会看到他的剖腹产疤痕了。

 

他的拇指划着手机，覆在文章标题上微微颤抖，但在他有勇气接着看下去之前，照片被顶了下去。Freddie Lounds又更新了文章。他点了点屏幕，随即他感觉自己的心跳止住了。

 

最顶上是一张照片，Alana和Rosemary在医院的停车场。幸好，Rosie在三月初的寒风中被裹得严严实实，别人只能看到她的一部分脸颊和上嘴唇。他的心脏又重新跳动起来，他迅速浏览着文章，如果这时候他身上还连着那些监控设备的话，那些机器会因为他狂跳的脉搏而尖叫起来。

 

 

文章虽短，但残忍无比。

 

\------------

 

根据开膛手的供词，再设想一下Will Graham当时跟那最多产的连环杀手玩过家家的时候有没有做过某些事，很容易就能得出某些结论，关于Graham那14周大且名字仍未公布于众的女儿。我使出了我身为记者的所有技巧，但设法得到更多消息就像要从骨头里挤出血一样困难。

 

我只是想说，亲爱的读者们，这时机也太明显了。毕竟任何一个有脑子的人都会做简单的加减法，而且是这种1+1=3的情况。当两个精神变态者疯狂爱上对方时……你该怎么形容接下来该发生的事？很明显用“the birds and the bees*”/“鸟与蜜蜂”这个词太过平淡。秃鹰和胡峰，大概可以吧？

 

  但谁知道呢。也许他们之间根本没有爱情。也许汉尼拔这个食人族只是想更容易吃到小孩的背小排而已。

 

\--------------

 

威尔放下手机，伸手将Rosemary抱紧了一点。他闭上了眼睛，把注意力集中在保护他的女儿和感受她在他胸膛上传来的暖意上。他没有理Alana，但他听到了她在看到文章时要疯掉的抽气声。

 

 

成千上万的人都见过他的伤口了。成千上万的人知道他有女儿了。成千上万的人会认为切萨皮克开膛手是她的父亲。

 

\----------------

 

威尔在医院熬了好几周。一开始的三周主要花在了痊愈和被逼进行他不确定很有必要的物理治疗上。在那之后，焦点转移到隐蔽的精神监控上。考虑到用直接的方法发生了什么后，隐蔽是必须的。因为在之前，当医生们鱼贯而入，问他当时他是怎样做的时候，他只是笑，不断地笑，笑个不停，差点把肚皮上的缝线扯松了。

 

他觉得这是一个人对一个荒谬得如此明显的问题所能做出的最理智的反应了，但显然有些医生不太赞成。

 

之后他试着规矩点，仅仅只是因为他知道他很可能要失去Rosie的抚养权。如果他没有符合他们清单上的“神志正常”的每一列标准，他一定会失去她的。所以他们要他皱眉，他就皱眉，他们要他哭，他就哭，他们要他笑，他就笑。他知道他们什么时候会盯着他，知道他们需要看到什么，所以他给出了奥斯卡水准的表演。

 

往好了说，这是耍滑头，往坏了说，他这叫操纵。但如果这能让他留着孩子，他就不会为此感到任何的难过。但这很有用。在住院的第四周，两个护士给他带了一个简朴的婴儿床，告诉他他已经健康到可以让Rosie待在他身边了。他几乎觉得自己是美梦成真了。

 

一周之后。威尔坐在房间地板上，Rosie就在旁边铺开的垫子上。他拿着她最喜欢的新玩具，那是Bev送的一个红色的小熊猫，他装作它跑来跑去逗着正匍匐着的孩子玩。她被来回跑动的玩具逗笑了，小手掌拍着垫子想要抓住它。

                                                                                                                                      

敲门声响起。威尔抬眼一瞥，准备做出要进来的医生希望他有的反应。但当门打开的时候，他惊讶地睁大了眼睛。“Jack。”

 

Jack Crawford看起来比威尔记忆中的轻了15磅、老了15岁。他眼睛下挂着眼袋，他花白的短发全变灰了。“好久不见。”他说道。

 

“没错。如果你是专程来找我的，那就有的谈了。”威尔说着，轻轻颔首示意窗边的一把椅子。“不如坐下好好谈。”

 

Jack几乎是摔进了椅子里，他伸直了腿，叹了一口气。他的大掌揉着太阳穴。“我有太多话想要说了。但我觉得以道歉开头也无妨。为我识人不清。为我相信了他的片面之词。为——”

 

“我相信你，Jack。”威尔轻声说道。他摸索着他的衬衫口袋。拿出他的眼镜戴上来了。“但你并不是单纯为了道歉来的。”

 

“那我就开门见山了。我有一个一般的消息和一个坏消息。”

 

“我还以为是坏消息和更坏的消息呢。”威尔嘟囔道，“先说一般的那个。”

 

“你下周就要出院了。我们给你和孩子准备了一个安全房。”

 

“我要在那待多久？”

 

Jack耸耸肩，肩膀像肩负了整个世界一样垮了下来。“待多久都行。”

 

威尔点头。两人陷入沉默。Rosie盯着Jack，手里抓着玩具的软尾巴。威尔用余光看到Jack盯了回去。这个Alpha的表情有些坦然寡欲，很难读懂，但威尔不需要去猜他到底在想什么。Jack一定看过Freddie Lounds写的文章了。就算他没看过，他也看到Rosie的眼睛了。眼珠子的颜色已经发生变化，完全稳定下来。威尔只在另一张脸上看到过红褐色的眼睛。

 

“我需要抑制剂。在Rosie六个月大的时候，我的周期会重新开始。我需要一张更名表单。我要把她的中间名改成Michelle。她已经习惯Rosemary这个名字了，这名字还没有被像Lounds那样吃人血馒头的人泄露出去。她需要稳定下来，至少在这件事上。”威尔说道，“她的姓氏。”

 

“那些事安排一下就行了。”

 

“更坏的消息是什么？”威尔问道，“就是，你懂的，我说清楚点：如果这是一个请求，或甚至是一个要求，要我作为一个目击者出庭，那是不可能的。我最不需要的就是坐到那些人面前去，他们那一张张的饥渴、打量的傻脸，像贪婪的土狼一样渴望茶余饭后的八卦，他们会让辩护律师问我跟他是不是在谈恋爱。如果我们真有私人关系。我就必须坐在那老实承认。然后看着那些贪婪的眼睛像维城的圣诞节一样发亮。你已经得到他将我开膛破肚的证据了。我觉得那已经足够了。”

 

“我不是说法庭的事。”Jack说道，“离那个还有十万八千里远呢。我们还没搞清楚到底有多少单谋杀案。所以我是为这个来的。”

 

威尔抬眼仰视着他，没说话。

 

“我们在他的房子里找到了一个名片盒，就在他的食谱和藏品旁边。但他说并不是所有受害者都在里头，远不止这些。Lecter的律师说，他很乐意告诉我们那些名字而且——如果可以——还有遗骸的位置。”

 

“他的条件是？”

 

Jack手指弯曲成拳，抵着大腿。“单独见你一面。”

 

威尔感觉到那无法停止的难以置信的笑从他内心深处沸腾了起来，但他可以忍住，让这笑不会歇斯底里地破土而出。他清清嗓子，伸手去抱Rosemary，把她抱到了大腿上。她靠着他，还盯着Jack。“然后呢？”他问道，他的声音比他想象中还要颤抖。

 

“然后我说要来问问你。”

 

威尔的嘴角掠过一个怀疑的幽灵般的微笑。“你说真的，Jack？甚至一个干脆的‘不行’都没说？你就这样答应了他的条件，直言‘Graham会盛装打扮好自己然后乖乖来见你’？”

 

Jack的下巴收紧，抽搐着。“我想要你来决定这件事。只有你能决定。”

 

“但是我们两个都心知肚明，你非常，非常想听到另一个答案。”

 

“行吧。你知道吗？你说得太他妈对了。”Jack咆哮着说道。他站起身，他的挫败感足够让他从疲惫不堪和愧疚变成一个盛气凌人的姿态。“因为一整天——每一天——我一直不断接到那些失踪家庭打来的电话，从这远到他妈的Honolulu的都有！他们都认为他们的亲人都被切萨皮克开膛手拆吃入腹然后丢掉骨头了！但是天知道他们之中有几个是‘真的说中了的’！”

 

Jack的声音吓了Rosemary一跳，她呜咽着哭了起来。威尔抱紧了她，本能地把她转向了自己。孩子的哭声似乎带走了吹着Jack船帆的狂风，因为威尔听到了他苦恼的叹息。

 

“我很抱歉，威尔，真的。”Jack低声说道，“你要知道我也不好受。但这是为了更大的利益。这样一来很多家庭最终会知道他们的亲人身上到底发生了什么。”

 

威尔设法哄着孩子，但他背对着Jack。“这是我为你做的最后一件事，Jack，我会为你去见他。”

 

Jack张嘴想要应答，但几秒之后他又闭上了嘴。他身后是隔着窗户的落日，亮光投射的影子覆在挤作一团的Omega和孩子身上，“巴尔的摩精神病犯罪医院要求至少提前三周预约会面，这样他们就能安排布置好合适的安全程序，隔绝媒体。”他低声说道。

 

“行。”威尔说道，“可以。”

 

犹豫了一下，Jack也应允了。

 

太阳落了下去。

 

\-------------

 

威尔发现，不算上其他语言，在英语中，最无意义、最愚蠢的两个词是:至少。

 

“至少你没有失去太重要的东西，”一个实习护士看着威尔腹部的X光照片，撕裂的皮肉恢复重生，他只是丢了胆囊和一部分的肝脏。

 

“至少你像个电影明星一样被狗仔队追了啊。”尽管威尔头上盖着一件夹克衫，他还是看到了闪光灯、听到大声吼出来的问题，陪同他出院的其中一个警员朝他说道。

 

“至少你活了下来。”另一个警员说道。威尔意识到除非他再爆出别的什么更劲爆的事来，不然他这见鬼的生活会一直这样。

 

“至少这意味着有一大群祝福你的人。”在安全屋的一个FBI探员说着，带了另一堆送来FBI的玩具和礼物。威尔之前的所有东西仍被紧紧锁在证物柜里，但至少他得到了满满一柜子的填充动物玩具，这足够让他女儿欢腾到累得不行了。

 

“至少你还没有正式跟他结合。”巴尔的摩精神病院的一个守卫说着，用有意无意的目光盯着威尔脖子上还没有标志的苍白皮肤。他陪着威尔走过长廊，长廊的那边是审讯之前汉尼拔被拘留的地方。

 

“至少我没有向每个跟我说过这种废话的人反击以同样空洞的陈词滥调。”威尔嘘声说着，抓紧了手中的文件夹。

 

“哎，我只是想表现得礼貌一点。你没必要这么刻薄呀。”守卫嘟囔道。威尔不知道他是想要笑还是尖叫，大概他是想两样都来一下。

 

长廊的尽头是一个黑色的金属门。Jack和一些威尔不认识的人站在一边，小声窸窸窣窣说着什么。根据他们的穿着和姿态，威尔猜他们是律师或者什么法院官员。他们在他走近的时候就不说话了。一个穿着昂贵西装的黑皮肤Alpha女性灵敏地注意到了威尔带着的文件夹。“他不能接触任何信件。”她说道。

 

“这不是给他的。”威尔说道，他把文件夹推给了Jack。“这是给你看的。FBI给我的辞职书，立即生效。”

 

Jack接过文件夹，他的手指僵住了。他轻轻皱眉，有些不屈。“你有什么打算？”

 

威尔耸耸肩。“回去修船马达。养女儿。每天试着不把嗓子吼坏掉。”他说道。

 

“威尔，你给FBI立了这么多功劳——”

 

“得了吧Jack。我只是做了你吩咐的事而已。”威尔说道，“而且，我对你来说不再有用了。我有用的每一部分都已经血溅在了Lecter的地板上。我已经没什么可以给的了，我已经空了。这事到此为止，不说了。”

 

Jack更深地皱起了眉，但他没说什么。

 

“到时候你就一个人进去，但我们已经协商过了，你只需要跟他待20分钟。”另一个穿西服的矮小秃头Beta说道。他给了威尔一个计时器。“时间到了它就会停。”

 

“噢，只有20分钟呢。跟逛个公园一样呢。”威尔冷笑道，“让我把这事做完就行。”

 

那个秃头男人朝守卫点点头，守卫开了门。威尔走了进去。

 

站在巨大玻璃墙另一面的是那个男人，只遇到他一个人就成了威尔一生中最好和最坏的事儿。他那昂贵的西服已经换成了单调的灰色连身衣裤。因为除了基本的卫生用品，他不被允许保留任何奢侈品，他那灰金色的头发披散在前额上。Alpha的这副样子，威尔只在清晨、两人躺在床上时才看到过，那记忆就像一块玻璃碎片一样埋藏在他心底。

 

尽管被剥夺了维护他完美魅力的所有东西，汉尼拔看起来还是一副庄严高贵的样子。他的姿态完美自信，如果能撕下他那体面的面具，他眼中那强大的野兽就会暴露出来。

 

“下午好，威尔。”他说道。“我很高兴能看到你恢复得这么好。”

 

威尔奚落道。“这话是由一个差点把我的内脏洒到地板上的恶魔说的。”

 

“如果我想要你死，你一定会。”

 

“那可不怎么有说服力啊，当你告诉我在把我撕成两半之后要怎样布置的尸体的时候。”

 

“一个必要的谎言而已。与其冒着破坏惊喜的危险，倒不如说出来。”汉尼拔说道。他深呼吸着，脸部有些抽搐。“你开始用抑制剂了。它让你的自然气味变得乏味廉价。就像把一瓶最好的香水倒在你那令人难受的须后水中一样。有时间我们得好好改正一下。”

 

“‘我们’？你可是被锁在精神病患罪犯的收容所里。你以为你的室友们穿着的约束衣只是紧身毛衣而已吗？”

 

“我现在的居住环境的确不太理想。”汉尼拔假笑道，“但也许并不会永远这样。”

 

威尔摇摇头。“也许你在审判之后不会再回来这里。”他说道，“把话说得那么满显得你有点疯狂，尽管你我都知道事实并非如此。疯子不会充分意识到他们正在干什么。而你沉迷其中，品尝着这滋味胜过于好酒。”

 

“这么愉快的事情实在不多。”汉尼拔承认道，“这是我的最高推荐了。如果你让自己沉浸在这奢侈之中，你也会喜欢的。”

 

威尔开始踱步，第一个念头就是要烧尽他心头堆砌的怒气。“我倒希望法庭觉得这是真值得。你想以那些记得不清楚外加不一定是真的抛尸地点作为交换，试图趁机钻到我皮肤底下、钻入我的脑袋里。”

 

“你不需要担心这个。我珍惜我们的这次会面，这也值得我完成跟他们的交易。我有过目不忘的能力。”汉尼拔说道，“我清楚每一个抛尸的地点，就像清楚你身上的每一个雀斑、每一根头发、每一个消褪的伤疤、每一道新鲜的伤痕一样。我将终生保有这些记忆的影像，它们是我的闲暇消遣。”

 

威尔强迫自己紧紧闭上眼睛，他沉下脸，那些话像酸液一样洗刷着他，让他刺痛发热。他没理睬对方。

 

“很明显你并没有因为要待在这里而激动。”汉尼拔揣摩道，“不管怎样你还是来了。为了那些你甚至不知道的家庭——不知名的十足陌生人——你向我屈服。永远是个殉道者。十分遗憾他们不给我纸笔，否则我就能把你当圣塞巴斯蒂安*画下来了。被一棵饱经风霜的饥渴大树束缚着，箭矢穿身，被你自己神圣的责任所拖累磨损。你蒙受的苦难十分动人，却毫无必要。”

 

威尔缓缓睁开眼睛。他半睁着模糊不清的眼睛直直盯着汉尼拔。汉尼拔对威尔严肃的表情报以一笑，仿佛是对这份永恒的爱投降了一样。

 

“你这些话可没法让我动摇。”

 

汉尼拔扬起一边眉毛。“是没办法动摇，还是早已经动摇了？”

 

威尔的嘴唇向上扭曲着，但这不是一个笑。他只是撇嘴而已，带着恶意。“你就是在耍花样。”他低声说道，“我的边缘全是锯齿，你会伤到自己。”

 

“锯齿可以被粉碎。一些骨裂就能让这个过程更加容易了。”汉尼拔说道。他向前倾身，靠近隔着他们的玻璃。“我对尖锐的东西总是很有好感。”

 

威尔怒视他，但是汉尼拔愉快地换了话题。“威尔，给我说说，Rosemary过得如何？”

 

“你还有脸问？”威尔嘘声说道，“你不配说她的名字。”

 

“一个人关心他女儿的幸福是一件很自然的事。”

 

“她不是你女儿。”

 

“威尔，”汉尼拔说道，他的声音带着失望和一丝屈尊俯就，“撒谎是不得体的。你现在应该能知道我们之间发生过什么了吧。”

 

“当然。我觉得我是一直知道的，但我之前并不知道怎样去解释那些划过我潜意识的绝望和恐慌的暗示。”他咽了咽喉咙，他的喉咙突然有点干。“我之前并不想看到这些东西。”

 

“所以你那些说她不是我女儿的话实在有些可笑。”

 

“她不是你女儿，因为她长大后不会记得你。”威尔咆哮道。他的肩膀颤抖着，握拳太紧以至指甲深深陷进掌心，他怀疑他的血随时能开始慢慢流出来。“我改了她的中间名和姓氏。如果她问起她的父亲，我会笑着骗她，同时心里还能哼着歌。”

 

在他提及要把‘Mischa’从Rosemary的名字中移走的时候，威尔期望能看到汉尼拔轻轻皱眉。“你可以把我的姓和我妹妹的名字从她的档案中移走，”他说道，“但你可没法换掉她的血。我们的连结可没法移走，你和我的，而她就是那道牢不可破的连结的一个化身。”

 

威尔怒视着计时器。只剩30秒了，但他却觉得度日如年。

 

“最后一件事，目前，”汉尼拔说道，“这是我应该在我们的空中楼阁倒塌的那天早上说的话。”

 

威尔叹气。他的记忆也非常鲜活准确，不管怎样，那个早上已经深深地刻进了他的骨头里。他相当确定自己知道接下要听到什么。“说吧。”

 

“我也爱你。”

 

计时器在威尔的口袋中响起。“再见，Dr.Lecter,”他低声说道，“我要让那些真正对你的尸体寻宝游戏感兴趣的人进来了。”

 

“再会，威尔。下次见。”汉尼拔说道，“我很期待。”

 

“我相信你是对的。”威尔说着转过身去，握住了门把手，“毕竟我总是做噩梦。”

 

 

门在他身后嘭地关上。

 

\----------------

 

爆炸性新闻！食人族汉尼拔的同族在逃

 

Will Graham，他的Omega恋人，（在我看来）很有可能是声名狼藉的Dr. Hannibal Lecter的同谋者，已不再担任FBI的教员、分析师及临时侦探猛犬。对于那些刚听说这个变态扭曲故事的人（你之前是待在火星了吗），请点击文章末尾的标签以获取全部独家新闻。

 

据报道，Graham不仅辞了工作，还断绝了所有联系，带着他那生父身份可疑的孩子隐居起来了。

 

我曾试图追踪他，为了大家的安全，他的行踪理应被大众知晓，但目前我仍没有任何结果。尽管他已辞职，FBI也必须掌握他的行踪。读者们放心，我会继续跟进，等我有所发现，我将会第一时间告诉你们。

 

而且，不管在哪里，Graham应该要小心行事。毕竟他那小怪兽应该还在长牙呢。

 

 

#Chesapeake Ripper #Hannibal the Cannibal #Will Graham #FBI – Federal Bureau of Insanity

 

\-------------

 

坐在电脑前，Bev摸索着手机。她拨通了联系人清单上的号码，等待着。

 

电话没有一拨就通。响了三声，接着是“对不起，”一个发音过度清晰的僵硬男声响起，“您所拨打的号码无法接通或是空号，请确认拨打号码无误，重新拨打。”

 

她就这么坐着，沉默，静止，仍把手机按在耳边。麻木着，她盯着前方。电话另一边是那么得安静以至于她只能听到自己血液流动的声音。随后一个咔哒声，那个声音又响了起来。

 

“对不起，”那个声音重复道。

 

Bev没听完就结束了通话。

 

 

她掩面叹息起来。

 

\----------------

 

Abigail Hobbs坐在公园的野餐桌上，用笔标记着她的变态心理学教科书。这个公园是她学习的好地方。她的宿舍有很多跟她同系的学生，休息室的电视有一直开着，不管怎么转频道都能看到是在讨论有关Lecter的审判。她可以不看电视，但这事实在轰动，她到哪似乎都能听到。

 

而且很明显这件事在学校的棋社里传得沸沸扬扬，有人把他们的团队名字改成了棋社皮克开膛手，用来震慑他们的对手。

 

因为这个，她这几周大部分时间都是一个人过的。幸好她给她这个独处的行为找到了学习的借口。她必须要这么做，不然她就要给大家解释她其实认识这个爆炸性新闻里头的每个核心爆点人物，她感觉弹片正在她身上烧焦冒烟。她不想再来一遍了。

 

“嗷呜，我是食人族汉尼拔，我要把你们的脑子都吞掉！”

 

她吓了一跳，抬头一看。五个七岁左右的小男孩正在操场的设施附近打闹。

 

“这不公平！Cody。”其中一个小男孩嚷道，“玩游戏的时候你总是不当普通警察或路人。”

 

“那是因为我是最聪明最快的那个！切！”Cody洋洋得意道，“我在全校的体育比赛日赛跑上得了第三名。”

 

“哈，我是第二名。我是Will Graham，我要抓住你！”一个金发小男孩叫着拦住了Cody。

 

“Will Graham烂透了！”Cody叫嚷着，推开其他同伴。“他跑掉躲起来了。如果你抓住了历史上最坏的大坏蛋，做了这么酷的事，你才不会逃掉呢！”

 

 

Abigail颤抖着手把书收进了书包里。在孩子们厌倦了这个游戏开始玩复仇者的时候她离开了。她那恐怖的生活都能跟漫画书里超级英雄的生活都有的一拼了。

 

\-------------------

 

渡船随着浪花轻轻晃动，威尔正站在船的浴室里。他刚刚给Rosemary换过尿布，现在他洗完了手，伸手去拿婴儿用品袋。他让Rosie在柜台上坐起来，拿起了她的红色小熊猫。她感兴趣地咕咕叫起来，紧紧地把玩具抓到手里，她瞥到了镜子里的自己，随即惊呆了。她盯着镜子中的自己。

 

“这个宝宝是谁呀，嗯？”威尔温柔地问着，从包里拿出了一把刷子。他打了一个大大的呵欠，小心翼翼地开始梳着孩子的卷发。“是不是你呀？”

 

他沉重地眨了眨眼，当他睁开眼睛时，他注意到了眼角闪过的一抹红色。他的肠胃翻滚着。一个人类的心脏被放到了Rosemary的腿上，她那小小的手指头撕开其中的肌肉，被鲜血染成红色。

 

“你可没法换掉她的血。”汉尼拔在他耳边喃道。

 

威尔喘息起来，震惊之余，他的手突然颤抖起来。不小心扯到了Rosemary的头发，孩子叫了起来，为那突如其来的疼痛开始哭泣。威尔吃惊地看着他那抽泣的女儿。没有心脏。只是她玩具的红色软皮毛。她的双手也是干净的。

 

“噢我的天，对不起，”威尔低声说着，把Rosemary抱了起来，紧紧抱着她。他拍着孩子的后背，泪水开始模糊他的视线。“对不起，孩子，对不起。”

 

轻声哄着Rosemary，威尔感觉到渡船慢了下来，随即停止了。他花了不少时间，但最后孩子的哭声终于降低，抽泣归于平静。仍然紧紧抱着她，威尔挎上婴儿用品袋，离开了浴室。

 

船已经停了，他踏上了木制的码头。有十几个路人在周围信步闲逛，大多数都穿着只有游客才会穿的鲜艳衣服，到处拍照。威尔感到尴尬不自在，在一群兴奋的中年度假者中，他这个痛苦而疲惫的人大煞了风景。他的余光扫到了船夫，对方正搬着几个威尔拿不了的箱子。另一个人站在一小堆箱子旁边，威尔警惕地走了过去。

 

正等着他的人看起来四十多岁了，有着退役之后仍坚持锻炼体格的足球运动员一样的壮实身躯。他高大强壮，皮肤黝黑。稀疏的褐发隐藏在一顶饱经风霜的棒球帽下。他注意到威尔正走向他，便扬起一个大大的笑容。“你，呃-”他从工装裤掏出一张纸来，“你是Will Graham？”

 

“是我，没错。”威尔回答道。

 

“我是Cap Calhoun，”这人说着，伸出了他的手。Rosemary偷偷瞄了那人一眼但很快把脸埋到了威尔的衬衫上，威尔调整了一下抱着Rosemary的姿势，两人握了手。“欢迎来到Sugarloaf。你要租的房子是我的，所以我想我是你的房东了。这位小姑娘是谁呀？”

 

“呃，Rosemary。抱歉，她有点怕生。”

 

Cap笑了笑。“我家老幺这么大的时候也怕生。等长大就好了。”他的笑容褪去。“所以，呃，就你们两个吗？”

 

“没错。”威尔说着，把注意力放到Rosemary身上，躲避两人的眼神接触。“该不会有什么问题吧。”

 

“啊，不，没有。完全没问题。我们这儿的人可比大陆一些地方的人开明多了。”Cap说道，“我把船开过来吧，然后帮你搬行李。走水路比开车快一点。”

 

几分钟后，威尔坐上了Cap的船，Rosemary被抱在他腿上。“你行李不多啊？”Cap问着，把最后一个箱子放到了船上的储物位置上，“不过房子也弄得差不多了，我想你也不需要带太多东西。”

 

“这也是我对这房子满意的地方。”威尔说着，给Rosemary戴上了小遮阳帽，开始给她腿上涂着防晒霜。她好奇地伸手抓帽子，并没有因此不安。

 

“我想问问清楚，没别的意思…就是，你懂的，怎么只有你和孩子之类的事儿，”Cap说着，驾驶着船离开码头，“因为房子很偏远。我家里人和我就是你最近的邻居了，但我们两家还隔了足足两英里。”

 

“这是另一个我对这房子满意的地方。越远越好。”威尔说道，“隐居的话我还挺自在的。”

 

Cap耸耸肩。“好吧，你住进去之后有什么需要，叫我们就行。我家那口子今晚打算做些他拿手的汉堡包。如果你愿意过来，我们能一起吃晚饭。”

 

“不用了，谢谢。”威尔说道，“我都不怎么吃肉了。会有些不良反应。现在我吃我自己弄来的肉。”

 

“自给自足的渔夫吼？你可算来对地方了。还有大概15分钟就到了。你看着挺累的，不然打个盹？”

 

威尔点点头。Rosemary含糊不清地小声呓语，船身划过湛蓝的水的节奏让她昏昏欲睡。威尔的目光掠过海洋。碧蓝延伸至他看不到的远方，他的新家跟佛罗里达可隔了足足好几百英里。

 

从那再走几千英里，穿过沼泽地，穿过所有南部沿海各州，最后才能碰到那个住在玻璃房子的人。

 

他有些怀疑这距离还不够远。

 

   END

 

 

 

 

*天使制造者，出现在第一季，是一个患了肿瘤的连环杀人犯。

*出自《野兽出没的地方》，作者为莫里斯·桑达克 。

*birds and bees梗，家长给孩子谈及两性关系时会用的隐喻。

* 圣塞巴斯蒂安：<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saint_Se>

 


	11. 第十一章：另一结局：Hand in Unlovable Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 概括自作者的话：
> 
> 1.本章涉及小孩子的死亡（跟案子有关，不是Rosemary）。
> 
> 2.原作太太认为第9和10章结局是标准结局。也不认为此章结局是什么“happy”ending，或别的结局就是“unhappy”ending了。“happy”跟汉尼拔不太搭。不过大家随意看，把哪个结局看成真结局都可以。
> 
> 3.这个结局的名字来自the Mountain Goats组合的一首歌《No Children》。
> 
> 4.小说标题"sleep like dead men, wake up like dead men"来自他们的另一首歌《Damn These Vampires》。

阳光透过树荫在草地上洒下点点光斑。威尔在荫蔽处眯起眼睛。临近正午。很快要吃午饭了。他靠回身后树木的粗糙树皮上，光线移动，晒的他的后背有些疼，他叹息着。看向小小的斜坡，他打算叫Rosemary回来，但他看到小丫头已经朝他跑了过来。

 

她暗金色的头发在阳光下闪闪发亮，及肩卷发随着她的动作弹跳着。她玩了一个多小时的沙子，在秋千上闹腾，还在高高的草地上匍匐爬过，但她的衣服不知怎么的居然还很干净。从紫色的背心裙，到她的白袜子和黑色的玛丽珍鞋都一干二净。女儿随爹，威尔嘲讽地想着。

 

她在靠近的时候放慢了速度。威尔左侧放着一个红色的小背包，她一把抓起，在里头翻找着什么，最后拿出一排蜡笔和轻微发皱的图画簿。过几个月才去上幼儿园，但望眼欲穿的她几乎到哪都要背着这一堆东西。

 

“要吃午饭了吗？”Rosemary坐在野餐毯上，靠着威尔。

 

“差不多了。你玩得开心吗？”

 

“现在太晒了，”小丫头说道，“我要在午餐之前画点东西。”

 

威尔挑挑眉，俯身靠近了一点，盯着图画簿：“噢？你要画什么呀？”

 

尽管还没有开始画，Rosemary一把将图画簿藏到怀里，拿手捂着。红褐色的眼睛里闪烁着顽皮的光。“秘密！画完之前不许看！”

 

威尔笑着摇摇头。“好吧，我不看，”他说着，闭上了眼睛，“看到没？不过你要保证待在这儿。不要在我看不到你的时候乱跑。”

 

威尔听到女儿的笑声，接着是蜡笔画在纸上的声音。“好啊，我保证！”

 

沐浴在正午潮湿的温暖中，威尔的思绪飘远。

 

\----五年前----------

 

他坐在课室的讲台下，悲惨版本的拼图片散在身周。情绪混乱到极点以至麻木，呆滞的目光胶着在照片上。他望向放在Stephan Waldorf尸体照片旁边的一张陌生的纸张。他慢慢俯下身来，将纸张拉近。

 

这是一单无关案子的一页档案。一定是Bev在给他整理档案的时候不小心把这些混到一起了。上边有三张照片：一张是在审讯结束的时候戴着手铐的一个中年男人，另两张是学校照片中的两个微笑的小女孩。女孩儿们的重要信息列在了她们的照片下面。两个女孩的信息都被盖上了“PRESUMED DEAD/假定死亡”的戳。纸张首端是Jack写的“Copycat Dollmaker?/制偶家模仿犯？”几个潦草大字。

 

这些让他分了心，他想都没想就深深陷入其中。

 

威尔记得这个制偶家。大概半年前，也就是Jack找他解决明尼苏达伯劳鸟这个案子之前，来自Laurel, Maryland的Justin Fairbairn被抓捕归案。因此，威尔从没碰过制偶家这个案子。这案子也用不上他，他们没费多大力气就抓住了Fairbairn。不过这人的可怕作品的照片的确放到了威尔桌上。

 

制偶家的四个受害者都是6到8岁的金发Beta或Omaga。Fairbairn在她们放学单独回家的路上诱拐了她们；两个是Laurel的当地人，另两个是隔壁镇子的。就在他们的父母纷纷报失踪案的第二天，门前就出现了一个包装精美的盒子。每个盒子都装着他们家女孩儿的眼睛和所有头发。

 

但Fairbairn栽在了他“作品”上。尽管他永远不会留下指纹，他还是忽视了一点，他的一条毛发被黏在了胶带上，而这段胶带，正好就被用来给第四个盒子贴上粉红色蝴蝶结。系统中找不到他的DNA，但至少让警察和FBI知道他们要找的是一个白种男性Beta。

 

在发现了这一点之后，警察就抓住了Fairbairn。那时Laurel及其周边镇子已经进入了警戒状态，以保护他们的女孩儿，防止她们被掳走。小孩不能单独上下学，警察埋伏在屋顶上，凶手难以再次作案。走投无路，凶手在拥挤的商场中高调抢孩子，因此被一个警员抓住。警察从这个非常害羞兼结巴的中年银行出纳员身上取得DNA样本，其正好与第四个盒子上的毛发的DNA吻合。

 

Fairbairn和他孪生哥哥合住在Laurel郊外的房子中，警察破门而入，却没有找到任何尸体或任何能归罪的证据。他的孪生哥哥Dustin Fairbairn说弟弟大多时间都待在一个小屋里。他自己也从没去过那个小屋，因为一旦提及，平日里安静而谦逊的Justin会勃然大怒起来。

 

小屋里放着一个大架子，架子上摆着四具小姑娘的尸体以作展示。她们被穿上带着衬裙的漂亮花裙子。眼眶中闪闪发光的大玻璃眼睛凝视着远方，被仔细梳理和设计过的金色假发盖在她们被剃光头发的头上。她们的皮肤被刷成瓷器一般的白色，一直刷到了脖子上，验尸官就是在这个位置发现了手形的淤伤，而正是这道淤伤，结束了女孩们的生命。

 

也因此，37岁的Justin Fairbairn，被以制偶家的身份放进了Jack的邪恶心理研究博物馆中。

 

威尔看着两个新的受害女孩和Fairbairn的照片，信息涌进脑中。他看着这个男人脸颊上滚落的泪水，他破裂嘴唇上的微笑，因失去了沉重负担而松垮下来的双肩。“他因被迫做的坏事而感到懊悔和羞愧；因不再杀戮而如释重负，人性十足”，侧写团队普遍同意了这个结论。

 

而正是这样，威尔知道这是个骗局。

 

他看向Waldorf的尸体照片。Will Graham的心曾经那么的空洞，从最黑暗的角落来了一声低语。低语再次传来，更加急切，让人无法忽视，他当场愣住。他今天不是第一次听到这声音了，但之前这声音极其微弱——虽然在大多数时候这声音就如微光一样一闪而过——至少他可以将其驱赶出去。但现在，天哪，他听得清清楚楚。

 

他站起身来，收拾起身边的照片。他把自己的文件放到他的案子中，给Bev整理好Osterberg和Münz的文件。他把制偶家那一页纸放到了文件夹顶上，离开了课室。

 

威尔在过道上盯着地板走路。他这么做也不是什么新鲜事了，这样不会有路过的人怀疑到他眼镜背后酝酿着翻搅着的风暴。一个实习生热情地赞扬着他第一节关于Waldorf的演讲，试图得到他的注意，但他只是一直走着直到他擦肩而过。再次说明，这是常事儿。

 

他调整好表情面具，踏进研究实验室中，Bev，Price和Zeller一般都待在这里。他进来的时候听到Price和Zeller在侧间争论着什么，但他听不大清楚。Bev坐在凳子上，手肘抵着钢桌，正吃着包装褪了一半的煎饼。她正对着吵架的两人，所以威尔进来的时候轻轻敲了敲门。

 

Bev转身，朝他友好地点点头。

 

“所以，呃，他们这回又在吵什么呢？”

 

“跟你说你可能都不会信，”Bev说道，“但那是因为我们订的煎饼附带的莎莎酱，外加一个懦夫游戏，现在已经上升到了一只捐赠而来以进行脱水的手，我们要做实验。”

 

威尔皱皱眉。“好吧，那真是……我没想到。”

 

“对啊，这事儿真心失控了，”Bev说道，她朝阴沉沉的威尔咧嘴一笑，“所以你找到那些暗藏其中的‘脚度’了吗？”

 

威尔早已调整好的面具连一丝抽搐都没有。“也不能说找到了，”他说着走近。他把带着制偶家那张纸的文件夹放到她旁边的桌子上。“有东西好像不小心跟我要的东西混在一起了。你不小心弄混了吧。”

 

Bev把她的午餐放下，举手投降。“我发誓，意外，”她说道。她将目光投向那张纸，脸上诙谐尽失。“但是……”

 

“但是？”

 

“Jack很想让你看一看。他为了让自己不跑去问你这些都快要忍炸了。”她说道。

 

“他为什么不来问我？”

 

Bev耸耸肩。“愧疚吧我猜。你差点死在Waldorf手下，这事对他打击挺大的。还有他大概也不喜欢把带着一个新生女婴的人丢给一个会杀害小女孩的凶手，尽管她是个Alpha而受害者都不是Alpha。但毕竟案子会牵扯到你的私事。”

 

威尔目光落在“PRESUMED DEAD假定死亡”上，沉默了。

 

“虽然只有一张纸，但你有从里头看到什么吗？”Bev问道。

 

“这张也没有什么能看出来的啊，”威尔撒谎道，“除非我们看到制偶家的精确复制品。假定死亡……他们已经发现了盒子吧。”

 

Bev叹气，点点头。“原来的制偶家只是残害她们，然后给她们的尸体打扮而已。但你永远搞不懂模仿犯。”

 

“不是模仿犯，不是，”威尔说道。他揉揉脖子。“我现在是兼职上课，接下来三天我不打算来接着上关于Waldorf这课，但我明天会过来。跟Jack谈谈，主动看看新的档案，看看我能不能得到些遗漏的东西。”

 

“真的假的？”Bev咬了咬嘴唇，她的声音变轻，近似于耳语。“这么久以来，这是Jack给你的一单最大的差事了。你做得很好，威尔。你拯救了别人。但如果你想永远退出这个领域，跟这些东西保持距离是你最好的选择。而且没有人会怪你，毕竟你有了家庭。”

 

“这恰好就是我明天想要告诉Jack的，”威尔说着，转身走向门口，“我现在有了女儿，我不能再让自己给他干活了，就像在Waldorf这单案子里一样。但是你刚刚说这个案子会牵扯到我的私事。你是对的。但私事有多让人分心，就有多激励人。”

 

他伸手握住门把手，转身看着Bev。“明天见。”

 

\----------

 

威尔踏进他和汉尼拔家房子的前门，脸上的面具逐渐破碎。他绷着脸，眼神锐利。他经过走廊，听着切割油布的声音。他在浴室门口止住脚步，俯视着汉尼拔，这比他年长些许的男人正在给地板进行一次小小的翻新。

 

“回得挺早。欢迎回家。”汉尼拔说着，转移目光看着威尔，脸上带笑。但当他注意到威尔脸上冷硬的表情和少了一个重要的存在时，他的笑容逐渐消褪下来。“Rosemary在哪里？”

 

“没错，我是回来早了。还要三个小时才能去托儿所接她。我们待会再去。”威尔说着，“在此之前，我们需要谈谈。我们先上车。”

 

汉尼拔观察了威尔一会儿，表情恢复成禁欲而高深莫测的样子。他知道了威尔脸上每个表情背后的意义，他的手指在油毡刀柄上摩挲着，蠢蠢欲动。终于，他似乎做出了选择，他故意把刀放到了一边。

 

威尔缓缓摇头，保持眼神不与汉尼拔的接触。“不，带着吧。连同你大概需要的都带上。”

 

汉尼拔站起身来，手里拿着刀。他眯着红褐色的眼睛看向威尔，细致入微地审视着他，随后紧张的表情渐渐褪去。“我想应该是袋子里的猫跑了出来。*”他说道。

 

“这猫可离袋子有十万八千里远了，如果说没远到在另一个星球上，那也能说远到都不在同一个时区里了，”威尔沉闷地说道。他转身，走向门口，“但是我们不在这儿谈，走吧。”

 

威尔开着车带着汉尼拔离开巴尔的摩，整段路程在浓厚沉重的沉默中显得格外长，他驶过郊外，开到更乡下的地方去。他从一段铺的马马虎虎的路拐弯到一条长而弯的泥路上去。每隔一会儿车子都能碾过一块草皮，随后发出一声遥远模糊的呻吟声。

 

最后威尔停在了树木茂盛的一块小小的空地上。他没说话，瞥向后座，那儿很不寻常地出现了：一件透明塑料衣，一个黑色大垃圾袋，一卷耐用的麻绳，一瓶清洁剂，还有Rosemary的安全座椅。他的目光转向了副驾驶，Alpha的手上仍握着一把油毡刀。

 

威尔下车，走了几步，停了下来。“我知道了。”

 

“你知道了什么？威尔。我想听你说出来。”汉尼拔说道。尽管威尔止住了脚步，汉尼拔还是继续走着。他的步伐缓慢，平和，不失条理，他开始在Omega身边绕着圈。他的刀子在阳光下闪烁。

 

“你是个杀人凶手。”威尔说着，目光直直投向那些长得参差不齐的树木。“一个履历丰富的凶手。伯劳鸟模仿犯。切萨皮克开膛手。你大概也干了别的事儿。这还没算上那些被定为失踪或者警察不觉得是他杀的案子。”

 

“我们正在乡下的一个偏僻地方，我还带着我的行当工具，而你没有枪或者手铐。如果你是想抓住我，那你这方法可太不灵光了。”

 

威尔局促地轻笑起来。“抓你这样的人？你不会罢手的。照我说，你更像是不能罢手。就说把你扔进监狱里去，这种小长假能放多久？你会逃出去的。你心知肚明；我也不傻。你只需要找到盔甲上小小的裂缝，就能击破这道防线，于是你就能重返人间，肩膀上只不过沾着盔甲的碎末而已。你不能被永远关着。唯一能阻止你的只有死亡。”

 

汉尼拔停止绕着威尔走路。他歪歪头，唇边扬起一抹愉悦的微笑。“所以你在用跟我决一死战来威胁我？”

 

“不是，”威尔说着，仍然目视前方。“毫无疑问你能打败我。我就直接承认了，我在生理上可比不上你。但如果你成了崩塌的泰山，我就会是那个面不改色的人。”

 

威尔向车子走近了几步，他想都不用想就知道，这时候汉尼拔正像一只等待时机出击的美洲豹一样跟着他。“我没有威胁你，汉尼拔；我有个提议。”

 

他站在车尾箱旁，按下车钥匙的按钮。车尾箱打开，里头的狭窄空间缩着一个男人，他被绑得严严实实，还被塞着嘴。他头发是老鼠一般的灰褐色，两鬓斑白，一直延伸到他那精心修整过的短胡须上。这人闭着眼睛，好一会儿，他的呼吸浅到像死了一样。新鲜空气涌进车尾箱，他疯狂地大口喘息着。他睁大绿色的眼睛，目光投向他们，惊恐了起来。

 

“认识一下Dustin Fairbairn，”威尔说道。

 

Fairbairn望向汉尼拔，被塞住的嘴发出绝望的求救声。汉尼拔那不太感兴趣的冷冷目光投向这个Beta。“制偶家的孪生兄弟。”他说道。

 

“不。这是真正的制偶家。”

 

Fairbairn那含糊的求救声戛然而止，他恐慌的双眼盯着威尔。

 

“同卵双胞胎。大自然的身份认同危机。通常情况下，你能从双胞胎身上看到的最坏的情况是，要么你的一个双胞胎兄弟表现得过度活跃让彼此有所区别，要么就是强迫自己尽可能跟对方一样。但既然是这样，事情就已经早早变味。比起你来，你的弟弟更加顺从，是不是？Fairbairn先生。你是两人中那个背地里反社会的大胆领导者，他是那个安静、忠心的跟随者。‘你的弟弟真的太害羞了！’你的父母、你的老师、你的邻居们无一不在抱怨着。‘他有你在真是太幸运了。’而他把这一切都记在心里，记在心里，直到他知道没有你不行。一个培养互相依赖的完美花园。”威尔说道，“当你把小女孩儿们变成玩偶的时候，他试着袖手旁观。他放任自流。他闭上眼睛，捂住耳朵，试着遮盖住她们的尖叫声。”

 

他朝车尾箱伸手，尽管空间狭小施展不开，Fairbairn还是试着蠕动想躲开。威尔抓住他的肩膀，听着含糊的抗议声，费力地把他从车尾箱拖了出来。Fairbairn被丢到地上，仍然在挣扎着身上的束缚。

 

“但你疏忽了，”威尔俯视着这个Beta，继续说道，“你曾经那么谨慎。你总在最好的时机用最好的方法掳走那些女孩儿，就像她们凭空消失在稀薄的空气中一样。在完善她们的尸体时，你一直带着手套。”

 

他伸手从Fairbairn头上扯下一根头发。他转动着指间的细发。“但你开始脱发，就这一次，一根小小的头发在你不注意的时候脱走，然后被发现在你的包装纸上。警察记录了你的DNA，如果你再露一次马脚，他们抓住你的机会就能大很多。而这时你那个已经被洗脑的无能兄弟，看到了报答你的机会。他从来就没真打算在商场里绑架一个女孩，他只是想被抓住而已，所以警察得到了他的DNA——跟你完全相同的DNA。审讯的时候出现在他脸上的宽慰，并不是一个被羞愧折磨着、知道自己以后终于不会再杀人的疯子的宽慰。”

 

威尔弯下膝盖，厌恶地低声说道。“这份宽慰，是因为他终于给他珍贵的哥哥做了一件好事。一个爱得太过，另一个却完全无法理解这份爱。‘双面恶魔’纯粹是小说虚构，但有时候生活无聊病态到可以模仿艺术了。”

 

威尔站起身来。他转向表情难以捉摸的汉尼拔，后者眼中只流转着一丝深深着迷的微光。“而那让我想到了你，”威尔说道，“我留意到Kell Münz和Julie Osterberg档案中的小小矛盾，等到我再深究的时候，我就发现了你。我本来可以更早一些把你揪出来的，如果我像以前那样花费精力工作的话。”

 

“怎么发现的？”

 

“Stephan Waldorf。即使我卧病在床，我也能想到他根本没有理由自杀。我看到现场血液总量的不妥。自杀根本就不是他的打算，但是Jack没有再让我深入，而当时我又满脑子其他烦心事，我也没有让自己多想。我在Münz和Osterberg的案子上看到了同样的不妥，但让我继续追查的原因是，她们是无辜的。她们毫无恶意。她们值得沉冤得雪，至少应该有人知道真相。魔头不知怎的就死了，就算有些不对劲的地方，也没人想去抽丝剥茧。*”

 

威尔直勾勾地盯着汉尼拔，眼睛眨也不眨。“换句话说，Münzes或者Osterbergs这种事不会再发生。狩猎季已经结束，但总有害虫可以防治一下。”

 

好一会儿，只有Fairbairn恐惧的叫声存在。

 

汉尼拔的嘴唇轻轻皱起，好像他在尝到了什么难吃的东西一样。“你忘了我是Waldorf的粉丝。毕竟我有一副原画。令人难过的是，他在受害人的选择上听不进友好的建议，因此，非常遗憾，我当时必须更正这个错误。而你的建议是治安委员会的政策，世界上可没有比这更无聊的事了。我可不会被当成一件工具来使唤。”

 

“治安队可不那么觉得。不管怎样，他们觉得他们正让这个世界变得更美好，”威尔说道，“但我不指望你会这么做。”

 

他跨过Fairbairn，靠近汉尼拔。“我不是想利用你。不管怎样，这是迈向某种平等的第一步。”他说道，“作为一把在Jack Crawford的工具箱里头最钝的老旧锤子，我也不会再让你利用我了。”

 

“如果我拒绝呢？”汉尼拔问道。

 

威尔耸耸肩。“那我猜你会在这儿杀了我。还有他，因为他什么都听到了。”他说着，若有所思地看向Fairbairn，“我说得好像他本来就不会被杀掉一样。”

 

“你没想过我会拒绝，”汉尼拔低声说到，“你说过我们待会要去接Rosemary回家。如果你觉得我会对你动手，你会把她从我身边带走。你的这份自信让我又好奇又着迷。”

 

“你想知道原因？好吧，”威尔说着，拉近了两人的距离，他低声继续说道，“因为操纵、开发、腹黑的秘密、单纯为了毁灭而进行的毁灭…从这些中得到的无上满足。”

 

汉尼拔笑了，带着冷漠残酷的意味，还有一丝倾倒。

 

\-----现如今-----

 

“Daddy! Daddy!醒醒！Papa带着午餐来了！”

 

威尔猛地睁开了眼睛，Rosemary还在推着他的肩膀。“醒醒！”她叫道。

 

“我没睡着。”威尔说着揉揉眼睛。他在光线下眨眨眼睛，看到了汉尼拔，后者正从篮子里拿出碟子和塑料小桶。“我只是闭上眼睛想事情而已。”

 

“你都打呼噜了。”Rosie叽叽喳喳地说。

 

汉尼拔暗自一笑。“Rosemary。你的Daddy同你现在一样需要小睡。”

 

“我不需要。宝宝才这样呢。”Rosie嘟囔着说道。当她想到她的作品时，她的小脾气立刻蒸发殆尽了。她高兴起来，咧嘴大笑。“噢对了！Daddy，你要看看我的画！papa说很好看。”

 

“一如既往，她展现出了极强的天赋，”汉尼拔说着，开始做三明治。

 

Rosemary急急忙忙跑到藏画的地方，把图画簿拿了回来。他接过图画簿，女儿在一旁兴奋地笑着。上面画着四个人，身高由高到低排列着，虽然能看得出的确是小孩子画的画，但对于一个五岁的孩子来说算是很不错的了。

 

“这个是papa，”Rosemary在他指着第一个人的时候说道，灰金色的头发，华丽的西服和领带。

 

“还有你，”她说着，指向第二个人。褐色的卷发，眼镜，画得很像。

 

“我，”她继续说道。她的自画像正穿着鲜红色的裙子，她给自己和汉尼拔的眼睛都涂上了一样的颜色。

 

“还有宝宝，等他出生的时候就是这样了，”她断定道。最后一个是最小的人，穿着淡蓝色的婴儿连身衣。他有着一头深褐色的直发，跟威尔一样蓝色的眼睛。

 

“画得太好了，Rosie，”威尔说着，一只手摸摸孩子的头发，另一只手覆在将要足月的肚子上。

 

“我给他画上你的头发和眼睛，因为我已经有了papa的了，这样才公平。”她解释道。

 

威尔笑了。“你真好，但这可不是能公平决定的事儿。我们还要过几周才知道呢，嗯？”

 

“午餐准备好了，”汉尼拔说着，将碟子放到Rosemary和威尔面前。“给你和Rosemary的鸡肉第戎酱，莴苣，番茄和黑橄榄酱。我吃的是烤牛肉，附上芽菜，焦糖洋葱，浇上了一层辣根汁。”

 

他给了威尔一个心照不宣的眼神，嘴角扬起一抹神秘的微笑。“我觉得你会喜欢后者。很遗憾这次怀孕让你对某些肉类失去了兴趣。希望在分娩之后你的味觉可以回归。”

 

“我相信，会的。我从没有这么长时间拒绝过你做的菜，”威尔说着，揶揄地看着自己的三明治。Rosemary正高兴地啃着三明治，没注意到父母对话中隐藏的秘密。

 

他们在惬意中用完了午餐。Rosemary最先吃完。吃完肉有了力气，看着天上的云移动过来盖住了正午炎热的太阳，她高兴起来，渴望回去继续玩，于是她得到了半小时的玩乐时间。威尔看着她跑向斜坡，他转向汉尼拔。

 

“我给宝宝想到了一个名字。”他说道。

 

“噢？”

 

“Fabian.”

 

汉尼拔沉思着把他们的碟子收好。“来自拉丁语Fabius，本意是‘bean/豆子’。”

 

威尔笑笑。“很高兴有个现成的俗气昵称给我用上了。”

 

“但这不是你选择这个名字的原因，对吧？”汉尼拔说道。他已经把野餐毯上的东西都收拾好了，他坐在威尔旁边。“让我猜一下。Fabius Maximus*？”

 

“猜得很准。”威尔说道，“好像你听过很多布匿战争的笑话一样。”

 

“也许比这个星球上的任何人多，包括拉丁历史学者在内。这由名字而衍生出来，”汉尼拔说道，“我承认，我看到了给儿子取一个将军的名字的揶揄之处，那位将军曾用创新性的拖延战术与Hannibal Barca对抗过。尽管如此，罗马仍需要Publius Cornelius Scipio*来真正结束与我同名的那个人的无休止战争。”

 

“而什么时候可以结束呢，”汉尼拔沉思着说，他将前额抵到威尔前额上，有力的手捧起了Omega的下巴。威尔迎合着对方的触碰。“当Scipio和罗马的克星勾结到一起的时候吗？”

 

威尔在汉尼拔唇边笑了笑，充满了黑暗和神秘，还有一丝倾倒。

 

 

END

 

 

 

 

 

 

*原文：I suppose the proverbial cat is out of the bag，我直译了。对袋子里的猫感兴趣的可以看这里

<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Letting_the_cat_out_of_the_bag>

*威尔的原话是：But when a monster dies and there are loose ends, people are not nearly so compelled to trace the strands.我隐约觉得是个梗（？）但是查不出来。

*Fabius Maximus ：<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Quintus_Fabius_Maximus_Verrucosus>

*Publius Cornelius Scipio：<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Publius_Cornelius_Scipio>

 


	12. 第十二章：Two Sprigs of Rosemary: They're All Blood, You See

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 简单翻自作者的话：
> 
> 1.第三季第二集给了作者灵感，关于多元宇宙。行为不同，后果也因此不同。也许可以跟本文结局相关。所以，作者设想有两个不一样的Rosemary（Rosemaries？），过着不一样的生活，因此也有非常不一样的性格。因为不想写续集了，所以作者打算在番外写写别的线。
> 
> 2.本文的Molly跟原著和电视剧中的很不一样，先行道歉。
> 
> 3.本章预警：涉及流产（Rosie线），涉及中上层阶级家庭的家暴（Rosemary线）

“Well, we can do you blood and love without the rhetoric, and we can do you blood and rhetoric without the love, and we can do you all three concurrent or consecutive. But we can’t give you love and rhetoric without the blood. Blood is compulsory. They’re all blood, you see.” - Rosencrantz and Guildenstern Are Dead, Tom Stoppard*

 

        **Rosie**

\---十月-五号---

 

“O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree, how lovely are your*...”Rosie哼着歌，一边给房子外面一棵树的树干包上闪光纸。她眯起眼睛看着树，歪着头沉思着，发现已经没有太多闪光纸能包上树枝了。“Bark*？”

 

Winston在她旁边吠着，摇着它的尾巴。

 

“不是你，”Rosie咯咯笑着，蹲下来挠挠狗狗的口鼻。它高兴地伸出舌头，婉转地接受了Rosie给它脖子包上的闪光纸。“O Winston-dog, O Winston-dog…”

 

“Rosie！”Molly在前门叫着她名字，“你能进来一会儿吗？爸爸和我有一个重大消息要告诉你！”

 

小女孩费力地站起来，拍拍膝盖上的沙子，在淡紫色的短裤上擦擦手。她跑向房子，Winston跟在她没穿鞋的脚边。

 

Molly笑容满面地看着Rosie走进来，她看到Winston身上节日装饰，怜爱地笑着摇了摇头。“你知道现在才是十月一号吗？我不能怪你太心急。圣诞爷爷的小助手，我们坐到沙发上去聊聊天吧。”

 

Rosie看到她父亲坐在沙发上的样子，突然发现也许不是所有事都像Molly说的那样欢乐振奋。

 

他脸上挂着笑，大大的笑容，紧绷着的笑容，有些奇怪——不像是当他们出海的时候，她钓到鱼时他给她的温暖微笑。但她还没来得及想明白为什么他的身体语言这么奇怪；Molly扑通一声坐在沙发一边，拍拍沙发中间的垫子让Rosie过来坐。

 

“所以…呃，嗯…”威尔含糊着。Molly笑得花枝乱颤，一会儿之后，他也跟着笑成这样了。他清清嗓子，继续说话。“Rosie，你还记得…你去年圣诞节要什么吗？去年我们说过的——嗯——因为你要已经的太多了，我们没法再给你的那个大礼？”

 

“一条活生生的真美人鱼吗？”Rosie问着，声音充满敬畏。

 

威尔又笑了起来，Rosie觉得这次的笑声听着就自然多了。“不，是其他的大礼。”

 

Rosie思索一番，才想起来。“一个小弟弟或者小妹妹？”

 

“你说对了！”Molly叫道，把威尔和Rosie都拥在怀中。Winston感觉自己受到了忽视，于是呜呜叫着发牢骚，试着把自己挤进这个拥抱里。“我们要有一个小宝宝啦！”

 

她的继母松开她，Rosie笑开了。“小宝宝已经来了吗？”她问着，左顾右盼，甚至站在垫子上窥视着沙发后面。“还是在圣诞节的时候来？”

 

威尔交叠双手覆在了他的小腹上。“是你想立刻告诉她的，”他趁着Rosie转身的空隙给她做口型，“你来解释。”

 

“啊，不是，宝宝圣诞节的时候不会来。”Rosie坐回沙发上的时候Molly开口说道，“实际上…宝宝离我们还远得很呢！要漫游好一段距离，大概在七月份的时候才会到。”

 

“噢，”Rosie咕哝着，失望地垮了肩膀。她晃晃双腿，咬着嘴唇皱眉道，“但是宝宝现在在哪里呢？在所有宝宝都在的地方吗？我也是从那里来的吗？为什么——”

 

“如果我们现在就回答了所有的问题，那从现在到明年宝宝来的这段日子里就没有问题可以问啦！”Molly责备道，“如果你问我的话，我的回答肯定会非常无聊。现在，你可以去收拾一下自己，换些漂亮衣服，我们待会去Key West吃庆祝晚餐。”

 

Rosie兴奋地笑着滑下沙发，跑向她的房间。Winston拖着一副老骨头也飞快地跟了上去。

 

威尔给了Molly一个怀疑的眼神。“‘宝宝离我们还远得很，要漫游一段时间才能来到这里？’”

 

“我慌了好吗！我都不知道还能怎么说了，所以我就这样解释。”

 

“如果我们迟点再告诉她，我们就不会成为‘自己的孩子需要游过墨西哥湾只为来到这里’的准父母了。”

 

“她还这么小，怎么能知道真的是什么样的呢，”Molly解释道，“我还没准备好向一个还不到五岁的小孩子解释小鸟跟蜜蜂的事儿。”

 

“总有一天你要这么做，而且不仅仅向她一个人解释，”威尔说道。他傻傻一笑。“实际上，你是个完美的候选人。你是个Alpha女人，她是个Alpha女孩儿。”

 

Molly哆嗦了一下。“那将会是一场可怕的对话。那时候我得坦白我年轻时候的那些离谱的冲动和充满了荷尔蒙的不周全计划，”她说道，“但是我希望这段对话能推迟十年。今晚可是我们高兴的时候。”

 

她从沙发边上移过来，蜷缩起来靠着威尔，一只胳膊搭在他肩膀上。“而且，”她懒洋洋地说道，“我在想要不要给Calhouns一家打电话，问问他们明天晚上能不能在这儿过夜。让我们这些大人好好庆祝一番。”

 

“噢？”威尔问着，他的声调事实上渗透出一丝伪造出来的天真，“怎样庆祝？”

 

“好吧，还能怎样庆祝啊，”Molly轻声笑道，“但是我们已经很久没看除了迪士尼，皮克斯或者梦工厂之外的电影了。现在正好有一部新的惊悚片出来，我有点想看。里面一个很辣的演员跟你长得有些像。这电影叫Blood is Compulsory还是什么——”

 

威尔的呼吸一窒，全身肌肉立刻紧张起来。“我不想看。”他低声说着，看向他的膝盖。

 

Molly困惑了一会，随后笑了起来。“你从来没让我觉得你是这种看恐怖电影会紧张的人，”她说着，用词是挑逗般的轻快，“如果你害怕那个坏食人魔，你可以缩在我怀里。”

 

“我说真的，Molly。我们可以看电影，但不看这部。”威尔说道。他突兀地站了起来，直勾勾地盯着地面。“这——这只是…我要在我们出去吃晚餐之前冲个澡。”

 

Molly看着他走向卧室。她听到关门的声音，重重地叹了一口气，靠回沙发上。“干得好啊，Mols，”她嘟哝着，“给未来的备忘录：很明显，激素的作用比预期早。”

 

她给自己打气，振作起来做好准备，她突然意识到，上次在威尔脸上看到的那么令人担心的表情，还是在他们的关系正在发展的时候。但她也就是随意一想，离开房间的时候就把这个想法抛到脑后了。

 

站在花洒的温热水流之下，威尔用掌心覆着眼睛，双肩颤抖，威尔回忆起同样的时刻，清清楚楚。

 

 

\---一月-三号---

 

Molly在第二声门铃响的时候应了门。站在走廊上的是个矮胖的中年男人，脸上的表情充满疲倦，饱经风霜，看得出不止一次经历了艰辛人生中的险恶之事。很明显他没想过会看到她，也很明显他在重新措词。

 

“Will Graham在吗？”他最后问道。

 

“在，呃…我去叫他，”Molly说着，困惑着朝陌生人皱皱眉，“您是…？”

 

“一个老朋友。”

 

Molly更加皱紧眉头，但是她还是点了点头，然后轻轻关上了门。

 

门再次打开，是威尔开的门，他很久没在门厅出现过了。Rosie正在他怀里，这个蹒跚学步的孩子正用着明显怀疑的目光盯着陌生人。

 

“Jack？”威尔低声说着，脸上出现了明显的震惊。当他想明白为什么他的上任老板必须来找他的时候，他惊讶的表情就变成了冷漠。他给这层冷漠盖了层薄薄的棉花和婴儿爽身粉，随后把Rosie放下，蹲下来平视她。“你为什么不去跟Molly玩一会儿呢，嗯？爸爸要讲一些非常无聊的东西了。”

 

Rosie偷偷看了看Jack。表现出与她年龄不符的极度怀疑，问出了她想问的问题，“Molly会玩灰机吗？”

 

“我很确定如果你问她，她会跟你玩飞机的。去吧。”

 

小女孩东倒西歪地跑开，威尔脸上的温柔也随她而去了。他站起身来，瞪着Jack Crawford。

 

“她长得挺快的。”Jack说道。话一出口，Jack唇角扭曲着，脸上出现了奇怪的痛苦表情，很明显两人都觉得这些寒暄挺蹩脚的。

 

“差不多三年了，Jack，”威尔低声说道，“废话不多说。你来这儿干什么，上次见面的时候我不是说得清清楚楚了吗？”

 

Jack叹气。“所以你一点都没动摇。”

 

“当然没有。不管你来这儿是想让我做什么，不管是现在还是未来，我的回答都是不。”

 

“你根本不了解我们正在对付的这家伙都干了些什么，威尔。他灭门。他摧毁他们。”Jack说道，“我想让你知道，我尊重你几年前跟我说过的话。真的。如果不是其他侧写师都走到了死胡同，我根本不会出现在这里。我们需要你帮忙。”

 

“而我需要不帮忙，”威尔说道，“我帮你解决了这家伙，然后呢？总会再出现这种人的。怎么看这都只是一个连环杀手吧。该有别人去洞穴探险了，该有别人去看看这个洞穴到底有多深。”

 

“所以你就打算在别人家破人亡的时候干坐在这儿，满足于待在家人身边？”

 

威尔耸耸肩。“没错。”

 

Jack揉揉鼻梁，扯起一口气来。“好吧最后一件事，说完我就不骚扰你了。你有跟Freddie Lounds聊过吗？”

 

威尔听了这话实际上笑了出来，笑声刺耳，充满了不可置信。“我还不至于这样干吧。”

 

“那大概就是她最新的一本书是‘受启发于’而非‘经授权’的原因了，她把书名定为Blood is Compulsory：The Love and Rhetoric of the Chesapeake Ripper，你在里头戏份可多了。”

 

“我还真没指望平时发‘犯罪揭秘’的大师能取出这种文艺造作的标题。”

 

“那当然是因为她和Frederick Chilton合作了。Alana和我拒绝了她的来访，Abigail隐姓埋名到了某所研究生院低调生活，而且你又来了这地方。他是她能找到的唯一一个参与者了。而且，考虑到他注册了‘Hannibal the Cannibal’这句话，合作大概比只收稿费赚得多。”

 

“这个组合虽然奇怪但还不至于很出人意料，”威尔低声说道，“一想到他们在一起决定署名先后和封底的主要作者照片我就忍不住一阵颤抖。一本书里能吹那么多牛，他们怎么还不飘上天呢。”

 

“如果你回来，大概是可以说服法官给他们下封口令的。如果你待在这，放任自流，那么我很确定你身边会出现很多让你不舒服的问题。”

 

“得了吧Jack，经历过这么多操纵，我早就对这些免疫了，就像弄蛇人对眼睛蛇毒免疫一样。而且这也太明显了。”威尔说道，“‘Will’和‘Graham’都是常用名。这儿的人买了书跟我说起，我大不了一笑了之，巧合而已。没人知道我是谁，我会继续低调下去。Lounds和Chilton还可以翘班在夕阳下奔跑呢，关我什么事。”

 

“你还没告诉其他人？”Jack皱眉。“甚至是，呃——”

 

“Molly。我们上个月才开始约会。坦白自己可不是这时候的好话题。”

 

Jack给了他一个善意的冷硬目光。威尔也瞪了回去，毫不退缩，一点也没让步，他突然想到距离他第一次见到Jack已经过了很久。或者说在他看来，自己已经堕落了很久，方向变得更加模糊，偏离。

 

“你在欺骗的错误道路上越走越远，威尔，”Jack说着，往后退了一步，“你不说，不代表你没有撒谎。”

 

威尔一言不发，嘭地一声把门关上了。

 

但是这场紧张而短暂的对话在接下来的几个小时里，不停地在他的脑袋里嗡嗡作响。不管这个新杀手是谁，不管他在被抓之前能再犯多少次案，故意隐瞒的谎言，Blood is Compulsory。日复一日，年复一年，这些事情逐渐淡去，直到在他脑海中留下的影响只比Chernobyl*的背景辐射下的希沃特*剂量多一点。

 

正像他与Jack两年后的对话一样，威尔在沙滩上一手建立起来的家庭的小城堡，还有他一直维持的低调生活，突然就遇上了摧毁一切的海啸。

 

 

\---一月-五号---

 

当Rosie在幼儿园放学后没有看到在外面等她的父亲时，她就知道有不好的事发生了

 

其他孩子放学看到没人来接，最多等一会儿就行了，但Rosie可不在此列。每天下午三点钟，风雨无阻，她的父亲都会出现在校门口，笑着听她说今天学到了什么，做了什么。然后他们就回到他的店铺里头，Rosie吃点东西，看看从图书馆借来的书，画画，或者玩一下他用来制假饵的羽毛和塑料玩意。

 

但他今天却不在那群等待孩子放学的家长中。Rosie没看到他，也没看到Molly。

 

迟来的家长也接走了孩子，Rosie站在窗户旁边，时间一分一秒地过去。十五分钟。二十分钟。二十五分钟。这对一个五岁的孩子来说就像是焦虑了一辈子那么长。

 

终于，在她放学后大概半小时，Rosie认出了正走向校门口的人。但不是她爸爸——是Molly，而且Molly没有笑容。老师让她收拾好东西。她收拾好之后就走向了Molly，她注意到了继母红肿的眼睛和当自己靠近时她脸上勉强的假笑。

 

“嗨，Rosie-posie，”Molly说道。她的声音有些粗哑。“今天怎么样啊？”

 

“还行吧，”Rosie有些不安，“daddy呢？”

 

“daddy…呃，daddy今天工作的时候生病了，”Molly低声说道，“他要去Key West那边的医院看病。明天他就好了，然后就会回家，但是今晚他要待在医院。知道了吗？”

 

Rosie感觉心口堵堵的，好像有人压住她的心脏一样。充斥着这种奇怪陌生的感觉，她的身体能表达出困惑的唯一一种方式就是让她害怕地哭出来。她吸吸鼻子，用手擦着眼泪。“什——什么样——的病？”她啜泣着。

 

Molly深呼吸了一下，慢慢说了出来。“他的肚子痛，很痛很痛，”她说道。她跪下来，双手捧住孩子的脸。“我今晚想去医院陪着他。你能坚强勇敢一点，待在Calhouns他们家过夜吗？这样我就能好好照顾他了。”

 

“Winston可以跟我一起去吗？”

 

“当然可以了。”

 

Rosie抽噎着，但还是点了点头。

 

“好孩子，”Molly说着，站了起来，牵起了Rosie的手，“我们先回家，然后收拾一下东西。”

 

她们走向车子，Rosie发现Molly牵着她的手没有往常那么牢固那么温暖了。

 

\----------------

 

第二天晚上离开医院的时候他们沉默着，开着车的时候他们也在沉默着，归途的高速公路漫长而狭窄，能看到大海，月光给海水洒下银辉。进了家门之后他们仍然沉默着，Rosie和Winston不在，房子空荡荡的。他们沉默地坐到沙发上，眼神茫然地目视前方，过了好长一段时间。

 

“我们可以再试一次，”威尔还是打破了两人之间紧张的沉默，他开口说道。他的声音没有起伏。从余光他能看到Molly的手在沙发扶手上卷成了拳头。

 

“在你睡着的时候，一个护士跟我说了些事，”Molly低声说着。“这种事并不罕见。你的身体觉得你还跟有标记的前任在一起。只要我们继续尝试，这种事就会再次发生。一次。又一次。你会出血，我的心也会。”

 

威尔扭头难以置信地盯着她。“那是伪科学。巧合，外加迷信。能相信这种东西的人，跟认为疫苗可以导致孤独症或-或者认为因‘生理上的事实’Alpha是天生的优胜者的人往往是同一批人。”

 

Molly什么也没说，这让威尔的心猛地一沉。“你真不会觉得这是真的，对吧？”他问这，隐隐有些怀疑和绝望。

 

“你跟你的前任有过多少次才怀了Rosie？”她问道。

 

威尔惊讶地眨眨眼，没意料到话题转得这么突然。他移开眼神，这问题像个铅球一样砸到了心头上。“一次。”他低声回答。

 

Molly嘲讽一笑，她用手擦着脸颊，声音中隐隐的恶意立刻因为参差不齐的呼吸声和皮肤相擦的声音变得复杂起来。

 

“听起来你们还挺合拍的，”她哑着嗓子说道，“你从来没跟我说过是怎么回事，但我知道为什么。有时候有些伤痛你不需要每天都揭开来。但我们都准备要孩子了，威尔。我觉得我应该知道真相。”

 

威尔屏息，直到自己的肺部缺氧要炸开。这不就来了。这次可没法侥幸逃过了。他缓缓呼出一口气。“你…”他开始坦白。他花了一点时间来准备台词。“你记不记得上个月，你跟我提起一部电影，然后我…反应有些糟糕的事儿？”

 

Molly红着眼睛困惑地看向他。“Blood is Compulsory?”

 

“没错，”威尔低声说着点点头，“我…我不想看…是因为我经历过。”

 

Molly皱起了眉，随后震惊地扬起了眉毛。她的嘴巴微微松开，似乎有千言万语要说，但她说不出话来。

 

“我说过，前两年来过这里找我的那个男人是我的老东家，这是没错的。那是Jack Crawford，FBI行为科学部门的头头。他之前想让我回去给一个新案子帮忙，但我拒绝了他，因为我觉得，如果我尽力尝试，如果我把我的过去关在门外，堵住门，我就可以放下这一切。”威尔一下子说了出来，像老伤口上化脓溃烂的浓汁一下喷出来一样。“别人跟我开玩笑、说我是‘那个’Will Graham的时候，我一直笑着各种摇头，但我从来没真正否认过那不是我。因为那本来就是我。不管我怎么藏，从前的我是我，现在的我也会是我。我就是那个Will Graham。”

 

“那…Rosie的父亲是…”

 

“就是他，”威尔低声答道。他心跳如雷，焦虑和坦白产生的宽慰同时充斥在心头，让他觉得很不舒服。“但就算Rosie身上有一半他的血，Rosie终究只会是Rosie。她就是她。就是一个小女孩而已。你现在已经知道了真相…那当你看着她的时候，你能只把她当成她自己吗？你能把你的怀疑放下，然后同从前一样对待她吗？我们可以渡过这一关吗？”

 

整整一分钟过去了，Molly没有回答。她只是用震惊害怕的眼神看着威尔。他也没有逼她回答；她可以花不管多长时间来想明白再说话。终于，她移开了目光，威尔将这个回答当一块玻璃碎片嵌在了心里，但她甚至还没清楚地说出来。

 

“我不知道。”

 

威尔靠回沙发上，抬头看着天花板。“如果她的父亲只是一个抛家弃子的风流鬼，而不是一个只想让我们待在他身边的恶魔，你的回答会有所不同吗？”

 

Molly叹了一口气。“会，”她回答道，“我可以忍受前者带来的阴霾。但我没办法活在完全黑暗的地方。”

 

“所以你并不是真的‘不知道’，对不对？”他低声说着，“你其实是知道的。所以，你现在可以做你知道要做的事。在坏疽要长成之前，把手臂砍掉。”

 

最伤他心的是，在这大概短短三十秒的沉默中，Molly一点犹豫的意思都没有。她都没想过要反驳他的观点。她没有欺骗自己，跟他说她需要时间来慢慢接受，之后才说自己没办法做到。她也没有绝望地劝他，说一切都会好起来，尽管她知道并不会。如果没有那么痛苦，他大概也会感叹于他们分手分得那么有效率那么熟练。那肯定比上次分手要体面多了。

 

她花了两个小时收拾行李。威尔在想她会不会就这样一句话不说就走了，但最后她跟他说话了。

 

“我先回娘家。”她说道，“等我找到新地方，搬到另一个办公室，我就叫人过来收拾其他东西。”

 

他可以还她一个尖刻的回答。他可以摊出旧事用来让她感到愧疚。他可以把一些合理恰当的话当成毒药给她浇灌下去，这样每次她想起他来，毒药就会深入一分，徜徉在她的血管中，从内到外侵蚀她。

 

但他只能简单地用两个字作结。“再见。”

 

“再见。”她回道。

 

然后她离开了。

 

威尔又干坐着度过了三十分钟，麻木着。他已经一天多没看到Rosie，这是唯一能让他清醒一点的事了。他给Calhouns一家打电话，掐头去尾隐细节，跟他们解释他正在服用止痛药，要过一天才能开车。就像往常一样，他们都是亲切、体贴的人，Cap会开车送Rosie和Winston回家。

 

当Cap到的时候，Rosie已经睡得很熟了。威尔谢过了他，把睡着的孩子抱回她床上。他安顿好她，亲了亲她的前额。

 

他试着去睡觉，但只是多亏了止疼片，外加他再也不需要戒酒的事实。他也的确看了看药片的说明，看看有没有不能酒精送服的警告。说明上没写这个，他就像中奖一样用威士忌吞了药片，他这些年来都没有这一次喝得那么多。他想着要不是隔壁睡着自己的女儿，他大概也不会费心检查药片的说明了。

 

他想一夜无梦，但他并没有得愿以偿。他梦到了充满爱的拥抱。他梦到了床的另一边那个温暖的存在，两人充满爱意地相依偎着。他梦到了抚慰着他的温柔耳语。

 

他醒来，带着宿醉和疼痛，他都不知道自己是该笑还是该哭，因为他梦到的那个人不是Molly。

 

\----------

 

Rosie醒来的时候脑子一团疑惑。她能记起的最后一件事是在Calhoun先生的车后座上，她轻轻梳着Winston锈色的皮毛渐渐入睡。Winston还在，它暖烘烘的团在她脚边，而没有躺在她腿上。

 

她坐了起来，揉揉眼睛。熟悉的气味，被子的触感，刚睡醒的她发现她在自己的床上。这让她彻底清醒了过来。如果她在她的房间里，那爸爸也一定从医院回来了。

 

从床上跳下，她朝被自己粗鲁吵醒的Winston连声道歉。冲出房间，赶到门厅。枫糖浆和黄油的气味从厨房飘了出来，她直奔向厨房。走到门口的时候她慢了下来。

 

当她看到了放在料理台上的薄饼的形状时，她的心猛地一沉。

 

“谁死了呀？”她问道。

 

正看着炉子上头的铸铁锅上煎着滋滋作响的薄饼，威尔踉跄一下，转过身来。“说什么呢？”他低声问道。

 

Rosie指指台上的煎饼。“你从来只在有人死掉的时候做米奇形状的煎饼。”她说着，声音有些颤抖，“上次是Buster，上上次是Mr. Goldfish。”

 

“没-没有人死掉，Rosie，”威尔说着，试图摆出一个令人信服而安心的笑容。但他怀疑这样子显得挺毛骨悚然的，因为Rosie看起来更痛苦了。他放弃摆表情。“我都没注意到我做的是‘坏事儿煎饼’。”

 

“所以是有坏事儿发生，”Rosie说道。Winston终于来到了厨房，她抱抱它，试着不那么焦虑。

 

威尔叹气。“是的，”他说道，“我们的生活将会迎来很多变化。Molly以后都不会跟我们一起生活了。”

 

Rosie吸吸鼻子，威尔欣慰于她用了自己的袖子而不是用狗狗来擦鼻涕。“为什么？”

 

“有时候…大人会认为他们不能再一起生活，”威尔解释着，朝女儿走去，蹲下来抱抱她，“有时候他们只会吵架，或者，他们觉得不能跟对方在一起了。”

 

“你也要离开我吗？”Rosie问道，她把脸埋到威尔的衬衫里，声音变得有些可怜。

 

“永远不会。”威尔说道。他一遍又一遍地轻抚着孩子金色的卷发，“你要跟爸爸待在一起。”

 

感受到抚摸着自己头发的手，感受到父亲抱着自己轻轻摆动，Rosie稍微镇静了一点。但是她内心仍然有很多疑问。她想问他是不是真的确定没有人死掉，因为当她问问题的时候，他脸上的困惑让她内心深处疼了起来。她想问，是不是她的Alpha妈妈或者爸爸也是像Molly一样离开了。但她把这个问题和其他问题都压下来了。尽管她还小，但她的同情心足够让她知道如果她接着问问题，无疑会让他比现在更伤心。

 

所以她把问题转为了陈述。“你的煎饼着火了。”

 

威尔跳了起来，冲到炉前，火警探测器尖叫了起来，他试着用手扇走黑烟。这个情况轻易了转移了话题，他们打开了所有窗户让烟出去，最后在早餐前相视一笑。

 

日子一天天过去，Rosie也慢慢适应了没有Molly的生活。但是，在五月末Rosie幼儿园毕业那天，她在幼儿园外的草坪上，看到了一幅场景。在观众席上有许多家长抱着他们的小宝宝，她记得她曾经被告知她的小弟弟或小妹妹将会在夏天的时候到来。

 

Molly走了之后，她爸爸再也没有提过宝宝的事儿了。大概宝宝选择跟Molly待在一起吧，又或者宝宝决定到其他地方去了。就像在Molly离开的第二天她心里藏着的问题一样，她内心的声音告诉她还是不要再问了。

 

她决定把重心转移到给宝宝的祝愿上，不管宝宝选择到Molly那里去还是别的地方。不管是哪里，她都希望宝宝能够开心。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

      **Rosemary**

\---十二月-六号---

 

“Cats and rabbits，”Rosemary哼着歌，擦着自己黑色的玛丽珍鞋，“Would reside in fancy little houses. And be dressed in shoes and hats and trousers, in a world of my own.*”

 

“Rosemary！”汉尼拔站在楼梯口叫道，“准备好要走了吗？”

 

Rosemary越过自己的床看向墙面，目光落在一个小小的布谷鸟钟上，那是他们家去年到德国旅游买的纪念品。当她看到时针指向8，分针快要指向5的时候，她发出了一声尖锐的短促叫声。

 

“准备好了，Papa！”她奔出房间，一边回应道。

 

她匆忙赶到走廊，在楼梯口停住了。她立刻想到了被教导过的安全知识，她自觉开始小心下楼。汉尼拔正在一楼朝她微笑着。

 

“你要迟到了，你要在一个非常重要的活动上迟到了，Alice，”他调侃着，给Rosemary穿上冬衣。

 

Rosemary傻笑着，缩着肩膀穿上衣服，开始给自己扣扣子。“对不起，”她说道，“Daddy和Fabian呢？”

 

“正在车里等我们，”汉尼拔陈述道，“你能给我讲讲，你为什么失去了你的时间概念吗？”

 

“我想让我的鞋子更有光泽，还有让我的镇裙更蓬松一点。”

 

“衬裙，”汉尼拔纠正着，锁上了两人身后的前门。

 

“衬裙。”Rosemary重复着，点点头。

 

“好吧，你在这方面做得不错，尽管在守时上还有待进步。我在你这么小的时候，已经开始学习怎样平衡完美主义倾向需要占据的时间了。”汉尼拔说道。他把Rosemary抱到她的儿童垫高椅上，“看起来不久之后我就要教你一些这方面的小技巧了。”

 

威尔从副驾驶扭过头来看着他们，这时候汉尼拔已经给Rosemary扣好了安全带，“什么小技巧？”

 

汉尼拔坐进驾驶座，倾身在威尔脸颊上轻轻一啄，“只是时间管理而已。”

 

“好啊，太棒了，”威尔说道，“因为我再也不用重复上周发生的事儿了，我在给Fabian换尿布的时候，发现某人居然打开了婴儿爽身粉的盖子。”

 

“这可不是我干的，”汉尼拔说道，“那天早上我给他换过尿布，而且什么也没发生，在那之后我去了屠夫那儿。我的不在场证明乃是铁证。”

 

“当时的豆砸看起来像只小鬼魂，”Rosemary咯咯笑着，伸手给宝宝挠着下巴。Fabian也咯咯笑了起来，蹬着两条腿。

 

“行吧，等到他能报复回来的时候你可别来找我，”威尔指责道，“你们要打什么仗都好，我会待在瑞士外加袖手旁观。”

 

“报复？”

 

“报复就是反击或者算账。”威尔说道，“现在，要不我们就在路上帮你练习一下台词吧？这样你就没时间想那么多有的没的了。”

 

“好啊！”

 

“首先，所有的小孩都会在台上排好队，然后唱开幕曲。”

 

\--------------

 

他们进入学校的剧院，幼儿园小伙伴们大声唤着Rosemary的名字，朝她招手，她便跑过去打招呼了。威尔微笑地看着女儿的朋友们伸手戳戳她身上浅灰蓝色裙子的衬裙。几乎所有同学都穿着扑克服装，除了一对双胞胎兄弟因为角色原因要穿成Tweedledum和Tweedledee*的样子。

 

他看到Rosemary的老师欢迎了她，开始给孩子们排好队，威尔环顾剧院，舞台很大，光线很好，对于校园剧来说更是如此了。

 

一个巨大的横幅悬挂在舞台的帘子上。上面写着“本幼儿园，一二年级生骄傲地带来‘爱丽丝梦游仙境’”。横幅的边界能看出是孩子们用自己的手沾上不同颜色印上去的。威尔立刻就认出了Rosemary的手印；她之前回家的时候，头发上沾了几丝鲜红色的颜料。

 

他们在幼儿园为家长们准备的座位上就坐，威尔钦佩地嗯了一声，“虽然我们之前选学校的时候看到过这个，但现在亲眼看见还是让我感叹。”他说道，“不知道是不是因为这是一家K-12*学校，所以他们需要给高年级戏剧班创造空间。”

 

“如果是这样的话也不错，这是个很好的卖点。培养一个人对艺术的欣赏力再早都不为过。”汉尼拔说道。在过道和下一列座位之间还隔着四个座位。他检查一番以确保没有人坐，然后站在了一边，让威尔先坐。

 

“跟我小时候比起来，这可真算是非常奢侈的了。”威尔说着，坐下来叹了一口气，“在我上过的所有小学中，舞台都不太实用也不常用，只会占地方积灰，食堂和体育馆也缺乏资金。有的学校根本就没有舞台。”

 

“你参演过校园剧吗？”

 

“这要看你怎么说了，”威尔答道，他把Fabian的尿布包放到地上，让孩子舒服地躺在他怀中。他试着梳理儿子额头上乱糟糟的卷发，但根本没有用。“幸亏我经常转校，我一般都会错过这些。但在二年级的时候很不走运，我转校途中连续或多或少地参加了四个不同的校园剧。但我永远来得够迟，让老师不得不另外给我一些没有台词的替补角色。在两个州中，我演过月亮，两棵树，还有一只绵羊。”

 

“你的移情作用让你在需要演戏的时候成为一个令人信服的演员，”汉尼拔沉思着，温和一笑。“我很确定你就算披着图画纸和棉花球，也能演成一只让人不得不信服的羊。”

 

威尔笑了，但只是短促一笑，他留意到有人靠近了他们坐着的这一排。“哎，看看这是谁，”他说道，“Komeda太太？”

 

年长一些的女性听到叫她名字的声音，转过身来，脸上出现了惊讶。“汉尼拔！威尔！天哪，居然在这儿碰上了？别告诉我你们的小Rosemary已经开始在这儿上学了？”

 

“很遗憾我们并不能控制一切，甚至是威尔和我也要屈服于时间的无情流逝。”汉尼拔说道。他扭头对着威尔，伸手在Fabian面前摆了摆。宝宝好奇地抓住了他的手指，并且立刻吮吸了起来。“好像昨天她还是个比Fabian小的娃娃呢。”

 

Komeda太太走近来看孩子，发出咕咕声逗他玩。“噢，他真可爱。比七月份我在你家晚宴上看到的小粉团子帅气多了。他跟你可真像啊威尔。”她说道，“Rosemary有没有适应她的大姐姐生活？”

 

“她爱他，但我们发现她好像要变得淘气了，”汉尼拔说道，“考虑到他们都是Alpha，希望他们在青春期的时候不会演变成竞争和争吵。我一直在试着说服威尔，继续努力直到家里有个小Omega来平衡一下。”

 

威尔翻了个白眼，但还是和蔼地微笑着。“而我一直犹豫，是因为那些年轻的Alpha会在青春期的时候朝我们家孩子抛媚眼。”威尔说道。他扭头看向汉尼拔，眼睛半合，微笑神秘，开了一个只有两人才明白的玩笑。“你会生吞了他们的。”

 

“我认罪。”汉尼拔说着，像个正在作案的盗贼一样举起了双手。

 

几人笑开了。威尔继续说道，“所以Komeda太太，您来这是为了什么？小学戏剧现在是巴尔的摩上流社会的时尚吗？”

 

“考虑到本季某些所谓专业的作品初次登台就糟糕透顶，小学戏剧说不定能看到更高水平呢，”Komeda轻率地说道，“好吧说实话，我的侄女在这儿教二年级。从她教书开始，我出席过她班级参加的每一个戏剧。说到这个——十分抱歉我要失陪了——我特别想在演出开始之前跟她说说话。”

 

“别客气，”汉尼拔说道，“我们大概无法在看完戏剧后继续聊天了，我们订下了就寝时间。但我在计划着不久后的晚宴。您将会第一个收到请柬。”

 

Komeda一走远，汉尼拔就俯身靠近威尔，亲亲他的太阳穴。他的嘴唇描摹着威尔的脸，直到耳朵。“我会生吞了他们？”他低语道，“你毫不羞愧。”

 

威尔轻声笑了起来。“师出有名。”

 

谈话被Fabian的一阵柔软的咕咕声打断。威尔低头看看孩子，孩子的小脸蛋揉成一团好像在专注着什么一样。“Uh-oh，看到你这表情我就知道你要干什么了，”他说道。低头亲亲Fabian的前额，当他真的闻到一阵不好的气味时，他皱起了鼻子。“不过现在出状况，好过在演出中途出状况，小臭臭。”

 

他用左臂抱着Fabian，伸手去拿尿布包。他刚想站起来，随即汉尼拔伸手按在了他肩膀上，让他坐回去。

 

“让我来吧。”汉尼拔说着拿起尿布包，将包包的带子挎在肩上。威尔把这发着牢骚的孩子送到他怀里，看着汉尼拔带着他们的儿子走向剧院后面的洗手间。

 

他们走远了，威尔收回目光，看向观众和正在准备的孩子们。他很快将目光定在了入口上，这时Mad Hatter/疯帽匠，March Hare/三月兔和Dormouse/榛睡鼠都盛装出场了。他们从父母身边走向其他二年级生。

 

两个进来的人吸引了他的注意力，距离足以让威尔仔细打量他们。从他的身体语言可以判断出这个大人应该是个Omega，而这个小女孩儿穿着扑克装，跟大多数同学一样。不管怎样，她已经化好妆了，而其他孩子还在美术老师和一些志愿者的帮助下装扮。其他孩子的脸都涂的很简朴——脸颊上只有根据他们的服装简单画的桃心，或梅花，或黑桃，或方块。但这个小女孩整张脸都涂上了厚厚的白粉底。她的脸颊上没有符号，反而她的右眼覆盖了涂上的黑色梅花。

 

这是一种不太对劲的差异，威尔发现自己正皱着眉头，头脑嗡嗡作响思考着可能的解释。

 

黑色的梅花开始从她脸上滴下，形成条条黑痕，顺着她的下巴完全滴下去。白色的粉底也是如此，威尔得到了一个糟糕的答案。女孩儿的右眼是肿的，上面还有深色的淤青。

 

威尔眨眨眼，小女孩被虐待的痕迹再次被隐藏起来。他的胃部不适地翻搅。

 

她紧紧跟着她的父亲，举止温顺，看起来似乎并不愿意加入到其他小孩中去。这个父亲跟她说了些话，轻轻抚摸着她灰褐色的头发——颜色跟他的头发颜色一样。尽管还是有些犹豫，小女孩离开他，潜伏到团体的边缘上去了。这父亲在入口尴尬地逗留了一会，看着就像他女儿不愿加入到她班级团体一样不愿意加入到观众团体中去。他仔细找着，看到了威尔旁边的两个为家长预留的座位，便慎重地开始靠近。

 

他走得越近，威尔对他的评定就越精确。他很年轻，也许还不到25岁，这意味着当他生下女儿的时候他只有19或20岁。于是几乎可以确定这是个trophy/花瓶*了。

 

一个涉世未深、无力反抗的战利品就这样被从家中扔到一个稍年长的Alpha脚下，对方有钱或有势，有足够的收入为学校的高额学费与其相应的名气买单*。

 

“呃，这儿有人坐了吗？”年轻的Omega越过座位，在走向威尔的时候说道。他低垂着目光，紧张得不敢直视威尔。

 

“只是这个座位有人而已，”威尔回道，指指他左边的汉尼拔的座位，“我右边两个座位没有人。”

 

年轻人紧张地看着右边两个座位的另一边邻座，那边的一个Alpha母亲正一边摆弄着为拍摄演出而准备的便携式摄像机，一边跟她的Omega愉快地唠叨。他仔细考虑了一下，威尔注意到他一直在无意识地揉着自己的手腕。他坐在了靠近威尔的座位上，而非隔着的那个座位。

 

他们在沉默中坐了一分钟。威尔的新邻座没有脱下他的厚冬衣，尽管他的发梢已经挂满了汗珠。

 

淤青在他的手腕上止步。那些淤青能往上延伸多远？除了他的脸和手，他身上都是淤青吗*？

 

威尔当即做出了决定。

 

“我叫威尔，”他说道，“我已经见过其他的家长了，但我似乎没见过您。我的女儿是Rosemary。”

 

这个年轻的男性看上去有些惊慌失措，好像他没料到威尔会跟他说话一样。“噢，呃，我-我不怎么出门的。我叫Rowan。”他低声说道，“我女儿叫Violet。您说您的女儿是Rosemary？她-她演的是Alice，对吗？”

 

威尔点点头，有些尴尬——如果刚才他没见过她——他根本不知道Rosemary班里有个叫Violet的小女孩儿。他以为班里所有的小孩儿都去了Rosemary在九月份的生日派对；基于幼儿园中关于办派对的礼节，她必定邀请了所有人。但事实显然并非如此。

 

“我家Alpha想让Violet去当Alice的，但是她怯场。”Rowan说道，他的声量尴尬地减弱了。他揉揉手臂。

 

就在威尔试着继续谈话的时候，Rowan看向了威尔身后，紧张起来。一个焦虑而夸张的笑容覆在了他脸上，尽管他正不安地拨弄着他的外套袖子。“嗨-嗨，亲爱的。我给你留了座位，就像你要求的那样。”

 

威尔扭头，一个宽肩膀的高个子Alpha走了过来。而立之年的他头发花白，眼睛是死气沉沉的灰色。威尔不得不在那双眼睛的打量下忍住自己厌恶的颤抖。

 

这Alpha看向Rowan，猛地扬扬下巴，如果威尔的狗做了这个动作，他会羞愧地把这只行为不端狗关到狗舍里面去。Rowan顺从地坐到一边去，给自己和威尔之间留下一个座位，让他的伴侣坐。

 

“Dr. Vincent Seward。”这个人自我介绍道。他给了威尔一个自以为迷人而温文尔雅的笑容，但这更激怒了威尔。

 

威尔瞟了一眼Rowan，注意到这个盯着地板的年轻男性面无表情，脸上一片茫然。

 

“Will Graham-Lecter。”他回答到，比往常更强调了他的第二个姓。

 

“Lecter？Hannibal Lecter的那个Lecter？”

 

“正是我的伴侣，”威尔解释道，“而且他快回来了。”

 

“当Dr. Lecter还挣扎在Johns Hopkins医院的时候，我早就当上外科住院医师了，而且我很确定，他说起他的外科生涯时一定提过我很多次，”Seward窃笑道，“难以望其项背的那种。”

 

“有趣，”威尔懒洋洋地说道，“他从来没提到过你。”

 

Seward自信的表情有些变味，威尔知道这是完美的腰带下一击*。同时他也看到了Rowan的表情从小心翼翼的中立扭曲成了恐惧，好像他刚才看到的是威尔明目张胆踢翻了大黄蜂巢一样。然而在紧接着要发生点什么事儿之前，他听到了一句欢迎的话。

 

“看来在我有事缠身的时候，我们多了两个邻居啊。”汉尼拔说道。

 

威尔瞬间站了起来。“我家小豆回来了。Papa有没有给你清理干净呀？”他低声跟孩子说话。他看向汉尼拔。“谢谢帮忙。”

 

右手作势要抱回Fabian，他把左手放到了汉尼拔后背上。他知道从Seward和Rowan那个位置看来，这仅仅只是一个小小的侧身拥抱而已。但他迅速用指尖在汉尼拔的肩胛上点划着摩斯密码。A L P H A，手指点道，接着用力挠了一个清楚的X。

 

汉尼拔给了他一个沉溺在爱情中的眼神，威尔知道他已经一清二楚地接受了自己的信息。他抱着Fabian坐回去，静静等着。

 

Seward站了起来，朝汉尼拔伸出右手。“好久不见，Dr.lecter。”

 

汉尼拔跟他握了手，但给了他一个嘲弄的眼神。“我们认识吗？”

 

这给了Seward的自负重重一击，威尔不得不憋笑。他看到Rowan变得更紧张痛苦了。这让他觉得，Seward可能会把他和汉尼拔给自己带来的负面情绪，狠狠发泄到Rowan和Violet身上，所以，他那让Seward吃瘪而欢喜的情绪顷刻蒸发殆尽了。

 

“他就是你说起在急诊室工作的故事时，提到的那个住院医师，记得吧？”威尔插嘴道，“我也一时半会想不起来，但是现在我想起来了。”

 

“啊，没错。你必须原谅我。你在我满心考虑要不要辞职、离开这个行业的时候升上了住院医师；这种疑惑让记忆模糊不少。*”汉尼拔在他和Seward落座的时候撒谎道。

 

Seward微微扬起下巴，又恢复了些许虚张声势。但这根本没有让Rowan的焦虑降下一星半点。

 

“我就知道你还记得我，”Seward说道。他又瞥了威尔一眼，这才看向汉尼拔。“我看到你已经有了伴侣。我们手术组曾经下过大赌注，打赌过你能不能遇到一个符合你高标准的伴侣呢。”

 

“幸运的是威尔远超我的标准，”汉尼拔说着，伸手环着威尔的肩膀，“在我们第一次见面的时候我就知道了，他那个在FBI的老板介绍了我们认识。”

 

Seward怀疑地歪着脸。他发出一声短促的尖锐笑声。“你还让他工作呢？”

 

“是我让我工作。”威尔冷静地说道。

 

Seward摇摇头，跟汉尼拔窃窃私语着，仿佛坐在他们中间的威尔听不到他说话一样。“如果你不让他们安分守己好好待着，他们可就会上房揭瓦了，你懂我意思吧。那些媒体每天都能找到些让Omega觉得很气愤的事儿，想要让他们对自己生活中所扮演的自然角色感到困惑。这样的Omega可是会得寸进尺的。”

 

“但愿不会如此。”汉尼拔说着，感受着威尔因为紧张和暴怒而颤动的肩部肌肉。

 

“要不然让Rowan、孩子们和我晚上一起聚一聚？”威尔唐突地问道，费尽心思松开自己咬紧的牙关。

 

Seward怀疑地看向他。

 

“我觉得我们一开始就误会了对方，”威尔说道，“我向您保证——我尊重您的信仰，您也别担心我会因此心情不佳。毕竟，到时候我们会一边看着孩子一边在炉子旁边交换食谱心得。还有比这更有益身心和传统的社交活动吗？”

 

就他伴侣大多数的行为举止来说，汉尼拔比较欣赏威尔给Seward先生的那个露出牙齿的微笑；这可比他们厨房绝大多数刀子锋利得多了，而这个粗鲁无礼的Alpha太过于盲目，看不到这副牙齿已经压到了他的颈静脉上。

 

“没错。威尔可以给你的Omega一些我的食谱，再反过来好好学学怎么当一个更好的家庭煮夫。我到时候不在城里，如果这个消息能够让你安心一点的话。一个在Virginia的熟人跟我抱怨，他那边有只为祸人间的野猪已经毁了他不少财产。他年纪大了，身子骨也挺弱的，所以我接受了他的请求，周末待在他那边，看看能不能解决这个问题。”

 

Seward的脸上出现了明显的惊讶。“你还打猎呢？”他问。

 

“噢没错。我成年之后可一直都是个猎人，我青春期的时候已经在打猎了。”

 

“你看起来不像会打猎的人。一提到猎人，我就会想到…林子里的乡下人，醉得差点不省人事，随手一枪以为自己射中了八分的鹿却没想到是只零分的浣熊。”

 

“描述得不准确，”汉尼拔说道，“在中世纪欧洲，打猎被视为富裕上流阶级的活动。我把这个娱乐视作——维护自己对不守规矩动物的统治权的一种高尚行为。”

 

“你这么说的话，倒让打猎听起来挺吸引人的，”Seward说道，“如果你喜欢有人陪着的话，我非常乐意加入，那时候我们的Omega可以在家里消遣。”

 

“很遗憾我只单独狩猎，”汉尼拔陈述道，“但我们可以安排一下他们下周六的聚会吧？”

 

Seward考虑了一下。他扭头冷漠地看着Rowan，让他在他的注视下僵硬得像面对车灯的鹿一样。最后，Seward把头扭了回来。“可以。到时候我五点钟把Rowan和Violet送来，然后九点钟接他们回去。”

 

汉尼拔笑了。“那就这么定了。”

 

剧院的大灯变得昏暗起来，前台绯红色的帘子被拉开，演出开始了。

 

\------------

 

演出之后回家路上的话题明显分成了两半。第一部分总之就是对演出的交口称赞，另外特别表扬了Rosemary对Alice的出色刻画。他们津津有味地听着她讲的许多好玩又好笑的后台故事，比如，扮演Cheshire Cat/柴郡猫的一年级女生每次离场的时候都会被自己的尾巴绊倒。

 

第二部分话题指向了Violet和Rowan。

 

“你们班有个叫做Violet的女孩儿。她怎么样？”威尔问。

 

Rosemary嗯地沉思了一下，两只脚踢来踢去。“嗯…其实，她没有朋友，而且她说话很奇怪，所以好多小孩都取笑她。”

 

“说话很奇怪是什么意思？”

 

“特-特-她 像 之-之-这样 式-式-说话。”

 

“啊。她说话结巴。”汉尼拔陈述道。

 

“那你也有取笑过她吗？”威尔问道，“诚实一点。”

 

“没有，”Rosemary说着，厌恶地皱皱鼻子，“那很粗鲁。”

 

“那你有在别人都取笑她的时候，为她辩护、保护她吗？你有站在她这边吗？”

 

“有时候吧，”Rosemary说道，“当他们特别恶兜的时候。”

 

汉尼拔轻声笑了。“恶毒。”

 

“恶毒，”Rosemary重复着这个词，点点头。

 

“如果你并没有每次都保护她，那当其他孩子都在取笑Violet的时候，你通常在做什么？”

 

Rosemary咬着下唇，皱着脸，很努力地用着她那六岁的小脑袋仔细措词。“通常我只是看着而已。”

 

“为什么？”

 

Rosemary沉默了一会儿。

 

“这个很难解释。Violet大多时候看起来很难过。但是有时候…有时候她发现没有人注意她，她就会很生气。她就像炉子上煮着的一锅水，底下还在冒小泡泡。”她说道。

 

她举起双手，颤动着手指，嘴里配合着发出泡泡的声音。Fabian尖叫起来，咯咯笑着，好像是他姐姐是为了逗他玩而已。“就像这样。我不知道如果那些小泡泡沸腾上升成大泡泡的时候她会做出什么事来。哗啦！”

 

威尔给了汉尼拔一个即使是Frederick Chilton也会甘拜下风的嘲讽外加滑稽的表情。“有其父必有其女。*”他低声说道。汉尼拔只是扬起了笑容，仍然直视前方的路。

 

“其实，”威尔继续说着，看着后视镜，与Rosemary对视，“下周六，Violet会过来玩。那听起来不是很棒吗？”

 

\----------

 

不，一周之后的Rosemary发现，不棒。

 

Rosemary慢慢划去了家庭有趣活动清单上列出的大部分活动，Violet每次都安安静静的，一声不吭自己玩自己的。Rosemary把水彩颜料到放到桌上，好让她们一起画画的时候，Violet就会不高兴地把颜料弄到颜料杯里头，不断翻搅，直到里面的水变得浑浊、又黑又褐。Rosemary把她papa的羽管键琴上面的板子撑开，开始教Violet弹琴，简单地示范和弦的弹法，这个Beta小女孩儿总会尴尬地弹错。她一弹错，让琴发出刺耳的声音时，就吓得松开了琴键，好像琴键烫伤了她一样。她缩在长凳末端，紧紧搓着自己的手。

 

最后，Rosemary使出了杀手锏。这个好玩儿活动总能给她的好朋友和新相识留下好印象。

 

“你想帮我一起给Fabian穿上我的娃娃衣服吗？他这么小可没法记仇。”她建议道。Violet缩在羽管键琴长凳末端，一动不动。Rosemary加大了赌注。“我们也可以给他的头发绑上丝带。直到他比平常的宝宝有更多的丝带。”

 

Violet耸耸肩。甚至这个杀手锏，都变成了她脚下的一个蒙尘的哑弹。但至少她还是跟着Rosemary了，她盯梢、注意着大人的动向，Rosemary把她的弟弟从游戏围栏里抓了出来。

 

大概十分钟以后，Rosemary听到了对一个孩子来说，来自家长的世界上最可怕的三个词：她的名字，中间名，外加她的姓。当她有麻烦的时候，她的全名就相当于一个红色警报。

 

“你有没有看到你的弟-”威尔说着，踏进了房间。Rosemary朝他展示了一个天真无辜的笑容，尽管她被当场抓到正把第七个丝带绑到弟弟头发上。Violet溜到一边，试图表现出这不是她的主意。

 

Fabian，穿着仍然合身的带褶边淡红色娃娃裙，一看到威尔就呜咽起来，伸着他的两只手。

 

“噢，可怜的豆豆，”威尔轻声哄着他，跪下来解救孩子，是不是你的坏姐姐把你弄哭了呀？让我帮你把这个弄开。Violet，你也许可以取帮你的父亲摆一下桌子？这样我们就能开饭了。”

 

Violet站了起来，一言不发地跑出了房间。Rosemary想跟着她走，但威尔抓住了她的裙子。“噢不，不是你，小姑娘。你把他扮成这样，那你就要帮我恢复原状。”

 

Rosemary往后靠着，有预谋地环顾四周看看还有没有人。“Daddy？”她解着Fabian头发上的丝带，一边小声叫道。

 

“嗯？”威尔低声应着，手边的丝带堆成了堆。Fabian的小手抓了一小把，立刻试着放进嘴里。

 

“Violet的爸爸是不是也像她那么无聊？”

 

“你这么说可不太礼貌，Rosemary，”威尔责备着，一边撬开Fabian的手，拿走丝带。

 

“抱歉，”Rosemary说着，低头悔悟了一下。大概三秒钟的样子，她抬起头又看着威尔，眼里带着好奇。“那他到底是不是？”

 

威尔终于从Fabian的“铁腕”中拿出了所有丝带，把它们推得远远的，这让孩子有些生气。“有时候，非常害怕或者非常伤心的人会看起来很无聊，无聊意味着安全。Seward先生就不无聊，我却觉得Violet不是这样。”

 

Rosemary皱起眉来。“那是什么意思？”

 

“你还记得我们上个月去了Valsar小姐的农场吗？”威尔问着，拉开娃娃装的拉链，终于将Fabian从褶边中解救出来了。

 

Rosemary帮忙按着弟弟，让威尔给他穿上之前脱下的婴儿连身衣。“嗯哼。”

 

“而为什么——在田野上，秋天的长长褐色草坪上——那一窝兔子，它们很难被发现呢，为什么它们能那么好地隐藏在其中？”

 

“伪装！”Rosemary叫道，为自己的准确用词骄傲地笑了起来，“老虎也会伪装，悄悄接近它们想吃的动物。嗷吼！”

 

“没错。兔子用伪装来隐藏自己，保证安全，而老虎伪装，确保它的猎物看不到它靠近。人也会伪装。有人唯一知道的伪装，就是让自己尽可能安安静静、没有存在感。”

 

威尔抱起Fabian，埋进他的脸颊噗噗地吹了几口气。孩子的烦躁褪去，高兴地尖叫了一声。威尔低头看了看正在认真弄懂这句话的女儿。

 

最后，Rosemary看着他。“如果Violet跟Seward先生像兔子一样，那他们身边是不是有像老虎一样的人？”

 

威尔笑了。他弯身抚乱了Rosemary的头发，亲亲她的前额。“我们去摆饭桌。”

 

\---------

 

吃完晚餐，洗干净外加放好了餐具，这个本就冷清的夜晚变得更加寂静了。Fabian裹着襁褓，舒适地被背带裹着悬在威尔怀中，他已经睡着了。两个女孩儿的关系也没有任何进展。Rosemary沉重地靠在威尔腿边，困倦地眨眨眼，偶尔揉揉眼睛。在前厅处，Violet笨拙地扣着外套扣子，也有些困倦地歪斜着身子。

 

Rowan，已经穿上了冬衣，把手机缓缓从耳边拿下。他皱眉盯着屏幕，威尔注意到他表情全无，变得冷漠。

 

“很抱歉。我不认为他会让我们在这待这么久，”Rowan低声说道，“他一定去干别-…的事了。又。干别的事。”

 

威尔摇摇头。“不，你没什么好道歉的。如果你想的话我可以送你回家。如果你和Violet想在这过夜，我们这房间也多得是。”

 

一会之后，Rowan的表情有些苍白无力，像是受到打击一样。他尴尬笑笑，发出了不自然的声音，没办法直视威尔。威尔发现他因为所处的时间和地点颤抖起来，这让他看到了多年以前的那个性格无常、容易受惊外加躲避任何友好姿态的年轻Omega。

 

“谢-谢谢你，我觉得我们还是回家比较好。我不想让他迟点回家之后发现我们不在。”Rowan说到。他下意识地揉着自己的手腕。“我不想让他不高兴。”

 

威尔轻轻把手搭在他肩膀上，这让他吓了一跳。“等我给家里两个小坏蛋收拾一下，就载你回家。”

 

\-----------

 

这段路比实际路程还要让人觉得漫长，孩子们在后座睡着了，副驾驶上的Rowan沉默着陷入深思。雪从冬夜天空落下；没有被挡风玻璃上的雨刷拂走的雪花像深空中的流星一样。如果Rowan的恐惧没有一股股地散发出来、让威尔都几乎能感受到气氛的实质重量的话，这幅场景会显得十分静谧安宁。

 

“为什么你要为我们做这些事？”Rowan低声问道。

 

一开始，威尔不确定那些话是不是他自己丰富的想象。他看向后视镜，孩子们似乎还在睡梦中。降低声量以免吵到孩子们，威尔回应道，“什么意思？”

 

“为什么今晚你要这么特意做这些事？为什么要邀请Violet和我过来？为什么要听…我说的那些毫无意义的话？”

 

“因为我认为你值得我这么做。我觉得你和你女儿，至少有一晚可以摆脱他的尖酸话语，摆脱他对你更暴戾不止的拳脚相加。”

 

“你知道了？”Rowan的声音嘶哑，“多-多久了？”

 

“校园剧的时候。我看到Violet脸上被粉底覆盖的淤青。我也知道你当时没有脱下冬衣是为了掩盖你的伤痕。我隔着你家Alpha那充当玻璃窗的角膜，从他眼睛里头看到了正在踱步、咆哮的恶魔。”

 

Rowan迅速颤抖着吸了一口气。他擦擦眼泪，颤抖的手捂住了嘴。“很抱歉，”他低声说着，声音差点被雨刷的规律沙沙声和开车的噪音掩盖过去。“让…让别人知道这些事，真是太不好受了。”

 

“你没必要过这种生活，”威尔说道，“有很多能解决像你这种情况的社会服务机构。我可以帮你跟那些人联系上。”

 

“然后呢？”Rowan有些怀疑地问道，双手放到了腿上，捏着外套布料直到关节发白。“他会找到我们的。如果他不来找我们，那我又该怎么过日子？Vincent让我父母将我嫁给他的时候我才刚上完高中。没受过教育，就没有技能。没有技能，就没有工作。没有工作，就没有钱。没有钱，就养不起Violet。”

 

“如果不改变这一切，他眼中的恶魔会打破玻璃，逃出来。现在的淤青和伤痕，仅仅只是玻璃的裂纹而已。”

 

“我知道，”Rowan说道。一滴眼泪落在他紧握的左手上。“我通常会让他把注意力投向我，而不是Violet。她只想当其中一个扑克角色而不是Alice或——或者其他主角的时候，他就变得好生气。看到她胆怯又害怕，他就大发雷霆。但下次我会更努力一点的。”

 

威尔皱着眉，把车停在Seward的大豪宅前。“如果你改变主意…”

 

“谢谢你。真的。”

 

Rowan紧紧握住车门内把手，在把门打开之前看到了雪地中的景象，他愣住了。他皱起眉来，脸上的阴郁转变成了困惑。“前门。”

 

家里的前门是开着的。只有一条缝，门厅透出光线，照射到冰冷的雪地上。星点光线足够让车上的人看清从屋内流出来并散布在房子一边的一摊血。

 

威尔向Rowan这边伸手，迅速关上了车门。他打开了坐在副驾驶上受惊的人前面的杂物箱，取出了一个锁着的金属盒。从点火锁上取下了一串钥匙，威尔选了一把小的插进金属盒的锁头中。轻轻的咔哒一声，盒子打开了，里面是一把手枪，一弹匣弹药和一把电击枪。

 

Rowan震惊地看着枪，威尔给枪装上了子弹。当他恐惧大睁的眼睛再次看向威尔的脸时，他的表情完全变得茫然起来，好像他从来没见过他一样。

 

“这个效果一般，但如果有什么冲着你来，我希望你能用上这个。”威尔说着，给Rowan左手塞上电击枪。“当务之急是你好好待在这，不要开车门。看到是我再开。如果有人想进来，你不用犹豫，直接用枪。”

 

“但-但是我不会——”

 

“你会。把它打开。解开保险。推一下这里。”威尔说着，指指自己一边脖子，“射在颈动脉、就是脉搏上。如果你没有准头，就对准胸膛，心脏的部位。”

 

“但是——”

 

“看看后面，”威尔低声喝道，歪歪头指向后座。他看到Rowan扭头去看着睡着的孩子。“他们需要你的保护。你可以做到的。”

 

Rowan重重地吞咽了一下，握在枪上的手指紧了紧。“我可以做到，”他说道，“给-给你，大门钥匙。”

 

“很好，”威尔说着，接过钥匙下了车。“不要忘了我说过的话。”

 

他脚下的雪嘎吱作响，呼气像一道白烟一样在空气中萦绕，威尔绕开了房子，朝后院走去。他将钥匙插进锻铁门的锁中。他手掌用力，生锈的门低声呻吟着打开了。

 

他顺着血迹进了大门，踏进Seward的大院子里。他越走越近，血迹也越来越重，直到他低头看到一个大水塘。威尔抬起目光，Vincent Seward站在血泊之中。

 

说Seward是‘站着的’还算好的，因为他并不是主动站着的。他被三根金属杆支撑着，金属棒抵在冰冷的地上，从不同角度穿进了他的身躯。

 

两只弯折的膝盖都穿着一根挤进软骨的杆子，最大的杆子刺穿了他的胸骨。他的双手被绑在一起，放到球杆的柄上，而球杆顶端抵在地上。

 

Seward被布置得像是在玩门球游戏一样，正在做好准备开始棘手的一球。在这个画面中，Seward准备给予一击的物体是他自己已经被切断的头颅，头颅张着嘴，眼睛大睁，做出了一个惊骇的怪相。一朵红玫瑰别在他的翻领上，威尔凑近仔细观察，发现玫瑰是白的，只是被血染红了而已。

 

“连头都不要了，”威尔低声说道，缓缓走动了一下看着Seward的情况，“找不到火烈鸟来当球棍*吗？”

 

“我已经调查过了，但分析一番道具成本，发现不能用，”汉尼拔从完全黑暗的阴影中走了出来，威尔还以为那边是水塘的分流造成的阴影。他站到了月光下。“我对自己的作品充满自豪，不能将就院子中的塑料制火烈鸟。”

 

威尔试着憋笑，但是没有成功。“好吧，如果你这么做了，那当然没人会将这个粗劣的作品归于开膛手的。所以，你的菜买的怎么样了？”

 

“我发现了一些引人注目的肾脏，还有舌头。”汉尼拔说道，“后者倒是特别让我感兴趣，被做成gyūtan的一种菜式，是这条舌头首次做的好事。”

 

威尔沉下脸来。“嗯，那我到时候就不得不把你做的东西都喂给Rosemary了。他之前就让我反胃，我不想再进一步看看字面上让我反胃是怎么样的了。”

 

“有道理。”

 

“你要多长时间？”

 

“噢，我十分钟之前就已经完成了。但是我必须承认，我还留在这里是因为想要看看，你看到这幅场景的表情。自从Uncle Jack因为我们在一起就终止了我们的专业合作关系，这个已经成了我最珍贵的美食了。”

 

“自大狂，”威尔温柔地说道，“只是在妒忌我能把Rosemary的作品放到冰箱里，但是却不能这么对待你的作品吧。”

 

汉尼拔笑了。“你继续在死者家属面前演戏吧。抹去痕迹之后我会回家的。”

 

“我希望你能听我的，几个小时之后我会给你打电话，你得待在农场那边，”威尔说道，“到时候我的声音会听起来很惊慌，但我不想让你半夜在结满冰的乡村公路上开车。”

 

“你最终会说服我等到天亮，”汉尼拔允诺道，“但我会显得很担心。”

 

“很好，”威尔说道。他朝他走近了几步，亲了他一下。“明天见。围巾裹上脸吧；我刚就像亲了个雪人一样。”

 

说完，威尔转身开始朝大门走去。汉尼拔看着威尔，后者进入车内的人的视线范围内，自信姿态立刻崩塌成了恐惧而绝望的奔跑，

 

汉尼拔笑笑，把他的围巾拉上来盖住了鼻子嘴巴，转身走回暗处。

 

 

\---一月---

 

寒假结束的时候，Violet没有立刻回校。Rosemary一开始并没有注意到。因为就算Violet在班里，她也会尽量让自己不被注意到，所以她的缺席并没有引起任何注意。

 

Rosemary只是在别的学生提起的时候才怀疑起来。Violet四天没出现过了，所以坐在她隔壁的男孩才问起这件事。老师的脸上掠过一阵悲痛，但还是掩饰着说Violet需要离开一阵子，但最后会回来的。

 

其他学生看起来也没有太注意老师脸上的一闪而过的情绪。但Rosemary注意到了。

 

开学过后两周，Violet终于回来了。那天课间休息时间到来得实在太慢了，Rosemary极力忍耐着她想问的问题，保留到能当着这个Beta女孩的面再问。下课铃终于响起，Rosemary的朋友们想说服她一起来玩躲猫猫。她同意了，但是她说明自己只参加第二轮游戏。她要先做点别的事。

 

当Rosemary过来的时候，Violet像往常一样正在自己跟自己玩。最近才出现的女孩坐在地上，试着把地上的一层薄薄的雪做成冰屋一样的东西。

 

“嘿。你好久都没来学校了。”Rosemary靠近时说道，“你生病了吗？”

 

“我的 本-本-爸爸死了，”Violet低声说着，扒拉了更多的雪过来，没有看她，“所-所以那时我们在车里的时候警察来了。”

 

“噢，我很抱歉。”

 

“不-不用，”VIolet低声叫道，“不用道歉。”

 

她抬起目光瞧瞧周围。当她看到她们跟别人还算远的时候，继续小声说道，“你 可-可以 保-保守秘密吗？”

 

Rosemary惊讶地眨眨眼睛。Violet眼中的情绪有些陌生，Rosemary在想那是不是意味着Violet已经‘boiled over/转变’了。一部分的她希望并非如此；她一直期望看到她这么有活力的眼神。她弯下膝盖来，缓缓点头。

 

Violet又检查了一遍有没有人偷听。“刚-刚开始，我很害怕，”她说道。她的眼睛流转着一种陌生的强烈情绪。“但-但是现在我…我好高兴。那样会让我看起来很奇怪吗？他死了，而我很高兴。”

 

Rosemary歪歪头，深深地看向Violet，“你爸爸是个坏人，对吧？”

 

后者深呼吸一下，又屏住了好长时间的呼吸，Rosemary都要怀疑她是不是忘记怎么样呼吸了。终于，她长吁一口。“对。”

 

“那就不奇怪。”Rosemary说着，好像这道理跟天空是蓝色的那么简单，“有人因为他们家的老鼠死在陷阱中而高兴，别人不会说他，那把老鼠换成人也是一样的。”

 

Violet的眼中闪过一丝恍然大悟。她笑了——一开始只是微笑，但慢慢变成了活泼的大笑。

 

Rosemary在心里叹了一口气。Violet在寒假期间一定‘boiled over/转变’了，她以后会好好注意一下谁会开始冒泡泡的。但在此之前，是躲猫猫时间。

 

\------------------------------------------------ 

* Rosencrantz and Guildenstern Are Dead：即《君臣人子小命呜呼》，跟哈姆雷特相关。对此领域不熟悉，也查不出太多资料，故开头不做翻译。

*Rosie哼的歌是《O Christmas Tree》

<https://www.xiami.com/song/1792803375>

*bark：有“汪”和“树皮”的意思

*切尔诺贝利事故：<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chernobyl_disaster>

*希沃特：辐射剂量的单位

*Rosemary哼的歌是《In a World of My Own / Very Good Advice》

歌曲链接：

[http://music.163.com/m/song?id=34880272&userid=529298521](http://music.163.com/m/song?id=34880272&userid=529298521)

* Tweedledum and Tweedledee：

[Tweedledum_and_Tweedledee](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tweedledum_and_Tweedledee)

*K-12学校：从幼儿园到高中都能一条龙服务的学校

*trophy：嫁给有钱老人的年轻人（含贬义）

*翻译词不达意注意，原文是：An inexperienced, helpless prize thrown from his childhood home to the feet of an older Alpha who – by performance or pedigree – has acquired the income necessary to match this school’s high tuition and reputation.

*low blow：拳击中，在腰带下一击（属于犯规）

 ~~* Apples and trees，get不到~~ 感谢热心网友药草茶 ヾ(ｏ･ω･)ﾉ

*火烈鸟当球棍是《爱丽丝梦游仙境》的梗

*boil over：我觉得翻译成“转变”有点勉强，但找不到合适的。这个似乎也与前面Rosemary说Violet像一锅快要沸腾的水有所对应。

 

 


	13. 第十三章：Two Sprigs of Rosemary: Okaeri, Tadaima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 简单翻自作者的话：
> 
> 1\. 日语中的"Tadaima"/"Okaeri"是“我回来了”“欢迎回家”的意思。
> 
> 2."Hannibal ad portas"是拉丁语，意为“Hannibal at the gates/狼来了”，在罗马家庭中常用来吓唬小孩让他们听话。Be good, or Hannibal (Barca) will get you.乖一点，不然汉尼拔会来抓你。
> 
> 3.本章预警：宠物死亡，小孩的短期抑郁症，brief drug use(original character only, pot)，酗酒暗示（关于短期抑郁症：https://www.elementsbehavioralhealth.com/mood-disorders/situational-depression/）

** Rosie **

威尔的房子外面有个小岛，就在离沙滩不远处。称之为岛实在有些慷慨了，因为就算涨潮的时候海水也只不过脚脖子那么高。落潮的时候，一块布满许多海胆和小寄生蟹的棕褐色湿透的条状沙地就会将它和剩下的沙滩连接起来。但是Rosie喜欢把它叫做小岛，所以威尔也随她去了。

 

这地方只有一片草坪和一棵棕榈树，可以容纳三四个成年人站在上面，只是既不会太舒服，又至于能弄湿他们的脚趾而已。在沙滩上玩的时候，她总喜欢待在那儿，威尔想过，干脆在那边给她造一个游戏屋算了。但他又老是看到一些新闻报道，全球变暖造成海平面上升，或者突然的海啸，或者一些新出现的有攻击性的有毒水母，他犹豫了。

 

他觉得这再也没有关系了。现在Rosie不会再想到那边去玩。这些年来那地方对她来说意味着太多，而这会让她更伤心。

 

他站在车边等着，没忍心催促女儿。在那个小岛上，她跪在棕榈树底下的一块光滑的黑色大石头上。她打开她那浅蓝色的背包，拿出一束月季芙蓉花，那是她从房子周围的灌木丛里摘的。一枝一枝地，她虔诚地将花摆在石头上。

 

威尔不再忍心去看，但他也没有心思去看别的东西。唯一可以打断他继续观看这场令人悲伤的小小仪式的，是他口袋中手机传来的令他分心的振动。他掏出手机，疑惑地皱皱眉，他并不认识屏幕上显示的号码。他拇指一划，接了电话。

 

“Hello？”他警惕地问道。

 

“威尔——”

 

内心中传来一阵深深的厌恶，他听到那声音正漫步在他耳中那快速翻腾着的血液里*。“我告诉过你，不要再给我打电话了，Jack。”他吼道。Jack还没来得及再说点什么，他就结束了通话。

 

十秒钟不到，他手中的手机又振动了起来。威尔叹了一口气，无比用力地摁下了关机键。关了机，他把手机滑进口袋中，沉重地盯着地面。

 

“你生气了吗？”

 

威尔吓了一跳。Rosie站在他跟前，盯着他，眼中溢出的泪水将要沾湿她长长的睫毛了。

 

他尴尬地笑笑，弯下膝盖来亲亲她前额。“不是因为你，Rosie，”他轻声说道，“只是接了一通烦人的电话而已。没别的事。”

 

他伸手摸摸她头顶上的暗金色卷发，“准备好上学去了吗？”

 

Rosie打开背包，拿出一条头巾、一对橙色的猫耳一样的东西和一条带着粘扣带的老虎尾巴。她戴上头巾，把尾巴扣在了牛仔裤后面的一个裤袢上。这些配饰很可爱，但无法缓和她垮下的双肩和脸上的阴沉。“都准备好了。”她低声说道。

 

威尔站起身来，给了她一个赞许的笑容，希望自己如果一直保持乐观的话，迟早能感染她的。考虑到他的性格，大部分的他意识到这绝对是个坏主意，但这值得一试。他带着女儿走向车子，打开了后座车门。Rosie爬上了她的儿童垫高椅。

 

“看看你的尾巴，小老虎。”威尔轻声一笑。Rosie低头一看，惊讶地尖叫一声，她那橙黑相间的条纹毛尾巴挂在了车门的门槛上。她将尾巴拉了上来。

 

一阵沉默，驾驶路上的几分钟让人喘不过气来，威尔瞥了一眼后视镜，Rosie正看着窗外不断变换的风景，捏着固定在她牛仔裤上的尾巴。

 

“今天可是你第一天去学校报道的重要日子，激动吗？”威尔问道，试图表达自己的关心，但他失败了。

 

Rosie的目光从窗外转回来，通过后视镜与他对视。“我本来想穿狗狗装。”她说道，“但是狗狗看起来不凶。”

 

“但是你喜欢老虎呀。”

 

“没错。可是我更喜欢狗狗。”Rosie说道。她沉重地看了一眼空荡荡的邻座，威尔正好注意到她发现了黏在座椅上的锈色毛发。她皱起了脸，扭头又朝窗外看过去了。

 

“噢，Rosie，”威尔叹气，“我知道这很不容易，很让人伤心，但你还有我。我也很想Winston。但是它真的已经很老了，而且——”

 

“现在别说这个，Daddy，”她低声说道，轻轻地用手掌心揉着眼睛，“拜托。”

 

威尔哽着喉咙继续开车。直到他们在学校前的停车处停下，威尔才感觉好受了点。

 

他停好车，帮Rosie从儿童垫高椅上下来。亲了亲女儿的前额，用拇指轻轻抹去她脸颊上最后一滴未干的泪水，他将女儿送到那边穿着动物装的一年级新生‘动物园’中，他们已经簇拥着老师了。

 

\--------------

 

在去店铺途中，威尔想到自己的车已经积了几个月的沙子，而且咸海水不仅会他妈的只把保险杠弄生锈了而已，他在洗车处停下了。

 

洗车处是自助的，而且只能用信用卡支付，但的确有一个员工在那里。那个员工叫Dave，是个四五十岁的Beta，来自美国深南部，生意不好的时候他就会穿着愚蠢的香蕉装出来招揽客户，或者把钥匙给那些要去上公共厕所的人，或者在老旧机器出故障的时候踢几下。但是今天，Dave跟往常不一样。没有往常出现的香蕉装，威尔有那么一瞬间想知道，他那覆盖着橙红色泳裤和橄榄绿夏威夷衬衫的寒酸胆小外表下，是不是隐藏着一只喋喋不休的红金刚鹦鹉。相反，他懒散地坐在靠近厕所的苍黄色沙滩椅上，正吸着大麻烟，威尔这辈子都没见过这么大的——包括在他早期警察生涯中，他被调去查凶杀案之前待在缉毒组的几个月间都没见到过。

 

威尔在带着Rosie问他要钥匙的时候，大概跟他说过总共五十个字，大部分是因为Dave是这个区域唯一知道他真正身份的人。好几年前Dave就直白地带出了这个话题，那时候威尔刚开始跟Molly约会。Dave所做的就只是问威尔有没有听过一个有趣的网站，叫做《犯罪揭秘》，威尔看到了他眼中的暗示。但那就是所有了。这事再也没发生过。

 

Dave在《犯罪揭秘》的读者群中算是一个反常的存在，因为他尚表现出一丝理智，但威尔再也没带Rosie来过。只是以防万一而已。

 

迄今为止，不管怎样，威尔的好奇心被激起了，所以他下了车到处走了几步。Dave咧嘴一笑，懒洋洋地朝他招了招手。

 

“这是一种行为艺术，还是因为你想被炒鱿鱼才这么做？”威尔问道。

 

Dave笑得更欢了。“丢了‘这份好工作’？不不不。这是，呃…怎么缩呢，”他低声说着，挠挠下巴的胡茬。“这是世界级的鼠类游行。还有用奶酪做成的花车呢。”

 

“山中无老猫，老鼠称大王？”

 

Dave咯咯一笑。“bingo！”他扬起眉毛，伸出手来想让Will也来一口*。

 

威尔摇摇头，把手塞进自己的口袋里。“你他妈到底在说什么？Dave。”

 

“操。你么听到吗？”Dave问道，“早桑的那些警报声？”

 

“坐船到我家比在大路上开车快，所以，没听到。”

 

“大该两个小时之前，一辆十八轮的车失控了，在Big Pine汉Marathon之间滑行。还撞了重别的方向来的另一辆货车。嘭！然后，两辆车欧着了火，碎落在路上，惨得你他妈根本不会信。我们在缩的可是像《疯狂麦克斯》这样的场景。接下来那几小时，没人能通过那条跨海高速路。几乎所有警察他妈的都在那儿找残骸了，森下没几个警察在Key West维持治安。”

 

“天哪，”威尔叹气，“太惨了。”

 

“对我来说可不四这样，”Dave说道。他伸伸胳膊，吸了一口烟，然后慢慢喷出。“我好得很。如果妮也有我这种毛病，现在就是放纵的时候了。Carpe diem/及时行乐。”

 

威尔耸肩。“我再看看吧。”

 

说完，他走向自己的车，刷卡，本周第五次开始用真空吸尘器清扫后座。也许这次他可以把所有令人心碎的纪念品都清走。在物理上。清扫途中，威尔隐约能听到洗车房顶上的收音机传来的声音。它一向都在大声报着游客洗车的费用，虽然威尔只见过这儿的居民在这个特别的洗车房洗车。能听到广播者急切的声音，而非自他搬到这边以来，已经听了七万次的The Beach Boys组合的Kokomo这首歌，还是有点奇怪的。

 

在真空吸尘器那刺耳噪音中，威尔没法弄清任何细节，但他认为是关于货车残骸的消息。他什么也没听到，吸尘器还在隆隆作响慢慢停止运作，他已经扣好安全带，开车远去。

 

他没看后视镜。如果他这么做，他会看到Dave从沙滩椅上跌下，震惊地盯着收音机，然后转过身来目瞪口呆地看着威尔驾车远去。

 

\-----------------

 

威尔走进店里头，一声含糊的电话铃声欢迎般地响着，他立刻意识到这将是一天中最漫长糟糕的事了。他想到，一部分当地人因为封路没法去城里上班，因此把这当成了一个逃避责任的机会，纷纷想要去钓鱼，但他没想到有人会这么早给他打电话。他翻了个白眼，锁上了身后的门。

 

“门口的牌子在九点钟会由‘打烊’翻到‘开张’，”他低声说着，似乎电话能听到他说话，然后为自己的粗鲁而道歉。“在我喝到咖啡之前你们可别想让我接那通愚蠢的电话。”

 

威尔的店里头没有太多公共部分，而那完全是他故意这么设计的。他必须在‘让顾客他妈的给自己个人空间’和‘培养足够的好口碑来确保他能得到稳定的维修和定制订单’之间保持微妙的平衡。考虑到自己的工作量，他的生意似乎进入了最旺状态，甚至是在淡季、游客数量慢慢减少的时候。

 

他的顾客还是有选择的，他们可以在一张过时破旧连带颜色和气味都彰显其特色的老沙发，和印着许多五彩蝴蝶的粉色小豆袋椅之间选择。选后者的唯一一个原因，威尔怀疑是坐久了那张沙发可能会导致轻微的真菌皮疹。但那正是这张沙发的一个主要优点，这可是与那些只看不买还到处晃悠的顾客的一场无休止的战斗。尽管这不值得损害他女儿的皮肤健康。

 

为了消遣，店铺的西墙挂上了威尔引以为豪的二手平板电视。平日天气还行的时候，这电视接收卫星信号就有点问题了，而当天气有一点点不好的时候，基本信号全无，威尔觉得这很搞笑，因为他的顾客通常盯着电视只是为了知道天气。剩下的一个娱乐项目是散落在沙发前面那张木制咖啡桌上那堆过期的户外运动或者渔业杂志。上面有蜡笔和画着手的轮廓的痕迹，Rosie在学步期涂花了大部分杂志。但威尔并没有想过要更新什么娱乐项目。

 

威尔冲了一大壶便宜咖啡，放在快要散架的老餐车上，推出去准备给自己和上门的顾客喝，他的电话一直在响。藏在后头，在堆放的糖块和咖啡伴侣后面的，是威尔自己的杯子。

 

这杯子质量不好，但是在感情上是无比贵重的。这时Rosie在幼儿园为了学校的感恩父母夜做的一个艺术作品。学生们的任务是跟父母装饰一个白色的杯子，这导致大部分的杯子都被设计得乱七八糟，无比混乱，因为他们都想要迎合父母双方。但Rosie只有他一个人，所以她的构想很清晰。她先给整个杯子涂上了淡蓝色，随后用许多微笑着的海洋生物来装饰杯子——一只紫色章鱼，一只黄色海龟，甚至还有一条看起来很友好的粉色鲨鱼，咧嘴露出锋利牙齿，天真地大笑着。重中之重、最显珍贵的是Rosie自己的手印；手掌沾上红色颜料，按在了杯子上，又做了一点改动，让手印看起来像一条暹逻斗鱼。

 

感恩夜活动期间，Rosie的老师曾经把威尔拉到一边，不断吹捧他女儿的灵巧和空间意识都远超同龄小孩。她笑容满面，试着找话题，问过他家里是不是有什么艺术家让Rosie跟着学习了。

 

威尔心烦意乱。他见过关于自己的无数张完美素描。日常生活的随意公开姿态。裸体安睡的姿态，肚子上还带着一道疤痕。因为欢愉而扭曲的脸。而其他部分的所有艺术作品都出自同一人之手，那双无数次描摹过威尔的手。

 

他堆起一个假笑，告诉老师，除非定制假苍蝇和假鱼饵算作艺术，不然他也不知道是怎么回事。

 

他拿起杯子，怀念的笑容变得更深，虽然这该死的电话还在响个不停。他倒了一杯冒着热气的咖啡，没放其他东西。小口啜饮着发烫的咖啡，他走向后头的一扇门，门没锁，他进去了。

 

威尔经过沾满油渍的工作台和一排排装着不同工具和原料架子、盒子。沉重地叹了一口气，他坐在书桌边，桌上只放着用来安排行程和记账的十年老电脑和电话。他用力打开了底部的抽屉，里头有一个金属制的酒瓶。他拿起酒来迅速大喝一口，这才伸手去拿电话，坚定地相信这个一直没挂电话的人绝对是个让他开心的好客人。

 

“Winston家钓鱼用具及小船修理，”他朝听筒叹着气，“如果你们的假鱼饵不行，我们可以也可以弄。”

 

对面沉默了数秒。这让威尔错误地意识到了一些东西，他感觉脖子根处的头发都要因为知道是谁而愤怒地炸开了。“如果又是你，Jack——”

 

他听到对面急促地轻轻提了一口气。“威尔…”

 

对着Jack Crawford才使出的刻薄语言枯萎在他舌头上。“Molly？”

 

“是…噢我的天哪，威尔，”她说道，她的声音充满了哭的时候才有的鼻音。“谢天谢地你接电话了。你的手机一直关机，我还以为…我之前希望你还在店里。你还好吗？Rosie呢？”

 

“我…什么？”

 

“我对不起你。我真的，真的很抱歉。我不知道她会做出这种事。你要相信我。这两年来她-她一直问，一直问，我只是再也没法忍受她的唠叨了，所-所以我跟她说了事实，而且我还让她发誓——他妈的发誓——她不会告诉任何人。噢不，噢天哪。”

 

“好吧，Molly，你需要说慢一点，我不知道你在说什么。深呼吸，”威尔说着，震惊于自己话语中的自信，尽管恐惧已经爬上了他的头皮，“你跟谁说了？说了什么？”

 

Molly做了好几个深呼吸，但那听起来像是换气过度的先兆而远远不像冷静下来的样子。不管怎样，她还是努力放慢她的话，让他听懂。“我妈。上个月，她突然又变得爱打听了，我们又大吵了一架。我投降了。我跟她说了我们分手的原因。说了你之前的身份。说了你之前…跟谁在一起。我让她发誓不把这些说出去。但她一转身就把这些消息卖掉了。出卖了你。出卖了Rosie。”

 

威尔的心脏漏跳一拍，随即猛地跳动起来。他已经不需要Molly再说下去了——他已经可以把这些痛苦的拼图碎片拼成一个再熟悉不过的姜黄色图片——但她还是继续说了下去。他颤抖着手抓起杯子，喝一口咖啡试图让自己冷静下来。

 

“她前些天给我打了电话，说她用了她得到的钱的一小部分就新买了一辆该死的车，那些钱是一个女人给她的，叫…我不知道…Frankie Lounds？我的亲妈以一个‘食人族汉尼拔的残羹冷饭’的岳母身份接受了她的采访。噢，我当时都要气死了。我想着打电话给你，告诉你。但我搁置了这事。我-我不想伤害…不。你知道吗？我当时就是个该死的懦夫。我不想面对她做的事，不愿告诉你这件事。而现在…现在太迟了。新闻。看看那些新闻，赶紧跑吧。他知道了。他知道你在Sugarloaf。你要带着Rosie然后——”

 

威尔用力挂回电话。他的手抖得不成样子，热咖啡溅了出来烫到了他的手。他吃惊地咕哝着，反射性地甩了甩烫到的手。杯子摔到了地上，碎了开来，热咖啡和碎片洒得到处都是。他往下一看，为损失杯子而感到惊骇，但悔恨的恐慌感占了上风。变红的手颤抖着，他猛地拉开桌子桌上面的抽屉。他扯开一堆文件证件还有其他乱七八糟的东西，把这些垃圾都丢到了地板上，跟咖啡那一堆东西混在了一起。他最后找到了店里头的电视遥控器。

 

当他的电话再次响起的时候他的心脏都要跳出来了。沉重地喘息着，他伸手够着连在墙上的电话线，把线往他手腕上绕了两圈，猛地尽力一扯。电话线从墙上剥离，还带上了些墙板。铃声停了下来。

 

当他跑到前面的电视那边的时候，他感觉自己的腿随时都有可能支撑不住。他开了电视，笨拙地换台直到他找到了第一个播放24小时新闻的频道。

 

他和他女儿的一张照片经过国家电视台传播给了数百万的人。当他立刻知道这张图片是什么用意时，他感觉自己的头浮在水上，自己的胃已经沉到海底。这阵记忆像汹涌的大海浪一样冲倒了他。

 

_他亲切地笑着，而Rosie——得意地穿着她那件印着“我四岁啦”的彩虹色波点生日装，她的脸颊上还挂着巧克力糖衣——她拿着她的新玩具，一个有她一半高的呢料狮子。她抱着它，不小心给它的毛沾上了一些巧克力。_

 

_威尔的一个念头一闪而过。他知道Molly的母亲在Rosie的生日派对上全程拍照，但他却没多加注意。她另有所图。_

 

_Freddie Lounds对他和他的女儿不怀好意，她的相机就举在她的右眼前。她的嘴唇蠕动，尽管威尔听不到她说话，他知道她在说什么。_

 

_“笑一笑。”_

 

_咔擦。_

 

_他眯眯眼，又眨眨眼，试着从炫目的闪光中恢复。几十个人赫然出现在了他和Rosie身边。他们身影模糊，无法辨认，就仅仅只是影子。它们没有嘴唇，但不像Freddie，威尔能一清二楚地听到它们的窃窃私语。_

 

_“她父亲的发色。”_

 

_“她父亲的眼睛。”_

 

_“她父亲的嘴唇。”_

 

_咔擦。_

 

_闪光减弱，成百上千的阴影簇拥着他们，扭动着聚集成一个个数不尽的躯体。每个声音都是耳语，但它们组合起来，震耳欲聋。_

 

_“她父亲的自负。”_

 

_“她父亲的残忍。”_

 

_“她父亲的饥渴。”_

 

_威尔把Rosie拉到怀里，试图用自己的肩背抵御冲过来的黑暗观众。_

 

喘息一声，威尔回到了店里，满身大汗地颤抖着。他试着控制呼吸，但他看到了电视屏幕中的内容，他又往后跌了几步直到自己碰到了咖啡餐车。这一恐怖的时刻让他的脉搏猛烈跳动，他都觉着这是心脏病发作的先兆了。

 

电视屏幕底部用标着八个黑体大字，威尔已经在他的发情期的梦里和性奋的噩梦中见过无数次：食人族汉尼拔越狱！

 

这句话上面的屏幕分成了三部分。中间部分是威尔从来没见过的主持人，没错，毫无疑问这七年来他一直极力避免自己去看国家新闻。另外两张面孔是威尔非常熟悉的，好的也有，坏的也在。

 

两人七年前一别，Alana Bloom变化很大，但他很确定如果她看到了自己也会这么想。她的发型，妆容，还有衣着风格比威尔记忆中的冷硬了些，她的身体语言更死板了些，充满权威——更像一个Alpha了。威尔曾经为她优雅而温和的性格所倾倒，尽管这些年来他已经很久没有带着这个想法、这么目不转睛地盯着她看了。他曾经那么地期望过从对方眼里看到这个。毕竟这些年来，温和与善良并不是让他度过那些孤独而内疚的夜晚的原因。

 

Frederick Chilton，换句话说，跟上次威尔不得不忍着将就见他一面的痛苦时候相比，根本一点变化都没有。他脸上挂着飘飘然的假笑，自以为高尚杰出，不择手段地控制着局势，但当他唇边扭曲着的紧张暴露了他的悲哀。他的眉毛因为沾满下落的汗水而反光。这让他看起来非常光芒四射，但他心里绝对不是这样想的。

 

“——并且这令人震惊得难以置信。绝对无法接受。”Alana说道，“Dr.Chilton的所作所为——”

 

“不好意思你说什么呢。”Chilton打断。他和Alana争论数秒，直到主持人让他俩都冷静下来。

 

“请说吧？Dr. Chilton。”主持人问道，她的声音流露出毫不掩饰的兴奋。

 

“Dr. Bloom实在太过虚伪，”Chilton说道。他从西服外套的内衬口袋中掏出一条绣着FC两个精致大字的手帕。他擦了擦眉毛，卷起手帕放了回去。“我并没有做错什么。”

 

“谁会相信。”Alana低声怒喝。

 

“这些指控听起来像是我自己打开了欢迎Lecter的大门、还让他大跳华尔兹一样，”Chilton反对道，“让我提醒你一下，这些对我的指控仍在调查当中。我们这行都知道，Dr. Bloom觊觎我这位置也不是一天两天了，现在你还在这搬弄是非。你可像狐狸一样狡猾啊，Dr. Bloom。”

 

“脑中的狐狸？Chilton。”Alana嘲笑道。她有些轻蔑地歪歪头。“你就不奇怪Freddie Lounds在几个小时前更新的《犯罪揭秘》中是怎样描述你的雇用惯例的吗？我相信她用来描述Matthew Brown的那句极其难听的话，正是：他才是‘守着狐狸屋的狐狸’。如果你对自己的职位哪怕尽了一丁点责任，而非用签售书籍和演讲来填满你的日程表，你都能看到Brown的真面目。”

 

Chilton震惊地喘息了一下。在他能反击之前，主持人伸手打断，说道，“Dr. Chilton, Mr. Brown宣称他得以帮助Lecter越狱，是因为他说服了其他看守来让他单独监督Lecter。同时他还说，他一次就能让医院中的警戒系统瘫痪好几天。对这些指控您有何想法？”

 

Chilton直直对着摄像机眨眨眼，有些不敢相信，他摸索着口袋想要拿手帕。擦着冒汗的前额，Chilton说道，“就像我方才所说，这些纯属是Dr. Bloom的无礼诽谤：巴尔的摩警局和FBI正在调查这件事。话虽如此，我感到非常震惊和沮丧，一个明显精神不稳定的人，对一个在业内甚至在社会上都饱受尊敬的支柱的胡言乱语，居然还有那么多人相信。”

 

“Brown声称Lecter是三天前而非昨天越狱，您也觉得这是胡言乱语吗？”

 

“一点没错，”Chilton用胜利的语气说道，“他说出这话来很明显是在让当局扩大搜索范围从而减慢追捕速度。没必要把这当回事，搜索应当集中于巴尔的摩市区及郊区。”

 

“您的看法是？Dr. Bloom。”

 

“我认为Dr. Chilton非常可笑。基于他刚才说的话，这是我要问的，”Alana说着，坐直身体直直向前看去，“现场没有大屠杀。汉尼拔可不像是杀了他的守卫然后戴着他们的脸逃离现场的样子*。这不是一时起意、趁机逃跑。这是从容透顶的一场越狱。所有迹象都表明Brown所说关于汉尼拔越狱的时间线都是真的。”

 

“我的意思是，在审判开始，并判我有罪之前，我都是清白无辜的。我是个自由的公民，应该受到同等尊重，”Chilton说着，再次擦了擦他的眉毛。“像我这种有身份的人不应该…不应该像糖果店里头手脚不干净的孩子一样被监视。”

 

“既然那样，你是说你不会同意警方的保护性监禁吗？”Alana嘲讽地说道，“我无比乐意支持你的自由，尽管你应该要好好思考一下，在没有FBI慷慨提供的安全保护之下，那究竟意味着什么。毕竟，Hannibal ad portas/狼来了哟。”

 

Chilton的手仍抵着太阳穴。他微微睁大透露着些许疯狂的眼睛，随后看向了摄像机之外的什么。他紧迫地叫嚷着什么，随后他的传送画面黑掉了。

 

“我们似乎失去了信号——”主持人说道。她话语一窒，看着摄像机，“看来Dr. Chilton决定离开本次专家咨询组。”

 

Alana毫不动容地哼哼一声。“我还是很乐意参与的。如果你想问问题，也许我可以毫不分心地回答。”

 

“您认为Lecter下一步应该会做什么？”

 

Alana叹气。“Hannibal Lecter的行为难以捉摸，他天性矛盾，”她解释道，“他极其注重细节，富有教养，但同时是现代历史上最多产的连环杀手之一。他极其有耐心，擅长长期摆布他人，但他会即兴创作，反复无常，因为他会欣喜于将自己的知识转化为优势。他…”她犹豫着，有些厌恶将要说出的话。“这么多年没有行动，他的购物清单一定很长。Chilton和Freddie Lounds一定在清单上。该死，我大概也会在上面。但我认为，他暂时放下了烹饪欲望，意味着有更诱人的事情吸引了他的注意力。我觉得我们应该关注Matthew Brown说的话，毕竟逮捕他就是为了知道汉尼拔最迫切的目标是什么。”

 

“你是指——”主持人出声，翻翻桌上的稿子，这才说道，“‘一开始，我想了想他’——提及汉尼拔——‘有什么。如果我知道那些东西在哪儿，我会想靠武力抢走。但和切萨皮克开膛手一番谈话之后，是真的谈话，我才知道我的热情，跟他的热爱并献身的火海相比，仅仅只是一堆闷烧的煤炭而已。所以我就决定好好当一回红娘。让完美的一家破镜重圆了。’”

 

Alana冷酷地点点头。“他会去找Will Graham。”

 

威尔的腿终于软了下来。他瘫坐在地上，他紧紧握住遥控器。他没法从屏幕上移开目光。

 

“终于在放你走之前让你说出来了，如果Will Graham恰好在看这个节目，您有什么话想对他说的吗？”主持人问道。

 

Alana的眼神柔和了下来，她看起来又像是威尔那些年认识的那个和蔼的Alpha一样了。威尔知道她只是看着摄像机而已，她与他相隔千里，但他却感觉到她就在这个空间内，就在他身边。“威尔，”她说道，“我们已经派人来找你了。回我电话，然后赶到最近的警察局去。他们会保护你和你的女儿。千万不要鲁莽行——”

 

威尔一把把遥控器砸向电视屏幕，可惜没有产生一丝火花。遥控器散了架，电池咔哒一声掉出来，在地板上打着转停止。屏幕碎了，静了音，最后归为黑暗。坐在地板上，两手捂着耳朵，威尔慢慢清醒过来。

 

他慢慢站起身，把手机从口袋里拿了出来。他盯着手机屏幕，带着彻底的筋疲力尽注视着它。他冒险开了机——40通未接来电，30封语音邮件——他拨通了Rosie学校的电话。

 

“Sugarloaf School。”一个活泼的女声响起。

 

“我是Will Graham，”他说道。他屏住呼吸，等待着对面意外的吸气声或者惊讶的叫声。

 

但对方只是有些疑惑地问道。“好的您接着说？”

 

威尔如释重负地叹了一口气。“我的女儿Rosemary在贵校一年级就读。家…家里出了急事，我需要尽可能早点接她回来。”

 

他听到接待员的安慰声，轻而易举地回答了些安全问题：他的社保卡的最后四位数字和驾照编号。他惊讶于自己镇静的声音，尽管他的心都要像手提钻一样破胸而出了。他能在十五分钟内接到女儿。

 

一挂电话，手里的手机又响了起来。他忍住了想要像砸遥控器一样砸出手机的冲动。相反，他想了想从当地手机信号塔反弹回来的信号活动原理，又想了想如何三角定位电话的位置。

 

他把还在响的手机塞进口袋里。带着响铃的手机快步走出店铺，店铺后面附近，有个小码头，那边停着他上门修理时要开的小船。他把响着的手机拿在手里，手臂猛地晃了几圈，尽可能远地把这东西抛到了海里。他看着一些气泡几秒之后冒了出来，他转身跑向他的车。

 

\-------------------

 

威尔能感觉到坐在儿童垫高椅上的Rosie试图吸引他的注意力。她盯着后视镜，红褐色的眼睛里充满了困惑。威尔有些哆嗦，湿冷的掌心更抓紧了方向盘，努力集中注意力。他感觉到她的视线从镜子转移到了他暴露心情的手上，他几乎能感觉到她的视线停留在了他右手的烫伤发肿的小伤口上。

 

“学校的办公室女士说因为家里有急事，所以我要早点离开学校。”她小声说道，“但你是我唯一的家人了。你生病了吗？”

 

“我很好，Rosie。”

 

“你脸色苍白，还在发抖，”小女孩说道。她的呼吸急促了起来，继续说着，声音带了一丝恐慌，“你也要像Winston一样去看医生、回来的时候就死掉了吗？”

 

“我没事，”威尔加重语气又重复了一边，但懊悔立刻让他喉咙一窒，继而往下挖空了他的胸腔。他瞥了一眼后视镜，终于看到了女儿。她的眼睛浅浅地闪着泪光，充满了怀疑，关心，他再也没法与她对视。“我待会再跟你解释，好吗？我知道这可能有点吓人，有点让你混乱，但你得相信我。我没有生病。”

 

他不用看都知道自家女儿并没有完全买账，大概也是因为连他自己都不相信自己。她只是回了一小声让人心碎的话。“好。”威尔知道她不会穷追不舍，但也许比他脑袋里的寂静和因此产生的刺耳白噪音要好得多。

 

当他们终于赶回家的时候，威尔一下子没看到什么不对劲。停下车来、帮Rosie下车的时候他一直注意着环境，他牵着女儿的手。

 

“daddy，”Rosie说着，向水面的方向专心凝视着。

 

沙滩上没有车子，也没有脚印——

 

“daddy，”Rosie说着，在他要带着她走进房子的时候扯着他的裤脚，试图得到他的注意力。

 

——没有打碎的窗子，没有破坏锁的痕迹——

 

“谁在Winston的墓碑上放了别的花呀？”Rosie小声问道。

 

威尔的血冷了下来。他扭头，睁大眼睛朝沙滩方向看去，看向那个小小的追悼地点。他用力地看着，他却看不到任何特别的地方，但那边的花肯定比早上放的多了些。

 

他看回来的时候，门恰好打开了。

 

“欢迎回家。”

 

\-------------------  

 

 

三小时后，Jack Crawford下达着命令，他的特工们和当地超过四分之一的警察部队彻底搜查着Will Graham房子。‘食人族汉尼拔’在逃，很有可能就在附近，在高速公路那边的Monroe县的所有警察都被调了回来，在街上巡逻着，意在找出任何风吹草动。

 

在他的命令下每个人身上都带着至少五个任务，Jack走回了威尔的房子。门是开着的，他走了进去，半个小时之前，他们到来的时候门内还挂着弹性铰链，但多亏了破门锤。更多的警员和FBI特工在他身边忙碌着，拍照，到处刷着找指纹。

 

不管这些混乱场面，Jack摩挲着一个相框，那本来是放在起居室破旧沙发旁边最外面的桌子上的。里头的照片肯定没拍多久，跟目前在全境传播的 **安珀** 警报*上的一年级照片相比，Rosie一点变化也没有。小姑娘正透过相框中的中照片笑着，她两臂环着一只老狗的脖子。威尔就坐在她身后，一只手放在她肩膀上，唇角轻轻拉起一个身为单身父亲的疲惫却开心的笑容。再后面是紫蓝色的激光背景，Jack觉得这个在八十年代末期都已经过时了。它陈旧、俗气，却真诚到让Jack心碎。

 

“你测过这个了吗？”Jack问了一个路过的犯罪现场技术员，他朝照片示意。

 

“是的长官。测试过了。里头没有什么有用的或者重要的东西。”

 

Jack不同意了，但不是因为案子。“这会作为证据送走吗？”

 

技术员耸耸肩。“大概会都放到一起存着吧。如果我们没法利用它，如果在利用之后它惨不忍睹了，那我猜它们不会有重见天日的那一天。”

 

  Jack朝那特工点点头，后者回去工作了。他环顾四周，拿起了照片，收进了他的外套内衬口袋中。

 

一会儿之后，Jimmy Price和Beverly Katz从厨房来到了起居室。Jack招手让他们过来，“你们找到了什么？”

 

“如果我们要找那些油腻肮脏的孩子指纹，那我们可算是来对地方了，”Price说道，“我们能找到的成年人指纹只有威尔的。也许有一部分大概是他前任Alpha的。其他的都是那小女孩儿的。没有汉尼拔来过的痕迹，但这并不完全是个惊喜。他在其他的犯罪现场中一直吝啬于留下自己的痕迹。”

 

“如果这算是一个犯罪现场的话，”Beverly插嘴道，“没有挣扎痕迹。威尔也不接你的电话，我们从学校那边得知好几个小时之前，威尔就急匆匆地把Rosie接走了。他在逃跑呢，Jack。”

 

“我同意，”Price说着，目光担忧地看着Jack，“我真讨厌当‘那个人’，因为那通常都是Zeller的活儿，但我们还是需要想想，他是‘逃自某人’…还是‘逃至某地’。”

 

“不。绝对不可能。”Jack咆哮道，“除非我们能找到铁证，否则就把这个看成绑架，如果他真的逃跑了，他会自保的。我也不怪威尔会吓到，但我们需要找到他和Rosie，确保他们没事。”

 

“不要误会，”Price结巴着说道，投降般地举起双手，“我不是说威尔跟汉尼拔携手共逃了。但是…”

 

“他说的有道理，Jack，”Bev皱眉说道，“如果他跑了，他的船和车就不可能还在这儿。威尔会为他的女儿做任何可以保护她的事，甚至是其他不堪设想的事。Lecter跑出来了，他会尽力保护女儿。‘不需要天气预报就能知道风往哪儿吹。’”

 

“与恶魔为伍比让我挡他的道好？”Jack夸张地问道。他想了一会儿，随即缓缓摇头。“我只是一开始没看清楚，毕竟这人可是亲手抓到过恶魔的。”

 

“他不会这样的。我们也不会这样。如果我们这样的话，那就太可怕了。”Bev说道。她重重叹了一口气，“我不知道答案，Jack。也许他带着Rosie跑了是为了躲开汉尼拔。也许他反抗过、但是失败了。也许他没有。也许他和小女孩都被五花大绑拖走了。也许他决定‘如果你无法反抗，那就享受。’我只是希望他们没有受伤，我们得在他们受到伤害之前找到他们。”

 

Jack面无表情地看了她一眼，她回以疲倦的一眼。他的眼神柔和下来，但他的下巴仍然维持着冷硬的线条。

 

当Zeller的声音从门口传来时气氛改变了。他轻轻喘息着，眼中闪过一丝恐惧。“我们有发现。”

 

Zeller惊骇的表情让Jack后脖子翻起了一波又一波的鸡皮疙瘩。“发现什么？”他问道，向Zeller的方向走了过去，后者像抓着救命稻草一样抓着门框。Price和Beverly跟在他身后，仍在思考着Zeller说的话。“你发现了什么？”

 

Zeller看了看他的队友们，视线转移回Jack身上。“我们，呃…我们觉得那可能是个坟墓。”

 

Jack猛地颤抖着提了一口气。“挖开。”他从牙关里挤出这句话来。

 

\----------------------

 

Jack怒目眺望着蔚蓝的大海，Beverly和Zeller正在动手开挖，Price检查着墓碑顶上的石头和花。

 

挖了大概有二十分钟，一堆堆湿漉漉的沙子把原本就狭窄的小岛弄得乱七八糟。

 

“Jack？”Beverly叫道。

 

他的视线转回挖开的洞中。Zeller和Katz挖出了一些用破旧被子包裹着的东西。那东西没有成年人身量那么大，但这让Jack原本就已经沉重的心更缩紧了些，像铅一样沉到他脚底。

 

Zeller朝那东西伸手，同时抬头询问似的看了看他的老大。Jack点了点头。Zeller紧张地拉开了被子，露出了一只老狗的尸体。虽然没有听到如释重负的叹息声，但气氛中的紧张情绪明显少了些。

 

“它死了多久？”Jack问道，“自然老死，还是汉尼拔为了证明他是动真格的才杀死的？”

 

“从气味上来看，死了至少一周。”Zeller说着，手背捂着口鼻。“我没看到什么他杀痕迹，就是自然老死的样子。这条狗看起来挺老了。”

 

“Winston，”Bev低声说道，“那是狗狗的名字，不是吗？我很确定。没错。威尔一开始跟我们干活那会儿收养了它。”

 

“我们接下来要做什么，Jack？”Zeller问道，“把尸体当成证据带走吗？”

 

Jack摇摇头。“让它安息吧。”

 

Zeller和Bev静静地把沙子填回坟墓里。庄严的气氛被Jack并不需要听到的一声简短的喃喃自语打破。“噢不。”

 

Jack猛地看向Price。“你‘噢不’个什么？”

 

Price盯着手机，担忧地捂住了嘴。他摇摇头，把手放了下来。“我在想这些花儿。一朵芙蓉，一束红蜘蛛百合/彼岸花和红蜘蛛花。我不觉得芙蓉花在这儿有什么暗含的意义，因为房子周围长满了这种花。大概只是他们摘下来放到墓碑上去的。但其他的花儿…”

 

“其他的怎么了？”

 

“你熟知花语吗？好吧以防万一，你熟不熟悉一种花的各种花语。”

 

“熟悉到Bella拒绝了我那关于婚礼用橙色百合的建议，因为它们显然象征着仇恨。但我只是觉得它们很优雅。”

 

“它们是醉蝶花，通常被叫做蜘蛛花。”Price说道，意指那簇浅紫色的花。随后他转向了围着醉蝶花的红花。“而这些是石蒜——蜘蛛百合。考虑到它们的名字都差不多，这大概只是巧合。花店可能会把它们摆到一起。但是…这也可能是汉尼拔性格使然，通过花来传递信息，对吧？”

 

Bev一边填土一边嘲笑他。

 

“这样一来我们就要更加提心吊胆了，”Price说道，“在维多利亚时代的花语中，蜘蛛花象征着请求私奔…在亚洲文化中，蜘蛛百合/彼岸花跟丧失和丧葬有关系。死亡。”

 

Jack皱眉。“最后通牒？”

 

Price无能为力地耸耸肩。

 

“或者殉情，”Zeller说道，“一起死。或者先杀人后自杀。”

 

Jack被喉咙中的焦虑抓挠着，他惊讶于自己的苦笑。“汉尼拔，自杀？不可能。他可惜命得很，他爱惨了他的生活方式。如果他觉得可以自杀，那就万事大吉了。”

 

“‘没有爱，我们跟死了没两样。’”Bev沉思道，“大概是这样。”

 

Jack摇摇头。“不管这该死的花意味着什么，这一切都会让我们更在意威尔和Rosie。汉尼拔之前就试过要杀了他。天知道他会对那小姑娘做什么。”

 

“Crawford特工！”其中一个Monroe县警察叫着，走向了小岛，脚踩浅水，水珠飞溅。他稍稍喘息着，慢慢在他们面前止步，很明显习惯了文书工作而非经常跑腿。“我们——我们有发现。大陆的消息。”

 

“什么？”Jack问道。他握紧拳头，让自己做好听到坏消息的准备。这是他能想到的唯一一种消息了。

 

“一单尸体报告。是谋杀。富得流油的退休老人。”这位警员喘息着，还在试着平静下来。“他的，呃…他的心脏被切除，还有他的豪华游艇被偷走了。”

 

Beverly，Price和Zeller目目相觑。Jack深呼吸一下，屏息，心里的每一丝乐观都随着叹出的这口气消失了。

 

“知道游艇的名字和注册证吧？”他问道。

 

“是-是的，长官。”

 

“分发下来，人手一份。当我说人手一份的时候——就真的人手一份。海岸警卫队的每个男人，每个女人。每一艘出海打渔的当地渔船。旅行团中每个带着租来的船玩着帆伞运动或者潜水的晒黑的醉醺醺的度假者。我需要你们尽快找到那艘船。如果他逃到了Havana，那人就再也找不回来了。明白了吗？”

 

“遵命，长官！”

 

一小时又一小时过去，热线电话响个不停，但他们要么是记得不清楚，要么是不确定有没有真的看到。一周又一周过去，传来的报告和流言越来越少。一个月又一个月过去，再也没有消息。一年又一年过去了。

 

二十年后。

 

 

 

** ROSA **

 

距汉尼拔越狱、威尔和Rosemary Graham失踪已经二十年了，Jack回忆着。

 

他现在已经老了——比他自认为痛苦地随着Bella二十五年前的故去的衰老更老。那时候，他想着自己最多还有五年时间就能到阴间陪着她了。他觉得自己应该可以死于心脏骤停或者脑溢血。意外事故，紧张，或者正朝着某人大吼的时候。但他还活着。

 

他抬起，那只手粗糙、充满了皱纹，掀开布罩，他站在她那深色光滑的骨灰龛前。他的心意会在他走开之后，留下一部分的他，与她融合，一起在意大利的微风中起舞。二十五年的灰暗生活。在她这么一个温暖光亮的存在消失后，他只能感到黑暗了。这份黑暗总在他耳边喃喃萦绕，谴责着他，嘲弄着他。

 

就像现在一样。

 

他将手伸到布罩下，碰到了一个古老的相框。他的手指描摹着上面廉价的木头纹理，随即让他们把照片取了出来。他很难不去责怪自己，因为那是Will Graham和他的小姑娘留下来的唯一一个念想了。两张笑脸静止在相片中，永远不会变。

 

在官方上，他们已经死亡，Jack每天都在祈祷这是真的。他太知道如果不然意味着什么了。如果说两周之后在汉尼拔的监禁室中发现的Miriam Lass干燥的尸体教会了他什么的话，那就是永远不要低估Hannibal Lecter博士的耐心和邪恶程度。Lecter等得足够久才告诉Jack他专门给他准备的‘特别惊喜’在哪里。如果FBI能早到哪怕几小时，Miriam也许还有那么遥远的一线生机。

 

就像威尔也许还有一线生机一样，如果Jack再努力一点，修复他们之间的裂痕，那威尔就不会拒绝他的保护和帮助。如果Jack没有将威尔介绍给那个恶魔。如果Jack在踏进Lecter办公室的第一天就 _看清楚真相_ 。

 

这些想法可不新鲜了。*他怀疑这些想法会一直压着他直到他也死掉，或者太老了没办法再记住这些支离破碎想法到底有什么含义为止。

 

但至少今天他可以分心一下了，如果他还在悔恨、不赶紧准备好出门的话他就会迟到了。

 

一位老友请他出席一个重要的场合。

 

\-----------

 

Jack并不出席每年举行四场的FBI毕业典礼，尽管在他退休之前他还是常常出席的。那时候，他觉得去看看那些即使以后大部分都不会再见到的新特工们还是好的。现在他一年就出席个一两次的样子，而即使是这样，他也通常只会在今天一样特别的日子上出现，那就是一位参加了典礼并把这场典礼看成一个小聚的好借口的同事，

 

他通过了大礼堂外面的层层安保，里头人山人海。每一年，这些教师和特工的面孔都越来越年轻，越来越陌生。

 

他还执掌行为科学部门的时候，他的部下核心成员中也只有Brian Zeller会去参加这些毕业典礼。十五年前他退休之后，在Quantico教起书来，所以他通常也会出现在这里祝愿他的学生们一切都好。Jack知道Zeller今天不会来。不管怎样，他现在正在参加一个不同类型的毕业典礼。他跟他的伴侣正在加拿大，看着他们的女儿领到麦吉尔大学的毕业证书。

 

Price就在Zeller退休后不久也跟着退休了。他也跑去教书，他在乔治华盛顿大学的法医科学部当了一个安逸的终生教授。Price在FBI工作的时候从来都不参加这种典礼。“他们看起来越来越年轻了。他们眼睛明亮，小脸蛋还带着细腻的绒毛，这些都让我不禁想到无情且不可避免的年老和死亡。”Price曾经在他退休之前一两年吐槽过，“顺带一提，我只参加过自己的毕业典礼。我当时差点就说服我的孪生兄弟以我的身份去参加典礼了，就像我在中学的时候帮他考了半个中学时光的理科考试一样。”

 

随后是Beverly Katz。

 

Beverly在威尔和Rosie Graham失踪大概两年之后就辞职了。虽然FBI声称这个失踪案和追捕这个最声名狼藉且已越狱的连环杀手仍是首要任务，但她知道，这只不过是个空话。当局再也不能继续把这么多时间和资源投入到一个陈年冰封的案子中。BSU得到来自FBI的“暂时”解散此案特殊小组、直到发现新证据为止的通知，Beverly在一个小时之后就递上了辞呈。

 

她成立了一个非盈利组织，专门寻找失踪受虐的Omega和他们的孩子。理论上，Katz在她的新工作中担任‘首席顾问兼律师’，负责让这些案子活跃在新闻界，并促使当地执法机构行动。他还在FBI的时候，当局上头的一些人曾经要Jack“密切注意”他的前同事，在某种意义上来说就是“严禁记录”。曾有传言说，一些组织的成功恢复多亏了Beverly Katz为了她的事业而涉猎的由治安委员会制定的可疑的法律政策。Jack从没见过这么意外的事，但他没有细看。在Sugarloaf之后，他再也不知道是否还能支持维护基于法律精神之上的法律条文了。

 

他的核心圈子中只剩一个人还在行为科学部门工作。他终于在人群中看到了她。她正坐在头一排，正中央。杵着医生要求他开始使用的手杖，他花了好一会儿才走到前面去。毕竟，他Jack的膝盖不如当年了。

 

她的腿上放着一个开着的牛皮纸夹。只是一些文字，所以Jack不知道这到底是一单正在跟进的案子的一些血淋淋的细节报告，还是一些毕业生的个人档案。不管怎样，她正全神贯注着，她充满谋虑的深色眼睛正沉浸在每一行文字中。Jack笑了。“Starling。”

 

Clarice Starling闻声抬头。“Crawford特工！”她叫道，猛地站了起来，“您到的时候为什么不给我发条短信呢？我可以带您到这里就座的。”

 

Jack怀疑地扬起眉毛。“我是老了，Starling，但我还没虚。我还是可以自己来。”

 

“抱歉，长官。希望我没有冒犯到您。”

 

微笑着，Jack摆摆另一只手，让她不必在意。“没有的事，”他说道，“你怎么还叫我‘长官’。现在你既然接任了我的工作，那我们就算得上是同事了。见鬼，你以后恐怕还有得升职。也许未来有一天我才是那个迅速立正然后称呼你为‘长官’的那个人。”

 

Clarice挺直腰板，轻轻地笑了，有些受宠若惊，又有些骄傲。“即使我成了FBI的头头，我也会永远敬重您。”她说道。她示意着她旁边的空座。“我替您留了座位，如果您愿意坐下的话。”

 

Jack怜爱地摇摇头。“只要你叫我‘Jack’并且一直这么叫我。我真烦了每次见到你、都要一直重复同样的话了，”他说道，“这儿可没有‘长官’和‘Crawford特工’的事儿。不然我就全程站着。”

 

关心的情绪在Clarice眼中一闪而过，她眼中带着笑意。“我想威胁你坐下，但是我知道，你就是个顽固的老家伙。”她说着，连她的阿巴拉契亚口音都跑了一点出来，“特么的快坐下，Jack。”

 

Jack的脸上堆满笑容，满意了。他入座，他看着旁边的这个女人。她有太多特征让他想起Bella来；这很容易就让他陷入了沉思，想着Clarice是他们从没有过的女儿。他之前必须抑制住这种想法，因为他是她的导师，他的职涯已到黄昏，而她的才刚刚开始。现在，他放任着这个暖心的想法。别的想法都让他感到那么寒冷，唯独这个，未免也太吸引人了。

 

她现在是四十来岁的年龄，一抹淡淡的灰色开始爬上她剪着短发的鬓角。看到这个让他感觉到自己太他妈的老了，比他自个嘎吱作响的关节和造反的老腰背更让他难受。但这也让她看起来多了些气度。十年前，当Jack退休，并推荐了Clarice接任他的位子时，上头曾犹豫过。尽管已经有Omega坐上了跟Jack同一级别的位子，但这事从没在行为科学部门发生过——从未有Omega担任过他那所谓的邪恶心理博物馆的管理者。

 

委员会的其中一个成员曾经试图劝阻过Jack，对方认为，BSU追踪的大多数罪犯都是Alpha，让Omega去靠近他们的猎物，这无疑是在“冒险”。当Jack想要以理服人时，那个混蛋竟然说这是“又一份Will Graham食谱”。

 

也许他有想象过，Jack发誓他听到了会议室的窗户因为音量、还有他对那个争论所发出的叫喊的强度而嘎吱作响。

 

但Jack的坚持赢得了胜利，因此Clarice Staring被升到了一个先前只有Alpha才能坐的位子。Jack对她这个角色的成就感到无比自豪。

 

“既然是这样，”他说道，“这批毕业生中有什么尖子生吗？”

 

“厚此薄彼可是不专业的。”Clarice冷静地说道。

 

Jack会意地露齿一笑。“但是。”

 

“但是，”Clarice赞同着，嘴角拉起一个阴谋者的微笑，“我可能已经在几周之前给BSU招了一个。”

 

“我知道这种感觉。”

 

Clarice扬起一边眉毛。“在有人给自己披上Omega的皮后*，我再欣赏她也不会给她这个实习生外派工作的。”她说道，“尽管她请教过很多案子。她在这份工作中的直觉和洞察力是我从来没见过的强大。她天生就是吃这行饭的。”

 

“她叫什么名字？”

 

就在Clarice深呼吸一下想要回答的时候，舞台顶上的灯光突然闪耀了起来。观众们鼓着掌，FBI的主管从台下走向颁奖台。Clarice做嘴型道，“到时候就知道了。”

 

Jack把注意力转回台上。多亏了多年来参加过的毕业典礼，Jack差不多都记得典礼的核心是什么。尽管演讲的字词会改变，但内容却大体相同。这个特别的典礼也没什么不一样。这场关于“毕业生不仅仅要在学院的时候努力和奉献，还要把这份心保留到这份职业上”的演讲完了之后，FBI的主管将典礼的下一步交给了几个教职员工，后者就这些新特工的品质发表更了为真诚和自豪的演讲。这副场面太过熟悉，他发现自己的思绪已经飘远了。

 

威尔讨厌这些。

 

据Jack所知，威尔只出席过两次毕业典礼，都在他开始教书的第一年。很明显在招待会上他那糟糕的行为举止让毕业生家属们感到不安，以至于即使他的学生们纷纷为他辩护，也无法阻止上头礼貌地要求威尔跟学生们保持距离、不要参加以后的毕业典礼。有次Jack问起这件事来，威尔还把这个禁令当成了他这辈子最自豪的成就。

 

尽管威尔觉得被禁止出席典礼让他个人好受了些，Jack还是觉得这事儿办得很令人讨厌。就像当他提名Clarice接任他所遇到的阻力一样，这个阻力里面难保不会有某种潜在的偏见。如果在FBI工作的是一个不善交际且为人冷淡的Alpha或Beta ，会被称赞为性格合适，因为这份工作本来就是要很严肃的。与此同时，拥有同样性格的Omega会被看成一个怪异的、让人不安的存在。像Will和Clarice这样的Omega必须花费两倍的力气认真工作，但他们还是很容易失去赢来的仅有的一点尊重。

 

Jack轻轻叹气。不到两个小时之前，他还在试着不去想着威尔。现在他又陷了进去。他这辈子最后二十年的故事，蒸馏出了这么一个下午。

 

演讲一场又一场继续着，直到最后每个毕业生都拿到毕业证书。Jack也终于可以远离一下他的忧郁想法了，也恰好可以看着每个刚刚毕业的特工们走过舞台，从他们的肩膀和笑脸也能看出他们明显在骄傲着。每个新特工都跟FBI的局长握了手，接过了他们的毕业证书。Jack在想着什么时候才能结束。

 

“Rosa Boudica Fell。”

 

他还想跟Clarice吐槽谁特么会给自家孩子取名叫Boudica的时候，Jack感觉到对方正用胳膊肘推着自己。所以这就是那位新特工了。一个二十多岁的Alpha女性从台下走上颁奖台。Jack的疲累的老花眼从他这位置可看不清在台上的她的样子，但能看到她有着一头暗金色的卷发。她只有Alpha女性的平均身高那么高，但她举止端庄，充满自信和毅力，这些都让她看起来比实际上更威严。

 

她的动作透露着一种奇怪的熟悉感。这让Jack的后脑勺发痒，但又不知痒处在哪。

 

他扭过头来，想要告诉Clarice他深感好奇，很有兴趣见见她的新徒弟，但他突然看到什么东西一下阻止了他。就在Clarice身后，站在离观众席不远的地方的人，是Will Graham。

 

但那不可能。从Jack上次见到威尔为止，威尔一点也没老，而且不知怎么看起来比当初看到的威尔还年轻。他的脸上没有胡茬，他黑色的卷发梳得齐整服帖足以突出而非遮住他的相貌。他看起来像小天使一样，带着温暖的笑容看着舞台，手里还架着一台小摄像机。

 

大概是感受到Jack难以置信的眼神快要把自己瞪穿了，那个不可能存在的Will轻轻扭头，将目光定在了那个目瞪口呆的老头身上。他温和地笑得更欢了。

 

“——ack？Jack？”

 

当Clarice碰到他的上臂时，Jack的心脏都差点要停止跳动了。他把目光转回她身上，他的眼睛里一定带着恐慌和疯狂，因为她脸上的担忧加深了。“你还好吗？”她小声说道，“你看起来像撞了鬼一样。”

 

观众们纷纷随着下一个新特工的名字被念出来时鼓起掌来。多亏了他脑袋里可怕的嗡嗡声，Jack这辈子都不知道那个新特工叫什么了。

 

“我没事。”Jack低声说道。

 

他看回那个不可能存在的Will刚刚站着的地方，但那里已经没有人了。什么都没有。他又看回Clarice，给了她一个虚弱的笑容。“灯光晃了眼。毕竟我的眼睛可不如当年了。”

 

Clarice向他投来了一个他常常在她看犯罪现场或嫌疑人的时候才有的敏锐且怀疑的眼神。就在她能刨根问底或者放过他之前，众人再次随着被念的名字鼓起掌来。她收回自己的手也鼓起掌来，生怕他俩当众大吵然后被围观。Jack也跟着鼓掌了，但在接下来的典礼中，他一直往角落那边的墙壁看去。

 

\----------

 

所有的毕业生都在聚光灯下走过了舞台，无数相机的闪光渐渐消失，最后一轮的鼓掌的回声在大礼堂中渐渐消褪，人们分散成了一堆一堆，一边聊天一边享用着茶点小吃。Clarice和Jack从路过的服务员那边拿了香槟。Clarice看着聚集的人，Jack喝了一口酒。酒很清淡提神，但他发现自己想喝烈一点的酒。这种清新提神的酒可没法像威士忌那样让他振作起来。

 

“在找我吗？”

 

Jack听到了一个带口音的陌生声音，他转过身来，这就是她。Rosa Fell正站在他们跟前，在Clarice没注意到的时候就悄悄地走了过来。Jack现在可以好好看清楚她了，她走过舞台时在他的脑中翻滚着的含糊无言的感觉变成了一阵让他无法忽视的连续耳语声。

 

她很苗条，四肢细长，整体显得瘦削。她有着尖下巴和高颧骨，而后者让她的脸部显得很立体突出。她暗金色的卷发修饰着她的脸，不知怎的让她的脸部特征更加醒目。但她的眼睛让Jack猛地一窒。她的眼睛略窄，眼神锐利，颜色介于褐色和红色之间。Jack只从另一张脸上看到过这双打量过他的眼睛。

 

这么多年以来，第一次，Jack敢期盼——同时也害怕着——已经折磨了他数十年的答案。

 

“那就是我想见到的人，”Clarice大声说着，把沉浸在思考中的Jack吓了一跳。“让我正式介绍一下。Jack，这是Rosa Fell，行为科学部门的新成员。Rosa，这是Jack Crawford，我的前任老大兼精神导师。”

 

“欢迎加入FBI，Fell特工，”Jack说着，保持声线稳定，伸手握住了这个年轻Alpha的手，“观看典礼的时候，Clarice对你可是赞不绝口呀。”

 

“我也久仰您的大名，Crawford特工，”Rosa说道，“这是我的荣幸。”

 

“你的口音很特别，Fell小——啊，抱歉——Fell特工。我还以为自己多亏了当初服役的那段日子，算得上是一个游历甚广的人呢，但可惜即使是我也不知道你的口音来自何处。”

 

“如果您知道的话那倒让我震惊了，”她说着，薄唇扬起一个微笑，“我的口音非常混杂。我的父亲们像缝制了科学怪人一样给了我这种口音。”

 

“这是为什么？”

 

“我的父亲们，一位是美国的Omega，一位是来自欧洲的Alpha，我就出生在美国这边——事实上，离这里只有几小时的车程。我在这个国家度过了一部分的童年，所以对我来说，我算是回家了。但我的父亲得到了一份来自Buenos Aires大学的理想工作，那时候我才七岁，我们举家搬了过去，这样他就可以辞了那份对他来说更像是在坐牢的工作。我是说英语和阿根廷西语长大的，因为我们这个国际化的家庭，所以我也略知一点其他语言。”

 

“Rosa，你太过谦虚了。‘略知一点其他语言’，”Clarice说着，揶揄着这句有所保留的话。她对Jack说道，“除了能说一口近乎地道的流利西班牙语外，她还精通法语，意大利语和立陶宛语。”

 

“立陶宛语，”Jack评论着，感兴趣地扬扬眉毛，“现在的学校可不常教立陶宛语了。这个选择还挺不寻常的。”

 

Rosa快活地耸耸肩。“我有个不寻常的家庭。”

 

“也是，我猜想，你的中间名取自那个同名的人。我就从没来遇到过叫Boudica的人。她是…一位古代的女王，对吧？维京人？”

 

“凯尔特人，”Rosa纠正道，“准确来说，是爱西尼人*。为了反抗罗马占领军，她领导了一次激励人心但以失败告终的起义。”

 

“你的父母一定是在为可怕的青少年叛逆期做准备。”Clarice轻声笑着说道。

 

“对于怎么度过我的青少年时期这个问题，我拒不解释，但我可从没烧毁过伦敦。当然不是全部，至少。”Rosa说完，跟着她的新上司也笑开了。他们碰了一下杯。

 

笑声逐渐消褪，Rosa注意到了Jack脸上的困惑。她清清喉咙，把最后一丝笑意挤了出去。“我的父亲们叫Roman和Troy。他们的幽默感异常干枯，特别是我的papa。一个叫Roman的人和一个叫Troy的人在一起，他们的一个孩子命名自一个向罗马开战的人，另一个孩子命名自一位由罗马文化养育长大并将Troy夷为平地的英雄，这样一来他们缺乏幽默感大概是必然的了。”

 

“历史一家子啊。”Jack说完，喝了一大口酒。

 

“我要四处转转，”Clarice在话题继续或者转换之前说道。她后退一步，“我可不想让别的新特工私底下说我偏爱一人。Jack，你明天晚餐有空吗？我想在一个更放松的地方小聚一下。”

 

“随时恭候。”Jack回应道，“给我来个电话就行。”

 

Clarice笑了。视线转到了Rosa身上，她抬起下巴，笑容中带着些许得意的权威。“至于你，Fell特工，我们下周培训见了。”

 

“遵命，长官。”

 

听了这话，Clarice离开了，让Jack和Rosa单独待在一起。

 

也许只是他那从脸上弄清楚信息的废弃习惯又逐渐让他起了疑心，疑惑蔓延在他脑中。但Jack觉得两人之间的气氛已经发生了明显的变化。

 

Rosa的表情依然友好，但她眼中闪过了一丝估量的微光，像一位正在盘算着抢占先机的国际象棋大师。

 

现在Jack只需要证明看看他的直觉正确与否，或他是否过分解读了。是否只是因为年老和惊人的巧合外加愧疚，让他头脑混乱了。知道答案的唯一方式就是实践。

 

“在涉及到你的家庭这方面，我希望我们的对话不会让你耽误跟他们团聚的时间，”Jack说道，“我很确定他们比较希望你能跟他们一起庆祝，而非在这迁就一个老头子的好奇心。”

 

“很遗憾，我爸妈的航班延误了。我弟弟给他们拍了我的毕业典礼，赶去机场接他们了。我也很肯定，今晚迟一点我们会在酒店一起看的。我在学校结交的朋友们纷纷忙于自己的家庭，所以对于还能继续这个话题我还是挺高兴的。谁能知道我们未来还有没有重逢的机会呢。”

 

“好吧，多亏了你弟弟。我想这就是你先前提到过的那个弟弟了吧。你暗示过他的名字，但我这脑子可不灵光了，”Jack毫不仁慈地撒谎，语气和蔼，拍拍他太阳穴上的粗糙灰发，特意强调。

 

“我弟弟叫Alexander，他可比我小多了。很难相信家里的这个小宝宝明年二月份就满二十岁了。”她怀念地微笑着，“时光飞逝啊。”

 

“那是当然，”Jack说着，内心盘算着新得到的消息，跟一道模糊的时间线严丝合缝地对上了。他试着脸上不表现出来。“十九岁。很危险的年龄噢。”

 

Rosa赞同地嗯了一声。“特别是对Omega来说。小Alexander开始长大的时候，我还是个无比热心的大姐姐。但我当时是不需要担心他的。他在对付追求者上悟性十足。一些缺心眼的人甚至还叫他Alpha杀手。”

 

“你说过在你七岁的时候，你们全家都搬到了阿根廷，对吗？他一定是在那之后才出生的吧？”

 

“没错，”Rosa证实道，“不管怎样。”

 

“不管怎样？”

 

“那时候，父亲们的关系还是挺紧张的。我猜大概是因为要突然搬到国外去吧。特别是因为daddy和我都非常坚持着不想离开美国。”Rosa说道。她把目光落在了她的饮料上，食指和拇指环着杯口，慢慢转着杯中的液体，“我还记有那么一段时间，在搬家和新生儿出生之间的那段奇怪而模糊的时期，就像人们记忆中大部分都失去的童年时光一样。大部分都模糊不堪，像梦一般，就像隔着一扇起雾的窗户窥视别人的生活一样。对我而言，就像是窥视着另一个Rosa的生活一样。当你歪歪头的时候，起雾的窗子就会变成放大镜，把记忆中的某些要素放到了非常清晰的焦点下。”

 

她喝了一小口饮料，扭头看向远方，好像她的过去活生生地出现在建筑的另一边一样。她叹息着继续说道，“我记得来Buenos Aires*的第一个晚上，我正躺在一家酒店客房的小床上，当时我们的家还留着前房客的一些痕迹。旁边的小床头柜上放着一个玻璃蜡烛灯。一只巨大的飞蛾——七岁的我见过的最大的一只飞蛾——被里面的火光迷住了。它用自己肥胖的小小身躯一遍又一遍撞击着玻璃，拼命想要触碰到火焰。我知道，如果它得愿以偿，它就会被烧毁。但那对它来说似乎无关紧要。对那只飞蛾来说，触碰到火光才是它更高的使命，高于它的生命。甚至在一天之前，我也是这么想的。我在那个时候对动物有强烈的同情心。我在它们身上看到了人类的动机，情感和逻辑。我躺在床上，看着那只绝望而拼命的飞蛾，听到父亲们试图压低声音争吵、不让他们的声音穿透那堵将我们分隔开的薄墙，这时候，我意识到了一些重要的东西。那只是一只愚蠢的飞蛾，它根本不知道什么对它才是最好的。根本不知道如果它得到了想要的，它就会被烧死。”

 

Jack越是看着她，脑中就越是翻腾着她说过的话，心中猜想就越确定。她的颧骨。她的卷发。她说话的节奏和内容。他不会认错的。他花费巨大心力让自己的双手不要颤抖，让自己不要用那双颤抖的手抓住她的肩膀，让自己不要摇晃着她，让自己不要恳求她告诉自己Will Graham还正直地活着、并且在这二十年间一直过着违心的生活。他成功了，并不是因为意志力活着自我控制，而是因为他知道不管答案是什么，都会给他的肠胃划拉开一个糟糕的口子。

 

“你怎么对那飞蛾？”他问道。他讶异于自己声线的稳定。

 

Rosa嘴角歪斜起一个笑容。“什么都没做。”她说道，“我想着把它收拢到手心里，然后给它打开窗户。我不会让它得到它想要的，但同时它不会死。我想着放一块玻璃。我会让它拼命去得到它想要的，但以牺牲它自己的生命为代价。我无法决定哪一种比较仁慈，最终我睡着了。当我醒来的时候，它的尸体就蜷缩在桌上。这一整夜，它一直撞向台灯，直至死亡，永远没有放弃，也永远得不到想要的。那天晚上我权衡的最坏的两种选择，还有这种令人不满的死法。这是从那时候起第二个重要的教训：永远心怀仁慈。”

 

“如果您是我的话，您会怎么选择？Crawford特工。”她压低声音缓缓问着，转过身来正面看着他，“窗户还是火焰？”

 

“窗户，”Jack毫不犹豫地回答道，“但如果我是飞蛾，那就选火焰。”

 

“有趣，”Rosie说着，伸手把一缕卷发挽到左耳后，“当我问daddy同样的问题时，他也是这么说的，但那是很久以前了。他可能不会再这么想。无论如何，papa一直选择火焰。Alexander选得跟papa一样。”

 

“我想找个时间见一见你的家里人。感觉我们会很投缘。”

 

“那将会是他们的荣幸，”她说道，“从我读研究生开始，我的父亲就特别想要向您‘请教’一下了*。”

 

“好，很好，”Jack点头赞同道。他抬抬下巴，活动起了肩膀，忍着背部老筋骨的疼痛坐直了身子。“我会给你一张名片，到时候就能安排一下了，但我敢肯定你的父亲正打算无论如何都要来拜访我，Rosemary。”

 

Jack的直觉一如既往地锋利。

 

就像Lecter的刀子一样。

 

END

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
